


Be My Baby

by James_Stryker



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Babies, Divorce, Drama, F/M, High School, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Postpartum Depression, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 85,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Lucas who are two high school seniors in love until complications arise when Riley finds out that she’s pregnant before graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday, Riley

Today was special day for Riley Amy Matthews. Today is the day that she turns 17-years-old. She hasn’t been this excited since her first day of her senior year of high school. It was 5:52 AM on Saturday December 8, 2019, Cory and Topanga were asleep in their bed having some peaceful dreams. Cory wakes up and picks up his watch from off of the nightstand to check to see what time it is. He sees that it’s 5:54 AM. He couldn’t believe that his little girl is turning 17-years-old.

“Topanga. Topanga, wake up. Today’s the big day.” Cory whispered as he gently shakes his wife to wake her up.

“Cory, not now. I’m not in the mood.” Topanga said.

“But honey, I’m telling you. Today is the big day. Do you know what time it is?” Cory asked.

“Isn’t that what you said the last time when we conceived Charlie? Cory, I’m good with having three kids. We’re both 39-years-old and hitting 40, I’m not having a fourth child.” Topanga said.

“No, not that.” Cory said. “Do you remember on December 8, 2001 somebody special came into our world? It was a Saturday and the time was 4:30 AM. You were the first one to wake up on this cold morning and you were going to the bathroom. All of a sudden, you started screaming and….”

“It’s Riley’s birthday!” Topanga said as looks at the time on the alarm clock. “It’s 5:58 in the morning. It’s almost 6:00 AM! My baby is turning seventeen. I remember the day she was born. I remember those grueling, painful hours of being in labor. Me pulling your hair and screaming at you.”

“Ah, good times.” Cory smiles as he gets up from his bed to prepare a big birthday breakfast for his daughter. Right when Cory and Topanga were about to leave the room, a cheery Riley enters the room with a big smile on her face.

“It’s 6:00. Do you know what means? I’m 17!” Riley lets out a loud, excited, childlike squeal and started jumping up and down in her hooded blue printed sleep shirt.

“Riley, calm down. You don’t want to wake up Auggie and Charlie.” Cory said until Auggie enters the bedroom with their 2-year-old sister Charlie.

“What’s all the commotion? I’m trying to sleep here.” The 10-year-old said.

“Sorry, Auggie. I’m just excited because today’s my birthday.” Riley said as she walks over to her baby sister and picks her up. “Hey there, Charlie. Are you excited that your big sister is turning 17?”

“Wiley old.” The toddler said.

“That’s right. But I’m not that old. I’m not old like mommy and daddy.” Riley said.

“Hey!” Topanga said looking offended.

“One more old joke from you and you won’t be getting any presents and cake.” Cory said.

“I want presents and cake.” Riley pouts. Cory and Topanga smile at their daughter as they both step out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to fix her breakfast. Riley and Auggie leave the bedroom, Auggie takes Charlie so they can watch cartoons in the living room while Riley enters her room to text Maya. But right before she could text Maya, she began to look at herself in the mirror and began to think to herself. “I cannot believe that I’m 17. This is the most important day in a young woman’s life. You have a great family, friends that like you, an amazing senior year in high school and a great life. And not to forget, the most handsome and perfect boyfriend in the world that you love so much. This is the day-“

“Happy birthday, Riley!” Maya popped up in the window with a smile across her face as Riley walked over to the window so she could crawl through.

“Thanks, Maya.” Riley hugs her best friend and closes the window behind her.

“I have something for you.” Maya said.

“Aww, peaches. You didn’t have to…” Riley said until Maya interrupted her as she pulled out a rectangular box that was wrapped in princess wrapping paper with a pink bow on it.

“Hurry up and open it, Riles.” Maya said. Riley unwraps the gift, revealing the small rectangular box. Riley opens the box and gasps in awe as she pulls out a silver charm bracelet with the words “Best Friend” inscribed on it. Maya took a hold of Riley’s wrist and put it on her.

“Wow, Maya. It looks great. I love it. How did you…” Riley said.

“I was helping mom out at Topanga’s every day of the week and used some of my allowance and birthday money that I’ve saved up.” Maya said.

“I love it. Thank you, Maya.” Riley said. Maya smiles at Riley and hugs her BFF. “I can’t believe that my best friend is turning 17. When you turn 18 next year, you’re going to be legal.”

“Am I legal already?” Riley asked.

“No, peaches. You’re barely legal.” Maya said as Riley giggles. The two teenage girls made their way into living room. The scent of fresh pancakes hit her nose as she walked towards the kitchen and sat down at the table with Maya. “Hey there, Matthews. So, what’s cooking?

“Hi, Maya.” Topanga said while cooking some scrambled eggs.

“We’re cooking Riley’s birthday breakfast. Three stacks of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns.” Cory said.

“With maple syrup?” Riley asked.

“Sure.” Topanga said.

“Ooh, sound good.” Riley smiles. Topanga walks over to the table with a plate of pancakes and set them down on the table along with a side of bacon. Maya quickly steals a piece of bacon from off of Riley’s plate and eats it. “Maya!”

“What? I’m hungry.” Maya said.

“Well, how about I fix you a plate of pancakes with some bacon?” Topanga asked.

“Sure.” Maya said.

“Would you like some eggs with that?” Topanga asked.

“Absolutely.” Maya said while little Charlie walks over to the table.

“Hi.” Charlie said.

“Well, hi Charlie. How’s my little duckling?” Maya asked.

“Good.” Charlie said. “Wiley old.”

“I know. Well, technically she’s not old like her parents. You see, mommy and daddy are old people.” Maya said. Cory and Topanga turned to Maya’s direction and gave her the death glare. “Hey, want to ride the horsey?”

“Horsey! Horsey!” Charlie smiles as Maya got up and picked up Charlie and made their way over to the rocking horse.

“You know we’re not that old.” Cory said.

“You two are exactly the same age.” Riley said.

“Oh, shut up and eat your breakfast.” Cory said as Riley eats her pancakes that are drenched with syrup.

“This is the week before Christmas break. We should be getting less homework, not more. Dad, has Mr. Feeney ever given you and mom more homework on the week before Christmas break?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” They both said simultaneously.

“Daddy’s trying to give us more homework.” Riley said as she stuffs her face with pancakes.

“I am not! I’m not trying to be like Feeney.” Cory said.

“Let’s see, you’re the principal and teacher of their school. So yeah, you’re like Feeney. You’re Feeney 2.0.” Topanga said as Charlie started giggling at her father.

“What is so funny?” Cory asked.

“You, daddy.” Charlie said.

“Aww, isn’t she the most cutest thing.” Maya said smiling at Charlie. 

“Remember, we’ve got to get everything ready for Riley’s…” Cory was interrupted by a lime thrown at his head. He turned to Topanga and gave her a look. “Ow! What was that for?”

“I saw it! Some angry kids from apartment no. 24, did you do something to upset them? Oh, the terrorists! They ran that way. It was a run-by fruiting. We’ll get them, Cor. Don’t worry.” Topanga grabs Cory’s arm and yanked him in Auggie’s room and closed the door behind her. “Are you nuts?! Are you trying to ruin the surprise?”

“What? It’s not like she’s going to know.” Cory said.

“But you almost blurted it out.” Topanga said.

“Alright, I’m sorry that I almost blurted out Riley’s surprise party.” Cory whispered as he opened the bedroom door to let himself out. “And by the way, you watch too much Mrs. Doubtfire. That movie is so 25 years ago.”

“It’s still a classic and its lines are memorable. At least I’m not the one who watches Total Recall and repeats the line “Get your ass to Mars”. Oh wait, that was Auggie when he watched it with you when he was seven.” Topanga said.

“That line never gets old.” Cory smiles and steps out of the room with Topanga.

“I remember when she was twelve, she was telling me that she wants to wear makeup and about how she should start wearing it and I gave her some makeup advice for when we allow her to wear makeup.” Topanga said.

“Ah, yes. I remember that.” Cory said.

“So, what were you two talking about?” Riley asked.

“Oh, uh. Nothing. We were talking about babies and stuff.” Cory lied.

“You’re not thinking of having another kid, are you?” Three kids are enough. You’re hitting forty.” Auggie said.

“Oh, quiet!” Cory and Topanga both yelled at the same time as Auggie went back to watching cartoons. Later that day, Riley was in the closet picking out something to wear for her birthday while Maya was sitting by the bay window playing with Charlie.

“Maya, I need your opinion on something. Should I wear this dress or should I wear this dress?” Riley asked as she held a teal embellished slip dress in one hand and in the other a cute blue dress with white polka dots on it. 

“Hmm, let’s see. I like the teal dress better. What about you, Charlie?” Maya asked.

“Dots.” Charlie points at the dress.

“I’m wearing the teal one because it looks pretty.” Riley said as she pulls out a pair of black studded cowgirl boots to go with her outfit.

“Riley, it’s your birthday. It’s your very special day. No need to get nervous about it.” Maya said.

“I know.” Riley said.

“Besides, it’s not like you’re getting dolled up for your cowboy.” Maya said.

“Well…” Riley grins.

“I knew it. You’re getting dolled up for Lucas. Riley, it’s not like he’s going to give you some birthday sex.” Maya said.

“Maya! You can’t say that word in front of Charlie. She’s only two.” Riley said.

“Sex.” Charlie said.

“Great. Now, my baby sister learned a new word from you.” Riley said as Maya started laughing. “Besides, Lucas and I are planning on waiting till we’re married. He’s such a gentleman. I love him.”

“Riles, it’s your senior year of high school and you two have selected colleges. You’re both planning on going to NYU after you graduate from Eleanor Roosevelt High School and prom is a few months away. Heck, Lucas will be going to Texas with his mother and Zay during Christmas break to visit his father, Pappy Joe and Cletus. Honey, you’re going to become the last American virgin.” Maya said.

“Virgin!” Charlie said.

“Maya!” Riley exclaimed.

“I’m sorry! It’s not like I’m a bad influence on her.” Maya said. “Anyway, you get dressed while I get home and get ready to change into something different and I’ll meet you at Topanga’s, okay?”

“Okay.” Riley said.


	2. The Surprise Party

“Alright, Riley. Now come down the stairs and be careful and try not to slip on the ice. And keep your eyes covered, I don’t want you peeking.” Maya said as she held Riley’s hand while going down the stairs on this cold night. As Riley steps on the last step, she almost slipped on the ice. “Careful, pumpkin.”

“I am being careful. Just tell me where we’re going” Riley said.

“I’m not telling you.” Maya starts singing.

“Maya. Please.” Riley pleaded.

“No, you’ll ruin it. I already took you to the movies to see that romantic movie The Muted Heart. We could’ve watched Firestorm with Channing Tatum in it. There was a sequence where Channing jumps out of a plane with one guy and he shoots two guns at the other guys…” Maya said.

“But The Muted Heart was a pretty good movie. It made me cry and it made you cry.” Riley said.

“I did not cry. I had some popcorn salt in my eye.” Maya said as she placed her hand on the doorknob to Topanga’s Café. The blonde twisted the knob and opened the door as they both stepped inside the dark building. Riley opened her eyes and began to feel her way to the light switch.

“Maya, why are the lights off?” Riley asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe your mother forgot to pay Con Ed. That’s why the power’s off.” Maya says.

“Don’t joke, Maya.” Riley said. “Helloooo! Is anybody in here?”

“Nice job, Riles. What if a psychotic killer was in here and you announce that you’re in here?” Maya asked. The second Riley flipped on the lights and out from various hiding places: Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Charlie, Josh, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Shawn and Katy popped out yelling the word “SURPRISE!”. The brunette teen nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Happy birthday, Riley!” They all said.

“Happy birthday, peaches.” Maya said as she hugs her. Her grandparents Alan and Amy, her Uncle Eric and her Aunt Morgan stepped out of the kitchen with Amy holding the cake in her hand while everybody in the room started singing Happy Birthday to Riley.

“Make a wish, Riley.” Alan said. Riley smiles and closes her eyes as she blows out the candles on the cake and everyone cheered. “Well, at least it didn’t end with Eric shooting silly string at me while the candles are lit.” 

“How was I supposed to know that silly string was flammable? And besides, Riley is my adorable little niche. I’m not going to spray silly string at her.” Eric said.

“Why did they make you senator?” Amy asked.

“That’s what I was wondering. He was the mayor of Stupid Town.” Morgan said.

“It’s called St. Upid Town.” Eric said.

“So, what did you wish for Riley?” Farkle asked.

“I’m not telling.” Riley said. As everyone laughed. During the party, everyone were talking, eating cake and handing Riley her birthday gifts. Her birthday gift from Shawn and Katy is a Nikkon digital camera, for her to take pictures. Her birthday gift from Farkle was a microscope and some birthday money from her grandparents and an autographed Carmello Anthony basketball from her parents. While Riley was talking to Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle and Zay, Josh walked over to their direction.

“Hey, there niece.” Josh said.

“Hey, boing.” Maya smiles.

“Hi, Maya. Wow, you’re getting more beautiful everyday.” Josh said as he took a sip of his soda and began to examine her in her red-printed lace-up dress.

“Thanks, Josh.” Maya blushes. Shawn began to notice Cory’s brother flirting with his stepdaughter and began to walk over towards him.

“Hey, there. What’s going on?” Shawn asked.

“Dad, we’re just talking. Mom!” Maya called.

“Shawn, leave Maya and Josh alone. They’re busy talking.” Katy said.

“Fine. Alright, you two. You can continue talking to each other. And just like Cory, I’ll be keeping my eye on you two to make sure there’s no funny business.” Shawn said as he walked away.

“Ugh, fathers.” Maya said.

“You said it.” Riley laughs.

“Next week is the week before Christmas. We need to get less homework instead of more. Riley, your father is killing us.” Zay said.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that he became principal and the history teacher.” Riley said.

“So, what are you going to do during Christmas break? Me, I’ll be in Lake Tahoe with my parents.” Farkle said.

“Well, me, Zay and my mother are flying down to Texas to visit my father, Pappy Joe and Cletus.” Lucas said.

“Don’t forget Vanessa.” Zay said.

“Right, Vanessa.” Lucas said.

“When will you be back?” Riley asked.

“We’ll be back right before New Year’s Eve. Why?” Lucas asked as Maya looks at Riley and smiles at her mischievously.

“Just checking. Because I’m gonna miss you.” Riley said.

“Last American virgin.” Maya muttered.

“What was that, Maya?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, uh, nothing.” Maya said.

“Really? Because it sounded like you said the word virgin.” Smackle said.

“You must be hearing things, Isadora.” Maya said.

“Maya, may I speak to you in private?” Riley asked.

“Sure.” Maya said as she got up from the couch and followed Riley into the bathroom. As they entered the bathroom, Riley was checking under the stalls to see if anyone was in there. There was nobody in the stalls, the coast is clear.

“What are you doing to me, peaches?” Riley asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maya starts acting innocent.

“Maya, you cannot pressure me to have, you-know-what with Lucas. We’re not ready for that.” Riley said.

“Riley, you’re 17-years-old now. It’s okay to say the word sex. And don’t worry, your little sister is not in the bathroom. She’s playing with your grandparents and Morgan. This is just us. Are you nervous about something?” Maya asked.

“Well, yeah. What if he falls in love with another girl while he’s in Texas? I don’t want some skank trying to be all up on my man!” Riley exclaims. Maya’s eyes widened in surprise after hearing her best friend talk like that.

“Riley Amy Matthews. I have never heard you talk like that.” Maya said. “Just relax. Lucas will never do anything to you like that. By the way, did Lucas give you your birthday present yet?”

“No, he didn’t. Everybody gave me a present instead of him.” Riley said looking disappointed. “He forgot to give me a gift.” 

“I’m sorry, Riley.” Maya said throwing her arm around Riley trying to console her while Riley tries to hold back her tears. “Hey, you can not let this ruin your entire birthday. At least you have a loving and supportive boyfriend that cares about you.”

“Yeah. Right. Can you take me home? I’m not feeling too good.” Riley said.

“Sure.” Maya said as they both stepped out of the bathroom.

(Meanwhile)

Riley sits in her room in her pajamas sitting by the bay window and looked out into the city, seeing the Christmas lights twinkling in the darkness of night. She could not believe that Lucas forgot to give her a gift for her birthday. The brunette teen stood up and walked toward her bed and lied down with the covers thrown over her. As she turns off the light and closes her eyes, Riley heard a noise coming from her window. 

“Who’s there?” Riley asked as she opens her eyes and turns on her light. Much to her surprise, it was Lucas who crawled through her window.

“It’s just me, Riley.” Lucas said.

“Oh. What are you doing here?” Riley asked.

“I came to check up on you. Are you okay?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. There’s no problem.” Riley said.

“Really? Because you look like you were depressed and you left your own birthday party.” Lucas said.

“I wasn’t feeling too good.” Riley said.

“Well, I was about to give you your gift before you left. I wanted to give it to you in front of everybody. But then I felt a little nervous.” Lucas said as he removed his jacket and laid it on the window seat and pulls out a stunning diamond heart necklace from out of his jacket pocket. Riley gazes in awe as she got up from her bed and walked towards Lucas.

“Lucas, is that for me?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t want you to think that I forgot to give you your birthday gift.” Lucas said.

“To my beautiful princess, I love you.” Riley reads the engraving on the heart. Tears formed in her eyes and her heart was beating faster. This was the most beautiful gift that Lucas has given her. “It’s beautiful, Lucas. I love it.”

“I’m glad that you like it.” Lucas said. Riley leans in and kisses Lucas on the lips. As they break the kiss, Lucas gently cups Riley’s cheek and gazes deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

“Riley.” Lucas said softly.

“Yes, Lucas?” Riley said.

“There’s something that I’ve been waiting to do with you.” Lucas said.

“Are you sure about this?” Riley asked.

“I’m sure. If you don’t want to, it’s fine. I don’t want to pressure you.” Lucas said.

“It’s okay. I’m ready.” Riley said.


	3. A Night to Remember

Riley sits in her room in her pajamas sitting by the bay window and looked out into the city, seeing the Christmas lights twinkling in the darkness of night. She could not believe that Lucas forgot to give her a gift for her birthday. The brunette teen stood up and walked toward her bed and lied down with the covers thrown over her. As she turns off the light and closes her eyes, Riley heard a noise coming from her window. 

“Who’s there?” Riley asked as she opens her eyes and turns on her light. Much to her surprise, it was Lucas who crawled through her window.

“It’s just me, Riley.” Lucas said.

“Oh. What are you doing here?” Riley asked.

“I came to check up on you. Are you okay?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. There’s no problem.” Riley said.

“Really? Because you look like you were depressed and you left your own birthday party.” Lucas said.

“I wasn’t feeling too good.” Riley said.

“Well, I was about to give you your gift before you left. I wanted to give it to you in front of everybody. But then I felt a little nervous.” Lucas said as he removed his jacket and laid it on the window seat and pulls out a stunning diamond heart necklace from out of his jacket pocket. Riley gazes in awe as she got up from her bed and walked towards Lucas.

“Lucas, is that for me?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t want you to think that I forgot to give you your birthday gift.” Lucas said.

“To my beautiful princess, I love you.” Riley reads the engraving on the heart. Tears formed in her eyes and her heart was beating faster. This was the most beautiful gift that Lucas has given her. “It’s beautiful, Lucas. I love it.”

“I’m glad that you like it.” Lucas said. Riley leans in and kisses Lucas on the lips. As they break the kiss, Lucas gently cups Riley’s cheek and gazes deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

“Riley.” Lucas said softly.

“Yes, Lucas?” Riley said.

“There’s something that I’ve been waiting to do with you.” Lucas said.

“Are you sure about this?” Riley asked.

“I’m sure. If you don’t want to, it’s fine. I don’t want to pressure you.” Lucas said.

“It’s okay. I’m ready.” Riley said. 

Lucas smiles at Riley after hearing those words coming from Riley’s mouth. Lucas continued to gaze into Riley’s eyes as he crashes his lips on top of hers. Riley wraps her arms around Lucas while she feels his hand moving aw slowly moving down her back to hold her closer, gently tugging at the hem of her baby blue shirt. As they kissed with pure passion, their whole bodies became electrified. 

Riley’s hands began to clumsily fumble with the buttons on Lucas’ denim shirt to unbutton them. Riley looks up at Lucas and sees him smiling. She smiles back as she continues to unbutton his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Lucas went back to kissing Riley as he slid his tongue over her soft, pink lips just begging for entrance. Riley grants her Texan boyfriend access to her mouth as he slips his tongue inside and exploring her mouth. Riley complied and their tongues were in a fierce battle of dominance. Lucas wins the battle by dominating the beautiful brunette’s tongue and enjoyed the taste of her and began to enjoy the sound of her moaning into her mouth.

“Lucas…bed…now.” Riley said in between pecks. 

“You got it, princess.” Lucas said as he picked Riley up, her legs wrapped his torso as he carried her over to her bed. Lucas gently lied Riley on her princess-themed bed and began to kick off his shoes and socks off his feet. Lucas then proceeds to climb on top of Riley and captures his lips with her, making the kiss more heated and passionately. The two ended up switching places, this time Riley ends up straddling Lucas’ lap. Lucas grabbed the hem of Riley’s baby blue t-shirt, tugging it over her head and threw it across the room, revealing her pink silk bra. Lucas rolls Riley over and pulls her pink pajama bottoms down to reveal her matching pink panties. Lucas watches in awe, checking out how beautiful she looks. Lucas kept his eyes on Riley as he reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. After the bra was off, Lucas began to kiss down Riley’s neck and moved down to her breasts.

“Mmm. Lucas.” Riley moaned as her boyfriend sucks on her nipple. A smirk appears on Lucas’ face as he heard the wonderful sounds of Riley’s cute moans from him flicking his tongue around her hardened light brown nub while he uses his free hand to play with the other breast. Riley ran her hands up and down on Lucas’ toned abs for a few minutes and moves her hands down to her jeans and unbuckled his belt as the fire between them grew. Lucas stops working on Riley’s breasts as Riley began to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers while Lucas pulls down her soaked panties. Riley’s eyes widened in surprise from the sight of Lucas’ erect member stood right in front of her. As Lucas lines up in front of her slick entrance, Riley stares deeply into his emerald green eyes while she’s trying to prepare herself for the pain that was about to come. Lucas slowly slid inside Riley and began to notice her whimpering in pain as he entered her.

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked as he pulled out of her.

“Yeah.” Riley said as tears drop down from her eyes while Lucas wiped them off with his thumb.

“I can stop, if you want. We won’t continue.” Lucas said.

“No, please. I want you to continue. I’ll be fine.” Riley said. Lucas smiled at Riley and leans back down to kiss her and continued to enter her, going deeper and deeper into her. The adorable brunette moans softly as Lucas continued to move nice and slow, then moved harder and deeper with every thrust making him grunt and groan in pleasure.

“God, Riley.” Lucas moaned as Riley leans up to kiss him again. The duo moaned simultaneously into the kiss while Riley wraps her arms around Lucas, digging her fingernails into his back as this amazing sensation overtook her whole body. Lucas thrusts faster and faster until he could feel that he was getting close to his breaking point. Her walls clench tightly around him and Riley breathing heavily and her moans became louder.

“LUCAS!” Riley shouts his name out loud.

“Riley, I’m gonna…I’m gonna….OHHHHH!” Lucas cries out as he filled Riley’s insides up, thrusting in and out of her slowly until she was completely filled. Lucas pulls out and lied next to Riley, breathing heavily and staring at her nude, sweat-glistened body.

“Wow.” Riley pants.

“I know. That was spectacular.” Lucas grins as he wraps his arms around her and kissed her.

“You know my parents, my brother and sister will be coming home soon. You better get dressed. I don’t want my father trying to kill you with his Louisville Slugger.” Riley said. “Thanks for the birthday gift. That was the best gift ever.”

“You’re welcome.” Lucas said as he kisses Riley’s lips tenderly. “I love you, Riley.”

“I love you too, Lucas.” Riley said.


	4. Uh-Oh!

Six Weeks Later

It’s January 14, 2019. Over the past week, Christmas break is over and everybody’s back in school. It’s a regular Monday morning and it’s two days left until Maya’s 18th birthday. Riley woke up feeling a bit tired, not getting enough sleep last night. While getting up out of bed and picking out her wardrobe to wear for today. She was beginning to feel a bit nauseous. Riley started getting dressed while putting on her bra, she began to feel that her breasts were feeling sore and noticed that they were getting a little bigger.

“What is going on here? Ow.” Riley winces in pain as she puts on her floral embellished top and her teal ruffled jacket.

“Morning, Riley.” Maya said as she climbed through the window to enter Riley’s bedroom.

“Hi, Maya.” Riley said.

“So, what’s up? Are you excited that I’m turning 18 in two days?” Maya asked.

“Yeah, I can’t believe that you’re gonna turn 18.” Riley said.

“Yeah. Which means I’ll be able to date your Uncle Josh.” Maya said.

“Maya, you’re not going to become my aunt.” Riley said. 

“Oh, come on Riles. Wouldn’t it be cool if Josh and I dated? I really like Josh. I hope that he’s not dating anybody.” Maya said. Riley and Maya both stepped out of Riley’s bedroom as they began to smell the sweet scent of waffles that were being made by her mother. “Morning, Matthews family.”

“Maya!” Charlie smiled and ran towards Riley and hugged her.

“There’s my little Charlie.” Maya said as she picked her up.

“Hi, Maya. Would you like some waffles?” Topanga asked.

“Sure.” Maya said as Topanga places a plate of waffles down on the table as Cory enters the room, being chipper more than ever.

“It’s the new year. Only five months left till graduation. Honey, remember the time when we graduated from high school and during graduation you proposed to me?” Cory asked.

“Yes, honey. I remember.” Topanga smiles while fixing some scrambled eggs.

“Mom proposed to you during graduation?” Auggie asked with a mouthful of waffle in his mouth while Topanga began to notice her daughter not eating any.

“Riley, sweetie what’s wrong? Aren’t you going to eat any breakfast?” Topanga asked.

“I’m not feeling too good. Maybe it’s my stomach. I would rather have a piece of toast instead.” Riley said as Maya grabs her plate of waffles and began to devour them. Topanga stops cooking and walks over to Riley and put her hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

“Hmm. Well, you don’t have a fever. Maybe you have a stomach flu.” Topanga said.

“Stomach flu? Oh, please. Riley, you are faking it.” Cory said.

“We’re not faking being le…le…you know.” Maya said.

“Not that. She’s faking being sick so she can stay home and skip out on today’s lesson.” Cory said.

“I’m not going to stay home, dad. I’m going to go to school and learn. I’m not sick. My stomach feels a bit weird but I’ll be fine.” Riley said as Topanga hands her a piece of toast with grape jelly on it.

“Are you sure?” Topanga asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. Besides, Maya and I have got to get going.” Riley said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment with Maya. During their subway wide on their way to school, Riley was getting nauseas again. Trying not to throw up, Riley began to think of happy thoughts, world peace…and bunnies…and Lucas. She was excited to study with him after school. Once they arrived at school, Riley and Maya entered the classroom with Lucas, Farkle, Smackle and Zay and took their seats while the rest of the students entered the classroom along with Cory. Riley’s eyes began to droop as the bell rang, making Maya nudging her at her arm to wake her up.

“Hey, wake up Riles. Class is starting.” Maya said.

“Morning, class.” Cory said as he began to write today’s lesson on the chalkboard. “January 8, 1992. What happened on that day?”

“Beetlejuice exploded in Bantry Bay, Ireland.” Maya said.

“Wrong, Ms. Hart. Betelgeuse is the name of a tanker. Not the movie. Beetlejuce was released in 1988 not 1979.” Cory said as Farkle raised his hand.

“January 8, 1992. It was the year when basketball player Stefanie Dolson was born. It was also a day that lived in infamy.” Farkle said.

“And why’s that?” Cory asked.

“It was the day that President George H.W. Bush vomited on the Prime Minister of Japan Kiichi Miyazawa.” Farkle said.

“Correct.” Cory said.

“He vomited on the Prime Minister of Japan?” Lucas asked.

“Must’ve been the bad sashimi.” Zay said. Riley was starting to get nauseas again. Thinking it’s a false alarm, the brunette took a deep breath to calm herself down. Maya turned to Riley and began to worry about her, thinking that there’s something wrong with her. She wanted to know right away.

“What could’ve caused him to throw up on the Prime Minister?” Riley asked.

“Well, earlier that day President Bush was playing a doubles tennis match with the Emperor of Japan Akihito and his son the Clown Prince of Crime…I mean the Crown Prince Naruhito. He made comments to the press that he had a 24-hour flu bug.” Cory said.

“So, this incident was widely reported and he became the butt of all jokes for comedians?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.” Cory said while he tries not to laugh.

“To quote Jon Lovitz from the movie High School High, “Who was the first president to blow chunks at a Japanese Head of State.” I know that he said “Head of State”, it was supposed to be Prime Minister, so don’t try to correct me.” Zay said as some of the students laugh.

“Oh, God. All this talk about Bush vomiting on the Prime Minister of Japan is making sick. I feel like throwing up right now. No! No! Easy, Ry-Ry. You’re not going to throw up. Not today. I’m not gonna do it. I’m not gonna do it.” Riley thought to herself.

“Riles, are you feeling okay?” Maya asked. Riley began to lean over to the side trying to aim at the floor, but instead, she ended up vomiting on Maya’s gold sequin button down. Maya gasps as Farkle faints and Cory, Lucas, Zay and the whole class stare in shock from watching Riley vomiting on Maya.

“They even coined the phrase Bushu-suru which literally means ‘to do the Bush thing’.” Cory said.

“Daddy, may I…” Riley asked.

“Go right ahead and take Maya with her to clean her up.” Cory said as Maya and Riley both got up and left the classroom and entered the bathroom. Riley ran into one of the stalls and starts puking her guts like while Maya cleans herself off, wiping the vomit off of her shirt.

“Okay, Riles. Would you mind explaining to me why did you ruin me like a Japanese banquet?” Maya asked.

“I’m not sure, Maya.” Riley said.

“Well, did you eat anything bad last night that made you puke? Maybe some bad sashimi? Were you trying to imitate that guy that you saw on television where he at a can of sashimi? You know what they say about that stuff, it smells and tastes like shit.” Maya said.

“No, I did not eat that.” Riley said.

“Well, what did you eat?” Maya asked.

“Maybe I drank some milk. I didn’t even bother checking the expiration date.” Riley said.

“So, you’ve decided to go all Cosmo Kramer on me in class?” Maya asked.

“I really sorry about that, Maya. I know that’s your favorite shirt.” Riley said.

“I know. It was the shirt I wore on my date with my ex-boyfriend Kaz. At least he didn’t vomit on me.” Maya said as Riley flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall. “Oh, pumpkin. You look pale. Maybe you need to go home and get some rest.”

“You’re right. Maybe I should just go home and get some rest. Maybe I’m a little stressed out about graduation and college.” Riley said until something hit Maya.

“Wait, did you say stress?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Riley asked.

“Just to be curious, have you been going to the bathroom every time in the middle of the night, feeling more tired as usual?” Maya asked.

“Yes.” Riley said.

“Let me ask you something else. Were your girls feeling full and sore?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. This morning I was trying to put on my bra and it felt a little snug around them…” Riley said. Then Maya came up with a stunning discovery about Riley.

“Oh, boy.” Maya said.

“What? What’s wrong?” Riley said as Maya didn’t say anything to her trying to keep silent. “Maya, what is it? You’re scaring me.” 

“Uh, Riles. Did you and Lucas have sex six weeks ago?” Maya asked.

“To my knowledge, yes. We did have sex.” Riley said.

“Riley, the reason why you’re dealing with those things is because you’re…you’re….you’re….” Maya said trying to get the words out of her mouth.

“What? Spit it out, Maya.” Riley said.

“Pregnant! You might be pregnant!” Maya exclaimed. A stunned look appeared on Riley’s face. She could not believe what she just heard from Maya. 

“Me? Pregnant?” Riley asked.


	5. I Kid You Not

“Wait, did you say stress?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Riley asked.

“Just to be curious, have you been going to the bathroom every time in the middle of the night, feeling more tired as usual?” Maya asked.

“Yes.” Riley said.

“Let me ask you something else. Were your girls feeling full and sore?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. This morning I was trying to put on my bra and it felt a little snug around them…” Riley said. Then Maya came up with a stunning discovery about Riley.

“Oh, boy.” Maya said.

“What? What’s wrong?” Riley said as Maya didn’t say anything to her trying to keep silent. “Maya, what is it? You’re scaring me.” 

“Uh, Riles. Did you and Lucas have sex six weeks ago?” Maya asked.

“To my knowledge, yes. We did have sex.” Riley said.

“Riley, the reason why you’re dealing with those things is because you’re…you’re….you’re….” Maya said trying to get the words out of her mouth.

“What? Spit it out, Maya.” Riley said.

“Pregnant! You might be pregnant!” Maya exclaimed. A stunned look appeared on Riley’s face. She could not believe what she just heard from Maya. 

“Me? Pregnant?” Riley asked. “How can I be pregnant? This is insane.”

“Do you think I’m joking? How many times have you two had sex?” Maya asked.

“I’m not telling you, Maya. My sex life is private and I will not tell it to you. We did it on my birthday and right before he left for Texas.” Riley grins.

“Way to go, Riles…what am I doing? Riley, this is big! You might be pregnant with Lucas’ baby. What we need to do is to go to Selwyn’s, get you a pregnancy test and you take it to make sure if you’re pregnant or not. “Also, there’s one more thing that I would like to ask you. Are you late?”

“Late for what? Late for class?” Riley asked being the same clueless, naïve, sweet and innocent girl that Maya has known for years.

“Oh, Riley. Did you miss your period?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.” Riley gulped.

“Alright, let’s head down to the drugstore.” Maya said as her and Riley stepped out of the bathroom and left the school. As they both arrived at Selwyn’s, they were busy browsing down the aisle where they keep the pregnancy tests at. Maya began to check each pregnancy test for her to buy for Riley.

“I still can’t believe that you and Lucas had sex.” Maya was still shocked.

“I know. Now, look where it got me.” Riley said as she picked up a pregnancy test box.

“If you’re pregnant, Riles, I’ll be by your side no matter what,” Maya said.

“But if I’m pregnant, how will Lucas take the news? How will he react to being a father? We should’ve known the consequences. Oh, crap! What if my father finds out? He’ll hunt down Lucas and kill him like a dog.” Riley said.

“He won’t kill Lucas.” Maya said. Maya found a couple of pregnancy tests, grabbed the box and walked up to the counter with Riley and purchased it along with a bottle of ginger ale and Red Vines for Riley.

“Okay, which one of you young ladies is pregnant?” A female cashier with long brown hair who was in her early thirties asked while giving Riley and Maya a look.

“It’s, uh, it’s for….” Riley said.

“It’s for my mother.” Maya said quickly.

“It’s for your mother?” The cashier asked.

“Yeah. She’s at home so she sent me and my girlfriend here to buy it for her. The Red Vines and ginger ale are for her.” Maya said as she points to Riley.

“I love Red Vines.” Riley smiles.

“You and her are lesbians?” The cashier asked.

“No, we’re not lesbians. She’s my best friend.” Maya said as the cashier puts the items in the bag and gave Maya her change back. After Maya buys the pregnancy test, the two headed back to apartment as Riley ran to the bathroom quickly to take the test and closed the door in front of Maya.

“So, I just pee on the stick and wait three minutes?” Riley asked while Maya reads the instructions.

“Yes. Remember, Riles, no matter what happens I’ll be right by your side.” Maya said. Riley smiled a little while she took the test that she got. Riley walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Maya at the bay window. She was feeling nervous and scared about the results. She wanted to know. Maya held her best friend’s hand, letting her make sure that she’ll be right by her side. When Riley checked her watch for how much time has passed, she heard the beeping noise coming from the bathroom. Riley got up from the window seat and took a deep breath as she walked to the bathroom. She closes her eyes and picked up the stick and began to open them when she saw the results of the test.

“Oh, God.” Riley gasped. Tears fell out from her eyes and slid down her cheek as she sits down on the floor and curled into a ball. Maya opened the bathroom door and saw Riley’s tear-stained face looking up at her. Sitting right by her feet was the pregnancy test, revealing two pink lines on the test. 

The moment that changed her life forever.

This was the day that Riley Amy Matthews found out that she was pregnant…with Lucas Friar’s baby.


	6. Girl Meets Pregnancy

Maya looked over at Riley, noticing her crying her eyes out after finding out that she’s…. expecting. Riley still couldn’t believe that she’s going to become a mother at seventeen. Maya didn’t say anything, she just walked over to the couch, sat down next to Riley and hugged her. But the only thing that Riley is going to be worried about is Lucas. She was worried that Lucas would never talk to her again.

“Riles, you have to tell Lucas. You can’t keep this a secret from him. It’s his child too and he needs to know that he’s going to become a father.” Maya said while Riley eats some Red Vines.

“Maya, I’m scared to tell Lucas. I’m afraid that he’s gonna get angry and he’ll leave me and that slut Missy Bradford will steal him away from me. It’s not what I want! It’s not what we want! You’re not the one who’s pregnant at seventeen here!” Riley exclaims.

“At least I’m not the one who had sex with Huckleberry and didn’t use protection!” Maya yelled at Riley as she began to cry. “Oh, God. Riley. Little Plant. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. You’re just scared and I told you that I’ll be right by your side no matter what. Remember back in Texas when you said that I’m your sister and you always wanted a sister?”

“Yeah.” Riley said as Maya wipes the tears off of her face.

“You’re my sister and I’m staying by your side.” Maya said.

“You’re the best sister ever, peaches.” Riley said as Maya hugs her. 

“ I know. And listen, if Lucas backs out on being a father and leaves you, I’ll hogtie his ass back to Texas.” Maya said. Riley slightly smiles and chuckled a bit.

“You’re right. I don’t want to tackle this parenting business by myself.” Riley said. The brunette shared her Red Vines with Maya and turned on the television. The movie Batman: Mask of the Phantasm was playing and it was right at the scene where the Phantasm kills Buzz Bronski at the cemetery, someone knocks on the door, making Riley yelp out. Maya got up from the couch and walked over to the door to see who it was. She opened the door and it was Lucas.

“Hi, Maya. Is Riley home?” Lucas asked.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the bull who mated with the cow.” Maya smiles mischievously. Riley turns to Maya’s direction and realized what’s going on, that she jumped up from the couch, ran over to Maya and tackled her to the ground.

“OW! Riley!” Maya groans.

“Are you nuts?!” Riley asked.

“I wasn’t going to tell him!” Maya exclaimed.

“What’s going on here?” Lucas asked.

“Tell him, Riley. He needs to know.” Maya said as she pushed Riley off of her and got up from the floor, helping Riley up.

“Tell me what?” Lucas asked.

“It’s nothing, Lucas.” Riley said.

“What do you mean it’s nothing? Are you two having some kind of thing with each other? Riley, are you trying to tell me that you’re a lesbian and that you have feelings for Maya?” Lucas asked as a shocked expression appeared on Riley’s face.

“Idiot!” Maya punches Lucas in the arm hard. “Riley and I are not lesbians!”

“Then what is it? You’re not pregnant are you?” Lucas asked.

“Whaaat? No. I’m not pregnant. I mean, it was only one time and we used protection. Make it two times. I would never be pregnant.” Riley said.

“Oh, okay.” Lucas said.

“Maya’s pregnant!” Riley exclaimed.

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Don’t do this to me, Riley. That’s not true.” Maya said.

“Maya, are you pregnant with Kaz’s baby? Oh, boy. Maya, what did you do with your life?” Lucas asked giving her a look.

“I’m not pregnant with Kaz’s baby. I broke up with Kaz and we never had sex. Maybe you have a lot of explaining to do when Riley’s father comes with a shotgun and kills you with it.” Maya said.

“Riley, what is she talking about?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas, we need to talk.” Riley said as she held Lucas’ hand and walked over to the couch and turned off the television while Maya closes the door and walks over to the kitchen to watch her very personal Rucas Soap Opera.

“Lucas, remember on my birthday that we had sex and on the week before you left for Texas when Christmas break started and we had sex again before you left?” Riley asked.

“Yes, I remember.” Lucas said as he began to notice Riley looking down at her feet. “Riley. Look whatever it is you can tell me. We can talk about it and we’ll work this out together.”

“Really?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” Lucas said as Riley gazes into his emerald green orbs.

“Lucas….I’m pregnant.” Riley said. 

“Wait, what? You’re what?” Lucas asked.

“What Riley is trying to tell you is that she’s pregnant with your child. Congratulations, you two are going to have Ranger Rick, Jr.” Maya smiles.

“I don’t believe it.” Lucas said. “But we used protection, we were being careful.”

“Actually, you weren’t wearing a condom.” Riley said.

“Wow, a baby.” Lucas said.

“What do you think we should do?” Riley asked.

“Well, we have three options. One: we could keep the baby. Two: we could give the baby up for adoption. And three….” Lucas said until he realized what the third option is and that will hurt Riley if he says it.

“What’s the third option?” Riley asked.

“Riles, I think that you shouldn’t know what the third option is….” Maya said.

“No, I need to know what the third option is.” Riley said.

“The third option is….abortion.” Lucas said.

“No. No! I can’t abort the baby. I can’t kill this baby.” Riley said.

“You want to keep the baby?” Lucas asked.

“Yes. I want to raise the baby. And if you don’t want to help….”

“I want to help you raise the baby, Riley. I’m the baby’s father too. We’ll get through this together. I love you and I love this baby. We’re going to be a family.” Lucas said. Tears welled in Riley’s eyes and a smile appeared on her face as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Maya applauds and grabs a paper towel to blow her nose.

“Bravo. Bravo! Looks like I’m going to be an aunt.” Maya said as she runs over to Riley and Lucas and hugged them. “Now, since you told Lucas, how are you going to break the news to your parents?

“You had to bring up my parents, didn’t you?” Riley asked.


	7. The Parents Find Out

Later that day, Riley was sitting at the table eating dinner with her family, Maya and Lucas. Lucas stayed over for dinner so him and Riley could tell her parents about her pregnancy. She was getting really nervous about how they will react to the news and Riley prayed to God that her father doesn’t try to kill him. While Riley eats, Lucas turns to Maya and noticed her grinning at her about what’s going to happen to him when Cory finds out. Lucas looks down at his plate and watches Riley scarfing down the food on her plate. Everyone at the dinner table began to notice Riley.

“Riley, slow down and chew your food. You’re not an animal.” Topanga said.

“Sorry, mom. It’s too good. Pass the gravy.” Riley said while stuffing her mouth with mashed potatoes as Maya hands her the gravy.

“I guess you’re feeling much better now.” Cory said.

“What was the matter with Riley?” Topanga asked.

“Well, she got sick and pulled a George H.W. Bush on Maya in class.” Cory said.

“Yuck!” Topanga said.

“It was an accident. And don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m not going to get sick again.” Riley said. All of a sudden, she felt nauseous and she was alert. She knew what was going to happen. Riley immediately got up and ran for the bathroom like a bat out of hell. The brunette teen entered the bathroom and started vomiting in the porcelain bowl. Topanga and Cory were nervous about what’s going on with their teenage daughter.

“It’s probably a bug.” Maya said as she kept eating her dinner.

“Are you sure it wasn’t the lemon-herb chicken that you cooked?” Cory asked.

“Watch it, Cornelius.” Topanga glares at him with a threatening tone.

“Cornelius?” Maya chuckled.

“Oh, shut up Penelope.” Cory said as Charlie laughed.

“Penelope.” The toddler said as Maya rolled her eyes. Riley stepped out of the bathroom, walked down the hallway and sat back down at the table and took a sip of her ginger ale.

“Riley, maybe we should get you to a doctor. You’re not looking too good. You look a bit pale.” Topanga said. 

“No!” Riley exclaimed as Cory and Topanga gave her a confused look.

“Why? You were busy puking your guts out while we’re eating.” Auggie said.

“Riles, you and Huckleberry need to tell them.” Maya whispered.

“Tell us what?” Cory asked.

“It’s nothing, Mr. Matthews. We were just talking about what colleges to go to.” Lucas said. A suspicious look appeared on Cory’s face. He thinks there’s something going on as he grips the fork tightly in his hand so he could get ready to attack him. Riley wondered and decided now that this was a better time to tell them.

“Mom, dad. I have something to tell you.” Riley said.

“Oh, no. Maya’s pregnant, is she?” Topanga asked feeling sorry for Maya.

“No, I’m not pregnant. Why does everybody think I’m pregnant?” Maya asked.

“What’s going on?” Cory asked. Then, something hit Topanga as she came to a stunning realization about her daughter.

“Oh, boy. Are you experiencing new feelings for Maya?” Topanga asked.

“Are you saying that Riley is a lesbian?” Cory asked.

“Say it isn’t so, Riley.” Auggie said.

“No, we’re not lesbians. God, how stupid could you two be….” Riley said.

“Riley’s pregnant!” Lucas blurted out after he interrupts Riley.

“Lucas!” Riley exclaimed.

“I’m sorry! But your parents needed to know and you were taking too long to tell them!” Lucas exclaimed. Topanga spits out her lemonade and a shocked looked appeared on Cory’s face.

“What?!” Cory yelled.

“Surprise! Lucas and I are having a baby.” Riley smiled. Horrified, Cory turns to Lucas and glares at him. A pit of rage rises in him. He was in a need to kill the boy who knocked up his little girl.

“You!” Cory growled at the scared Texan teen.

“Me?” Lucas points at himself.

“Auggie, fetch me my shotgun.” Cory said.

“Got it.” Auggie said as he get up from his seat.

“Auggie!” Riley gasped.

“Sorry, Riley.” Auggie looks down and sits back down.

“I’ll get it for you, Matthews.” Maya said.

“MAYA!” Riley, Lucas and Topanga yelled simultaneously.

“Sorry, Riles.” Maya looks down at her plate. And that’s when all hell broke loose. Cory flew into a frenzy and got up and marched over to Lucas, grabbing him by his red plaid shirt, pulling him out of his chair and punched him in the mouth, sending him down to the ground. Riley looks in horror and runs over to Lucas to check on him while Topanga shouted at him and Auggie cheers him on.

“Oh, God. Lucas, you’re bleeding.” Riley grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood off of his bottom lip. “Daddy, you didn’t have to hit him!”

“Cory, what the hell is the matter with you?!” Topanga asked.

“Punch him again.” Maya said smiling.

“Maya!” Riley shouted at Maya.

“Sorry, Riles.” Maya looks down at her plate.

“Honey, this little punk touched our daughter, deflowered her and shot his seed in her womb. And now she’s pregnant with his baby!” Cory exclaimed. “Riley, what were you two thinking?! Don’t answer it, you were not thinking!” 

“Dad, I made a mistake. A HUGE mistake.” Riley said.

“You’re only seventeen. Riley, you and Lucas are too young to handle that kind of responsibility.” Topanga said.

“I watched Charlie when she was a newborn baby. I took perfect care of her.” Riley said.

“That’s different.” Cory said. “What you two did was irresponsible!”

“Cory…” Topanga said in a calm tone.

“No, don’t “Cory” me! She’s not keeping that baby! The first thing she’s going to do in the morning is to get an abortion!” Cory yelled.

“YOU UNBELIEVABLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME?! I’M NOT GOING TO ABORT OUR CHILD! This is my life, my body and my choice and I will never do anything like that.” Riley cried as she ran out of the room and headed straight to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. Everything was quiet except for the faint sounds of Riley crying. Cory could not believe what he said. He didn’t mean to say it.

“That was not cool, Matthews. You didn’t have to do that to her. And now she’s hurt, thanks to you.” Maya said.

“I didn’t mean to…” Cory said.

“Cory. How could you?” Topanga was disappointed with Cory as her and Maya leave the room to go talk to Riley. Cory felt like a horrible person for saying that to her. It’s his daughter, his firstborn. The girl who learned so many life lessons from him. His little princess’ heart was shattered.


	8. Girl Meets Forgiveness

Riley was lying in her bed crying eyes out, furious at her father about what he said. She doesn’t want to abort the baby, this is her child and Lucas’ child. Right now, Riley just felt like punching her father in the face for being a jerk. Riley sat up and walked over to the bay window to sit down until she heard someone knocking on her door.

“Go away, dad.” Riley said wiping the tears from off her face.

“Riley, it’s only me and Maya. May we come in and talk to you?” Topanga asked. Riley got up from the bay window and walked over to the bedroom door, unlocking it and opening it to let her mother and Maya in. “Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?

“How am I feeling? How am I feeling? I’m pregnant with Lucas baby, my dad tried to kill him and my father wants me to kill the baby. How do you think I’m doing?” Riley said in a serious tone.

“Riles, there’s no need to take it out on your mother. She’s just trying to talk to you.” Maya said.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, mom. I’m just upset with my father.” Riley said as she walked back over to the bay window and sat down with Maya and Topanga joining her.

“It’s okay. You have every right to be upset. I would be upset too if my father told me to get an abortion. Honey, your father didn’t mean to say it. He was just worried about you and Lucas. This is the most important moment in your life. Things change. Remember back in the eight grade when Maya likes Lucas and you like Charlie Gardner. There was a love triangle between you, Lucas and Maya. It was part of growing up and you were trying to understand what love is.” Topanga said.

“What does that have to do with my situation between me and Lucas?” Riley asked.

“Let her finish.” Maya said.

“Thank you, Maya. Riley, you wanted Maya to be happy because you love him like he’s your brother. You were unsure about your feelings for Lucas.” Topanga said.

“And let’s not forget right when we graduated from the eighth grade, Farkle told your secret to me because you still have feelings for Lucas. You felt the same way about you. I’ve seen the way that he wanted to date you again, saying that he doesn’t want to be your brother. He still loves you. I couldn’t date Lucas. I was scared about what would happen to our friendship and I admit that I like him.” Maya said.

“Well, you and him almost kissed back in Texas. You two could’ve still dated while I still dated Charlie. Charlie and I should’ve stayed together. I never should’ve told Farkle my secret. I’ve should’ve been the one pregnant with Charlie’s baby…” Riley said.

“Riles, you’re just being emotional. You’re just having mood swings and saying things. It’s part of the symptoms of your pregnancy.” Maya said.

“God, I feel so stupid! What was I thinking?” Riley sighs.

“Riley, you and Lucas are gonna be great parents. No need to change anything. You and Lucas are meant to be and this baby is a miracle of life. Besides, Lucas and I are old news and you and Charlie are old news. Just forget about Charlie.” Maya said.

“I guess you’re right. I guess dad is pretty upset with me.” Riley said.

“No, I’m not upset.” A voice said that made Riley look up. It was her father.

“Dad.” Riley said.

“Riley, I’m sorry that I yelled at you. And I’m sorry that I mentioned the “A” word and I’m sorry for punching Lucas. I was scared about what’s going on. I was worried about how you two are going to take care of a baby on your own. You have college on the way and prom and graduation. Who’s going to take care of your baby while you two are in class?” Cory asked.

“I’m not sure dad.” Riley said. “Who’s going to take care of the baby while Lucas and I are in class?”

“I will.” Cory said.

“What?” Topanga asked.

“What about your job as principal?” Riley asked.

“This is my last year of being principal and teacher. I’ll be a stay-at-home father who will help take care his grandchild. Riley, you have people here that love you and will help you and Lucas get through this.” Cory said.

“You have me.” Maya said as he held Riley’s hand and smiled at her.

“You have me too.” Topanga said.

“And you have me. The baby’s gotta have a grandfather in it’s life and a grandfather who will give him or her some life lessons.” Cory said as Riley smiles and wiping the tears off her face.

“Thank you. I love you all.” Riley said.

“We love you too, Riley.” Maya said.

“And dad.” Riley said.

“Yes, Riley.” Cory said.

“I forgive you. And thank you for sticking by me.” Riley said.

“You’re welcome.” Cory said as he walked out of Riley’s bedroom.

“I guess I should get up and go check on Lucas to see how he’s doing.” Riley said. As she got up from the window seat, Riley was beginning to feel a little lightheaded, feeling like the whole room was spinning. This was concerning Topanga and Maya.

“Riley, are you okay?” Topanga asked.

“Yeah, I’m just feeling a little dizzy. But I’ll be fine. No need too….” Riley faints and falls to the floor.

“Riley. Riley!” Maya runs over to Riley to check on her.

“Oh, my God. Cory! Lucas! Get in here!” Topanga yelled as Cory and Lucas ran into Riley’s bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Cory asked as he saw Riley lying on the floor.

“Riley!” Lucas kneels down on the floor to check on her. “What happened?”

“She was feeling alright and she was about go and check on you. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy and she fainted.”

“Riley. Riley, can you hear me?” Lucas asked as he kept calling her name. Riley opens eyes only to see Lucas holding her in his arms.

“Lucas, hi. What happened?” Riley asked.

“You fainted, pumpkin. It was part of the pregnancy symptoms. Not to mention that you were feeling a little tired. You need some sleep.” Maya said as she helped Riley up.

“Sorry if I worried everyone.” Riley said.

“It’s okay.” Cory said.

“You know what I’m in the mood for?” Riley asked.

“What is it?” Lucas asked.

“I’m in the mood for some chunky monkey ice cream and cream cheese.” Riley said.

“Oh, yuck!” Maya exclaimed.

“That’s another thing you have to deal with. Cravings.” Topanga said.

“Trust me, she knows.” Cory said.


	9. Telling Farkle and Zay

Today was a brand-new day for Riley. Aside from having to run to the bathroom in the middle of the night to pee and having morning sickness, Riley was happy that her parents and Maya are helping out and having Lucas standing by her side. Riley arrived at school with Maya and saw Lucas standing right by the lockers with Farkle and Zay. While they walk over to their direction, Riley bumps into a familiar face. The boy that she went to semi-formal, the same boy that she dated for a while before revealing her feelings to Lucas. The boy was revealed to be Charlie Gardner.

“Hi, Riley.” Charlie said.

“Hi, Charlie.” Riley smiles at Charlie.

“Charlie Gardner!” Maya said.

“Maya.” Riley said.

“Cheese soufflé!” Maya cheered.

“Maya, don’t you have something to do?” Riley asked.

“Nope.” Maya said smiling.

“So, how are you and Lucas?” Charlie asked.

“We’re doing fine. How are you?” Riley asked.

“Doing good. Wow, you really look great.” Charlie said.

“Thank you. You look great yourself.” Riley said.

“Hey listen, I was wondering if you’re not busy, maybe we can…” Charlie said.

“Uh! Riley is busy right now. She’ll get back to you later.” Maya said as she dragged Riley away from Charlie.

“Maya! What’s with you?” Riley asked.

“Riles, it’s obvious that Charlie is still into you.” Maya said.

“That’s insane. He’s not still into me.” Riley said.

“Who’s still into you?” Lucas asked.

“Unbelievable.” Riley said. “Nobody’s into me. You’re the only one that’s into me, Lucas.”

“Hey, Riley. Hi Maya.” Farkle said.

“Farkle.” Maya said.

“So, what’s going on in your lives? Anything interesting? I would love to hear a good Rucas story.” Zay said.

“Want to hear a good Rucas story? Well, I got you the perfect story. A couple of weeks ago before Christmas break, Riley and Lucas did something on her birthday.” Maya said.

“You two went to a strip club.” Farkle said.

“No! We’re too young and you can’t take a girl to a strip joint.” Lucas said.

“Wait, something’s going on with Riley here. Yesterday, she threw up on Maya in class because she wasn’t feeling well.” Zay said.

“I know what’s going on here.” Farkle said.

“You do?” Lucas, Riley and Maya said at the same time.

“Yeah. Come on, Riley is hiding her feelings for Maya so she decided to tell her how she feels. Riley and Maya are dating.” Farkle said,

“We’re not! Riley, tell him!” Maya was getting irritated.

“I’m pregnant.” Riley said.

“Is this a joke? Are we on a hidden camera show that we don’t know about?” Zay asked.

“Buddy, this is serious.” Lucas said. A surprise look appeared on Farkle and Zay’s faces from hearing the news from Riley and Lucas.

“Holy cow.” Farkle said.

“I know. I couldn’t believe it either.” Riley said. “Lucas, is standing by my side and so is Maya and my family. We’re planning on keeping the baby and raise it.”

“What about college?” Zay asked.

“Mr. Matthews is going to watch the baby at home while Riley and I are in class.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, Riley. A baby is a big deal. Do you two think that you’re ready for this kind of change?” Farkle asked.

“Yes. I think that we’re ready for this change.” Riley said.

“Well, you have my support.” Zay said.

“Thank you, Zay.” Lucas said.

“You’re welcome. Hey, I can be the baby’s uncle and give the baby advice on girls. Vanessa!” Zay cried out.

“You have my support too. And why can’t I be the baby’s uncle, Lucas is like a brother to me.” Farkle said.

“Well, he’s my best friend and I’ve known him a long time before you.” Zay said.

“Zay, you could be the uncle of this baby and Farkle you could be the godfather of the baby.” Lucas said.

“Me? Godfather?” Farkle asked as Riley and Lucas smiled at him. 

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“Never go against the family, Maya.” Farkle imitates Marlon Brando’s character from the movie The Godfather as Maya gives him a look.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Maya asked.

“It’s from The Godfather.” Farkle said. “The movie with Marlon Brando, Al Pacino, James Caan, Robert Duvall, Abe Vigoda, Alex Rocco. It was directed by Francis Ford Coppola. You have no idea what I’m talking about, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t.” Maya said.

“And Maya, you could be the godmother of our child. I want you to be there for the baby.” Riley said.

“Thank you, Riley. That means a lot to me.” Maya said.

“Looks like we’re going to be godparents.” Farkle said as he puts his arm around Maya. Maya glares at the young genius evilly as he backed away from her. “Sorry, sorry. My bad.”

“What is exactly involved in being a godparent?” Zay asked.

“Zay, don’t ever ask me about my business!” Farkle imitates Don Corleone again.

“Dude, you do the worst Godfather I ever heard. You’re not even close.” Zay said.

“Oh, yeah. Like you could do better.” Farkle said.

“Hey, I’ve got to the bathroom. Since I’m pregnant, I have to deal with frequent urination.” Riley said.

“Okay, we’ll see you in class.”

“Okay.” Riley said as she kissed Lucas and headed to the bathroom while Lucas, Maya, Farkle and Zay headed to class. As the five friends were away from the lockers, a certain popular girl peeked from around the corner and headed to the bathroom. Riley was about to leave out of the bathroom until the girl stopped her.

“Hello, Riley.” Riley could not believe who she saw. It was Missy Bradford, the girl who has a crush on Lucas.

“Missy. What do you want?” Riley asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Missy said.

“Well, I don’t. So, will you get out of my way so I can go to class.” Riley said. 

“Why? So you can talk about your baby with Lucas?” Missy asked.

“Shut up.” Riley said.

“Out of all the boys in this school, you have to go ahead and sleep with Lucas. Maybe you sleep around with Charlie Gardner.” Missy said.

“Go to hell, you bitch!” Riley exclaimed.

“Wait until the whole school hears about you. You know what you are, Riley? You’re a slut. You’re a filthy little slut who’s baby deserved to be aborted. You think you could live a happy life but no. You’re going to head straight back into your weird town called Rileytown. You exist. You exist, and you’re weird and you get in the way of where I’m looking, so stop being weir and stop being happy. Nobody should be as happy as you. Stop being who you are or I’m gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face.” Missy said. Riley ran out of the bathroom crying her eyes out from the hurtful words of Missy Bradford. Riley marched into history class and took her seat while her father was teaching class.

“Riley, you’re late. We have an important lesson to learn.” Cory said. Riley didn’t answer. “Riley.”

Maya began to notice tears streaming down her face. Something was bothering her.

“Riley, is there something wrong?” Maya asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Riley sniffs.

“No, we’re going to talk about it. I want to know what’s bothering you. What happened?” Maya asked.

“It’s Missy…she confronted me in the bathroom and said these hurtful things about me. Calling me a slut and saying that…” Riley sobs out the story.

“She what?!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Uh-oh.” Maya said. 

“Mr. Friar.” Cory said.

“What did Missy do to you?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas, don’t. I can handle this myself.” Riley said as Maya hands her a tissue.

“Riley, she called you a “slut”! She’s not going to get away with this. Where is she?” Lucas asked.

“She’s in the bathroom.” Riley said as Lucas got up from his desk and stepped out of the classroom to confront Missy. Maya realized at what’s going to happen, she got up from her desk and stepped out of the classroom to stop Lucas from unleashing “Texas Lucas” on Missy.

“Missy!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Lucas.” Missy said.

“What did you do to Riley? How could you say these horrible things to her?” Lucas exclaimed as Maya tries to stop him.

“Lucas, don’t. I don’t want you to do something that you will regret. Think about Riley and the baby.” Maya said.

“Maya, she hurt Riley.” Lucas said.

“Listen to your ex-girlfriend, Lucas. Listen to Maya the whore who stole Lucas from Riley.” Missy said.

“Excuse me?” Lucas balls up his fist, getting ready to punch Missy.

“You heard me. I know all about you and Maya. You two being a couple for a while. It’s a shame that you didn’t fuck her too. It looks like she’s begging for you to fuck her and have your baby. Congrats Lucas, your ex-girlfriend and girlfriend are dirty little whores.” Missy said. In a fit of rage, Maya punches Missy in the nose, sending her to the ground. Missy looks in horror as blood starts coming from it.

“You-you broke it!” Missy cried.

“You watch what you say about Riley. If you say anything bad about her I will mess up your pretty little face some more.” Maya said.

“Ms. Hart. I would like to have a word with you.” Cory said as he watched the whole spectacle along with Riley, Farkle, Zay and the rest of the class. Charlie gazes at Riley and Riley looks back at him after hearing Maya mention the baby to Lucas.


	10. Defending Her Huckleberry

“Maya, what were you thinking?” Cory asked as Maya looked down at her feet, knowing that she is going to get punished for defending Riley. She began to think about what Shawn and her mother are going to say when Cory tells them that she broke Missy Bradford’s nose. Well, Missy crossed the line and she had it coming.

“Mr. Matthews, I wasn’t thinking. I was defending Riley. She was saying these mean things to her and plus I didn’t want Lucas to turn into “Texas Lucas” and beat her up.” Maya said.

“You do know that violence isn’t the answer.” Cory said.

“Oh, really? God! If I had a crowbar, I’d…” Maya said.

“Beat her and leaver to get blown up by a bomb?” Cory asked.

“Hey!” Maya exclaimed.

“Hey, I’ve read Batman: Death in the Family and seen Under the Red Hood. Don’t think I know what you’re talking about. Maya, I appreciate about what you did for Riley but I have to suspend you.” Cory said.

“Mr. Matthews, you can’t. Riley’s my best friend. She’s my sister and I’ve always wanted a sister. She needs me by her side. I can’t deal with this life stuff by myself without her. What if Missy messes with Riley again? I can’t let that happen to her.” Maya said. “Please, don’t suspend me.”

“Alright. I won’t suspend you.” Cory said.

“Thank you.” Maya said.

“Just promise me that you will never punch somebody out ever again.” Cory said.

“I promise.” Maya said as she got up from the chair and stepped out of Cory’s office. Lucas gets up from the bench and sees Maya stepping out of the office.

“Well, how did it go? Are you suspended?” Lucas asked.

“Nope. He let me off with just a warning. I’ll be fine. But Missy won’t because I gave her a nose job with my fist.” Maya said as she winced in pain.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, my hand hurts. But I’ll be fine.” Maya said as she began to notice Missy’s blood on her denim shirt. “Great, I have blood on my shirt.”

“Maya, I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for defending Riley. And thank you for stepping in for me.” Lucas said.

“You’re welcome, Huckleberry. You’re like a brother to me. You and Riley are like brother and sister to me. I’m always there for you two.” Maya said.

“Thank you, Maya.” Lucas said and hugged Maya.

“You hugged me.” Maya said.

“I know.” Lucas said.

“Remember when we dated, things were awkward between us.” Maya said.

“That’s because we were confused about our feelings. And you had a crush on me. But you see me as a brother because you like to tease me a lot. She was also revealed to us that she still has feelings for me. And look at us now. We’re 17. You’re about to turn 18 tomorrow and Riley and I are going to have a baby and heading to college.” Lucas said.

“Well, at least my godchild is going to be a Huckleberry just like their father and unique and loveable like their mother.” Maya said. “And the baby will have their father’s good looks and their mother’s adorableness.”

“You’re not going to tell my child that you tend to call me names?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, yeah. I am going to do that. Trust me on this one.” Maya grins. “I’m gonna go check on Riley to see how she’s doing.” 

“Okay.” Lucas said as Maya leaves. Lucas sits back down and began to think about the moment they had back in Texas four years ago.

(Flashback. 4 years ago back in Texas. The Lucaya campfire scene)

Maya: Look, if I had feelings for you, don’t you think I’d just come right out and say it? Well, I don’t, so what I do say is ha-hurr!

(Maya leans forward and Lucas instinctively cups her cheeks in his hand, centimeters and seconds away from a kiss. Lucas gazes into Maya’s eyes and doesn’t kiss her. Maya steps back)

Maya: (Whispers) Why did you do that?

Lucas: I don’t know, I just wanted you to stop! Please don’t tell my sister.

Maya: You couldn’t think of another way to stop me?

Lucas: Not at the time, no! I’m sorry. 

Maya: You don’t have to be sorry, Huckleberry. Of course I like you. You’re a good guy. If you got hurt, I don’t know what I would have done.

(Maya sits down. Lucas sits down next to Riley)

Maya: I don’t want to have anymore secrets from her. Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah.

Maya: How long have you wanted to do that?

Lucas: Do what?

Maya: Kiss me? Do you have feelings for me?

Lucas: I don’t know. I’m confused. Riley’s my sister, you like me and I almost kissed you. What’s going on here? 

Maya: I don’t know.

(End Flashback)

Back at the Matthews’ Apartment, Maya and Riley were sitting right by the bay window. Riley lies her head on her best friend’s lap crying her eyes out while she trying to comfort her.

“I can’t believe that Missy said that to me.” Riley sniffs.

“Don’t worry. It’s all over now. Missy will never bother you again. She ticked off the wrong girl.” Maya said.

“Are you going to get suspended for breaking Missy’s nose?” Riley asked.

“No. I’m not going to get suspended. Besides, tomorrow’s my birthday. I don’t want my parents to ground me on my birthday.” Riley said.

“Thank you for stopping Lucas.” Riley said.

“You’re welcome.” Maya said. “Do you want anything?

“Well, I’m in the mood for barbecue potato chips. And a chocolate malted for me to dip the chips in.” Riley said.

“Oh, honey. You have the weirdest cravings.” Maya said. “I have to deal with that when I get pregnant? Oh, crap.” 

“Yep.” Riley chuckles. “I’m dealing with that right now. Maya.”

“Riles.” Maya said.

“Do you still like Lucas?” Riley asked.

“Riles, my feelings for Lucas are gone. I like him as a brother. There’s no way that he’s going to leave you for me. Besides I still have feelings for Josh.”

“Josh really likes you.” Riley said.

“I know. He’s 19 and I’m 17 going on 18. Then in February, he’ll be turning 20. You haven’t told Josh about your pregnancy yet, have you?” Maya asked.

“Unbelievable. You had to bring that up.” Riley said.


	11. Maya's 18th Birthday

Today was a very big day for Maya Penelope Hart. Today’s the day that she turns 18-years-old. Everybody were at Topanga’s to celebrate Maya’s special day. Shawn and Katy step out of the kitchen with a cake with chocolate frosting and pink letters on it that spelled out “Happy Birthday, Maya.” with 18 candles on the cake. After blowing out the candles and cutting the cake, Maya sits down next to Riley, who was eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream with gummi worms, gummi bears, chocolate syrup and crushed Oreo cookies. Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Zay and Smackle watch in disgust from Riley eating this strange combination. Riley stops eating and look up at them and turns to Lucas.

“What? Why is everybody looking at me like that?” Riley asked while she eats.

“That is a strange combination you’re eating, pumpkin.” Maya said.

“Well, blame it on my cravings.” Riley said.

“Do you have to eat that in front of us? I’m losing my appetite.” Zay said while trying to eat his piece of cake.

“Then why are you watching?” Riley asked.

“I can’t look away.” Zay said.

“Be nice, everyone. Riley is pregnant and cravings is part of her pregnancy. Last night, I had to order her a deep dish pizza with pepperoni, sausage, bacon, anchovies and pineapples.” Lucas said.

“Great. I lost my appetite now.” Zay said as he sits his plate on the table.

“So, Maya. You and my Farkle are going to be the godparents of Riley and Lucas’ baby. Is that correct?” Smackle asked.

“Don’t ever go against the family, Isadora.” Farkle said in his Don Corleone impersonation, making Smackle and Maya stare at him.

“Don’t ever do that again. Ever.” Smackle said. “So, you’re going to be the godparents of their baby.”

“Yes, that’s correct Smackle. Farkle and I are going to be the godparents of their little bundle of joy.” Maya said.

“Aren’t you going to congratulate us?” Lucas asked.

“No, I don’t want you to impregnate me.” Smackle said.

“Ooookay.” Lucas said as he went back to eating his piece of cake.

“Anyway, I just want to say to you if you put your lips on my man or even put your hands on him, I will destroy you.” Smackle said. Riley and Lucas’ eyes widened in shock from hearing Smackle’s threat to Maya.

“Smackle, I’m not going to…” Maya said.

“I WILL MURDER YOU!” Smackle said in a threatening tone.

“I won’t put my hands on Farkle.” Maya said. Right when she was about to take a sip of soda, Josh comes up from behind and covers her eyes.

“Guess who?” Josh said.

“Hmm, that voice is familiar. And the scent of Axe Phoenix cologne smells good. And I think your aftershave is burning my eyes.” Maya said as Josh uncovers her eyes. 

“Hey there, beautiful.” Josh smiles at her.

“Josh, you made it.” Maya said as she got up and hugged him.

“Happy birthday, Hart. I came to see you and give you your….what in the world is Riley eating?” Josh asked as he began to notice Riley eating her bowl of ice cream.

“You don’t want to know.” Maya grins. Josh reached into his pocket and pulls out a small square box covered in red and blue wrapping paper and hands it to her. “Is this for me?”

“Yeah. Feel free to open it.” Josh said. Maya smiles at Josh as she began to unwrap her gift, revealing a velvet box. Curious to know what’s in the box, Maya opens the box and finds a ring inside. Maya gasps in joy and hugged Josh and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s beautiful, Josh.” Maya said as Josh puts the ring on her finger.

“It’s a Claddagh ring. It’s a traditional Irish ring that represents love, loyalty, and friendship. Do you like it?” Josh asked.

“I love it.” Maya said. “Thank you, Josh. Do you want to sit outside and talk?”

“Sure. I would like that.” Josh said as him and Maya stepped outside and took a seat at a table. “Wow, I cannot believe that you’re 18 now. How does it feel being 18?”

“It feels great.” Maya said. “Since I’m 18 now and you’re 19, maybe we could go out sometime.”

“Yeah. But how would Riley feel if we went out on a date or what about my brother?” Josh asked.

“I’m sure that Riley will be okay. But your brother will freak out and Shawn will try to kill you.” Maya chuckled.

“Maya, there’s something that I need to talk to you about. It’s about me that you don’t know about.” Josh said.

“Josh, I know about you. I know that you moved to New York for university. I’ve seen the way you are with Auggie. I also know that your middle name is Gabriel and you were born on Valentine’s Day of ‘99. What’s there not to know about?” Maya asked.

“When I was born, I was born prematurely and nearly died because I was born so early.” Josh said. 

“Oh, my God. Josh, I’m so sorry to hear.” Maya said as she held Josh’s hand.

“You’re holding my hand.” Josh said.

“Yeah. If you weren’t here today, I would’ve never met you or have a crush on you or tell you that I like you. You’re the only boy that I care about.” Maya said. Josh laces his fingers with hers and noticed a tear falling out from her eye and slid down her cheek. The 19-year-old teen picked up the napkin and wipes the tear from off of her face.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to leave you. I care about you too.” Josh said as Maya smiled at him. “Besides, you’re the only girl that I’ve ever liked. And you had a crush on me. What I’m trying to say is that, I really like you too.” 

Maya smiled and her cheeks turned pink from hearing the words coming from Josh’s mouth.

“So, what’s going on with Riley? Why is she eating ice cream with different toppings on it? It’s not like she’s pregnant or something.” Josh said.

“Actually, you want to hear a funny Riley story?” Maya asked.

“Wait a minute. Riley is pregnant, isn’t she?” Josh asked.

“Yes. And Lucas is the father.” Maya said as Josh got up from his seat and entered the café to confront Lucas. Josh walked towards Lucas and slaps him right in the face.

“Josh!” Riley stares in shock.

“Slap fight!” Zay yelled.

“Zay, shut up!” Riley exclaimed.

“First, your brother punches me in the face and now you. What is this, Hit Lucas Friar Week?” Lucas asked.

“You knocked up my niece.” Josh said as Maya enters.

“Josh, relax. They spoke to Cory and Topanga and they’re going to support them.” Maya said.

“What were you two thinking?” Josh asked.

“Please, don’t turn into my father.” Riley said.

“I’m not. What I’m going to say is that I am going to support you two and help you out.” Josh said.

“Really?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” Josh said. 

“Thank you, buddy.” Lucas said as he shook Josh’s hand.

“And Lucas, you do as much hurt Riley in any way or leave her for another girl, so help me I will hurt you.” Josh said.

“Got it.” Lucas said.

“Good. Now, who are the godparents?” Josh asked.

“Me and Farkle.” Maya said. “We’re going to be the godparents of Riley and Lucas’ baby. Farkle, you better not do your Godfather voice again because if you do your face is going in that cake.”

“I’m not! God, everybody doesn’t like my Godfather impersonation.” Farkle said.


	12. The Nightmare

Riley and Lucas were sitting on the couch cuddling watching a movie that was playing on television. Riley was eating a bag of pork rinds and dipping them in a jar of peanut butter until she began to feel Lucas’ hands running over her small baby bump that was barely noticeable and started giggling cutely.

“Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?” Lucas asked.

“This baby bump. It’s so small.” Riley said.

“It’s small and it’s adorable. Just like you.” Lucas said.

“Aww. Aren’t you such a cutie?” Riley smiles and continued to eat her snack. Cory enters the apartment with Topanga, Auggie and little Charlie with a bag of groceries and started noticing Lucas cuddling with Riley on the couch and touching her stomach.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on here? And what is he doing here? You’re not supposed to have boys over when you’re alone.” Cory said.

“Dad…” Riley said.

“Riley, the last time he was over when you’re alone was on your birthday and look what happened.” Cory said.

“Cory, they’re not doing anything. All they’re doing is just watching a movie and cuddling and Lucas is touching Riley’s baby bump.” Topanga said. “Awww, they remind me of us when I was pregnant with Riley.”

“And now, our baby is having a baby.” Cory said.

“And I’m going to be an uncle at age 10. And Charlie is going to be an aunt at age 2.” Auggie said as Charlie walks over to her oldest sister and her boyfriend.

“Hey, Charlie.” Riley smiled as she picks up Charlie.

“Hi.” Charlie said.

“Want to touch Riley’s small baby bump?” Lucas asked. Charlie places her hand on her sister’s stomach.

“The baby’s in there?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“How did that happen?” The toddler asked as a look appeared on Riley’s face.

“Uh, you don’t need to know about that. You’re too young. Riley, Lucas. Don’t even think about telling her that.” Cory said as he picked up Charlie.

“So, did you two make an appointment to see the OBGYN yet?” Topanga asked.

“No, we haven’t.” Riley said.

“Were we supposed to do that?” Lucas asked.

“Well, yes. You two are supposed to do that. So Riley, I got you an appointment with Dr. Barnes, my OBGYN. It’s for next week, and you two will be getting off of school early to be there.” Topanga said.

“Thank you, mom.” Riley said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Matthews.” Lucas said.

“You’re welcome. And Lucas, I could’ve told you this right after my husband and I found out that Riley is pregnant. You’re a good guy and I like you. Treat her and the baby right. If you don’t, then you’ll have to deal with me. I’m a lawyer, a damn good one and scary one too. I once made a drunken hillbilly confess to threatening a cop and calling him a potbellied, gray, mustached bitch in a courtroom. I also made a mob hitman confess to his crimes also. I am much scarier than my husband. And if you ever hurt my little angel and I will make sure that you’ll never see your child ever. I have my ways. I will buy a gun and I will kill you. Got it?” Topanga growled as Lucas nods his head without saying a word while a surprised look appears on Riley’s face after she heard her mother’s threat to Lucas. Suddenly, Topanga was back to her normal and cheery self as she began to smile and hug the handsome Texan teen. “Well, I’m glad that we’ve gotten things settled and I’m glad to have this discussion with you.”

“Same here.” Lucas said as he went back to watching the movie while Topanga leaves the room, leaving Auggie to speak with the two. “Hey there, little buddy. What’s up?” 

“I’m gonna tell you this right now. Whatever you do, do not hurt my sister. If you do, I will beat you to death with this shovel and bury you with it.” Auggie said in a threatening tone.

“Auggie!” Riley said looking shocked.

“What? I just want to make sure that my big sister and my niece or nephew is safe.” Auggie said.

“Auggie, relax. Your sister is in good hands. I love her and she loves me and I will never hurt her.” Lucas said.

“Good. I got my eyes on you.” Auggie said as he leaves the room. Lucas looks down at Riley and noticed her smiling at him.

“What?” Lucas asked grinning at Riley.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking about how good a father you’ll be to our daughter.” Riley said.

“Daughter? Who said we’re going to have a daughter? We’re going to have a boy.” Lucas said as Riley playfully hits him on the arm.

“It’s going to be a baby girl.” Riley said.

“No, it’s going to be a baby boy.” Lucas said. Riley dips a pork rind into the peanut butter and tries to feed it to him.

“Here you go. Time to eat up, Friar.” Riley said.

“No way. Riles, stop it. I don’t want to eat it. Come on, please!” Lucas pleads.

“I just love teasing you.” Riley said as she eats the peanut butter-covered pork rind while Lucas kisses her forehead. Later that night, after Lucas left to go home, Riley was in bed having trouble sleeping. She kept tossing and turning in bed dreaming about something bad.

“No. No, Lucas, no. Please.” Riley said. The dream was getting worse and worse.

(Riley’s Dream)

Riley: Lucas, where are you going?

Lucas: It’s none of your business, Riley.

Riley: It is my business. You’re not going to leave me and our baby alone so you can hang out with your friends.

Lucas: Why do you care?

Riley: I care because you’re always out all night and you’re never at home. Are you seeing someone?

Lucas: Riley, it’s none of your fucking business.

Riley: Don’t you ever talk to me like that again.

(Lucas starts to walk out)

Riley: Where are you going? You’re not leaving here!

Lucas: I am and you can’t stop me.

(Riley grabs Lucas by the arm to stop her. Lucas punches Riley in the face, making her fall to the floor. Lucas leaves the apartment and slams the door behind him. Riley curls up into a ball and starts crying)

(End Dream)

“Lucas!” Riley screams out and started crying. Topanga enters Riley’s room and sees her crying her eyes out and started to walk towards her bed.

“Riley. Riley, I’m here. Shhh. It’s okay.” Topanga said as she comforts her daughter.

“Mom, it was horrible.” Riley said.

“What was it? The pork rinds and peanut butter that you ate?” Topanga asked.

“No, it was something different. I had a nightmare.” Riley sniffs and wipes the tears off of her face.

“What was it about?” Topanga asked.

“It was about me and Lucas. We were married and he turned into this abusive, hateful person and he left me and the baby.” Riley said as she lies her head on her mother’s lap.

“Sweetheart, it’s just a dream. I know Lucas. I see how he treats you. He treats you like a princess and he loves you a lot. He would never leave you and the baby. If he did, then he would have me to deal with. I told him that I’m much scarier than Cory.” Topanga said.

“Thanks, mom. Please stay with me.” Riley said.

“Don’t worry. I won’t leave you.” Topanga said as Riley drifted off to sleep.


	13. Inside Riley Matthews

Riley and Lucas were sitting in the doctor’s office for her appointment to see the OBGYN. Lucas was busy reading an issue of Home and Family while Riley was reading an issue of Baby Daily. Lucas stops reading the magazine and placed his hand on Riley’s thigh while Riley holds his hand, lacing her fingers with his, and smiled at him. A woman entered the doctor’s office pushing her stroller with a little baby in it. Riley smiled as she saw the baby in the stroller.

“Aww. Lucas, look.” Riley said as the mother takes her baby out of the stroller.

“Wow. That could be you when you have your baby. That will be us.” Lucas said.

“Yeah.” Riley said. “Your baby is so adorable.”

“Why thank you.” The mother said.

“How old is your baby?” Lucas asked.

“Well, my daughter is one.” The mother said. “So, what are you two here? Do you have a doctor’s appointment?

“Yes. Well, she does. I’m here by her side.” Lucas said.

“She is very lucky to have you right by her side.” The mother said.

“Yeah, I’m very lucky too.” Riley said as she smiled at Lucas.

“Riley Matthews. Dr. Barnes is waiting for you.” The nurse with short brown hair said. The two teenagers stood up and followed her into the examination room to wait for Dr. Barnes. A few minutes later, a woman who was in her mid thirties with long dark blonde hair and glasses entered the room. It was Dr. Randi Barnes.

“Hello, Riley. I’m Dr. Barnes. How are you today?” Dr. Barnes asked.

“We’re doing good, Dr. Barnes. I’m Riley and this is my boyfriend, Lucas Friar.” Riley said. Dr. Barnes smiled and shook Riley and Lucas’ hands.

“You two look a little young. How old are you? Sorry if it’s a weird question to ask you.” Dr. Barnes said.

“We’re 17.” Lucas replied. “Maybe Mrs. Matthews told you about us.”

“Topanga Matthews. Oh, you’re Topanga’s daughter. How is your mother?” Dr. Barnes asked as she booted up the machine.

“Mom’s pretty good. My family is supporting me and Lucas. We’re happy that they’re going to help us out.” Riley said as she lies down.

“Okay, Riley. Now, what I want you to do is to lift your shirt up to your belly. Now, what I’m going to do is I’m going to put this gel on you. This gel will be a bit cold, so be prepared.” Dr. Barnes said as she picked up the tube of blue gel and put it on Riley’s stomach. Riley yelped as the cool gel landed on her. Dr. Barnes picked up the wand and ran it on her stomach back and forth as Riley looked at the monitor.

“What’s that?” Riley asked.

“That right there. That little blob right there is your baby.” Dr. Barnes said as she points at the monitor. Riley gasped and smiled and Lucas smiled as they watched the small figure on the screen.

“Wow, that’s our baby.” Riley said.

“Yeah. We made that little thing together.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand. A tear escapes from his eye from looking at the wondrous creation.

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk it out. On your way out schedule a next appointment, okay?” Dr. Barnes asked.

“Okay.” Riley said as Dr. Barnes left the room. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know. It’s our little miracle.” Lucas said as continues to look at their baby on the monitor. Riley looks at Lucas and began to notice tears streaming down his face.

“Lucas, you’re crying. I never seen you cry before.” Riley said as she wipes the tears off of his face with her sleeve. “I thought that the guys in Texas don’t cry. They’re usually tough guys.”

“Did Maya tell you that?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“Not all guys in Texas are like that.” Lucas said.

“I think it’s pretty cute that you have a sensitive side. Well, at least our daughter will know that her father has a sensitive side. She doesn’t need to know about…you know.” Riley said.

“My past as “Texas Lucas”? I learned that people change people. You changed me.” Lucas said.

“The secret of life.” Riley said.

“Yeah. The secret of life.” Lucas said. “And the baby is going to be a boy.”

“I say it’s going to be a girl.” Riley said.

“I still say it’s going to be a boy.” Lucas said.

“I bet Maya, Farkle, Zay and the rest of the students are going to bet on the gender of the baby.” Riley said.

“Oh, boy. This is going to be like the time we were making bets to see if Farkle was a real boy or a robot.” Lucas said as Riley giggled. The two went back to looking at their baby on the monitor.

“I love you, Lucas Friar.” Riley said.

“I love you and the baby, Riley Matthews.” Lucas kissed Riley on the cheek.


	14. Riley's Magical Night

“He cried? Ranger Rick cried?” Maya asked while she pulls out Riley’s maternity clothes out that she bought for her from Demolition. Maya bought Riley a pink maternity plaid flannel pullover, a grey and white striped maternity plaid oversized shirt, a blue maternity plaid flannel shirt, a maternity floral-printed pullover, a maternity lightweight open-front cardigan and a couple of maternity jeans and maternity jeans.

“Yeah, Lucas cried from seeing his baby.” Riley said while she’s in the bathroom getting ready for her date with Lucas. Maya began to laugh after imagining Lucas crying. “Are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but imagine Lucas crying. He was supposed to be this tough guy from Texas and now he’s all sensitive Lucas. Your kid is going to have a wimpy father.” Maya teases.

“He’s not a wimp. I thought it was cute that he has a sensitive side. I like that.” Riley said.

“How long are you going to be in there? Did you have a big gulp after you left the OBGYN?” Maya asked.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” Riley said.

“Well, hurry up. You don’t want to miss your date night with Lucas tonight. I bet he has something special planned for you.” Maya said. “What does he have planned for you?”

“I don’t know. He told me that it’s a surprise.” Riley said. Maya’s phone began to vibrate in her pocket as she pulled it out to check to see who it was. The message is from Lucas.

Maya, bring Riley down to Topanga’s after she gets out of the bathroom. I have a surprise for her.  
-Lucas

“Okay, Maya. I’m about to enter my room. Now, I want you to tell me how I look.” Riley said.

“Okay, Riles. You can come in.” Maya said. Riley enters her bedroom wearing a blue floral cold shoulder dress and gladiator sandals (A/N: It’s the same outfit Riley wore on the episode Girl Meets Texas Part 3).

“Riles, you look beautiful.” Maya said.

“Thanks, peaches.” Riley said as she picked up her brown leather jacket and put it on. As they left the apartment, Maya covers Riley’s eyes with a blindfold and carefully led her down the stairs to Topanga’s.

“Maya, where are we going? Can you take this blindfold off of me? I feel like I’m being kidnapped by KGB agents and left in a dark room with no food and no water.” Riley said until she slips on the ice and landed on her butt.

“Riles, are you okay?” Maya asked.

“I’ve broooken my hip.” Riley sang like Dot from Animaniacs.

“We’re slippin’ and sliding on the ice.” Maya sings as she helps Riley up.

“I guess this is the part where we both slip on the ice and I say, “I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.”” Riley giggled. 

“We’re not going to slip on the ice again. Just watch where you step, pumpkin.” Maya said as she walks Riley to the door and opened it as they both entered the bakery. “Okay, are you ready?”

“Okay, ready.” Riley said. Maya moves behind Riley and removes the blindfold from off of her face as Riley saw something that surprised her more than anything. Lucas decorated the whole bakery with lights and had a table in the middle of the room with a lit candle on it. Lucas steps out of the kitchen, looking dashing in his black blazer, white button-up shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

“Do you like it?” Lucas asked.

“I love it.” Riley smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Everything looks beautiful.”

Lucas pulls the chair out for Riley as she sat down. Farkle and Zay stepped out of the kitchen carrying a silver platter for both Riley and Lucas and walked over to their table.

“I hope that you two are hungry.” Zay said as him and Farkle opened the platter, and inside there was salmon with steamed broccoli and carrots. And for dessert, a creamy vanilla ice cream for two with heated raspberry sauce drizzled all over the ice cream.

“Ginger ale?” Farkle asked holding a bottle of 2-liter Canada Dry ginger ale.

“Yes, please. Thank you, Farkle.” Riley said as Farkle filled their glasses with ginger ale.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m going to go play with Auggie and Charlie back at the apartment with your parents and Uncle Boing.” Maya said as she leaves the bakery. Zay and Farkle entered the kitchen to leave the two alone so they can enjoy their date.

“Everything looks so good. You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Riley said.

“Thanks. Here’s to us and the baby. We’re going to become one big happy family.” Lucas said as he raises his glass up. Riley raised her glass of ginger ale up and taps her glass against his and took a sip.

“You know I’m hoping for a boy.” Lucas said.

“I really want a girl.” Riley said.

“Are we going to go over this again?” Lucas asked.

“Hey, I’m the baby’s mother and she’s inside of me so I should know.” Riley said.

“You want to bet on it just like our friends?” Lucas asked.

“Sure. If it’s a girl, you’ll pick out the nursery and do the chicken dance in front of the whole class. And if it’s a boy?” Riley asked.

“If it’s a boy, then you’ll have to decorate the nursery and you’ll have to do the chicken dance in front of the whole class.” Lucas said.

“Alright, you got yourself a deal.” Riley said as she shakes Lucas’ hand.

“Wait a minute, what’s in your hand?” Lucas asked.

“What?” Riley asked.

“There’s something in your hand. I don’t know what it is.” Lucas said. He pulls something out of Riley’s hand. Riley gasped when she saw the diamond promise ring that Lucas was holding in his hand.

“Lucas, is that….” Riley asked.

“Yeah. This is why I planned this special night for us because I wanted to do this. Riley, ever since you fell right into my lap on the subway, I thought you this sweet, innocent, quirky and adorable girl I’ve ever met. Then when we graduated in eighth grade, you told me how you felt about me and I felt the same way about you. And look at us now, this is our final year of high school and we’re heading off to college and we’re having a baby. This is a whole new world for us. I want to be a part of your world. Riley Amy Matthews, you’re the love of my life. Will you marry me?” Lucas asked. A smile appeared on Riley’s face and tears streamed down her face when Lucas told her those four little words. She could not believe that this is happening right now. The boy that she loves and carrying his child asked him to marry her.

“SAY YES!” Zay yelled from the kitchen as him and Farkle watch.

“Zay! Shh!” Farkle covered Zay’s mouth shut with his hand while Riley giggled cutely.

“Well?” Lucas asked.

“Yes. Lucas Friar, I will marry you.” Riley said as she hugged Lucas and kissed him on the lips. Later that evening, back at the apartment, Cory, Topanga, Josh and Auggie were busy playing Monopoly as Riley entered the apartment with a dreamy smile on Riley’s face.

“Hi, honey. How was your date?” Topanga asked.

“It was magical.” Riley said.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Cory asked as he noticed the smile on Riley’s face, then realized what Riley and Lucas did. “I don’t believe it! You two did had sex again, did you?!”

“Cory!” Topanga exclaimed. “Watch your mouth. Charlie is in the room.”

“Sex.” The toddler said. Topanga gives Cory a look an slaps him in the back of his head.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t hit me again. Wait till the kids leave.” Cory said.

“Riley, what’s going on?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, we’re all curious to know.” Maya said.

“Well, I have some news to tell you. It’s about me and Lucas.” Riley said.

“You two are breaking up?” Cory asked as Topanga hits him again.

“Sorry, sweetie. What’s the news?” Topanga asked. 

“Lucas proposed to me.” Riley said and squealed like a giddy schoolgirl. Topanga and Maya ran over to Riley and hugged her while Cory, Josh and Auggie just sat there with a shocked expression on their faces.

“You didn’t say yes, did you?” Auggie asked.

“I did.” Riley said.

“You what?!” Cory stood up from the table.

“I said yes. We’re gonna get married!” Riley squeals. After hearing the news from Riley, Cory faints.

“Cory!” Topanga exclaimed.

“Dad?” Riley asked as she checks on her father.

“Great! You killed him.” Auggie said as Riley checks her father’s pulse.

“He’s fine, Auggie.” Riley said as Maya walks over to Riley and her father.

“Hey, Matthews. Wake up.” Maya said. The blonde gently taps the history teacher’s face, then gives him a hard slap in the face.

“Coffee or tea?” Cory wakes up.

“Daddy.” Riley said.

“Were is he? Where’s that Huckleberry?” Cory asked.

“Honey, relax.” Topanga said.

“They’re engaged! Oh, no. They’re turning into us. Honey, remember when you proposed to me at graduation?” Cory asked.

“Of course, I do.” Topanga replied.

“They’re both 17 and headed to college. They’re getting engaged at 17!” Cory freaks out.

“And having a baby.” Riley said.

“Thanks, thanks for that.” Cory said in a sarcastic tone.

“Dad…” Riley said.

“You’re crazy! There’s no way you two are getting married.” Cory said.

“Cory, you’re turning into your mother.” Topanga said.

“What?” Cory asked.

“Mom told me about the time when you two were engaged and she told me what grandma said to her.” Riley said.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Sorry about that.” Cory apologizes. “Riley, this family has your support. We’re supporting you because you and Lucas are getting engaged. If he hurts you or the baby in any way, I’ll kill him.” Cory said.

“Dad!” Riley exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face and Maya slaps him in the back of his head.


	15. The Appointment

(Four Months Later)

“Again? Riles, it’s your second peanut butter, chocolate and cream cheese that you ate for lunch. If you eat another, then you’ll become as big as a house.” Maya said while Riley eats her sandwich. Today’s the day that her and Lucas are going to see Dr. Barnes for her antenatal appointment to check hers and the baby’s health. Riley is now in her second trimester and since she’s been gaining weight more rapidly this trimester. She couldn’t fit into her regular clothing that she wears, she now has to wear maternity clothing that Maya bought for her. Riley wore a blue maternity plaid flannel shirt, maternity jeans and a pair of all-white Nikes sneakers.

“I’m sorry, Maya. I’m just excited about my appointment. You know, I haven’t been dealing with any morning sickness every single day.” Riley said.

“Well, you’re going to be dealing with some embarrassing pregnancy symptoms. Josh and I were reading all about it while we were out on our date last night.” Maya said.

“So, how’s it going with you and Josh?” Riley asked.

“Things are going good. Mom and Shawn approves of me and Josh being a couple. Until, Shawn threatened him telling him that if he hurts me, he will use his head as a bowling ball.” Maya said.

“Well, that’s dads for you. I had to deal with that every time with dad trying to scare off Lucas and trying to hogtie him.” Riley said. “So, what are the embarrassing symptoms that you and Josh read about?”

“Well, there’s excess gas, hemorrhoids, acne, incontinence, facial hair, odors and intimacy issues.” Maya said.

“Facial hair? Facial hair!? Are you trying to tell me that I’m going to look like a werewolf? And intimacy issues!” Riley exclaimed.

“Well, you’re gaining weight and it’ll make you feel unattractive around him.” Maya said.

“Unattractive?” Riley asked. “Oh please, I’m still attractive.”

“Wiley, fat.” Charlie said pointing to her sister’s stomach.

“Charlie!” Riley exclaimed.

“Charlotte Morgan Matthews, that is not nice. You do not call your sister fat.” Maya said.

“Sorry, Wiley.” Charlie apologizes as Riley picks her up.

“It’s okay.” Riley said trying not to cry.

“Riley. Riles, are you okay?” Maya asked.

“No, I’m not okay. I’m fat! I feel like a blimp and I’m not attractive for Lucas! If he sees me like that, then he’s going to move on to some attractive little bimbo like Missy Fucking Bradford!” Riley cries.

“Riley, language! You just said the “f” word in front of Charlie. You also called Missy a bimbo.” Maya said.

“So?” Riley asked.

“Riles, you’re just having mood swings. Lucas will never leave you for that tramp Missy Bradford.” Maya said.

“What about you? He finds you attractive.” Riley said.

“Riley, I love Lucas like a brother. The only person that finds me attractive is Josh. Lucas finds you attractive. He doesn’t care if you look like a blowfish. You’re his adorable little blowfish and he loves you the way you are.” Maya said.

“Is it safe to have sex during pregnancy?” Riley asked.

“Sex.” Charlie said.

“Charlie, stop saying that word. Riles, you shouldn’t say that word in front of Charlie.” Maya said. Lucas enters the Matthews’ apartment holding a bouquet of flowers and a princess ice cream cake for her.

“Riley, I’m back.” Lucas said as he hands her the flowers and kisses her on the cheek.

“For me?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. For my beautiful princess.” Lucas said. “So, are you ready for your appointment with Dr. Barnes?”

“Yes, I am.” Riley said.

“Hi there, Charlie.” Lucas said.

“Hi.” Charlie said.

“How’s the little sheep doing?” Lucas asked.

“She’s doing good. Riley said the “f” word and bimbo in front of her.” Maya said.

“Riley.” Lucas’ eyes widened.

“It was my mood swings.” Riley said. “And I was really hungry, so I made two peanut butter, chocolate and cream cheese sandwiches. Now, I’m onto my third one.”

“Lucas, get her to her appointment before she eats another yucky sandwich.” Maya said. Lucas grabbed Riley’s hand and dragged her to his car with an apple with peanut butter in one hand. As they arrived at the doctor’s office, Riley signs herself in and sits down next to Lucas while eating her peanut butter-covered apple. After the five minute wait, a nurse enters and calls Riley’s name. Riley grabbed Lucas’ hand and entered the room.

(Minutes Later)

“Well, Riley. Your blood pressure is normal. Urine and blood tests are perfect.” Dr. Barnes said.

“What about the baby? Is the baby okay?” Riley asked.

“Your baby is alright. You two are going to have a healthy baby.” Dr. Barnes said.

“Thank you, Randi. I mean, Dr. Barnes.” Riley smile.

“Is there anything else we should know?” Lucas asked.

“Well, some mothers-to-be find their libido increases at this stage of their pregnancy. Sometimes they do, sometime they don’t you might find that your sex drive is on the up. And there’s absolutely no need to worry about your baby if you and Lucas get intimate again.” Dr. Barnes said.

“We’re not going to have sex again.” Riley said.

“What she said.” Lucas said.

“Okay.” Dr. Barnes said. “Before you go, Riley. There are some things that you expect in your second trimester. Leg pain, deep vein thrombosis, puffiness in your ankles, hands and face, aching back, pelvis and hips and abdominal pain. You will also deal with nasal congestion, nosebleeds and bleeding gums and heartburn and urinary tract infections. You will also deal with Braxton Hicks.” 

“Braxton Hicks. Who’s Braxton Hicks? Is he another doctor that Lucas and I will have to see?” Riley asked.

“No, sweetie. Braxton Hicks contractions. False labor. Braxton Hicks contractions are a tightening of your uterine muscles. It’s one of the ways the uterus prepares for labor and delivery. When you’re having a Braxton Hicks contraction, your belly will feel very tight and hard, and you may or may not have pain. The contraction should go away within a few minutes and should not come back in any regular pattern.” Dr. Barnes said.

“What will happen if her contractions become regular and painful and don’t go away?” Lucas asked.

“Then you should call me. It might be preterm labor. She’ll go into labor early. But don’t worry. You won’t go to labor early.” Dr. Barnes said.

“Thank you for checking up on me, Dr. Barnes. We’ll come back for our next appointment.” Riley said. 

Later that day, Riley, Lucas, Maya and Josh were in the mall. Riley and Maya were looking at clothes for the baby and toys while Lucas and Josh were in the sports store to buy sports stuff for the baby if it’s a boy. Riley and Maya also started looking at dresses to wear for prom.

“Come on, Maya. You have to choose a prom dress to wear for prom. It’s going to be a magical evening for the both of us.” Riley said,

“Hey, I’m trying to pick a dress to wear that would make Josh say “Poom!”, I want to look stunning for him.” Maya said as she picks out a red strapless party dress. “Now this dress looks cute. What do you think?”

“Looooooooooove it!” Riley squealed.

“Really?” Maya asked.

“Yay!” Riley smiled. “This is great. Lucas is my prom date, Josh is my prom date and Farkle is Smackle’s prom date. We’ll probably go to a hotel. Well, you and Lucas would probably go out somewhere and Shawn doesn’t want Josh to make a move on me.

“How about this dress?” Riley asked as she pulls out a yellow dress.

“Are you gonna try that on?” Maya asked.

“It looks very pretty.” Riley said.

“And you always look beautiful. Go ahead and try it on.” Maya said. Riley enters the dressing room as Maya hands her a pair of yellow heels to go with her dress. Riley steps out of the dressing room looking stunning as always.

“You look beautiful, Riley. Lucas is going to be speechless.” Maya said.

“Thanks, Maya.” Riley smiles. As they finished picking out their dresses for prom and paid for their things and headed out, Riley and Maya met Lucas and Josh at the food court until they ended up bumping into Missy Bradford.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the pregnant whale and her sidekick.” Missy said.

“Leave us alone, Missy.” Riley said.

“Look at you. You’re unattractive because of your pregnancy. You’re getting fatter and fatter. And Lucas will leave you for me.” Missy said.

“How would you like another nose job, Missy? I am not going to stand here and get teased by an alpha bitch like you. You go near me, my friends and if you even go near Lucas, I kick your fucking teeth in. Got it!” Riley said in a threatening tone, making Missy walk away from her and Maya.

“Way to go, Riley!” Maya high-fives Riley.

“God, that felt good.” Riley smiles.


	16. Prom-ises, Prom-ises

“Shawnie, tonight is one of the biggest nights in our daughter’s lives. They are going to prom. Ah, prom. The big night. The biggest night of their lives. The night that their dates leave as boys and come back men.” Cory said as he reflects to prom in his senior year of high school.

“Except one of them came back a man after he had sex with your daughter.” Shawn said.

“You had to bring that up, did you?” Cory glares at him.

“So, where’s our granddaughter? We want to see how beautiful she looks. And I also want to beat up Ranger Rick for impregnating her on her birthday.” Alan said as he pours himself and Amy a cup of coffee.

“Alan, we’re supporting Lucas and Riley and we’re going to help them out. There’s no need to threaten him.” Amy said. “But if he hurts Riley, then I will hobble him with a sledgehammer.”

“No need to threaten Lucas, guys. He’s a very nice guy to my little niece and he treats her right.” Morgan said.

“Prom was also the night that we found out that mom and dad were having another baby. Are you sure you’re not cheating on mom?” Eric asked as Alan slaps him in the back of his head.

“Okay. They’re ready.” Topanga said as she enters the living room with Katy.

“Now, Shawn, Cory. This is a big night in Riley and Maya’s lives and you two will not embarrass them.” Katy said.

“We got it, Katy.” Shawn said. Riley and Maya stepped out of Riley’s bedroom and entered the living room as everybody saw how stunning they look.

“Aww, look at them.” Amy cried.

“Wiley, beautiful.” Charlie said.

“Thank you, Charlie.” Riley smiled.

“You look great, Mayonnaise.” Eric said.

“Seriously? You’re still getting my name wrong.” Maya said.

“Her name is Maya, Eric.” Katy said.

“Look at you. You remind me of me when I went to prom with your father.” Topanga said as she felt tears about to come out of her eyes. “Is anybody cutting onions in here.”

“Where’s the camera? Because I am going to take a picture of these two beauties.” Morgan said as she walks over to the bay window to grab her camera.

“You look beautiful, baby girl.” Katy said.

“Thank you, mom. Dad, what do you think?” Maya asked.

“I think you look stunning.” Shawn said as he smiles at his stepdaughter.

“You look wonderful, Riley.” Cory said.

“Thanks, daddy.” Riley said. As the doorbell rang, Topanga walked over to the door to see who it was. She opens the door and sees Josh and Lucas standing in front of the doorway holding their corsages.

“Hey, Topanga.” Josh said as he hugged his sister-in-law.

“Hi, Josh. How good to see you.” Topanga said.

“Evening, Mrs. Matthews.” Lucas enters the apartment with Josh.

“Oh, Lucas. You don’t have to call me Mrs. Matthews. You can just call me Topanga or mom since you’re going to marry my daughter.” Topanga said.

“Hi Lucas.” Riley said. Lucas’ jaw dropped as he saw how beautiful Riley looks. He began to reflect on his first date with her back in the seventh grade.

“Well, are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there in your own pool of drool?” Auggie asked.

“Hi, Riles. Wow, you look beautiful. This is for you.” Lucas said as he puts the corsage on Riley’s wrist while Morgan is taking photos.

“Thank you, Lucas. Just like you said on our first date, there are some moments you know you’re gonna remember forever.” Riley said.

“This is one of ‘em.” Lucas said as Riley smiles at her.

“You look stunning, Maya.” Josh said.

“Thanks, Josh. You look…boing!” Maya grins as Shawn walks over to them.

“Alright, Josh. I know that you’re my best friend’s brother and you’re dating my stepdaughter, so I’m gonna tell you what his father told Cory on his senior prom. Your senior prom can be a night to remember without it being a big night and I want you to remember that things can happen in a minute that could change your life forever. You understand me?” Shawn asked.

“Yes, Shawn.” Josh replied. 

“And if there’s any funny business between you two, I’ll make sure to hunt you down and kill you like Liam Neeson.” Shawn said.

“Dad, there won’t be any funny business. We’re just going to prom and going to IHOP to eat. And he’s dropping me off at home.” Maya said.

“Okay, good.” Shawn said.

“Josh, you take good care of Moesha.” Eric said.

“IT’S MAYA!” Everybody in the apartment shouted. Riley, Lucas, Maya and Josh pose for Morgan as she starts taking pictures and left for prom.

“Josh is definitely going to get lucky tonight.” Cory said. Shawn, Katy, Morgan, Eric, his parents and Topanga glared at him after he said that.

“What?” Cory asked.

At prom, everybody danced the night away while Riley, Lucas, Maya, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Vanessa were sitting at a table eating snacks. Riley was busy eating two pieces of cake while Lucas sips his soda and Maya was talking to Josh.

“Is everyone having a good time?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said. “We’re having a great time.”

“Yeah. And some people are ready for an adult relationship.” Farkle said.

“Adult relationship? You mean sex. Farkle, I am not ready to have sex. We’re not going to have sex because we’re going to have to wait till after we’re married. I don’t want to end up pregnant at 18. Sorry, Riley.” Smackle apologizes.

“It’s okay, Smackle.” Lucas said.

“Why are you talking to me? I’m not interested in you.” Smackle said. “What is with him?”

“I have no idea.” Maya said. As they started playing slow song, the four couples got up on the dance floor and started slow dancing. Riley is dancing with Lucas, Maya is dancing with Josh, Farkle is dancing with Smackle and Vanessa is dancing with Zay,

“I’m having a lot of fun tonight, Lucas.” Riley said.

“Me too. I’m glad that you’re having fun.” Lucas said while Riley watches the four couples dancing.

“Look at them.” Riley said.

“Yeah.” Lucas said as they continued to dance.

“So, you and Donnie Barnes are the godparents of Riley and Lucas’ baby?” Josh asked.

“Yeah.” Maya said.

“Are you sure you two aren’t going to be a couple because of this?” Josh asked.

“Stop worrying. So what if Farkle has a crush on me. You’re the only guy I like. Look at him and Smackle, they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other.” Maya said as her and Josh watched Farkle and Smackle dancing.

“Okay, everyone. It’s time to announce this year’s prom king and queen.” Haley said on the microphone. The girls crossed their fingers hoping that one of them would become prom queen.

“I wonder who it’s going to be.” Riley said.

“Same here.” Maya said.

“This year’s prom king is……Lucas Friar!” Haley announced as everyone in the room. Lucas goes up on stage as Haley puts the crown on his head. “Okay, everyone. This year’s prom queen is….”

“Oh, boy. If it’s Missy Bradford, then I’m going to beat the living….” Riley said.

“Riley Matthews!” Haley announced. Riley smiles and hugged Maya as everyone claps. Riley heads up on stage and stood next to Lucas while Haley puts the crown on her head. “Time to let our king and queen to have a dance.”

Riley and Lucas go to the dance floor and a slow song plays and they start dancing.

“Best night of our lives?” Lucas asked.

“Best night ever.” Riley said as she kisses Lucas.


	17. It's A....

It was a beautiful warm and sunny Tuesday afternoon in New York. Riley and Maya were sitting on the couch with little Charlie while watching World’s Dumbest Daredevils on television. Today was a great day for Riley. Her and Lucas have another appointment with Dr. Barnes for her ultra-sound and finding out the gender of the baby. She was also excited for the big day that’s coming up on Thursday. And that day is graduation day.

“Wow, Riles. You’re eighteen weeks pregnant and a very hungry teen. Are you excited to find out about the gender of the baby?” Maya asked as she watches Riley eat some buffalo wings and cheese fries.

“Yep. I’m hoping for a girl. Lucas is hoping for a boy.” Riley said with her mouthful.

“Will the baby be a girl like me?” Charlie asked.

“We’re not sure yet. Your sister and her boyfriend. I mean, fiancé, are going to find out today.” Maya said. Riley watches a clip of a paraglider in India floating above a sacred cow for an Indian travel story for National Geographic. “Ugh! Worst James Bond open ever.”

“Is your cow that sacred if you rented out for lame photoshoots? The cow is thankful for not eating him but they don’t need to make the cow a drag queen.” Riley said as Charlie yawns.

“Are you sleepy, Charlie?” Maya asked.

“I’m bored.” Charlie said.

“Me too. Riley, can we watch something else? I’m getting bored here and they’re not doing anything. God! And I thought the movie Batman & Robin was torture enough.” Maya said.

“Why are you comparing that to Batman & Robin?” Riley asked until her, Maya and Charlie see the paraglider knock the cow down to the ground.

“Holy cow!” Maya’s eyes widened.

“Cow tipper! Cow tipper!” Bryan Callen said on the television.

“Cow tipper!” Charlie giggled.

“That’s right, Charlie. Cow tipper.” Maya said and started laughing. Riley turns to Maya and gives her a look.

“Maya, that’s not funny! That poor cow could’ve gotten hurt.” Riley said.

“I’m sorry. It’s too funny. He just kicked Indian Jesus in the ribs.” Maya continues to laugh. Riley looks at her watch to check the time and realized that Lucas is waiting for her in front of her apartment.

“I’ve gotta get going. Lucas is here.” Riley said while wiping the barbecue sauce off of her fingers and face with a wet napkin and picked up her purse and keys and headed out of the apartment to meet Lucas in front of the door.

“Hey, princess.” Lucas said.

“Hi, Lucas.” Riley said as he kisses Lucas.

“Why is your face wet?” Lucas asked.

“I was eating buffalo wings.” Riley said as she enters Lucas’ car.

“Are you excited about the ultra-sound?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Riley smiles. “I really want a girl.”

“I really want a boy.” Lucas said as Riley playfully hits Lucas in the arm. Lucas starts driving to the doctor’s office, what felt like a two miles per hour.

“Why are you driving slow? Step on the gas, Huckleberry!” Riley yelled.

“Calm down, Riles. It’s not the end of the world. Lucas said as he started driving 50 miles per hour, trying not to get pulled over by a cop and give him a ticket or cause an accident. As they arrived at the doctor’s, Riley steps out of the car and yanks Lucas out and grabbed him by the wrist as they raced inside the building and signed in.

(Later)

“Well, Riley. Your baby is pretty healthy. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Dr. Barnes said while moving the wand around Riley’s belly. Riley and Lucas look up at the screen and looked at their baby on the monitor.

“What’s that right there?” Riley asked as she points at the monitor.

“Well, that’s the baby’s arms and that’s the baby’s leg.” Dr. Barnes said.

“I see the head.” Lucas said.

“It’s beautiful.” Riley said.

“And is that a third leg for the baby?” Lucas asked.

“Nope. That’s the umbilical cord. You see, Riley. Your baby is using your tummy as a little activity gym by week 18. Your baby will be doing a whole lot of kicking, rolling and tumbling around. Your baby developed a grip and they will be grabbing a hold of their umbilical cord. Just call it a built-in play thing.” Dr. Barnes said.

“Okay, now I have one more question: what is that thing right there? Is that a little dangly thing.” Lucas asked.

“Let me see.” Dr. Barnes said as she looks at the monitor.

“What little dangly thing?” Riley asked.

“You know. The baby’s….” Lucas said.

“Mr. Friar, Ms. Matthews, your baby does not have a little dangly thing.” Dr. Barnes said.

“Are you trying to say?” Riley asked.

“You mean?” Lucas asked.

“Yes. You’re having a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations. Would you like the latest picture of the baby?” Dr. Barnes asked.

“Yes, please.” Riley said.

“Okay. I will print that out in one minute. One more thing to ask you two before you leave. Did you sign up for childbirth classes yet?” Dr. Barnes asked.

“No, we didn’t.” Riley replied.

“Make sure you two sign up for that. It’s a great way to prepare for labor and birth. It’s a great opportunity to meet other expectant parents who will have a child the same age as yours. Some participants stay in touch ling after the classes are over. You’re going to enjoy childbirth classes.” Dr. Barnes said.

“We’ll make sure to do that. Well, Lucas. Pay up because I won the bet and you’re going to do the chicken dance in front of the whole class tomorrow.” Riley smiles as Lucas rolls his eyes at her.

“Oh, boy. Maya is going to have a ball when she sees me make a complete ass out of myself in front of the whole class.” Lucas said.

“Don’t forget to pick out the nursery.” Riley grins.

“I haven’t forgotten about that.” Lucas said.


	18. Brave New World

Riley and Lucas walked hand in hand into her father’s class this morning. As they entered the classroom, the whole class and her father stared at them as they just stood there right by the doorway with a big smile on Riley’s face.

“Riley, Lucas. Is there something you want to tell us?” Cory asked.

“Well, Lucas and I have an announcement to make.” Riley said.

“You’re getting married.” The whole class said.

“How did you know that?” Lucas asked.

“Riley couldn’t stop talking about it.” Sarah said.

“She also talked about wanting us to be bridesmaids.” Darby said.

“You mentioned the wedding to them?” Lucas asked.

“I was really excited because you gave me the ring and proposed to me. Did I mention that I am really excited for graduation?” Riley asked.

“So Huckleberry, what’s the big news that you and Riley want to tell the whole class?” Maya asked.

“I’m glad that you asked, Maya. Lucas and I went to see Dr. Barnes yesterday and we found out the gender of the baby.” Riley said as Maya, Farkle, Zay, Smackle and the rest of the class, including Cory pull out their money to get ready to hand it to the other person for the bet while Riley and Lucas watch them.

“Seriously, guys?” Lucas asked.

“Just give us the news. Farkle said.

“Alright. The gender of the baby. It’s a….” Riley said as the whole class leaned forward towards their desks.

“IT’S A GIRL!” Riley and Lucas announced.

“Alright, Matthews. Time to pay up.” Maya said as Cory hands her the money while the others do the same. “Wait a minute, Lucas made a bet. He bet that the baby would be a boy. Since it’s a girl, it’s time for him to make a complete fool of himself.”

“Do I have to?” Lucas asked.

“Dance, cowboy. Dance!” Maya smiles as Riley sits at her desk and watches her fiancé doing the chicken dance in front of the whole class. Everybody laughed at the embarrassing display coming from Lucas while Maya pulls out her phone and films the whole thing. Cory stops Lucas from dancing and tells him to take a seat as he prepares to give out today’s lesson to the class.

“Alright, class. Today’s lesson…” Cory said as Maya stood up from her desk holding a lime in her hand.

“No way, Matthews. This is our last week of school and there’s no way you’re going to give us another lesson. Not this time!” Maya exclaimed as she throw the lime and misses and hits Mr. Norton, the science teacher, in the head. Cory walks over to the door and stuck his head out.

“It was a drive-by fruiting, Mr. Norton! It did not come from one of my students.” Cory said.

“I guess I shouldn’t have done that. Well, it’s my last week here so I’m good.” Maya smiles as she sits down.

“Right. Now what was I going to say before somebody tried to knock me out with a lime?” Cory asked.

“You’re supposed to be a godmother to Riley and Lucas’ daughter. Be a good influence on her!” Farkle exclaimed as Maya turns to him.

“I will hurt you, Farkle.” Maya said in a threatening tone.

“Got it.” Farkle said.

“Dad, before you say something I just want to ask you something. I just wanted to know if you had anything else to teach us?” Riley asked.

“No.” Cory said.

“No?! What do you mean “No”? You’re supposed to teach us something else. Let’s talk about what happened in Belgium in 1831. Right now!” Farkle growled.

“Calm down, Farkle. Let’s hear what he has to say.” Zay said.

“I don’t have anything else to teach you. My work with you is done.” Cory said.

“I don’t know, Mr. Matthews. It’s pretty scary. We’re leaving high school and moving onto college and I don’t think I’m ready to go into a whole new world.” Maya said.

“I know it is.” Cory said.

“Do you think we’re ready to head off into the new world?” Lucas asked.

“I do. You’re all ready to go into that world.” Cory said.

“Even me?” Zay asked.

“Even you. Believe in yourselves. Dream. Try. Do good. These are the words that my teacher Mr. Feeney told me before I headed off to that new world.” Cory said.

“Do good. Don’t you mean do well?” Farkle asked.

“Yeah, that makes much sense.” Jade said.

“I agree.” Yindrah said.

“No, I mean do well.” Cory said as he sits on the desk. “You’re all my students, and I will always be with you.”

“Well, I think we’ve known each other long enough to call you Cornelius.” Maya said as the whole class laughed.

“Shhhh! I don’t want the whole class to know!” Cory exclaimed.

“Too late. We all know.” Zay said.

“Very funny. I hope that you enjoyed your time here and that you have fond memories.” Cory said.

“You’re not going to give us an assignment in the last week of our senior year?” Riley asked.

“Well….” Cory said as the class groaned.

“Forget it! You’re mad with power!” Maya yelled.

“I’m not going to give you an assignment.” Cory said as the whole class cheered with excitement and happiness. “Calm down, calm down. Before you leave here, I just want to tell you all that I am happy to teach all of you all the way up to senior year.”

“We’re glad that you’re our teacher.” Maya said as a tear falls out of her eye.

“Is there anything else you want to teach us?” Riley asked.

“Nope. Class dismissed.” Cory said as the class got up from their desks and left the room, except for Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay. “Why are you still doing here? I said class dismissed.”

“I know.” Riley said.

“We just want to tell you something before we leave.” Farkle said. Maya got up from her desk and walked over to her teacher.

“Ms. Hart.” Cory said.

“Matthews. I will never forget you. You never gave up on me and you’re the best person I know.” Maya sniffs and hugs Cory as she steps out of the classroom. The next person to go up is Zay.

“I’m really going to miss you, sir. Thank you for teaching me throughout the year. I’ll never forget you.” Zay said.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Babineaux.” Cory said as he shook Zay’s hand.

“I am glad that you’re my teacher. And I am glad that I get to do Farkle Time.” Farkle said.

“I am definitely going to miss that.” Cory said.

“I’m, uh. I’m not gonna forget you.” Farkle said as he shook Cory’s hand and left the classroom. The only two students left in the room are Riley and Lucas.

“Well, well, well. Mr. Friar. Riley. Or should I call you Mrs. Friar or Riley Matthews-Friar? I like Riley Matthews-Friar.” Cory said.

“Dad.” Riley said.

“You two are nervous, aren’t you?” Cory asked.

“We are, sir. What if we have trouble with being parents or marriage?” Lucas asked.

“You have me and Topanga to talk to. We’re always there for you if you need anything.” Cory said.

“Thank you dad. I love you.” Riley said as she hugged her father.

“I love you too, Riley.” Cory said. “Lucas, since you’re going to be my son-in-law, you may call me either Cory or dad. No, sir or Mr. Matthews. You got it?”

“Yes, sir. I mean, yes dad.” Lucas said.


	19. He-Ho, He-Ho, It's Off to Lamaze We Go

2 Weeks Later

It’s been two weeks since graduation, Riley and Lucas were ready to start their news lives in college as a married couple and parents. The two were walking down the hall in the hospital with Maya and Josh looking for the room where Lamaze class was being held, Riley was busy writing a list of girl names for the baby in a notebook and asking Maya which names does she like for the baby.

“Okay, Maya. I came up with a couple of names for the baby. Do you want to hear them?” Riley asked.

“Sure, let me hear the names.” Maya said.

“So far, I have Juliet, Holly, Hope, Sarah, Sabrina, Ashley, Sierra, Shay, Sasha and Cecilia.” Riley said.

“Hmm. Good names. Here’s a couple of names that you can add to the list: Millie, Stacey, Debra, Nancy, Merrin, Lindy, Ketchup.” Maya said.

“Ketchup? What kind of name is that for a baby girl?” Lucas asked.

“Ketchup sounds like a beautiful name for a baby girl.” Josh said.

“Uncle Josh, there’s no way that I’m naming my baby girl after a condiment that you put on burgers, hot dogs, meat loaf and French fries.” Riley said.

“Yeah, when you and Maya have a kid maybe you two can name the baby Ketchup.” Lucas said.

“Are you nuts, Huckleberry? We’re not going to name our kid Ketchup.” Maya said.

“So, what room is the class being held at?” Josh asked. 

“At the maternity floor. That’s where Lamaze class is being held at.” Riley said. “Lucas, do we have everything for class?”

“Yep. I have the pillows, focus object, tennis balls and everything that we have in the bag.” Lucas said holding the items in his hand.

“Do you have the marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich?” Riley asked.

“Wait a minute? You packed a sandwich to take with you to Lamaze class?” Maya asked.

“Well, I might get hungry later on and I want to eat.” Riley said. The group took the elevator to get up to the maternity floor to head to Lamaze class. As they stepped out of the elevator, Riley and Lucas started making their way to the class while Josh and Maya wait for them. Lucas and Riley entered the room and saw a couple of people sitting on mats while they find a spot to sit. Lucas sits the bag on the pink mat while Riley sits down while drinking water from out of her blue water bottle.

“Hey. Are you nervous?” Lucas asked.

“Just a bit.” Riley said.

“Don’t worry. There’s nothing to be nervous about. We can do this together.” Lucas said. Riley smiles at Lucas and gives him a kiss while a young teenage girl with short light brown hair and brown eyes began to notice them.

“Hi.” The girl said. “Is this your first time here?”

“Yes, it is. Hi, I’m Riley and this is my boyfrie….I mean, fiancé Lucas.” Riley introduces herself and Lucas to the girl.

“Hi, I’m Jamie. Jamie Lloyd.” Jamie shakes Riley’s hand. “So, how old are you two? You look a little young to have a baby and get married.”

“I’m 17 and Lucas is 18. We just graduated high school and heading off to college.” Riley said.

“That’s cool. I’m 18 and also heading to college with my boyfriend.” Jamie said.

“Where is your boyfriend?” Lucas asked.

“He’s back there getting my water.” Jamie said. Riley and Lucas turned around and to notice a young man blonde hair holding a water bottle in one hand and a cane in the other. He was blind. The young man made his way over to Jamie and sat down.

“Hi, sweetie. Here’s your water.” The young man said as he handed his girlfriend the water bottle.

“Thanks. Honey, I like for you to meet Riley and Lucas. Riley, Lucas. This is my boyfriend Evan.” Jamie introduces Evan to Lucas and Riley.

“Evan? Evan, it’s me Lucas.” Lucas said.

“Lucas? Hey, buddy. How’s it going?” Evan said.

“You two know each other?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. He lives in the same building as me.” Lucas said.

“Wow.” Jamie said.

“I know.” Evan said. “So, I’ve heard that you and Riley are getting married.” 

“Yep, that’s right. We’re here for Lamaze class for when Riley gets ready to have the baby.” Lucas said.

“How many weeks are you?” Jamie asked.

“Twenty weeks pregnant.” Riley said while sipping her water.

“That’s great.” Jamie said.

“Jamie’s also twenty weeks pregnant.” Evan said.

“Nice.” Riley said. As they continued talking to each other, a woman in her early-40s with long black hair and blue eyes enters the room.

“Well, good afternoon. Welcome to Lamaze 101. I’m your teacher Mrs. Danielle Jacobs and we are going to start off by introducing ourselves and what we’re having.” Mrs. Jacobs said. A couple who are in their mid 30s began to introduce themselves to the whole class.

“Good afternoon. My name is John and this is my wife Loni and we’re going to be having a baby boy named John, Jr.” John said. Next up, is another couple. A man who’s 24-years-old and a woman who’s 25-years-old.

“Hi. My name is Sean and this is my wife Rowan and we’re having a baby girl named Elizabeth.” Sean said. 

“Nice to meet you two. Alright, next couple.” Mrs. Jacobs said.

“Hi, I’m Evan and this is my girlfriend Jamie and we’re having a baby girl. We’re busy working on coming up with names for the baby.” Evan said. The only people who are up next are Riley and Lucas.

“Hi. I’m Lucas, and this is my fiancée Riley. I’m 18 and she’s 17 and we’re both having a baby girl.” Lucas said.

“Nice to meet you Lucas. Have you and Riley come up with a name for the baby?” Mrs. Jacobs asked.

“We’re working on names for the baby.” Riley said.

“Okay. Since this is the first day of class, we’re going to start off my timing the contractions. So, gentlemen, if you brought your stopwatches, get them out so can start timing the contractions. We’re going to start right her in the living room or kitchen or family room. Anyone would like to go first?” Mrs. Jacobs asked.

“We’ll go first!” Riley said with a big smile on her face as she stood up quickly.

“Okay.” Mrs. Jacobs laughs. Lucas holds the stopwatch in his hand and follows Riley to the makeshift living room. Lucas goes into the living room while makes her way into the kitchen.

“Are you two ready?” Mrs. Jacobs asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Lucas said.

“Ready and go.” Mrs. Jacobs said. Lucas sits down on the couch pretending to watch television while singing the Silver Shamrock theme from Halloween III when Riley enters the room pretending that she’s going into labor.

“Two more days till Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Two more days till Halloween. Silver Shamrock.” Lucas sings.

“Lucas. Lucas. Lucas.” Riley calls out his name while he continues to sing the song. The pretty brunette throws her sandwich at Lucas just to get his attention.

“What?” Lucas asked.

“Hey, Ranger Rick. I’m going into labor right now while you’re singing that stupid song!” Riley yelled.

“Holy crap!” Lucas times the contractions.

“Well, what do you think?” Riley asked.

“That was perfect, you two.” Mrs. Jacobs said.

“See? We can handle this.” Riley said.

“You had to throw your peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich at me.” Lucas said.

“You were singing that annoying song.” Riley said.

“I did that just to annoy you and the baby.” Lucas grins.


	20. For Practice

It was a typical Wednesday night at the Matthews’ apartment, Riley was sitting on the couch stroking her baby bump and talking to her baby while playing music while Lucas was looking for apartments for sale for when they move out and have a place to live for them and the baby. Riley was now twenty weeks into her pregnancy and started working at Topanga’s Café as a waitress so she could bring in extra money for the baby and college. Cory and Topanga entered the room with Charlie and Auggie as they prepared to leave out of the apartment.

“So, how was Lamaze class?” Topanga asked.

“It was pretty good. We learned a lot from that class. We’ve also met this couple in class who’s the same age as Lucas. Well, the boyfriend knows Lucas. He lives in the same building as him. They’re very nice. We’ve also covered the basics like breathing.” Riley said.

“That’s pretty good to hear, Riley. I’m glad that you two are learning.” Cory said.

“Mr. Matthews, do you know any good apartments for sale?” Lucas asked as he showed the paper to Cory.

“Lucas, are you sure that you and Riley could live on your own in a crummy, run-down apartment? And I’ve told you before, call me Cory or dad. You’re getting married to my daughter.” Cory said.

“I know, sir.” Lucas said.

“Plus, don’t you two want to live here? Your mother said that it’s okay for you to move in and you, Riley and the baby could live here for a while until you can find a place to live and finish college. It’s nice that my little girl is going to New York University School of Law. She’s going to be a shark just like her mother.” Topanga said.

“Well, you know, it runs in the family.” Riley smiles as Topanga notices Riley talking to her baby bump.

“Aww, that is so adorable.” Topanga sits down next to her daughter. “I remember when you were inside me, your dad and I always talked to you. Before we go to bed, your father would read to you and I would always sing to you.” 

“You had a beautiful voice.” Cory said.

“Thank you, Cory.” Topanga said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door with Auggie and Charlie.

“Where are you going?” Riley asked.

“Where going to Chubbie’s for dinner.” Cory said.

“How about you keep Charlie here? Lucas and I need the practice right before the baby comes.” Riley said.

“Well, I don’t know.” Cory said.

“I stay with Riley and Lucas.” The toddler walks over to Riley as Riley picks her up.

“They need the practice, Cory.” Topanga said.

“Well, fine. She can stay with you two and you needed the practice before the real thing.” Cory said.

“Thanks, daddy.” Riley said.

“Alright, we’ll be back. Do you need anything?” Topanga asked.

“Nothing for me. But thank you.” Lucas said.

“Riley, do you want anything?” Topanga asked.

“Yeah, I would like a chili cheese cheeseburger with onions and chili cheese fries.” Riley said. “Ooh, and a chocolate shake too.” 

“Alright.” Cory said.

“We trust you two with Charlie like we trust her with Auggie. We know that she’s in good hands.” Topanga said.

“We’ll take good care of her, Mr. Matthews.” Lucas said.

“Call me Cory or dad! Geez! Alright, let’s go because I am starving.” Cory said as him, Topanga and Auggie stepped out of the apartment while Riley and Charlie waved goodbye to them.

“Why do I get the that I don’t believe this for a second?” Riley asked.

“Come on, Riley. They trust us completely with Charlie. They’re not going give us another life lesson. How bad could that be?” Lucas asked until Cory and Topanga popped in real quick.

“Yeah, let’s talk.” Cory said as Topanga walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out an egg.

“Again? Dad, can’t you and mom get out of here without the life lesson thing?” Riley asked as Topanga hands her daughter the egg and a black magic marker.

“Okay, you know the drill.” Topanga said as Riley sighed. 

“Draw a face on her. We’re doing the whole “take care of an egg” thing again.” Cory said.

“Riley, Lucas. Say hello to your new egg baby. What is her name?” Topanga asked after Riley finishes drawing a face on the egg.

“This is Darcy Eggscrambled. She’s a our beautiful egg baby.” Riley said and started making adorable babbling baby sounds and adorable baby talk. Topanga grabs the egg out of Riley’s hand and smiles at it and drops it on the floor.

“No!” Riley and Lucas both cried out.

“We’re giving you two responsibility for our child and we all love her. So, don’t drop her. Clean Darcy up and have a good night.” Cory said as he steps out of the apartment with Topanga and Auggie.

“Bye!” Topanga smiles at them and closes the door. Riley stares at Lucas and then stares at Charlie while trying to think about what they’re going to do right now.

“Okay. So, what do you want to do Charlie? Do you want anything to eat?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” Charlie said.

“What do you want to eat, sport?” Lucas asked.

“Ice cream!” Charlie smiled.

“Ice cream? Charlie, don’t you want dinner first before eating ice cream?” Riley asked. Charlie nods her head as Riley puts her in the high chair while Lucas makes his way over to the cabinet and pulls out a lil’ entrees meal for her.

“Mmm! Mashed potatoes and gravy with roasted chicken with carrots. Doesn’t that sound good?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Charlie said. Lucas follows the instructions that are on the carton and sticks the tray in the microwave for 30 seconds while filling her Mr. Sippy cup with low-fat milk.

“Doesn’t that look good?” Lucas asked while removing her dinner from out of the microwave on the feeding table as Charlie starts eating.

“Good girl.” Riley said while watching her sister eating her dinner. “So, since you’re going to be living with me and my parents for a while until we find a place of our own, how are we going to handle the sleeping arrangements?”

“Well, we can sleep on the same bed. Or I can sleep on the couch so your father won’t walk in on us.” Lucas said.

“You can sleep in my room with me. That way you can read and talk to the baby.” Riley said as Lucas places his hand on Riley’s stomach.

“Wow.” Lucas said.

“I know.” Riley said.

“Whoa. Wow. Holy cow. Riley, she kicked. The baby kicked.” Lucas and Riley both smiled at each other after Lucas felt the baby kick inside her. As they shared this special moment with each other, Charlie began to fling mashed potatoes at Riley and Lucas and giggled at them

“Very funny, Charlie.” Riley said as Charlie kept giggling at them. Riley picks up a napkin and cleans off Charlie’s face while Lucas smiles and watches her. Riley looks at Lucas and notices him staring at her. “What?”

“You look really cute with mashed potatoes in your hair.” Lucas said as Riley blushed in front of him.

“Thanks.” Riley said.

“You’re very good with her. You’re going to be a wonderful mother.” Lucas said.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father.” Riley said.

(The Next Day)

Riley was working at Topanga’s today. It was a busy day as usual as her mother and Katy both helped her out. Maya, Farkle, Zay and Josh walked in with Lucas and sat down while talking out the colleges they’re going to. 

“Hello, Riley.” Missy said as Riley gives the customer their slice of cherry cheesecake.

“What do you want, Missy? Don’t you have anything to do?” Riley asked.

“Nope, I just want to sit here and eat with my friends.” Missy said.

“Then eat somewhere else.” Riley said.

“You know, I haven’t seen you in a while since graduation. I hope you’ve been keeping Lucas busy.” Missy said as Riley gives her a big smile. Maya walks over to the counter and stood next to Missy. “Oh, hello, Hart.” 

“Bradford.” Maya said.

“Oh, my God. Riley, you are so big!” Missy gasped as a shocked look appears on Riley’s face and some of Missy’s friends laughed at her while they noticed her belly. Riley grabs the cheesecake and smashes it in Missy’s face. Missy shrieked and ran out of the bakery as Riley gives the customer another slice while her mother and Katy entered.

“Riley, what just happened?” Topanga asked.

“Missy Bradford is what happened.” Riley said while taking another customer’s order.

“Wait, is this the same Missy Bradford that Maya punched in the nose for bad mouthing you, her and Lucas?” Katy asked.

“Yep.” Maya said.

“She called me fat and I smashed a piece of cheesecake in her face.” Riley said.

“She had it coming. Great job.” Topanga said with a smile. As Riley went back to work, she began to feel a bit of pain in her belly as Topanga, Maya and Katy began to notice her cringing. 

“Riles, are you okay?” Maya asked.

“I’m fine.” Riley said as took the customer’s order.

“Are you sure? Because if you need a break, I can take over for you.” Katy said.

“I’m fine, Ms. Hart. I can handle it.” Riley said trying to hide the pain.

“Riley, if you’re not feeling well….” Topanga said.

“Mom, I said I’m fine. Will you please stop and let me get back to work?” Riley asked in a serious tone. Topanga left her daughter alone and watched her take Zay, Lucas, Farkle and Josh’s orders.

“Okay, guys. What would you like to…owwww!” Riley winced.

“Riley, what’s wrong?” Lucas walked over to Riley.

“Lucas, I’m fine. It must be these kicks I’m having.” Riley said. Then all of a sudden, her stomach felt horrible, the pain was getting worse as Riley drops her waiter’s pad to the floor and clutched Lucas’ arm and yelled in pain. “Oh, my God. My water just broke.”

“Holy crap! She’s coming.” Lucas said.

“Looks like she wants out. Get me to a hospital right now.” Riley winced.

“Okay. Remember what we’ve practiced in class. We can do this. Just breathe.” Lucas said as Riley clenches her stomach and breathes in and out.

“Mom, call dad. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. And make sure that my bag is packed.” Riley said as she leaves the bakery while Topanga calls Cory.


	21. Birth 101

“Hurry up, Lucas! Step on it!” Riley exclaims as Lucas drives her to the hospital. “I cannot believe that I’m going into labor right now. Oh, God. Peaches, hold my hand.”

“I got you, Riles. Just breathe.” Maya said as she held Riley’s hand. Riley groaned as she felt another contraction hitting her.

“Lucas, drive faster.” Riley cried.

“I’m going, Riles. I don’t want to go over the speed limit.” Lucas said.

“Then do it!” Riley yelled.

“So I can get pulled over by the cops. You can forget about it because I am not getting a ticket for speeding.” Lucas said.

“Lucas Wes Friar, I do not want to have this baby in the car. Just go over the fucking speed limit!” Suddenly Riley’s sweet, adorable change into a demonic tone.

“Got it. Jesus, bitch got the devil in her.” Lucas said as Maya and Riley gave him a look.

“What?!” Riley asked.

“Nothing, princess. Just nothing.” Lucas said.

“Why do I have to be in labor? Why? Oh! I’m not ready to give birth yet. It’s too early. It’s super early for a baby to be born.” Riley groans.

“Maybe you’re just having Braxton Hicks.” Maya said.

“THIS ISN’T FUCKING BRAXTON HICKS, MAYA! I AM GOING INTO LABOR. AND I’M BLAMING RANGER RICK FOR KNOCKING ME UP!” Riley screams.

“Just hang in there, Riles. How far is the hospital from here?” Maya asked.

“I don’t know. Like, twenty minutes.” Lucas said.

“We don’t have twenty minutes! She’s turning into Linda Blair!” Maya screams as Riley squeezes her hand tightly as she felt another contraction. “This is all your fault, Huckleberry!”

“All my fault? I banged Riley on her birthday and knocked her up and it’s all my fault?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah!” Maya said as Lucas rolled his eyes at her. As Lucas sped through traffic, Maya tries to calm Riley down, but instead, she ended up squeezing Maya’s hand really hard, making her scream in pain. After they arrived at the hospital, Lucas got out of the car quickly and carried Riley bridal style, with Maya behind them and burst through the doors of the hospital.

“Can I help you?” The woman at the front desk said.

“Yes, my fiancée is going into labor. Get her in a wheelchair now.” Lucas said.

“When did she go into labor?” The receptionist asked as she looked up at Lucas and Riley. “Aren’t you two a little young to be having a baby and getting engaged?

“Does it matter to you? Just get her a wheelchair.” Lucas said.

“Where are your parents? Young man, you shouldn’t joke around…..” The receptionist said until Riley completely snaps.

“LADY, I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN HERE! JUST GET A GODDAMN WHEELCHAIR AND A GODDAMN ROOM RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” Riley yelled and started groaning in pain as she felt another contraction and pulls harder on Lucas hair.

“This is not a joke! Admit her now!” Lucas shrieks as the receptionist hits a button to call a nurse down. A minute later, a nurse came rushing down the hall pushing a wheelchair as Lucas sets her down slowly while the nurse wheels her to a room.

“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to wait here. Family only.” The orderly said.

“Her parents are on their way and she’s engaged to this guy right here. And I’m like a sister to her so just let me see her or there’s going to be another victim in this hospital. Do you want that to happen?” Maya asked in a threatening tone.

“Okay. One of you may go with her while the other waits for the family to come.” The orderly said.

“I’ll go with her.” Lucas said.

“No, I’ll go with her. You wait for her parents. She might need her best friend with her.” Maya said.

“Well what about me? I’m her fiancé here. You wait while I go with her.” Lucas said.

“Hellooooo? Girl in labor here!” Riley yelled as Lucas puts his hand on Maya’s shoulder.

“You go.” Lucas said. The nurse pushed Riley down the hall to get her in a room quickly and got her into a hospital gown and helped her into the bed as Maya entered the room and sat down in a chair beside Riley.

“Where’s Dr. Barnes?” Riley asked. “Oh, God. It hurts.” 

“I know that the pain is horrible. You’re just going to have to hang in there, sweetheart.” The nurse said while she hooks Riley up to a fetal machine.

“Do you want me to bring in Lucas?” Maya asked.

“Please. I want to see him. Get Lucas.” Riley winced.

“Riley, I know it hurts…” Maya said.

“Maya, you’re not the one pushing the baby out of your vagina. I am! Ugh! It hurts too much.” Riley said. Dr. Barnes enters the room right after Maya left to get Lucas. “Oh, thank God. Dr. Barnes, you came.”

“Hello, Riley. Don’t you think it’s a little early for you to be going into labor?” Dr. Barnes asked.

“Now’s not a great time to ask. I need some drugs. Give me drugs! Better yet, just give me some whiskey.” Riley said as Dr. Barnes checks her. “Well, Dr. Barnes. Am I going into labor? How far along am I?”

“Not far enough yet. You still got about seven centimeters of dilation to go.” Dr. Barnes said.

“Before you go, could I please have some drugs?” Riley asked the nurse.

“You can’t have them yet.” The nurse said as she left. Lucas enters and sees Riley breathing.

“Bitch! Oh, god damn it! Are my parents here yet?” Riley asked.

“They’re here. Along with Auggie, Charlie, Shawn, Katy, Farkle, Zay and Josh.” Lucas said as he walked over to the bed.

“Oh, great. It’ a good thing you’re here.” Riley said. “Oh! I’m only twenty weeks pregnant. I can’t go into labor right now. Oh, God. It hurts.”

“Riley, just breathe. Remember what we’ve learned in Lamaze class….” Lucas said.

“FUCK MY BREATHING!” Riley screamed in a demonic voice. Lucas began to notice Riley’s eyes glowing red as she began to throttle him. “You son of a bitch! You man! You did this to me! You and every other man! I’m taking you with me!”

“Hey Lucas, they’ve go a Wendy’s in the hospital. A Wendy’s!” Zay smiles as he began to see Riley hurting Lucas. “Looks like you’re busy. I’ll be right back.”

“Zay, help!” Lucas yelps.

“Help you? This looks like a scene from The Exorcist!” Zay freaks out.

“YOUR MOTHER SUCKS COCKS IN HELL, BABINEAUX! YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE!” Riley screams in a demonic voice.

“What did you say about my momma?” Zay asked getting ready to kill Riley.

“I’m sorry, Zay. The pain is too unbearable. Just cut me open! Cut me open and get this kid out of me! Use a scalpel, use a pocket-knife, use a rotten, stinking melon-baller if you have to, just do it!” Riley yelled.

“Yikes!” Zay shrieks. Farkle enters the room with a video camera to film the whole birth while Maya follows him with a plastic cup filled with ice cubes.

“Here’s some ice cubes, Riles.” Maya hands Riley the plastic cup. Riley grabs an ice cube and throws it at Maya’s face. “What was that for?”

“FOR BRINGING ICE CUBES!” Riley yelled and began to notice Farkle filming her. “Farkle, get that damn camera out of my face.”

“No way, I want to capture every moment on camera and show it to our friends.” Farkle said as Riley motions him to come closer to her face. Right when Farkle was closer to her face, Riley grabs him by the back of his head and bites him on the ear.

“AHHHH! She’s biting me! She’s biting me!” Farkle screams.

“KILL ME NOW!” Riley screams as Zay looks at the monitor.

“She’s going to blow!” Zay yelled as everyone ducks as the next contraction hits and Riley screams. Dr. Barnes and the nurses enter the room and began to check up on Riley to see how far along she was now.

“Where’s the fucking drugs?!” Riley asked while clutching her stomach.

“Looks like it’s time, Riley.” Dr. Barnes said and hands Lucas a pair of scrubs. “Mr. Friar, are you ready to welcome your daughter into the world?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Lucas said ran off to the bathroom to change while Maya, Farkle and Zay leave the room to wait in the lobby. Back in the lobby, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Katy, Josh, Auggie and Charlie were waiting in the lobby.

“She’s only twenty weeks. She’s not due yet. Can’t they just put her water back inside her and put some new water in?” Cory asked.

“Cory, that’s not how it works.” Topanga said. “I’m very excited about seeing our grandchild in the world.” 

“I have a little niece to pick on all the time.” Auggie said.

“Is the baby coming today?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, baby girl. Your niece is coming.” Katy said. Cory began to notice that Josh was pacing back and forth.

“Josh, what is it?” Cory asked.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Josh said.

“What do you mean?” Shawn asked.

“Remember when I was born prematurely and almost died?” Josh asked.

“Yes, I remember.” Cory said.

“Josh. Riley and the baby will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to them. Riley can do this. And she has Lucas by her side.

(With Riley and Lucas)

“Alright, Riley. I want you to push on the next contraction.” Dr. Barnes said. Riley could only nod as Lucas helps her sit up. “Okay, ready. Here it comes. Now push.”

Riley groans and pushed as hard as she could while holding onto Lucas’s hand. 

“You’re doing a good job, Riley.” Lucas said.

“It hurts.” Riley pants.

“I know. You can get through this.” Lucas said. Riley continues to push for an agonizing long five minutes and repeats the process over and over and over.

“Keep pushing, Riley.” Dr. Barnes said as she began to notice that her heart rate and the baby’s heart rate was dropping with each contraction until the alarms go off. “Oh, God. Riley, stop pushing.

“No, I have to get this baby out of me.” Riley cried.

“Riley, this is serious. You have to stop pushing now.” Dr. Barnes said.

“What’s wrong with Riley and the baby? What’s going on?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas?” Riley asked tearfully.

“We need to do an emergency c-section.” Dr. Barnes said to the nurse. 

“What’s going on? Is there something wrong with the baby?” Riley cries.

“Mr. Friar, may I talk to you in private? Nurse, get Riley into OR, stat.” Dr. Barnes said as she leaves out of the room with Lucas while Riley cries out his name for him to stay with her.

“Dr. Barnes, what is going on here? Is there something that you’re not telling me here?” Lucas was getting worried about Riley and the baby. Cory and Topanga got up from their seats while Maya looks on to see what’s going on.

“Dr. Barnes. Is my daughter and the baby alright?” Topanga asked.

“We need to do an emergency c-section on Riley.” Dr. Barnes said.

“What?” Cory asked.

“What’s wrong? Somebody tell me what’s wrong?” Maya asked as she walks over to Cory, Topanga, Lucas and Dr. Barnes.

“Maya…” Topanga said.

“No! Tell me what’s wrong here.” Maya said.

“Dr. Barnes, what’s the problem?” Cory asked.

“While Riley was trying to push the baby out of her. Her heart rate was dropping and so was the baby’s. Because of the baby being born prematurely, the cord is tightening around the baby’s neck and since the baby’s made it’s way into the birth canal, the pressure is compromising the cord. So, we have to perform an emergency c-section on her. Now, there will be a chance if Riley and the baby will survive…” Dr. Barnes said.

“A chance. What do you mean a chance?” Lucas asked.

“One will survive, and one will not make it. Or both will not survive. Riley went into cardiac arrest. Her heart stopped beating while giving birth.” Dr. Barnes said.

“Are you saying that my daughter is having a heart attack and that she could die?” Topanga asked.

“No.” Maya said.

“Maya…” Cory tries to comfort the blonde.

“No! Riley cannot die! She’s still young. She has her life ahead of her! She’s going to NYU after the baby is born! She’s not going anywhere.” Maya’s eyes welled with tears at the fact that Riley might die while giving birth. “You do whatever it takes to save my best friend and her baby! They’re not ready to leave this world yet.”

“Maya.” Katy said.

“Leave me alone.” Maya walks off crying while Josh, Lucas, Farkle and Zay go after her.

“Please, help my daughter and her baby.” Cory said.

“We will Cory.” Dr. Barnes said. Cory and Topanga watch as the nurses wheel Riley into the delivery room. Topanga’s heart began to shatter from seeing her daughter like this. She hugged Cory and sobbed in his arms.

“I don’t want her to go.” Topanga sobbed. Auggie and Charlie walked over to their parents and hugged them.

“Mommy, will Riley be okay?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know.” Topanga cries.


	22. Girl Meets Life or Death

“Maya, Maya!” Lucas calls. Maya continues to walk off and ignore Lucas while heading off to the cafeteria. She could not imagine losing her best friend. She’s not ready to say goodbye to her or the baby yet. After hearing Lucas calling out her name, Maya stops and turns around to see Lucas, Josh, Farkle and Zay walking towards her.

“Maya, we need to talk.” Josh said.

“You want to talk? Let’s talk about the fact that your niece and your little cousin are in then operating room with their lives hanging in the balance. Why don’t we talk about that?” Maya asked.

“I know that you’re upset about this. Riley’s a fighter. She can pull through this.” Farkle said.

“You heard what Dr. Barnes said. Riley’s in cardiac arrest! Her heart stopped! The baby would be the only one that lived instead of Riley and you’re saying that she’s fight through this. Face it, Farkle. Riley’s not going to make it. She’s gonna die.” Maya said.

“You don’t know that…” Zay said.

“Don’t give me that shit! This I’ll be the only time that Riley would see the baby before she dies.” Maya said as tears began to flow down her face and walked over to Lucas. 

“Maya, don’t talk like that. I know Riley…” Lucas said.

“Oh, you do Ranger Rick? I’m not going to blame God for what’s going to happen to Riley, I’m blaming you. You did this to her. You stupid son of a bitch! Why couldn’t you two play it safe and not have sex? She wouldn’t even be in this mess and it’s all your fault! I am not going to lose my best friend, Lucas. I care about her a lot. If she dies, I’m never talking to you again. You stay out of my life forever. I’ll see my goddaughter but you stay the hell away from me.” Maya said.

“Maya….” Lucas said. Maya, enraged at Lucas, slaps him in the face and walks away crying. Lucas tries to go after Maya to talk to her until Josh stops him.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Josh said as he goes after Maya. He steps inside the cafeteria and finds her sitting alone at a table with a cup of coffee in her hand and looking at her friendship ring that Riley gave her on her fourteenth birthday. The blonde began to think about the good times that she had with her and some of the bad time that they had. 

(Flashback to Girl Meets World)

Maya: Riley, I’m pushing you away because I’m not good for you anymore.

Riley: Only I decide that! You know why?

Maya: Why?

Riley: Because if this is my world now, the first person I want in it is you.

Maya: You’re gonna save me, aren’t you? 

Riley: I am.

(Flashback to Girl Meets the Forgotten)

Riley: Maya, my life is so much better for having you in it.

Maya: I know, pumpkin.

(Flashback to Girl Meets Flaws)

(Riley and Maya do their usual “Staahp it.”

(Flashback to Girl Meets Demolition)

Maya: Have I let you down?

Riley: Now, peaches. How could you ever let me down?

Maya: What kind of a bad influence am I on you if I let another bad influence be a better bad influence than me in your eyes?

Riley: Hey. I will never have a better worse influence than you.

Maya: Thanks. You will always be my favorite chump.

Riley: Thanks.

(Flashback to Girl Meets Hurricane)

Maya: Please don’t get excited and jinx it.

(Riley tries not to get excited.

Maya: Okay, let it out.

Riley: Love it!

Maya: Me, too!

Riley: (Touches Maya’s clothes) Yay!

Maya: No!

Riley: Okay!

(Flashback to Girl Meets Rileytown)

Maya: Why wouldn't you come to me? How could you not come to me if someone is bullying you? 

Riley: I'm humiliated, Maya. I didn't want to let you see me humiliated.

Maya: You thought it would just go away? 

Riley: Mm-hmm. It's getting worse.

Maya: You know what the difference is between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend? 

Riley: What? You're the worst bully ever, peaches.

Maya: (Chuckles) I know. Peaches the bully just Doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anybody.

Maya: Rileytown.

Riley: Stop saying that! People shouldn't make fun of other people. What did I ever do to you? You exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird and stop being happy. Nobody should be as happy as you. Stop being who you are Or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face.

Maya: Okay.

Riley: (Crying) I'm fine.

Maya: I'm not. How long? 

Riley: A few weeks. This has been going on a few weeks.

(Riley cries as Maya comforts her)

Maya: Riles, I got you.

(Flashback to Girl Meets Texas Parts 1-3)

Riley: Maya, it’s up to you to tell me whatever you feel. You shouldn’t be afraid to tell me anything. You’re my sister, and I’ve always wanted a sister.

Maya: Me too.

Riley: Sisters should tell each other their secrets, don’t you think?

Riley: (to Maya) You stepped back. I know that you stepped back.

Maya: Ring power.

Riley: (Holds Maya’s hand) Ring power.

Maya: Thunder.

Riley: Lightning.

Maya: A little scared.

Riley: Me too.

(End Flashbacks)

“Maya.” Josh calls.

“Leave me alone, Josh.” Maya said while drinking her coffee. Josh walks over to her table and sits down next to her. “What are you deaf? I said leave me alone. I don’t want to talk.”

“No, we need to talk about what you said to Lucas.” Josh said.

“I hate him. It’s all his fault.” Maya said.

“Maya, it’s not Lucas’ fault. Don’t blame him. I know that you’re scared for Riley and the baby. We all are.” Josh said.

“What if she doesn’t make it? She’s my sister and I’ve always wanted a sister.” Maya said as Josh hugs her and starts crying in his arms. Katy and Shawn enter the cafeteria only to find Josh comforting a heartbroken Maya.

“Maya.” Shawn sits down.

“Dad, I’m scared for Riley.” Maya said as Shawn hugs her.

“I know Riley. She’s a fighter and she will never give up.” Shawn said.

“I know, but…” Maya sniffs.

“But what?” Shawn asked. Maya starts crying and crying while Shawn and Katy comfort her.

“Maya.” Katy said.

“Riley’s not going to make it, is she?” Maya asked.

“Don’t talk like that.” Katy said as she hugs her crying daughter.

(Later, with Lucas)

Lucas was taking a walk down the hall, thinking about Riley and the baby before calling her grandparents to let them know what’s going on with Riley. The young man headed to an empty chapel to pray for Riley and his daughter. Lucas slid into a pew, crossed his hands and started praying.

“Please God, I pray that you keep my daughter safe. I know that my daughter be alright. She’s a fighter just like her mother. If anything happens to her, then Riley would be devastated about losing her. We both want this baby so bad and I ask that you allow our daughter to be born safely. One more thing, please don’t take away Riley. So many people need her. Her parents, her grandparents, her Uncle Eric, her Uncle Josh, her Aunt Morgan, her siblings Auggie and Charlie, her friends Farkle, Smackle and Zay. Her best friend Maya needs her. She’s most important in her life. And most of all, me. She needs me. I love Riley so much, it’ll kill me if she dies. The baby is a part of her life. Riley is weird, goofy, unique, one of a kind, loveable, smart, precocious, naïve, innocent and adorable. I can’t do this without her. Please don’t take her away from me. Amen.” Lucas wipes a few tears from off of his face.

“Lucas?” Lucas turns around and sees Cory standing right behind him.

“Mr. Matthews. I mean Cory. Dad. I’m sorry, I’m just…” Lucas apologizes.

“It’s okay. No need to apologize, Lucas. You’re worried about what’s happening right now.” Cory said as he sits at the pew. “What are you doing?”

“Praying for Riley and the baby.” Lucas said.

“How are you holding up?” Cory asked.

“Stupid question to ask, sir.” Lucas said.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Cory said.

“I’m trying to be brave for Riley. But…” Lucas said.

“She’ll make it through this. You just got to have faith.” Cory said.

“You know that Riley and I have been working on a couple of names for our daughter before the baby is born.” Lucas said.

“What names did you come up with?” Cory asked.

“Sabrina, Juliet, Holly and Hope.” Lucas said.

“Is there a name that Riley really likes?” Cory asked.

“Juliet. She likes the name Juliet. I also like the names Hope and Holly.” Lucas said.

“You can never give up hope. Let me tell you about hope. Riley and the baby could use just exactly as much of it as you can.” Cory said. Lucas smiled slightly and hugged his father-in-law as they both left the chapel and headed towards the surgical waiting room, where Topanga, Farkle, Zay, Josh and Maya were waiting at while Shawn and Katy take Auggie and Charlie to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

“Lucas, do you want anything?” Topanga asked.

“No thanks, Topanga. I just want to be in there with Riley. I’m just worried about her.” Lucas said.

“I know.” Topanga said.

“Hey, Huckleberry. I just want to say that I’m sorry for blowing up at you. I’m just scared about Riley and the baby. And I know that you might need someone to help you out so you won’t be alone.” Maya apologizes.

“Thanks, Maya. And I forgive you.” Lucas hugs Maya. Dr. Barnes steps out of the operating room and walks over to Lucas, Maya and Riley’s family. Lucas looks up and notices Dr. Barnes walking towards them as his heart started beating fast and took a deep breath.

“Dr. Barnes.” Cory said.

“How’s Riley and the baby?” Lucas asked. “Are they going to be alright?” 

“Cory, Topanga, Lucas. I have some news for you about Riley and the baby…”


	23. Girl Meets Hope

“Dr. Barnes.” Cory said.

“How’s Riley and the baby? Are they going to be alright?” Lucas asked.

“Cory, Topanga, Lucas. I have some news for you about Riley and the baby. They’re both going to be alright. Your daughter gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.” Dr. Barnes said. Cory hugs Topanga after hearing the good news. Lucas felt relieved that the girl that he loves and his child are going to be fine.

“Thank God.” Maya said and hugged Josh.

“Lucas, your fiancée and your daughter are both very lucky. There’s something you should know about the baby. Your baby will have breathing problems since her lungs aren’t fully developed and we’ll give her medicine to help her breathe. We’ll also keep her here for a couple of days for observation before you and Riley take her home.” Dr. Barnes said.

“But the baby will be alright?” Lucas asked.

“Yes.” Dr. Barnes said.

“So where’s Riley?” Lucas asked.

“Riley is being transferred to her new room. Room 3564. If you want to head down there and see her and a nurse will be there with your baby.” Dr. Barnes said.

“Thank you, Dr. Barnes. Thank you.” Lucas said. “Does anyone want to come with me?”

“Riley needs you, Lucas. It’ll be great if she had someone by her side right now.” Topanga said.

“Maya, don’t you want to come?” Lucas asked.

“Sure, I’ll come.” Maya said. Lucas and Maya headed down to Riley’s new room when Lucas entered the room first, only to see Riley lying in her bed and made his way over to the chair and sat down. Riley opens her eyes and sees Lucas sitting next to her bedside and holding her hand.

“Hey there, Princess Dancing Sunshine.” Lucas said.

“Hi, Mad Dog.” Riley smiled slightly.

“You gave us a scare there. I thought I was going to lose you and the baby.” Lucas said.

“Sorry. How’s the baby? Where is she?” Riley asked.

“A nurse will be there with the baby so we can see her. Dr. Barnes said that her lungs aren’t fully developed, so they have to give her some medication to help.” Lucas said.

“I’m glad that she’s alright.” Riley said. Maya enters the room and makes her way over to Riley and Lucas.

“Hey, little plant.” Maya said.

“Peaches.” Riley said.

“How are you feeling?” Maya asked.

“I feel like crap. God, I never knew that pregnancy could be so painful. That’s it, I’m sticking with one kid and you are getting a….” Riley said.

“Don’t even say that word.” Lucas said.

“What word?” Maya asked.

“You know. The “V” word.” Lucas said.

“The “V” word? Oh, you mean vasectomy.” Maya said as Lucas groaned from hearing that dreadful word coming from her mouth, making Riley chuckle for a bit. A nurse entered the room pushing a bassinet with a pink bundle inside.

“Mr. Friar, Ms. Matthews. Here’s your daughter.” The nurse said. Lucas and Maya both stared into the bassinet seeing his little bundle of joy in there asleep.

“Is that here?” Maya asked.

“May I hold her?” Lucas asked feeling very nervous.

“Of course you can.” The nurse said as Lucas gently scooped his sleeping baby girl in his arms. Riley felt her eyes tearing up from seeing Lucas holding something tiny in his arms.

“Oh, my God.” Maya said softly.

“She’s so tiny.” Lucas said. “How much does she weigh?”

“5lbs 8oz.” The nurse said. “Any other questions that you would like to ask?”

“No, I’m good.” Lucas said.

“If you need anything, just hit the call button.” The nurse said as she left the room.

“Riley, want to hold her?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. I want to see my baby girl.” Lucas said as he gently passes the baby over to Riley. Riley held her daughter in her arms. Tears were falling down from her face. She was absolutely beautiful. A beautiful baby girl swaddled in a pink cloth and brown hair.

“She has your hair, Riley.” Maya said.

“I know. And she has Lucas’ eyes.” Riley said as the baby’s eyes fluttered open for a bit.

“So, did you two pick out a name for the baby?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“What are you going to name her?” Maya asked.

“Juliet. Juliet Hope Friar.” Riley said.

“Juliet Hope Friar. I love the name. She brought us hope for the both of us.” Lucas said as Riley smiles at him and Juliet.

“Hi, Juliet. It’s me, your mommy. This is your father. And this is your godmother, Maya. So you’re the one that wanted out of mommy.” Riley said as baby Juliet yawns and passes her to Maya.

“Hi there, Juliet. I’m best friends with you’re mother. She’s a good influence on me and she’s like a sister to me. You could learn a lot from your parents. When you get older, you’re going to have a best friend and you’ll be a better influence on her like your mother was with me. Then, you’ll be dealing with boys and get into a love triangle like your mommy, daddy and godmother.” Maya said.

“Really? You had to bring that up?” Lucas asked.

“Oops.” Maya said while handing the baby to Lucas.

“Hey there, little plant. It’s me, your daddy. Your mom and I are so glad that you’re here with us. Wow, you’re beautiful like your mother. Now when you get older, there will be boys chasing you and I would have to act like your grandfather. Your mother is a very wonderful woman I’ve ever met. I love her very much. Everyone loves her. Her friends and her family. And me. You’ll have people in your life that will look after you. There’s me, your mommy, your grandparents, your godmother Maya, your godfather Farkle, Shawn, your Uncle Auggie, your Aunt Connie, Eric, Morgan, your great-grandparents, Katy, Josh, Zay and even Smackle to look after you and protect you and your mother and your grandfather giving you lessons in life.” Lucas said as he laid Juliet in the bassinet and kissed Riley’s forehead.

“We did it.” Riley said.

“Yeah. We did.” Lucas said.

“Hey Lucas, why don’t you go out and get yourself something to drink and let Riley rest for a while?” Maya asked. Lucas gives Riley a kiss and steps out of the room, leaving Maya alone with Riley.

“She’s beautiful, Riles. She’s gonna be like you. Well, actually she’s you with Lucas’ eyes and your hair and your adorableness.” Maya sits down in the chair.

“Thanks.” Riley smiles.

“Thanks for staying with us. I was really scared about losing you. I never want you to leave this world.” Maya said.

“Peaches, I will never leave you.” Riley said.

“Ring power.” Maya said as she held Riley’s hand.

“Ring power.” Riley said.

“We still have to throw you a baby shower. We’ll call it a “welcome home, after baby shower” party since you have the baby.” Maya said.

“Yeah. Guess you have to throw me one.” Riley said.


	24. Welcome Home, Riley Matthews

A few days has passed since Riley gave birth to her daughter Juliet, Riley and Juliet are allowed home after staying in the hospital for a few days. Maya, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Zay, Farkle, Katy and Shawn were getting everything ready for Riley and Juliet’s welcome home party. Topanga and Katy were sitting the food out on the dining room table while Farkle and Zay were trying to hang up a giant banner on the doorway.

“Come on. Hurry up and get the banner up before Riley and Lucas arrive with Juliet.” Maya said.

“Maya, relax. It’s a welcome home party. Not a fancy occasion that needs to be perfect for Riley and the baby.” Zay said.

“Don’t ever ask me about my business, Maya.” Farkle said imitating Don Corleone again.

“Farkle, stop doing that!” Maya yelled.

“Why? I’m the godfather.” Farkle continues to imitate the iconic movie character. Maya marches over to Farkle, grabs him by his Nasa t-shirt and slaps him in the face.

“Maya! That’s not how you treat your friends.” Katy said.

“Mom, he keeps doing his crappy Godfather imitation. He provoked me to slap him in the face.” Maya said.

“That’s it, Hart. I hope that you wake up in bed with a horse’s head lying right next to you.” Farkle said. 

“Oh, yeah? Well, I hope that you don’t drive through any tollbooths. Because you’ll never know when a bunch of guys with machine guns will blow you away.” Maya said as Farkle gives her the death glare while he helps out Zay by getting the banner up on the doorway. Auggie looks out the window and sees Josh’s car pulling up in front of the apartment.

“They’re here.” Auggie said.

“Hurry up with the banner, you idiots!” Maya screams.

“Will you stop rushing us, woman?!” Auggie asked as Josh enters the apartment with Riley, Lucas and Juliet.

“Hey, you made it. Josh, why didn’t you stall them while we get things ready for the party?” Maya asked.

“I tried, but Riley was excited to come home and show Juliet around the apartment.” Josh said.

“You’re lucky that you’re hot.” Maya grins.

“Well, you’re my blonde beauty.” Josh leans in to kiss Maya until Shawn separated them.

“Alright, you two. No need for this kissy-face stuff. This is Riley and the baby’s day.” Shawn said.

“It’s okay, Uncle Shawn.” Riley said.

“So, how are you?” Maya asked.

“Fine, you?” Riley asked.

“I’m doing good.” Maya said as Cory and Topanga walk over to Lucas and Riley.

“Hi, dad.” Riley said.

“Hi, sweetie.” Cory said.

“Hello, Cory.” Lucas said.

“Lucas.” Cory shook his future son-in-law’s hand.

“Hey there, Juliet. There’s our grandchild.” Topanga said as she gently reaches for the baby and holds her. Juliet looks at her grandmother and smiles at her.

“Aww, look at her. She has her father’s eyes.” Topanga said.

“And she has our daughter’s hair.” Cory said as Juliet coos at him.

“She’s Riley with Lucas’ eyes.” Shawn said.

“I know.” Lucas said.

“May I hold Juliet?” Auggie asked.

“Sure, Auggie. You can hold your niece. But first, let me show you how to hold her. You hold Juliet in front of you, with one hand under her neck and head and the other supporting her bottom.” Riley said as she shows her little brother how to hold a baby.

“Hi.” Auggie cradles the baby until Juliet began to whimper.

“Jules, it’s okay. This is your Uncle Auggie.” Riley said.

“Yeah. It’s okay.” Auggie said.

“Sorry that your welcome home party isn’t perfect. We were trying to get it ready for you.” Maya said.

“Maya, it’s okay. It doesn’t have to be perfect. I like it. It looks pretty good.” Riley said.

“Are you sure?” Maya asked.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Riley said. 

“Okay, before we eat some cake, I would just like to give Riley a surprise. And I hope that she likes it.” Auggie said as he pulls out Riley’s Beary the Bear Bear, with it’s face fixed. “I fixed up Beary the Bear Bear for you, Riley. You can pass it on to Juliet. I know that she is going to love it.”

“Awww, that’s very sweet. Thank you, Auggie.” Riley smiles and hugs Auggie. Now, it’s Maya’s turn to give Riley and Juliet a gift.

“I have my blanket that my mother made for me when I was little. I could pass it on to my own kid, but I thought I could pass it on to my goddaughter.” Maya said.

“Thank you, Maya. It looks great.” Riley said.

“Can we eat some cake now?” Zay asked.

“Not yet. She hasn’t seen our gift yet.” Katy said as she hands Riley a red gift bag. Riley opens the gift bag up and pulls out a medium-sized blue sweatshirt with the words “Super Mom” printed on it. “It’s a sweatshirt for you to wear.

“So, what do you think?” Shawn asked. A tear came out of Riley’s eye as she broke down crying, throwing the sweatshirt down on the floor and running to her room as everybody looked on with confusion.

“Did I do something wrong?” Katy asked.

“No, you didn’t.” Shawn said.

“Well, that was pretty fun. How about some cake?” Zay asked as Farkle slaps him in the back of his head. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“For being an idiot!” Farkle exclaimed.

“Okay.” Zay said. Wanting to go see what’s going on with Riley, Maya walks down the hallway and enters Riley’s room, seeing her sitting by the bay window and looking out the window.

“Pumpkin, are you alright?” Maya asked.

“I’m not feeling to well. I just need some time alone. I’m not in a partying mood.” Riley sniffs.

“Riles, this is a special day for you. Everybody’s here to see you and the baby. Including some of our friends from school.” Maya said.

“I don’t want to see anybody.” Riley said.

“Riles, you’re just being a little emotional. Come on, let’s just get out of Rileytown and have some fun.” Maya said as Riley just stared at her with a hurtful look on her face. “What? All I said was Rileyto…”

Riley slaps Maya in the face.

“Don’t you ever say that to me again!” Riley screamed.

“What the hell is the matter with you?! You don’t slap people in the face.” Maya said.

“Maya, I am not in the mood to see anyone. Not my parents, not my brother, not my sister, not my friends and not you.” Riley said. Maya’s heart shattered into a million pieces. She cannot believe that her friend said that to her.

“Fine. Then, I don’t want to see you again. Here, you can take your stupid friendship ring with you.” Maya takes off the friendship ring from off of her finger and throws it at Riley and storms out of her room.

“Baby girl, how’s Riley?” Katy asked.

“I don’t want to talk to that selfish bitch ever again!” Maya cries as she grabs her jacket.

“Maya, what is going on between you and our daughter?” Topanga asked.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself. Maybe that way she won’t slap a loved one in the face.” Maya said as she steps out of the apartment.

“Oh, no. I’ve seen this before.” Topanga said.

“Honey, I’ve seen this before too. It was right after Riley was born. The mood swings, crying, withdrawing from friends and family, having difficulty bonding with the baby. Do you know what that means?” Cory asked.

“Yes, I do.” Topanga said.

“She’s suffering from postpartum depression or you can call it baby blues. It happens after childbirth.” Farkle said.

“How did you know about that?” Shawn asked.

“I’m a genius just like my dad, duh! He married your ex-girlfriend that you claim is a psycho.” Farkle said.

“Oh, yeah. Jennifer Bassett. Crazy bitch handcuffed me to….” Shawn said as Farkle gives him a look. “You dad is a lucky guy. Jennifer is not a psycho. She is a very sweet gal.”

“Watch what you say about my mother, Hunter.” Farkle said.


	25. Girl Meets Baby Blues

Juliet’s cries echoed throughout the room, creating a ringing in Riley’s ears. The young mother covered her head with a pillow to mute the sounds while Lucas gently bounced the newborn baby in his arms. Farkle and Zay were sitting in the living room looking up symptoms of postpartum depression on the Internet while Cory and Topanga sit at the table and drinking their cup of coffee.

“Poor Riley. I can’t believe that she’s suffering from baby blues. Not to mention, getting into an argument with Maya and ending her friendship with her.” Topanga said.

“And you’re holding her friendship ring for her?” Cory asked.

“Until this whole thing blows over and Riley is back to her old, carefree, cheery self, then she’ll give it back to her.” Topanga said taking a sip of coffee from her coffee mug.

“Farkle, how long does this postpartum depression thing last?” Lucas asked while trying to calm down his fussy baby girl.

“Postpartum depression last anywhere from weeks to months and from what I’ve heard without proper treatment even years.” Farkle said.

“So, Riley’s going to turn into Morotia M. Black again? No way, I’m not going through that. Every single night, Riley’s been crying. She even cried from watching Back to the Future Part III while I tried to cheer her up.” Lucas said.

“I can see Riley crying from watching Marley & Me because the dog dies at the end. But I cannot imagine her crying from Back to the Future III. It’s not a sad movie, it’s a happy movie. It’s not like she cried from when the DeLorean gets hit by the train. We’ve all seen this coming. We knew that it has to be destroyed.” Zay said.

“Guys, this is serious. We’re talking about my daughter here.” Cory said.

“Sorry, Mr. Matthews.” Farkle said.

“She couldn’t even hold Juliet. It’s like…” Lucas said.

“Like she’s thinking of harming herself or the baby?” Farkle asked.

“Yeah, that’s right. Wait, what?” Lucas asked.

“There are symptoms to postpartum depression. They may include: depressed mood or severe mood swings, excessive crying, difficulty bonding with the baby.” Farkle said.

“Check.” Zay said.

“Withdrawing from family and friends.” Farkle said.

“Check!” Cory, Topanga, Lucas and Farkle all yelled out.

“Loss of appetite or eating much more than usual.” Farkle said.

“I told you that my mother’s cooking is not that bad.” Topanga slaps Cory in the back of his head.

“Well, my mother’s a better cook than your mother.” Cory said.

“Talk about my mother’s cooking one more time.” Topanga grabs the coffee pot and hovers it over his head.

“Will you two cut it out?!” Lucas asked. “Farkle, what else is next on the list?”

“Inability to sleep, fatigue, irritability and anger, fear that you’re not a good mother, feelings of worthlessness, shame, guilt or inadequacy, severe anxiety and panic attacks, thoughts of harming herself or the baby and recurrent thoughts of death or suicide.” Farkle said. As they continue to talk out the symptoms that Riley is suffering, Josh enters the apartment with an annoyed Maya.

“Will you just come in?” Josh asked.

“No! It will be a cold day in Hell if I ever see Riley again. After what she said to me, I don’t want to talk to her.” Maya said.

“Maya, this is serious. Riley’s in trouble. And she needs help.” Josh said. “She’s your best friend. Don’t you want to help her out?”

“I’ve already helped her out long enough. She’s on her own now.” Maya said.

“Maya, will you shut the hell up and stop being so goddamn stubborn for a minute and just listen to what I have to say about Riley?” Lucas asked in a serious tone as Maya sits down on the chair. “Maya, Riley has postpartum depression. That’s why she’s been acting so moody.”

“Oh, God. I….I…I didn’t know. I just can’t believe that I ended our friendship over something this stupid.” Maya said.

“We were looking at some of the symptoms and some were not good.” Farkle said as he passes the laptop over to Maya. The blonde began to look over at the symptoms of postpartum depression.

“Oh, no. How long does it last?” Maya asked.

“Weeks, months, maybe even years.” Zay said.

“No, no, no, no, no, no. I want Smiley Riley back, not Morotia M. Black.” Maya said as Josh walks over towards her and puts his arm around her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. “Why couldn’t you be the one who’s going through postpartum depression, Ranger Rick?”

“What? Men don’t go through that kind of thing. Only women.” Lucas said.

“It’s possible.” Maya said.

“Maya, do you want to go in her room and talk to her?” Cory asked.

“No, I don’t think I’m ready to talk to her just yet. Not right now. I just need some time.” Maya said. “Do you still have my friendship ring?”

“Yes, sweetie. Do you want it?” Topanga asked. Maya nods her head ‘yes’ and walked over to where Cory and Topanga were sitting. Topanga hands Maya her friendship ring as Maya puts it on her finger.

“I’m sorry for all the hateful things that I said about your daughter. I didn’t even know that she was suffering from postpartum depression.”

“It’s okay.” Cory said. “What’s more important is your friendship and being Juliet’s godmother. Juliet needs someone in her life who’s a good influence on her.”

“You’re right. Juliet needs that.” Maya said. Lucas passes Juliet over to Maya and held her goddaughter in her arms. Maya cooed Juliet with the sweet sound of her humming, gently stroking her brown hair with her finger.

“You’re very good with her Maya.” Josh said.

“Thank you, Josh. It’s been a while since I’ve held a baby in my arms. Makes you wonder about having one of your own.” Maya said.

“She’s so precious.” Josh said.

“Just like her mother.” Maya said as Juliet smiles at both Maya and Josh. “Awww, she likes us.”

“You know, I think we’re going to be great parents when we have one of our own.” Josh said.

“Me too.” Maya said.


	26. Shadow in the Dark

“Riley. Riley, come on. You have to get better. You haven’t even held Juliet ever since you got back from the hospital.” Lucas said holding Juliet in his arms and gently bouncing her. Riley just looks at Lucas and Juliet for minute without saying a word to him then went back to looking out the window.

“Riley sick?” Charlie asked.

“No, Charlie. She’s not sick. She’s just depressed.” Lucas said.

“Will she be alright?” Charlie asked.

“I’m not sure, little one. I’m not sure.” Lucas said.

“Ugh! I can’t stand seeing my sister like this. I miss seeing her Smiley Riley-self.” Auggie said.

“Just give her some time, Auggie.” Lucas said as Auggie left the room with Charlie. Lucas lies Juliet in the bassinet and walks over to the bay window and sat down next to Riley. Lucas puts his hand on Riley’s shoulder, gently rubbing it for a minute until Riley moves his hand away from her.

“Don’t…” Riley whispered.

“Riley, do you want to talk about it?” Lucas asked.

“I…I can’t….” Riley said.

“Riley, we’re going to get married soon. You have to tell me.” Lucas said. “Was it about what happened back in the hospital while you were giving birth to Juliet?”

Riley was silent as a tear fell down from her eye.

“It is, isn’t it? Riles, if you feel like talking…” Lucas said.

“Will you please stop it?! I beg you, just stop! I just don’t want to think about what happened!” Riley cried.

“Riley, you and the baby almost died! You have to talk about it. You’re pushing me away, you’re pushing Maya away, and you’re even pushing Juliet away. You wouldn’t even hold her. You wouldn’t even look at her. And you wouldn’t even talk to her.” Lucas said.

“I don’t care! I wish I was dead so I wouldn’t hear her crying every goddamn night! I just want one night without her crying! Why does she do this? Why? Why does she think that’s fair to do this? All she does is scream, who the fuck screams every night? It’s too annoying! I don’t care how adorable she is and I don’t care how small she is. I could kill her right now!” Riley screams just when Juliet starts crying.

“Riley, stop it! Don’t you ever talk like that again! You’re scaring Juliet!” Lucas walks over to the bassinet and picks up the crying baby to try to calm her down.

“I never wanted her in my life. I never wanted her in our lives. I don’t want her, I just want you! I hate her!” Riley gasped. She couldn’t believe what she said about the baby. She bent her head over and starts crying as Lucas walks over the bay window with Juliet and sits down right next to her.

“Riley….” Lucas said.

“No.” Riley sobs. “You must think that I’m a horrible mother for saying that. I don’t want to hate the baby. I feel terrible for saying that. Every single night, I’ve been having nightmares about me and the baby. I was depressed to the point where I drowned the baby in the tub and I slit my wrists. You, mom, dad, Auggie, Charlie, Farkle, Zay, Josh and….and Maya. You guys were at our funeral and it broke your heart seeing me like this.” 

Riley sniffs as Juliet stops crying and began making baby noises while staring at her sobbing mother. Lucas passes Juliet over to Riley and held her in her arms.

“I’m sorry, Jules. I’m very sorry for what I said.” Riley said.

“She misses you.” Lucas said.

“I know. I miss her too. Lucas, back at the hospital, I was scared about what was going to happen to me and the baby. I almost lost my life and the baby’s. Mostly me. Leaving you with the baby.” Riley said.

“You’re still here with us. And I don’t want you to leave. And I know that it is very traumatic about almost dying. I was scared too. I didn’t know what I’ll do if I lost you.” Lucas said. Juliet reached up and touches her mother’s face. Riley starts breastfeeding Juliet and began humming to her.

“Does it hurt?” Lucas asked as Riley looked up at her.

“A little, but it sort of tickles.” A smile appears on Riley’s face. “I love you, Lucas. I love you and the baby.”

“I love you too, Riley. And so does Juliet.” Lucas said.

“And you know that I will never hurt her.” Riley said as she continued to hum to Juliet.

“I know.” Lucas said.

Later that night, Riley was alone at the apartment with Juliet. She was sitting at her desk typing up her essay on her laptop for class. Lucas was at work, Auggie was sleeping over at Dewey’s, or Doy’s, and her parents were at a fancy restaurant with Shawn and Katy. Riley looks back at Juliet, who was making adorable cooing noises and continued to work on her essay. Riley stops typing as she hears a clanging noise coming from outside.

“What the…?” Riley thought to herself, thinking it was her imagination and went back to work. Riley looks up from her laptop and began to notice a shadowy figure standing outside right by her window as she got up from her chair and ran over to her night table to pick up her phone to call 9-1-1.

“9-1-1 emergency, how may I help you?” The operator on the other line said.

“Hi, there’s a man outside on my fire escape. Outside my window. I live on Greenwich Village apartment number 26. My name? Riley Matthews, I mean, Riley Matthews-Friar. But can you please hurry? F-r-…look, I’m about to be murdered. You know how to spell it!” Riley hangs up the phone and walks over to the bassinet to pick up Juliet. “It’s okay, Juliet. Mommy’s here. Nobody’s going to hurt my baby. Yeah, nobody’ll hurt you. It’s okay.”

The mysterious figure tries to open the window to enter the apartment.

“Please go away I just spoke to the police and they’re gonna be here any second. Plus, I don’t have any money so jus please leave us alone.” Riley said as the shadowy figure walks away. Juliet starts suckling on her mother’s breast as Riley sits down on her bed to talk to her in a calm, soothing voice. “It’s okay. He’s gone now. That creepy old man is gone. You know, know mommy wouldn’t let him hurt you. Come on, now, Jules, dinner’s over. It’s time to go to sleep, Juliet. Your daddy’s going to come home and he’s gonna be so happy. Yeah, he loves you so much.”

Riley gently strokes her daughter’s brown hair and heard a knock coming from the door.

“Mrs. Freeair. Police.” A police officer announced.

“Okay, just a minute.” Riley said as lays Juliet in the bassinet and walks over to front door.

“We caught the guy you called about.” Officer Kale said.

“Oh, thank you.” Riley said.

“There’s only one thing, he says he knows you.” Officer Kale said.

“He knows me?” Riley asked. Officer Kale’s partner, Officer Kelly grabbed a young teen who was eighteen and was holding a baby puppy plush animal. The young man was revealed to be Charlie Gardner.

“Easy, easy.” Charlie said.

“Do you want to press charges, Mrs. Freeair?” Officer Kelly asked.

“It’s Friar.” Charlie said.

“Uh, no, no, no. Thank you. Would you like to come in?” Riley asked.

“Huh, oh, yeah.” Charlie said as he enters the apartment.

“Thank you, officers.” Riley said as the police officers left. “Charlie, what are you doing here? You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, Riley. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything. I heard that you had the baby and I wanted to give her this.” Charlie said.

“Would you like to see the baby?” Riley asked. “She’s in her crib.” 

“Yeah.” Charlie said as Riley led Charlie into her bedroom to see Juliet. As they entered the bedroom, Charlie looks down and sees Juliet smiling at him as Riley picks her up and holds her in her arms.

“Hey there. Juliet, this is Charlie. He’s a friend of mine. Charlie, this is Juliet.” Riley said.

“Wow. She’s beautiful. She looks just like you.” Charlie said.

“Thank you.” Riley said. “Would you like to hold her?” 

“Sure.” Charlie said as Riley passes the baby over to him. “Hey there, Juliet. It’s nice to meet you. Riley, I just want to tell you that I’m happy for you and Lucas. You two are gonna do great and you two are perfect for each other. And if you ever need anything, I’m always there for you.” 

“Thank you, Charlie.” Riley said.


	27. Best Friends Forever

Lucas woke up at 11:00 in the morning, only to see Riley holding Juliet in her arms and singing to her. The sweet, soothing voice of Riley singing to Juliet was the only thing to wake him up in the mornings.

“Morning.” Riley leaned down to give Lucas a kiss.

“Good morning.” Lucas pushes the comforter off of him and got out of Riley’s bed, picking up his red John Quincy Adams t-shirt to cover up his toned chest.

“So how are my two favorite girls?” Lucas asked.

“We’re doing fine.” Riley smiles at him as Juliet coos while Lucas make baby sounds to her, making their newborn baby giggle. Auggie enters Riley’s room and sees Lucas kissing his sister.

“Hey! None of that here!” Auggie yelled as he ran towards Lucas and kicked him right in the forbidden zone. Riley looks at her little brother with a shocked look on her face while Juliet continues to giggle at him.

“Auggie! Why would you do that to Lucas?” Riley asked.

“He’s living in this apartment and you two are not going to do that again. Do you want mom and dad to hear you? Or do you want them to walk in on you two so dad could kill Lucas?” Auggie asked.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Auggie.” Riley said as Auggie ran out of the room. “Lucas, are you alright?”

“Am I alright? Your little brother tried to render me sterile. What do you think?” Lucas groaned in pain. “Want to have sex just to make sure that everything’s working right?”

“Lucas! I just had a baby. I don’t think we’re ready to have another one.” Riley said. Lucas looks behind Riley and sees Maya standing outside right by the window.

“Riley, you have company.” Lucas said as Riley turns around to see Maya. Riley lays Juliet in the bassinet and walks over to the bay window to let Maya in.

“Maya.” Riley said.

“Hi, Riles.” Maya said.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Do you want anything? Orange juice, coffee, milk, pancakes?” Lucas asked.

“No, thanks. I just want to talk to Riley.” Maya said as Lucas leaves the bedroom to leave Riley and Maya alone. “Riles, about what happened between me and you a couple of days ago. We were having an argument and…”

“I’m sorry.” Riley apologized.

“I forgive you.” Maya said as she hugs Riley and sits down on the window seat. “So, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling much better now. I’m not depressed anymore.” Riley said.

“Riles, I’m so sorry.” Maya apologizes.

“Maya, it’s not your fault. It’s my fault.” Riley said.

“Riles…” Maya said.

“No. I wasn’t myself. I’d just had the baby and I lashed out at you. You didn’t know that I had postpartum depression before you found out. I’ve been going through a lot. Thinking about what happened back in the hospital really scared me. I don’t want us to end or friendship like that. I want you to be in Juliet’s life.” Riley said,

“I know.” Maya said as she hugs Riley.

“Are you two going to kiss each other or are you just going to keep hugging?” Auggie asked standing right by the doorway while drinking a glass of orange juice.

“Auggie!” Maya exclaimed.

“August.” Riley gives Auggie a look.

“What’d I do?” Auggie asked.

“We’re not lesbians, August!” Maya said.

“Will you two quit calling me August? It’s getting pretty annoying because I have to deal with my wife Ava calling me that every single day. Well, good luck in Hell for Lucas.” Auggie said. 

“Shut up.” Riley said.

“Then why are you two hugging?” Auggie asked sitting down in the middle of Riley and Maya.

“After I had the baby, I wasn’t feeling myself lately.” Riley said.

“See, when she was like that, she yelled at me and I didn’t know what to do.” Maya said.

“Were you scared?” Auggie asked.

“Yes. I was scared because I didn’t know what was going to happen to Riley if she doesn’t get out of her depression state. I was afraid that she might harm herself and the baby.” Maya said.

“Oh. Riley’s back to normal, though?” Auggie asked.

“That’s right, Auggie. I’m back to normal.” Riley said hugging Auggie. “I’ll be fine.”

While Riley was hugging Auggie, Juliet starts crying as Riley gets up from the bay window to check on her. Riley picks up Juliet and sat down on her bed and started breastfeeding her.

“Ahhhh! My eyes! Why do you have to do that right in front of me? I don’t want to see my own sister’s breasts!” Auggie freaks out and runs out of the room with his eyes covered while Maya watches Riley feeding her daughter.

“Wow. You’re pretty good at this parenting stuff.” Maya said.

“Yeah. I can’t wait till you and Josh have a kid of your own. Hey, when you marry my Uncle Josh, does this make you my aunt?” Riley asked.

“Do you want me to be your aunt?” Maya asked.

“You’ll be Auggie’s aunt and you’ll be my aunt and best friend.” Riley smiles.

“Yeah. I bet that your father will be shocked that I will become his sister-in-law.” Maya said.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Riley laughs.

“Riley, breakfast is ready. Come and get….ahhhhhh!” Cory screams as he enters Riley’s room, only to see her breastfeeding Juliet.

“First Auggie and now you? Don’t you idiots knock anymore?” Maya asked.

“Oh, shut up!” Cory walks out of Riley’s room.


	28. Movie Night

It’s movie night at the Matthews’ apartment. Riley and Lucas were getting ready for movie night while Cory and Topanga go out, Charlie is with Josh and Auggie staying at Doy’s. Lucas was in the kitchen popping popcorn and setting the refreshments on the table while Riley in her room changing Juliet. Riley sees Maya and Farkle enter her room through the window with Farkle holding a box of SnoCaps in his hand and a big bucket of popcorn in the other.

“Hey, Riles….ugh! What is that smell? Was that Juliet?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. It was.” Riley said as she passes Juliet over to Maya.

“Well, aren’t you the little stinker.” Maya said as Juliet smiles and coos at her.

“Farkle, why did you bring a big bucket of popcorn? Lucas is making some popcorn in the kitchen.” Riley said.

“I thought you said to bring your own snack. So, I brought my own snack. A big bucket of popcorn and SnoCaps.” Farkle said.

“So, where’s Zay? I thought he was with you guys.” Riley said. 

“He wanted to go through the window, but instead he went through the front door.” Maya said as Zay enters Riley’s room drinking a glass of soda.

“I don’t get it. You guys are eighteen and you go through Riley’s window without knocking on the front door. It’s not that hard to use the front door.” Zay said. Riley and Maya both look at each other and laugh as they both left her bedroom, along with Farkle and Zay.

“Hey there, Huckleberry. Is the popcorn ready?” Maya asked.

“Almost. And do you have to call me Huckleberry? I don’t want my daughter to find out that you keep calling me that.” Lucas said.

“Oh, please. Jules, I do not make fun of your father all the time.” Maya said.

“All the time? What about the time that you called me Ranger Rick? And Moral Compass. And Sundance.” Lucas raised his eyebrow at Maya.

“Oh, yeah. That.” Maya said.

“And let’s not forget ha….” Lucas said.

“Hah-hur!” Maya speaks in a Texan accent.

“Like it’s the way I talk.” Lucas said.

“Will your daughter talk just like you?” Maya asked.

“Maya, our daughter will not talk like that.” Riley said. “Will our daughter talk like that, Lucas?”

“So, are you guys ready for movie night?” Lucas asked while putting popcorn in the bowl and pouring butter on it.

“Yes, I am.” Maya said.

“Me too.” Farkle grins.

“Yeah, well let’s hope that Farkle keeps his big mouth shut so he won’t spoil the movie.” Zay said as he sits down on the chair.

“I never spoiled a movie in my life.” Farkle said.

“What about the time that you watched Radio Flyer with me and Maya? And you said…” Riley said.

“The kid from Jurassic Park flies off in his wagon to get away from the guy who’s not related to any of the Baldwin brothers.” Farkle said.

“Or what about the time when we watched The Exorcist?” Zay asked. “And you blurt out….”

“Max Von Sydow dies from a heart attack and Jason Miller jumps out of a window.” Farkle said.

“Or what about the time when we watched the summer finale of Pretty Little Liars? And you said…” Lucas said.

“CeCe’s A, she’s Alison’s sister, she dated her brother Jason and she’s a dude.” Farkle said.

“You spoiled it for me!” Lucas exclaimed as a look appears on Riley’s face.

“You watch Pretty Little Liars?” Riley asked.

“Who? Me? No, I don’t watch Pretty Little Liars. I actually caught an episode because there was nothing on. Okay, I caught a couple of episodes.” Lucas said.

“After all this time. We could’ve talked about it.” Riley said as Maya laughs at him. “Maya, don’t laugh at Lucas. I think it’s pretty sweet that Lucas watches Pretty Little Liars.”

Maya, Farkle and Zay make a whip-cracking sound.

“Hey!” Lucas looks offended.

“You’re whipped, Lucas.” Zay said.

“I’m not whipped. When does watching Pretty Little Liars make me whipped?” Lucas asked.

“We’re not sure.” Farkle said.

“Okay, guys. The movie that we’re watching tonight is one of the best James Bond movies ever.” Lucas said trying to change the conversation while Riley and Maya both whine at him. “What’s the matter with James Bond?” 

“The guy’s a pig.” Riley said.

“I agree with Riley. He sleeps with every woman that he sees. He’s lucky that nobody’s calling him a fuckboy.” Maya said.

“Maya! Language.” Riley said covering Juliet’s ears.

“She’s a baby. She won’t understand a word that I say.” Maya said. “Which Bond movie are we going to watch?”

“GoldenEye.” Lucas said.

“Oh, yes! I love that movie!” Zay smiles and starts singing the title song with Lucas as Riley and Maya both look at them like there was something wrong with them. Lucas puts the DVD in the DVD player and starts the movie. As the movie plays, the five of them watch the scene where James Bond is in the Russian facility meeting 006, Farkle began to notice Sean Bean playing Alec Trevelyan. A look appears on Farkle’s face as Lucas, Riley, Maya and Zay turn to him, they knew that something’s going to happen right now after he saw Sean Bean.

“Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! It’s Sean Bean from Patriot Games and The Lord of the Rings.” Farkle points.

“Don’t you dare.” Maya said in a threatening tone.

“Must….spoil….the…movie.” Farkle said.

“Farkle.” Riley said.

“Farkle, if you ruin this movie. I am going to kick you…” Zay said.

“He’s the bad guy and he dies with the satellite crushing him at the end!” Farkle yells as everybody in the room groan in disgust with Maya jumping up on him and strangles him. They could not believe that he would do something like that again.

“Why would you spoil the movie?! You know Riley and I haven’t seen it and you, Ranger Rick and Zay saw the movie.

“I’m so…sorry! Would you please let go of me?!” Farkle cries out as Maya lets go of him so he could catch his breath.

“So much for movie night.” Riley said.


	29. How Riley Met Lucas

“Riley. Riley, I’m home.” Lucas said as he enters the apartment through the front door holding a pizza in his hand and a 2-liter of Pepsi. Lucas looks around and notices that Riley is not in the living room. Lucas sits the pizza and the bottle of pop on the table until he began to hear the beautiful sound of Riley’s singing voice coming from one of the rooms.

“Riley.” Lucas called as he walked down the hallway and enters her bedroom. The only person that was in Riley’s room was Juliet, and she was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Lucas kisses his daughter on her forehead, leaves the bedroom until he could hear Riley singing in the bathroom. Lucas opens the bathroom door and finds Riley in the shower. He began to smile from hearing Riley singing, he had a plan on how to surprise her without even scaring her.

“MacArthur Park is melting in the dark. All the sweet green icing flowing down. Someone left the cake out in the rain.” Riley sings while washing herself. The pretty brunette continues to sing beautifully without noticing Lucas quietly climbed into the shower. Her eyes were still closed as she stood underneath the shower head and turned around, her front body facing Lucas.

“I don’t think that I can take it ‘cause it took so long to bake it. And I’ll never have the recipe again. Oh, no…. ahhhhhhh!” Riley opened her eyes and squealed as she saw Lucas standing right in front of her.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked as Riley turned around with her back facing him looking embarrassed.

“Nothing. I’ve never seen you naked.” Riley blushed.

“Naked? Riles, you’ve seen me naked.” Lucas said trying to wash Riley’s back.

“Well, yeah. We did it, but I haven’t seen your…you know….I never actually looked at it.” Riley said trying to move Lucas’ hands away from her.

“Oh, come on.” Lucas raised his eyebrow. “We did it six times.”

“It was two times, Lucas. It was in my room on my birthday and right before you left for Texas. I believe we did it in your room. Maybe three times. It was the same day that you left for Texas because we did it twice in your room. Does it count?” Riley asked.

“Of course, it counts. I’ve seen you naked.” Lucas said while washing Riley’s back.

“Yeah.” Riley smiles. “But still, I never actually checked it out.”

“Well, you don’t have to.” Lucas turns around.

“No, I want to.” Riley said. Lucas grins as he turns around to face Riley. A smirk appears on Riley’s face as she looked down to check out Lucas’ man parts.

“Well, what do you think?” Lucas asked.

“I think it’s cute.” Riley said.

“It’s cute?” Lucas asked while looking down at it. “Miles “Tails” Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 is cute.”

“Okay, then what?” Riley asked.

“I don’t know. Not cute. Magnificent, maybe. Awesome. I know it’s a bit overused but awesome wouldn’t be bad. I can settle for Excellent. Or you could say “boing” just like Maya. I’d settle for big. Maybe Texas-size.” Lucas said.

“Texas-size? Well, let me see it.” Riley said.

“Are you sure?” Lucas asked.

“I’m positive. Just let me see it. I won’t laugh and I won’t call it cute.” Riley said and bit her lower lip as Lucas turns around to face her. Riley looks down and her eyes widened from what she saw. “Oh, my God! It’s a giant boa constrictor! It’s huge! What are you thinking?! It’s monstrous! Get that thing away from me! Put it away before it kills me!”

Riley giggles and turns around to face Lucas. Lucas wraps his arms around Riley’s waist and gazes into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

“Lucas.” Riley said softly.

“Yes, Riley.” Lucas said.

“We can’t do it in the shower.” Riley said.

“Why?” Lucas asked.

“Because we’re still living with my parents. What if they walk in on us? Or Auggie, what about Auggie? I don’t want my little brother walk in on us or my baby sister. I don’t want Charlie too…” Riley was cut off by Lucas pressing his lips against hers.

“Don’t worry. I have the door locked. We can have some private time for ourselves.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I can’t have sex with you right now. I still have the stitches from my c-section. It makes me feel less attractive and I still have that baby weight.” Riley said.

“To me, you’re still the most beautiful princess. We don’t have to have sex. We can just kiss each other.” Lucas said.

“I know.” Riley said as she kisses Lucas. The two continue to passionately kiss each other for a bit until they began to hear Juliet crying. Riley and Lucas stop kissing and began to laugh.

“Oh, boy.” Lucas said.

“I know.” Riley smiles. “I’ll go check on her while you finish washing up.”

“Okay.” Lucas said. Riley steps out of the shower to dry herself off and put on her pink unicorn-printed robe and left the bathroom to check on her crying daughter.

“Hey there. Did you miss mommy? Shh. It’s okay. I’m here. Don’t worry, mommy’s here.” Riley said as Juliet stops crying. “How did you sleep? I bet that you slept good. You cried so you could get mommy and daddy’s attention.”

Juliet coos and smiles at her mother.

“Wow. You’re so precious. You know, I am very lucky to be married to your father. When you get older, you’re going to live in my world until you make it yours. Just like me. I lived in my father’s world until I made it my world. And when you make it your world, I’ll still be there for you and your father will be there for you too. We’ll be right here.

(Flashback)

Cory: (Enters Riley’s room through the window) Here’s what I’m thinking. It’s not your world yet. It’s still my world. Because if it was your world, Maya would have you on the subway already, thinking you put something over on me. But you didn’t. Know how I know? Look at ya. You’re right here.

Riley: How long do I have to live in my father’s world?

Cory: Until you make it yours. Riley, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead, make it yours.

Riley: I will. And when I do will you still be there for me?

Topanga: Right here. 

(Topanga enters Riley’s room)

Topanga: We’ll be right here.

(End Flashback)

“Let me tell you about how I met your father. It was on a Tuesday, and Maya and I were on our way to school. We were on the subway and I see this cute boy sitting down at his seat reading a book and smiling at me. Your godmother showed me everything about boys and girls. And then….” Riley said.

(Flashback)

(Riley lands on Lucas’ lap)

Riley: (Smiles at Lucas) Hi. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend Maya.

Lucas: I’m Lucas.

Riley: I love it.

Riley: (V/O) Then, your godfather Farkle has a crush on both me and Maya. He was in love with us. Let’s not forget, your father was in my history class and your grandfather…well, let’s just say he was being overprotective of me.

(Lucas enters the classroom)

Cory: Who are you? I don’t know who you are.

Riley: Subway boy.

Lucas: I’m Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas.

Cory: Oh, new student, Mr. Friar.

Lucas: Yes, sir.

Cory: Great, you’re just in time for today’s assignment. Have a seat.

(Lucas sits behind Riley. Riley looks back and smiles at him. Lucas smiles back at her as Cory turns his daughter’s head to face the front of the class)

Riley: (V/O) Your father and I had our first date and he was my first kiss.

Riley: Hi, I’m Riley. We were just talking about you.

Lucas: I’m Lucas.

Riley: I love it. You know those moments that you were talking about that we’re going to remember forever?

Lucas: Yeah?

(Riley kisses Lucas. Lucas and Riley smile at each other)

(End flashback)

“After our first date, we’ve tried to become boyfriend and girlfriend, but that didn’t work out. So, we’ve decided to be friends. I know that there’s more to tell you about us but. No, I’ll tell you about what happened in Texas between me, your father and Maya….nah. I’ll wait till you’re old enough when you and your friend are having some boy trouble. Look at me and your father now, we’re both together we’re very happy together. I can’t wait to marry your father.” Riley said as Juliet smiles at her.


	30. Baby's First Thanksgiving

(Six Months Later)

It’s November now. The warm weather is gone and the cold weather is here. It is a day for family and friends to get together. Thanksgiving was coming and Riley was excited that her six-month-old daughter Juliet is going to be having her first Thanksgiving. Every Thanksgiving, Cory and Topanga invite their friends and family over for Thanksgiving. Topanga and her mother Rhiannon and Cory’s mother Amy were in the kitchen cooking while Cory, his father Alan, his father-in-law Jedidiah, Lucas, Auggie, Morgan and Eric were watching the football game on television, the Philadelphia Eagles were playing against the New York Giants.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Matthews family and Lawrence family.” Farkle said as he enters the apartment with Zay.

“Hey, buddy. Happy Thanksgiving to you too.” Lucas said.

“So, where’s Maya and Josh at?” Zay asked.

“Maya and Josh are at the store buying some cranberry sauce.” Amy said.

“Let’s hope that’s all that they’re doing.” Alan said.

“Alan.” Amy gives her husband a look.

“What?” Alan asked.

“Josh is 20 and Maya is 18. They’re not ready for that big step.” Amy said.

“Unlike some people.” Cory glares at Lucas.

“Oh, come on. Really? Do we have to go through this again?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, yeah. You knocked up my niche, and you two are raising the baby together. You better treat her right. I’m just kidding. I’m not going to beat you up. I know that you’re going to take care of both Riley and Juliet. You love them.” Eric said.

“Not helping, Eric.” Alan said.

“I hate to say this, dad. But I agree with Eric. Why did I say that? Is there something wrong with me? My God, it’s the end of the world!” Morgan freaks out. Riley enters the room with Charlie and holding Juliet in her arms.

“Look who’s ready for their first Thanksgiving.” Riley smiles.

“Aww, look at my precious granddaughter. She’s so beautiful.” Rhiannon said as Juliet smiles at her great-grandmother. “Awww, she reminds me of you when you were a little baby, Riley.”

“I’m still the cute one.” Riley smiles. 

“Up, grandma. Up. Pick me up, please.” Charlie said.

“Sure, Charlotte. I’ll pick you up and me and your grandfather will play with you.” Amy said as Alan looks back at her.

“Me? But the game is on.” Alan complained.

“Just do it.” Amy said as Alan got up from the couch and sat down next to Amy right by the bay window and starts playing with Charlie. Lucas turns to Riley and sees her wearing her pink floral dress with matching pink flats. She looked more beautiful than ever.

“Hi.” Riley smiles.

“Hi. You look really beautiful.” Lucas said.

“Thanks.” Riley said. “Hi, Farkle. Hi, Zay.”

“Hey, Riley. How are you?” Farkle asked.

“I’m fine. Thank you very mu….OH, COME ON! WHAT ARE THE GIANTS DOING?!” Riley yells at the television. “Anyway, what about you?”

“I’m pretty good. Mom and dad are spending Thanksgiving together at home while I’m here and my girlfriend is out of town to visit her grandparents.” Farkle said.

“What about you, Zay?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, well I wanted to spend Thanksgiving with you guys. I also brought my mother’s famous sweet potato pie with a secret recipe.” Zay said as he hands Riley the pie so she could sit it on the table.

“Would the secret ingredient be whiskey?” Lucas asked.

“Shh! It was supposed to be a secret and now that the secret’s out, I ought to kill you for that. Thanks a lot Lucas.” Zay crosses his arms. Riley sits down on the couch to watch the game with Lucas, her family and friends and starts yelling for the Giants to win, just like her father. Every time when Cory watches and Eagles game, he tends to yell at the television. As they continue to watch the game, Maya and Josh got back from the grocery story with the cranberry sauce and greeted everybody. 

“We’re back from the grocery store and we’ve got the cranberry sauce.” Maya said.

“Perfect. Thank you, you two.” Topanga smiles.

“So, how are the Eagles doing?” Josh asked as he walked over to the couch with Maya rolling her eyes and crossing her arms at him.

“You’re just like Riley. You two are always into sports.” Maya chuckled.

“She gets that from me.” Cory points at himself and smiles.

“Josh and Cory get that from me.” Alan points at himself and smiles at Maya as Shawn and Katy arrive.

“We’re here! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone.” Katy announces as Shawn walks in the room with her. Cory sees him and gets up from the couch.

“SHAWNIE!” Cory grins.

“CORY!” Shawn grins as they both run into each other’s arms and start hugging with everybody watching. Topanga is standing behind Cory and looks around the hugging men to Katy.

“KATY!” Topanga smiles.

“TOPANGA” Katy smiles at Topanga as they both run into each other’s arms. Cory and Shawn pull away from each other and narrow their eyes at their wives.

“You’re mocking us aren’t you?” Cory and Shawn said at the same time.

“A little bit, yeah.” Topanga said.

“Yeah, we are.” Katy said.

“Your family is weird.” Zay said.

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.” Riley and Maya said at the same time while smiling at their parents.

“Look who’s talking? Your family has a drunk uncle named Tony. He’s a drunkle.” Lucas said embarrassing Zay.

“Really? You had to bring up my uncle Tony?” Zay asked. “The man served in the Marines.”

“Yeah, until he went AWOL. He made a fool of himself by telling the cops that he works for the CIA. The man never worked for the CIA. Did he ever tell you about the time back in Thanksgiving? His uncle Tony and his cousin Sylvia were having an argument and it turned into a scene from The Color Purple.” Lucas continues to embarrass Zay.

“I think weird families are the best.” Farkle said.

“Yeah, take a look at your parents. One’s weird and the other is crazy.” Shawn said as Farkle picks up the baseball bat to threaten him.

“Watch what you say about my parents, Hunter.” Farkle said.

“Well, what about Topanga’s parents? They’re weird.” Cory said.

“I beg your pardon. But we are not weird.” Jedidiah said while Topanga gives Cory an evil death glare, making Cory sit down and look straight at the television screen without Topanga trying to hurt him. Riley walks over to Juliet and picks her up, the little baby points and squeals at the football game that’s playing on the television.

“Yeah, that’s football. That’s what we watch. The team that I’m rooting for are the Giants. Your dad is also rooting for the Giants too. Oh, and I’m a huge Knicks fan. I bet that you’ll be a Knicks fan just like mommy.” Riley said.

“Okay, everybody. Dinner is almost ready. All I have to do is to check the turkey.” Topanga said as she checks the turkey. “Turkey’s done. Alright, guys. Stop watching the game and sit down at the table.

Cory turns off the television as everybody made their way to the dining room table. Cory and Topanga took their seats at the ends of the table. Riley, Maya, Farkle, Auggie, Zay, Rhiannon, Amy, Katy, and Morgan took one side, while Lucas, Josh, Shawn, Eric, Jedidiah and Alan took the other and Charlie and Juliet in their high chairs.

“Alright, now before we eat who would like to say a few words?” Cory asked.

“I would, dad. I would like to make a toast.” Riley said.

“Go right ahead, Riley.” Cory said.

“Okay. Well, I would like to say a few words. We are all here today, friends and family, to give thanks as our forefathers did so long ago. This yearly tradition is one of my favorites because it brings us all together, makes us stop our daily lives to spend the afternoon together over some good food and good company. I want to say that I am very thankful for my friends, my family, my loving and supporting fiancé and my daughter who is very happy to spend her first Thanksgiving with us. So today, with us all gathered here, I hope that we can make it through the day without any major arguments or have a huge food fight. Before we dig in, dear family of mine, thank you for this day, thank you for each other, thank you for making this day what it is and thank you for all of you just being you.” Riley said.

“That’s very nice, Riley.” Cory said. “Alright, now let’s dig in.”

“Who wants some peas?” Topanga asked.

“Pass the peas.” Maya said as Topanga put a portion of peas on her plate. The others followed suit with the other dishes.


	31. December Bride

Today’s the big day for Riley and Lucas. Today was the day that they’re finally getting married, and they couldn’t be very happy. Riley was in the bride’s room of the church freaking out about the big day. And it wasn’t just freaking out a little, but full-blown freaking out.

“Riley, calm down. There’s no need to freak out about it. Its just pre-wedding jitters.” Maya said trying to calm down her best friend.

“Yeah. Just take a deep breath and try to relax. He’ll be here.” Topanga said. “Besides, every girl got cold feet on their wedding day. I’ve had it before when I married your father.”

“What is Lucas is not at the altar? What if he backed out on the wedding? Or worse, what if he was killed in a horrible car accident? Mom, I don’t want anything bad to happen to Lucas. He still has his life ahead of him and he wants to see his daughter grow up.” Riley said. Topanga and Maya looked at each other, with nervousness written all over their faces. Maya grabs Riley by her shoulders to stop her from pacing back and forth around the room and leads her to the bench in the room to sit down.

“Riles, I know Lucas. Lucas will never stand you up. He loves you very much and if he does something to hurt you then I will be forced to kill him.” Maya said and hands Riley her mother’s necklace.

“Maya, what’s this?” Riley asked.

“This belonged to Gammy Hart. She gave it to me right before she died. Something old and new.” Maya said Topanga hands Riley her blue NYU sweatshirt.

“Something borrowed and blue.” Topanga said. Riley’s nerves were staring to go away as she received the gifts from her mother and her Maid of Honor. Riley looks up and smiles at them.

“Mom, what was your wedding day like?” Riley asked.

“Well, it was disastrous because of your Uncle Eric being Cory’s best man. Then, Shawn was upset at your father because he was bossing him around and because your father does not understand how hard it is for him. Let’s not forget that began to choke him. Not your father, but Shawn. But when your father had Eric as his best man, he forgot the rings, then Shawn shows up in the nick of time with the rings. There was also a fight between your father and Shawn.” Topanga said.

“Why were they fighting?” Riley asked.

“Shawn was upset that he feels like he is losing his best friend, who does not even want to talk about it.” Topanga said. “Things calmed down between your father and Shawn, and we resumed the wedding.”

There was a knock on the door as Cory announced fifteen minutes till the wedding starts.

“Riley, are you almost ready?” Cory asked his daughter.

“No.” Riley said as Topanga walks over to the door to talk to her husband.

“It’s just nerves. She’s nervous about Lucas leaving her at the altar.” Topanga said.

“If he does, then I will kill him. Where’s the Best Man? Farkle’s the Best Man and the groom’s not here either.” Cory said.

“Wha…wha…what? What do you mean that the Best Man and the groom aren’t here?” Maya asked.

“Oh, no. It’s happening.” Riley whines.

“They’ll be here. Lucas and Farkle will be here, so don’t worry.” Topanga said trying to calm down her daughter. 

“Somebody jumped out of a plane! Somebody jumped out of a plane!” Cletus barges in the bride’s room.

“Calm down, Cletus. Who jumped out of the plane?” Maya asked.

“I don’t know. It was two men skydiving and they weren’t wearin’ any skydiving clothing. They were in their fancy tuxedos and one of the men look like Lukey.” Cletus said.

“Lucas!” Riley exclaimed.

“Oh, not again. First he rode Tombstone the bull and now he’s skydiving with another guy and parachuting down to the church. Does Lucas have a death wish?” Maya asked. Then Zay enters the room to tell Riley the news.

“Lucas landed. He was skydiving down to the wedding just to make a grand entrance. Farkle was with him too.” Zay said.

“Farkle too?” Maya asked as her eyes widened.

“Yep. I did not know that Farkle had it in him.” Zay said.

“What about Farkle? Did he make it down to the ground alright?” Maya asked.

“He did, until he landed on Mr. Matthews’ car.” Zay said.

“What?! He landed on my car?!” Cory exclaimed as Topanga stops him.

“No need to kill Farkle. Everybody is here, so why don’t you leave and we’ll be ready soon.” Topanga said. Zay nodded and Maya closed the door while Riley looks at herself in the mirror. Riley was still a little nervous about the wedding. She began to look at her white dress that her mother gave her. Her hair was up in curls and her veil was draping over her back. She looked beautiful. Fifteen minutes later, Everybody was lining up. Maya and Farkle were lined up along with Lucas’ friends and Smackle and the rest of the girls from history class. Charlie was the flower girl and the ring bearer was Auggie. Cory came out and took Riley’s arm, preparing to walk down the aisle.

“Are you ready, Riley?” Cory asked.

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Riley said.

“You look beautiful.” Cory said.

“Dad, were you nervous on your wedding day?” Riley asked.

“Riley, you don’t have nothing to worry about. You two will do fine.” Cory said as Riley smiles at him. Riley took a deep breath as the precession started. The wedding march began to play. As her cue came on, the congregation stood up as Riley and Cory made their way down the aisle, taking slow steps. Lucas looks at Riley walking down the aisle with her father. Everything about her was beautiful, and when Riley saw how handsome Lucas looks in his tuxedo, a big smile appears on her face. Amy held her great-granddaughter Juliet in her arms as Juliet points and smiles at her mother walking down the aisle.

“Yeah. That’s your mommy. She’s about to get married.” Amy said. After they made their way down the aisle, Cory lifts the veil kissed Riley’s forehead and shook Lucas’ hand.

“Take care of my little girl.” Cory said.

“I will, sir.” Lucas said, cradling both her hands in his. Cory went back to the pews to sit down next to his wife. The two of them smile at each other, knowing that their daughter was getting married. Lucas’ parents, Amy and Ty look on and smile at their son. Pappy Joe was proud that his grandson is getting married while Cletus falls asleep. Ty slaps Cletus on the arm to wake him up.

“You must be very proud of your son.” Topanga said to Amy and Ty.

“We are. We’re very proud of him.” Ty said.

“Your daughter looks beautiful.” Amy said.

“Yeah. She reminds me of you, sweetie.” Cory said. Topanga smiles and held Cory’s hand as the priest begins to talk.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Riley Amy Matthews and Lucas Wes Friar. They have gone through many hardships to get to this place, and we stand in the presence of God, praying that he may help them through the hardships that will come.” Father Menell said. Lucas and Riley kept their eyes on each other, with Riley smiling at him and Lucas smiling back at him and reflecting on the good times that they had together. “Now, Riley and Lucas have decided to write their own vows. Lucas, would you like to read your vows to Riley?”

“When I first met you on the subway, I thought you were the sweetest most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. And then we were in your father’s class together and I was afraid of your father because he didn’t want you liking me, he somehow came along. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things.” Lucas finishes his vows. Now, it was time for Riley to read her vows.

“Lucas, when I first met you on the subway, I was nervous about talking to you until Maya pushed me onto your lap. I thought you were really cute and really nice. We were friend, then we became boyfriend and girlfriend for a short time so we’ve decided to stay as friends, we were also brother and sister. I was lying to myself because I only have a brother and it was Auggie, I still have feelings for you and when we graduated in the eighth grade, I told you how I felt about you and you felt the same way about me and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Our relationship stood strong through high school and college. I wanted you to be a part of my world. My world is joining with your world and in our world we have a little baby girl that we adore. I feel truly blessed. And I promise to love and to cherish you. I love you, Lucas Friar.” Riley said as a tear fall out from her eye.

“And now, the bride and groom will exchange rings.” Father Menell said. “Do you, Lucas Friar, take this woman, Riley Matthews, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely into her for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Lucas said.

“And do you, Riley take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?” Father Menell asked.

“I do.” Riley smiles at Lucas. Lucas held Riley’s hand and puts the ring on her finger, a beautiful wedding ring with a blue diamond.

“I, Lucas, give to you Riley, this ring, as a symbol of…” Lucas said until he hears his mother crying loud. “Mom, I’m trying to say my ring vows to Riley.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I get a little emotional at weddings.” Amy said.

“Now, where was I? Right. I, Lucas, give to you Riley, this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.” Lucas said. Riley held Lucas’ hand and puts the ring on his finger.

“I, Riley, take you, Lucas, to be my husband. To share all that I am and all that I have, for all time to come. And I promise to do all in my power to keep my love as deep and as strong as it is today. I will share my joy with….” Riley said as Topanga starts crying. Cory turns to his wife and gives her a tissue. “Mom, I’m trying to say my ring vows here.” 

“Sorry. Keep going.” Topanga blows her nose.

“I will share my joy with you, that it be multiplied. I will share your pain, that it be divided. I will walk by your side as we travel together through life’s changes. I will sleep in your arms and that love will be my home. With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. May we walk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. May you always see the innocence in my eyes. May we feel this joy forever.” Riley said.

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Father Menell said. Lucas gently cups the sides of Riley’s face with his hands and kissed her. Their family and friends applauded. Maya wipes her eyes and smiles at Riley, being happy for her. The kiss lasted for seconds and Lucas pulled away from the kiss and gazes into Riley’s eyes.

“I love you, Riley Amy Matthews.” Lucas said.

“I love you too, Lucas Wes Friar.” Riley said.


	32. Adventures in Babysitting

“Are you sure you two have everything?” Maya asked as Riley hands Juliet’s things over to her. Today, Riley and Lucas are heading off to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Farkle was out on his date with Smackle, so Riley and Lucas turned to Maya and Josh to watch their daughter.

“Yes, we do. Sunscreen lotion, my pink floral bikini, our flip-flops, Lucas’ swim trunks, our tickets. Yep, we’re good.” Riley said.

“So, when does your flight leave?” Josh asked.

“Our flight leaves at 2:00. We’ll make it.” Lucas said.

“Juliet, you’re going to stay with Maya and your Uncle Josh for a couple of days.” Riley said as Juliet cooed at her.

“That’s right, you’re going to have fun with your auntie Maya.” Maya smiled at Juliet.

“Here’s some milk that I’ve pumped out of me for her to drink and here’s Beary the bear. She always sleeps with it before you put her down for a nap. She’ll always point at it.” Riley said.

“Okay. Breast milk, Beary the bear, diapers, baby powder, baby lotion. I have cartoons for her to watch…” Maya said.

“Please don’t let her watch Batman: The Animated Series.” Riley said.

“Riles, Batman is not scary. I think Juliet will love watching it.” Maya said.

“The show is dark. Joker is menacing, Scarecrow looks horrifying. Is there anything else I could say about the show?” Riley asked.

“Don’t forget the Phantasm.” Josh said.

“Right, that guy or chick or whatever the hell he is. That character is also scary and I don’t want her to have any nightmares about it. I’ve also brought the Happy Happy Gnomes DVD for her to watch.” Riley said.

“Riles, relax. Juliet is in good hands. So, why don’t you and Lucas go down to airport and fly on down to Hawaii and bask in the sun and do whatever you newlyweds do. And you’ll be home in time for your birthday?” Maya asked.

“We’ll see.” Riley said. “I’m going to miss you, Juliet.”

“We’re both going to miss you.” Lucas said as Riley kisses Juliet on her forehead.

“You two have fun.” Maya said.

“We will.” Riley said as she held Lucas’ hand. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Lucas said. The newlyweds left Josh’s apartment, leaving Maya and Josh alone with the baby. Juliet stares at her godmother and reaches her hand up to gently touch Maya’s blonde curls.

“Careful, Jules. You don’t want to pull on my hair tightly.” Maya said.

“Only I could do that.” Josh said as Maya playfully slaps him on his arm and giggled. Maya turns on the television and puts in her Animaniacs DVD in the DVD player. “Let watch some Animaniacs. Maybe you’ll get a laugh from Baloney & Friends.”

(Minutes Later)

Juliet was starting to get a little fussy while her parents are away on their honeymoon. Maya held the fussy baby in her arms to try to calm her down while Josh hands the teddy bear over to Maya so Juliet could play with it.

“What’s wrong, Jules? You won’t play with Beary the bear and you started crying from Animaniacs. I guess it’s a bad time for you to watch Ducktales.” Maya said.

“Here, let me try it.” Josh said as Maya passes Juliet over to him. Josh gently bounces his niece up and down in his arms to calm her down. “Shh, shh. It’s okay. Uncle Josh is here and so is your godmother. You remind me of Riley when she was a baby. Yeah, your mother was just like you when I used to watch her. She was a little fussy and you’re being a little fussy too. What the…what’s that smell?”

Maya moves over to Josh as he passes Juliet over to her so she can check on her.

“Oh, yuck. You stink.” Maya said as Juliet whimpers. Maya and Josh take Juliet into the guest room and laid her on the changing table to change her diaper.

“Do you want to help?” Maya asked.

“What? Me? Help you change a diaper?” Josh points to himself.

“Well, yeah. If we want to have a child of our own in the future, you should help out with the diaper changing. Unless you’re too chicken about changing a diaper.” Maya teases.

“I’m not a chicken.” Josh said as Maya starts clucking like a chicken at him, making Juliet stop crying and laugh at him. “Will you stop? Please. I am not a chicken.”

“Then change the baby’s diaper with me.” Maya said. Juliet moves around while Maya tries to remove the dirty diaper off of her.

“Jules, stop moving so I can clean you off.” Josh said as he grabs a baby wipe and wipes her bottom while Maya powders her. Juliet kept on moving and kicking her legs at Maya.

“Ugh! Come on, now. Do you want to crawl around without a diaper on you? Then let me change you.” Maya said as she finishes powdering her bottom and put on a fresh new diaper on her.

“There. Good as new.” Josh said while throwing away Juliet’s dirty diaper. Maya picks up Juliet, making sure that her diaper stays on.

“Diaper’s still on.” Maya smiles.

“That was pretty good, Maya. You did a good job changing her.” Josh said.

“Well, I’ve watched Riley’s baby sister before and I’ve changed her diapers. I have a lot of experience.” Maya said. “You however almost fainted from the sight of seeing her dirty diaper.”

“I did not faint.” Josh said.

“Did too.” Maya said while holding Juliet in her arms. Juliet began to babble as Maya puts her in the play pen with Beary the bear while Josh fixes dinner.

(Meanwhile)

Riley and Lucas were laying in bed in their honeymoon suite just enjoying their wonderful evening in Hawaii. Lucas held Riley in his arms underneath the white covers while kissing her. The handsome Texan stops kissing his adorable wife and gazes into her brown eyes and smiles at her.

“Wow. It’s been a while since we made love.” Riley said.

“It’s great to be away from home and have some time for ourselves.” Lucas said,

“I just want to stay in bed with you and continue to be held in your arms forever.” Riley said.

“We can have breakfast in bed and I can feed it to you and you can do the same with me. Would you like breakfast in bed tomorrow morning?” Lucas asked.

“Sure. Breakfast in bed with my husband sounds perfect.” Riley said. Riley’s phone was vibrating on the night table as she started groaning and so did Lucas. She began to pick up her phone to check who’s interrupting their private romantic time.

“Oh, great. It’s my dad. Let me take this real quick.” Riley said.

“Okay.” Lucas said as Riley answers her phone.

“Hi, daddy.” Riley said.

“Hi, Riley. Did you and Lucas make it to Hawaii alright?” Cory asked.

“We did, dad.” Riley said as Lucas kisses her on her shoulder, then moves to her neck instantly making her giggle. “Lucas. Lucas, I’m on the phone with my dad.”

“What’s going on? Don’t tell me that two first got here and….” Cory said.

“Dad!” Riley exclaimed.

“I do not need to know. You two just have fun on your honeymoon and send some photos.” Cory said.

“We will. So, how’s mom, Auggie and Charlie?” Riley asked.

“They’re doing pretty good. Auggie and Charlie want you to bring a souvenir when you get home from Hawaii.” Cory said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring you a….ahhh! Lucas!” Riley laughs as Lucas continues to nibble on her neck and sucking on it.

“I’ll let you two get back to what you’re doing. You two have a nice time.” Cory hangs up. Lucas stops kissing Riley’s neck as Riley climbs on top of him to kiss him again.

“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Lucas asked.

“I want to go to the beach and go swimming and go sightseeing.” Riley said.

“Anything for my wife. I just love calling you my wife.” Lucas said kissing his wife before drifting off to sleep with Riley.

(Meanwhile, with Maya and Josh)

“Awww, look at her. She looks so adorable.” Maya said watching Juliet asleep in her crib.

“I know. She’s a good baby.” Josh said lightly stroking her brown hair. The two leave the room and enter the kitchen to eat. Josh heats up a plate of chicken alfredo that he cooked for dinner and pouring himself and Maya a cup of coffee.

“You know something, we’ve did a pretty good job watching her.” Maya said.

“You can be very motherly to her.” Josh said.

“And you can be very fatherly to her.” Maya said.

“We can make pretty good parents makes you wonder, doesn’t it.” Josh said opening up the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of milk.

“Wonder what?” Maya asked as she began to notice the baby’s bottle that Josh is holding in his hand and started pouring it in his coffee.

“Wonder if you want to have children.” Josh said. Maya was speechless, she could not believe what Josh has said to her. Was he serious about wanting children with her? She always wanted a family, but she still have three years of college and Josh has one more year of college left.

“Josh…I…” Maya said.

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Josh said as he drinks his coffee.

“We can talk about it. It’s just that you’ve poured breast milk into your coffee.” Maya said as Josh spits his coffee out.

“Oh, yuck! I just drank some of my niece’s breast milk. I cannot believe I just did that.” Josh said as Maya laughs at him.

“Anyway, I don’t know if I want any children now. We’re both still in college, I have three years left and you have a year of college left. I don’t know when I want children. We can wait till after we’re married.” Maya said.

“We don’t have to decide now. We’ll wait till we’re ready to have children. Let’s concentrate with college and our jobs. We don’t have to start having children right away.” Josh said.

“Okay.” Maya said, pulling the plate of chicken alfredo from out of the microwave and grabs two forks and sat the plate down on the table. “Mmm, this looks good.”

“Yeah.” Josh said as he starts eating with Maya. Josh twirls the long pasta with his fork and feeds Maya, getting creamy alfredo sauce on the corner of her mouth and uses a napkin to wipe it off of her. Maya smiles at him and leans in to kiss him.

“You know, we can re-enact a scene from Lady and the Tramp.” Maya said.

“Yeah. It would be really cute if we did that.” Josh said.

“Yeah.” Maya said.


	33. The Honeymooners

“Morning, princess.” Lucas whispered as he leaned over to give his wife a kiss on her forehead. Riley opens her eyes only to see her husband standing right by her bedside holding a tray, and on that tray was a plate with bacon, eggs and hash browns, a fruit salad and a blueberry muffin.

“Morning.” Riley smiles at her husband. “Wow. Is that for me?”

“Yeah, it’s for you. It’s breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife.” Lucas hands Riley the tray while he pours her a cup of coffee.

“Everything looks great.” Riley eats.

“I know. So, is there anything you want to do after breakfast today?” Lucas asked.

“Well, I want to go lie out on the beach to relax and get some sun, I want to go horseback riding in Waimea with the Paniolo Adventures.” Riley said.

“Hawaiian cowboys? Is it because I’m from Texas and I ride horses?” Lucas grins at Riley.

“No, I haven’t gone horseback riding before.” Riley said taking a bite out of her muffin. “Then, I want to experience a Hawaiian luau and go stargazing.” 

“We have a lot to do on our honeymoon.” Lucas said taking a sip of coffee. “How’s your meal?”

“Pretty good.” Riley said taking another bite of her eggs and shared some with Lucas. After Riley finished her breakfast, the couple headed down to the beach right outside of their hotel. Riley set down her pink and blue beach towel and Lucas set down his red beach towel and removed his green and blue t-shirt while Riley laid down on hers. Lucas moves behind Riley and rubs some suntan lotion on her back while Riley rubs some on her legs and her stomach.

“I’m going to head into the water for a nice swim. Do you want to come in and join me?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. I’ll come in with you. But first, I just want to relax for a few minutes.” Riley said. Lucas heads into the water to go swimming while Riley closes her eyes to enjoy her relaxation. While she was busy relaxing, a couple who were in their mid-twenties were lying next to each other as her husband goes to get her a drink.

“Is this your first time in Hawaii?” The woman asked. Riley opens her eyes only to see a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes, who was laying on a green beach towel. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you were trying to relax.”

“It’s okay.” Riley smiles.

“So, is this your first time in Hawaii?” The woman asked.

“Yeah. Me and my husband are on our honeymoon. He’s out in the water swimming.” Riley said.

“My husband is back at the bar getting us something to drink.” The woman said. “You look a little young to be married. How old are you?”

“I’m 17 going on 18 and my husband is 19. He proposed to me in high school while I was pregnant with our child.” Riley said. “I’m Riley, Riley Matthews-Friar. That’s my name now. He’s my husband and I’m his wife.

“I’m Ruby. Ruby Busgang. I used to be Ruby Webber. My husband is Cameron Busgang. We’re also on our honeymoon.” Ruby said.

“Last night was our first night together as man and wife.” Riley said. Lucas gets out of the water and walks over to Riley and sits on his towel.

“Hey, princess.” Lucas said.

“Hi, cowboy.” Riley kisses Lucas.

“This is your husband?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“He’s a cutie.” Ruby said.

“Riley, who’s this?” Lucas asked. 

“Lucas, this is Ruby Busgang. Ruby, this is my husband Lucas Friar.” Riley introduces Lucas to Ruby.

“Nice to meet you, Ruby.” Lucas said as he shook Ruby’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Lucas.” Ruby said as her husband walks over to where she’s sitting, holding their drinks in his hand.

“Hey, honey. I’m back with our drinks. Who’s this?” The man with dirty blonde hair asked.

“Sweetie, this is Riley and her husband.” Ruby said.

“Hi, I’m Riley.” Riley said.

“I’m Lucas.” Lucas said.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Cameron, Cameron Busgang. You two have met my wife Ruby.” Cameron said.

“Yep. Riley said.

“Where are you two from?” Cameron asked.

“I’m originally from Austin, Texas, then I moved to New York.” Lucas said.

“I’m from New York.” Riley said.

“Cameron and I are from Miami, Florida.” Ruby said.

“Wow, Miami. Sounds like a nice place.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, it is.” Cameron said. “So, what do you think of Hawaii, so far?”

“Oh, gosh. Everything on this island is amazing and breathtaking. It’s amazing to live in paradise. It’s probably snowing in New York and Lucas would be watching the football game with Farkle and Zay while I sing to my daughter. We would also be in class right now.” Riley said.

“How old are you two?” Cameron asked.

“I’m 19, she’s 17 going on 18.” Lucas said.

“Wow. You two are young. And in college too.” Cameron said.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

The two newlywed couple continued to talk to each other for a couple of minutes until Riley and Lucas played in the water. The two headed up to their room, to get dressed and headed out to go out to lunch at this little shack restaurant called Mama’s. Riley ordered herself a cheeseburger and fries and Lucas ordered himself a pub platter.

“So, your birthday is coming up. What do you want to do on your 18th birthday?” Lucas asked.

“Hmm, I’m thinking that we should do something tomorrow night before we leave for New York.” Riley said.

“What are you thinking of doing?” Lucas asked.

“I’m thinking that we should have a nice birthday dinner. And after dinner, we should go dancing and we could head back to our hotel room to finish our night.” Riley said.

“Sounds like a great idea.” Lucas said.

“I’m glad that you like it.” Riley eats. “You know, as much as I like the idea of us spending much time together as a married couple, I miss being at home with Juliet and concentrating on school and getting my degree in law while you get your degree in veterinary medicine.”

“I know. I also miss being at home with Juliet too. And you also miss Maya.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, I also miss her too.” Riley smiles. “Plus, Christmas is around the corner and Juliet will be 7-months-old on the 29th. This is going to be our daughter’s first Christmas and I want it to be perfect for her.” 

“When we get back to New York, we’ll have our family pictures taken. Just you me and Juliet. Then, we’ll have our pictures taken, then just you, just me and just the baby. And you and the baby could have your pictures taken. The photo of just the three of us will be for the Christmas card.” Lucas said.

“Our first family Christmas card. I remember when my parents used to do that. He’ll make us wear these ridiculous Christmas sweaters.” Riley said.

“Don’t worry, we won’t wear any goofy Christmas sweaters.” Lucas said as Riley smiles at him and kisses him.


	34. Riley's 18th Birthday

Riley and Lucas were having dinner at Mama’s. It was the last night of their honeymoon and it is also a special day for Riley. Today, Riley is now 18-years-old and she was very excited about her birthday dinner with Lucas. It was a beautiful Sunday night, the night sky was clear with no clouds and the stars were shining bright. Lucas and Riley couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other all night.

“What?” Riley asked smiling at Lucas.

“Nothing. I just couldn’t keep my eyes off of my beautiful wife.” Lucas said.

“Awww, that’s very sweet Lucas.” Riley said as her and Lucas kept eating. While Riley was busy eating, a waitress walks over to their table with a piece of pineapple upside-down cake with a candle on top of it. A singer was following the waitress and couple of hula dancers following them too. Riley looks up and stops eating, only to see the wonderful surprise that Lucas has set up for her.

“Oh, my gosh. Lucas” Riley gasps in joy as the waitress sits the plate on the table and lit the candle. Lucas, the waitress and the people at the restaurant started singing Happy Birthday to Riley while the hula dancers started dancing.

“Happy birthday, Riles.” Lucas said. “Make a wish.”

“I’ve already made my wish.” Riley smiles at Lucas and blows out the candle as everyone in the restaurant applauded.

“Before you eat your cake, I wanted to give you this.” Lucas said pulling something out of his pocket.

“Lucas, if you’re trying to give me another ring, I’ve already have my wedding ring and my friendship ring. What else are you gonna give me?” Riley asked.

“This.” Lucas said as he pulls out a heart-shaped locket out of his pants pocket and hands it to her. Riley gazes in awe at the locket that she’s holding in her hand. She opened the sterling silver heart locket and sees a picture of her and Juliet and reads the engraving on the inside of the locket. The engraving reads “Always In My Heart.”

“I love it. It looks beautiful. Thank you, Lucas.” Riley smiles and kisses her husband. “I don’t want this night to end. I just want to look at your face a little longer. This have been the best weekend of my life.”

“It doesn’t have to end. You wanna dance?” Lucas asked holding Riley’s hand.

“Since when do you like to dance?” Riley asked.

“Oh, since I’m in the most beautiful place with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” Lucas said as they both got up to the dance floor.

“Lucas. Why are we dancing? They’re not playing any music.” Riley said.

“We’re in paradise, Riley. We’ll make our…..” Lucas said until the DJ starts playing some slow dance music. Riley’s hands rested on Lucas’ shoulders while his hands are resting on her waist and began dancing to Taylor Swift’s Love Story.

“Wow. This reminds us of our wedding night. We danced to the song Love Story.” Riley said.

“Ah, the bride and groom dancing. Great night. We did it. We finally did it.” Lucas said,

“Yes, we did. We’re new to this new marriage thing and you know what, we can do this. We’re raising an adorable baby girl and we’re now married. And in college too. If my parents can do this, then we can do this. Well, my mother was pregnant with me at the time while she was going to NYU.” Riley said.

“And you’re following her footsteps. Wanting to be a lawyer. You’re gonna make a great lawyer.” Lucas said.

“And you’re going to be a great veterinarian.” Riley said. “When we get back to New York, Juliet is going to be ecstatic about seeing us and so will Maya.”

“Yeah, and Farkle will be happy too and so will Zay. Oh, by the way speaking of Farkle, he called me earlier to check up on us to see how we’re doing.” Lucas said.

“That’s great. How’s Farkle?” Riley asked.

“Well, Farkle’s good and so is Smackle. Smackle is a very happy girl.” Lucas said.

“What do you mean that Smackle is a very happy girl?” Riley asked.

“Well, her and Farkle finally did it.” Lucas said.

“Did what? What did they do? Did they go out and move into an apartment together?” Riley asked.

“Nooooo. They did the deed. Apparently, Maya caught Farkle and Smackle in her room and….” Lucas said as Riley’s eyes widened in shock.

“No way!” Riley exclaimed.

“Yes, way.” Lucas said.

“They had sex?” Riley asked.

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“And they did it in Maya’s room and….oh, no! Don’t tell me that Juliet was in there.” Riley said.

“No, no, no. Juliet was with Josh and Maya.” Lucas said.

“And you had to tell your wife about your discussion between you and Farkle.” Riley smirks. Lucas chuckled and kissed Riley, resting his forehead on hers and stares into her eyes while they continued to dance.

“I love you, Mr. Friar.” Riley said.

“And I love you, Mrs. Friar.” Lucas said.


	35. Santa Brawl

“Okay, you three. Now if you can just look at the camera so I can take your picture.” Mr. Loekle said as Riley and Lucas look into the camera while Juliet is looking the other way. Mr. Loekle picks up a teddy bear and holds it in his hand so Juliet could look at it. Maya walks over to the photographer and stood next to while trying to watch him getting Juliet’s attention.

“Do you want me to be in the picture with them?” Maya asked.

“Do you have any kids?” Mr. Loekle asked.

“No, Mr. Loekle. I don’t have kids. In fact, that’s my goddaughter…” Maya said.

“Well, when you get married and have kids, then I’ll take your picture and until then butt out.” Mr. Loekle said.

“Show-off.” Maya muttered and crossed her arms.

“Okay, precious. Just look at the bear. Come on, look at the bear.” Mr. Loekle said as Juliet doesn’t look at the bear.

“Julie. Jules, look at your godmother. Look at your godmother.” Maya said as she smiles at Juliet. Juliet looks at her godmother and smiles at her.

“Great job, Maya. You can be a better photographer than him. You can get Juliet’s attention. Riley said.

“Well, she loves her godmother.” Maya said. Mr. Loekle rolls his eyes at Maya and takes the photo of Riley, Lucas and Juliet.

“There you go. Your photos will be ready in about a couple of days.” Mr. Loekle said.

“Okay, thank you.” Lucas said as Riley puts Juliet in the stroller and pushes her while walking around the store with her.

“Have a good day.” Maya smiles at Mr. Loekle and leaves with them.

“Bitch.” Mr. Loekle muttered under his breath. After getting their family photos taken, Riley and Maya are in JcPenney doing some Christmas shopping, looking for some gifts for Josh and Lucas while Lucas is at Toys R’ Us looking for some toys for Juliet.

“Maya, which sweater do you think Lucas will love? This one or this one with the moose on it?” Riley asked holding up a white and blue sweater in one hand, and in the other a grey sweater with a moose printed on it.

“Riles, do you think that Lucas would wear a sweater with a moose on it? Are you thinking of giving it to him for Christmas?” Maya asked.

“Probably. It looks adorable.” Riley said.

“People would laugh at him for how ridiculous he looks wearing that sweater. What if he’s out with Zay and Farkle and they notice him wearing that sweater? They’ll laugh.” Maya said. “And if I see him wearing that, I’ll laugh at him too.” 

“You always laugh at him.” Riley said.

“I know. It’s my job to make fun of Ranger Rick.” Maya smiles.

“Juliet, do you think that daddy will like the sweater with the moose on it?” Riley asked as Juliet smiles at her mother.

“See? Juliet likes it. She knows that her daddy will love the sweater because a good wife gives her husband something adorable.” Riley said. “I’ll also give him the white and blue sweater too, in case he doesn’t like the sweater with the moose on it.”

“Prepare for me to start laughing at him on Christmas.” Maya said while she looks for something for Josh. The blonde sees an Old Spice deodorant and cologne gift set and picks it up as the two made their way over to the cashier to pay for their things and left the store, walking down the mall to find Santa’s workshop so Juliet can see Santa.

“So, what’s Josh going to give you for Christmas?” Riley asked.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Maybe he could give me something from Victoria’s Secret.” Maya said.

“Maya!” Riley’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What? Maybe Lucas is planning on giving you some seductive lingerie for Christmas. Maybe a black lace teddy or a red lace teddy for you two to spice up your sex life. Or he could buy a sex toy from Spencer’s.” Maya said.

“Lucas would never buy that for me. I’m a good girl. If he wants to give me lingerie for Christmas, then I’ll be fine with it. But not a sex toy.” Riley said. Juliet made some baby noises as she sees Santa sitting on a red chair with giant candy canes, gingerbread men and a train moving around the track. Lucas meets Riley, Maya and Juliet at their location and stood in line with them.

“Hey, princess.” Lucas kisses Riley on her cheek.

“Hey.” Riley smiles.

“Hey there, Huckleberry. Did you buy a gift for your wife?” Maya asked.

“I did and I’m not telling you. I also went to Gamestop and bought something for Zay. The new Battlefield Hardline 3 game on the PS4.” Lucas said. Maya grins at Lucas and turns around to see a teenage boy who’s 17-years-old wearing a coat, scarf and goggles, looking like the kid in goggles from A Christmas Story, looking at her and staring at her.

“I like Santa.” The teenage boy in goggles said.

“Yeah.” Maya said as she tries to slowly move away from Goggles. “Riles. Riles, may I borrow Lucas so he can pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“What? Why?” Riley asked.

“Because I don’t want Goggles trying to hit on me.” Maya said. As they move down the line, a bunch of carolers started singing Twelve Days of Christmas, which annoyed Maya a whole lot. “Oh, no. Not that song.”

“What’s the matter with it?” Lucas asked.

“It’s an annoying song and I’m sick of hearing it over and over and over again…handsome.” Maya winks at Lucas.

“Maya, what are you doing?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, nothing. Just being affectionate with you. Just play along, Moral Compass. I don’t want Goggles trying to hit on me.” Maya whispered.

“Can’t you just tell him that you’re dating somebody?” Lucas asked.

“Because he’s weird-looking.” Maya said. Then, a couple of people were dressed as the characters from The Wizard of Oz were walking down the mall. A woman was dressed as the Wicked Witch, one man was dressed as the Cowardly Lion and another man was dressed as the Tin Man.

“I’ll get you, my pretty.” The Wicked Witch said.

“Don’t bother me. I’m thinking.” Maya said as the Wicked Witch walks away from her.

“I like the Tin Man.” Goggles said as Maya turns to Lucas.

“Help me.” Maya whispered

“If McCracken wants me to work past nine, he can kiss my ass.” The man dressed as Santa said to the head elf as he got back into character. Riley began to notice that there was something strange about Santa.

“Lucas, I’m not sure about Juliet sitting on Santa’s lap.” Riley said.

“What makes you say that?” Lucas asked.

“I don’t know. I just have that funny feeling.” Riley said.

“Riles, relax. Juliet will be fine. There’s nothing to worry about.” Maya said as she picks up Juliet and hands her over to Riley. Riley walks over to Santa and sits Juliet on his lap.

“Ho, ho, ho. And what’s your little girl’s name?” Santa asked.

“Her name is Juliet.” Riley said.

“Why hello there, Juliet. What would you like for Christmas?” Santa asked. Juliet looks at Santa and started crying. “Oh, God. Will you get this crying brat off of me?!”

“Hey! Don’t you dare call my daughter a little brat.” Riley grabs Juliet.

“She had no right hollering, you dumb bitch!” Santa exclaimed. Lucas began to notice the man dressed as Santa yelling at Riley and Juliet.

“Uh-oh. Lucas, don’t make a scene. Don’t make a scene!” Maya exclaimed trying to stop Lucas from turning into “Texas Lucas”. Lucas and Maya walk over to Riley and Santa to stop them from arguing.

“Riley, are you okay?” Lucas asked.

“No, Santa was being rude to Juliet.” Riley said as Juliet continues to cry. Maya and Riley walk away with Juliet in Riley’s arms while Lucas has a little chat with Santa.

“Buddy, what is wrong with you? You have no right yelling at a six-month-old baby.” Lucas said.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job, Huckleberry.” Santa said. Lucas began to notice a strong odor on the man’s breath. It smelled like he had a couple of glasses of whiskey.

“Sir, have you been drinking?” Lucas asked.

“It’s none of your business what I had to drink.” Santa said.

“You shouldn’t drink while working with little children, you boozehound.” Lucas said as Santa shoves him. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh, yeah. And why’s that?” Santa asked.

“Because back in Texas, I’ve been kicked out of school for getting into a couple of fights. I don’t want my daughter and the children to see the violent side of me. I’m as strong as a horse and we can just start takin’ shot at each other. In the end, you’re gonna be the one who’s on the floor.” Lucas threatens Santa.

“Oooooh!” Maya exclaimed.

“Oh, no. Lucas, don’t get into a fight with Santa. Just walk away.” Riley said.

“Don’t worry, Riley. Santa and I are talking things out.” Lucas said. Santa turns Lucas around to face him and punches him in the face. Riley and Maya gasped in shock from seeing Santa punching Lucas. Lucas charges at Santa and tackles him on the ground and started fighting him with the little kids cheering at Lucas. The man dressed as the head elf and a couple of employees dressed as elves jump in to help out Santa and started beating up on Lucas. Lucas picks up a giant plastic candy cane and starts swinging it at them.

“Alright! Who wants to get their holly jolly asses kicked?” Lucas asked as the elves started tackling him to the ground and start beating him with plastic candy canes.

“Oh, my God. Lucas!” Riley exclaimed.

“Riles, Juliet shouldn’t see this. You go take her to the car and I’ll go get….oh, crap!” Maya sees Goggles trying to walk over to her direction. Maya runs away and pushes the elves off of Lucas and swings the plastic candy cane at them.

“HEY, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!” Maya yells. The blonde beauty leans down and kisses Lucas passionately on the lips while Riley watches in shock.

“Maya, you’re kissing my husband!” Riley exclaimed. Maya breaks the kiss and gazes into Lucas’ emerald eyes.

“You’re not my boyfriend! Okay. Santa, you and your elves go back to work kicking his ass.” Maya said as she walks away from Lucas.

“Maya! Help!” Lucas hollered as Santa and his workers beat him up.


	36. Maya In a Box

“I cannot believe this. This was supposed to be a nice day for us to go shopping, get our pictures taken and Juliet to sit on Santa’s lap at the Manhattan Mall, until a drunken Santa scares my little girl, my husband turns into “Texas Lucas” once again and gets into a brawl with Santa and his elves in front of innocent little children and our daughter, and to top it all off my best friend kisses my husband just to avoid some weird guy wearing goggles! Lucas, what were you thinking?” Riley asked as she paces back and forth in her room while Lucas and Maya were sitting by the bay window. They could tell that Riley was furious about the chaotic incident that happened back at the mall. They were lucky that they didn’t get banned from going to the Manhattan Mall.

“He started it! He punched me right in the face, so I defended myself.” Lucas said holding an ice pack to his eye.

“Fighting, again, that’s what got you kicked out of school in Texas, remember?” Riley asked.

“Damn it, Riley. What was I supposed to do stand there like a complete idiot and let him beat me up?” Lucas asked.

“No, but it’s setting a bad example for Juliet.” Riley said.

“Riles, he didn’t mean…” Maya said.

“Was I talking to you, short stack?” Riley glares at Maya. 

“Riley, I’m sorry that I set a bad example for Juliet. I didn’t want her to see that side of me.” Lucas said.

“I get it. Santa was drunk and you were afraid. You were afraid that he might hurt her.” Riley said.

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“But you have to understand that you have a daughter now. You could’ve scared Juliet and you scared me.” Riley said.

“I didn’t want anything to happen to her or me.” Lucas said as Riley sits next to him by the bay window.

“Honey.” Lucas said as Cory knocks on the door and enters the room with Topanga, Auggie and Charlie and began to notice them sitting by the bay window talking about something.

“Oh, no. Now don’t tell me that you three are confused about your feelings again.” Cory said.

“No, we are not. Lucas and I are married and we have a daughter and Maya is dating Josh. We’re talking about something else. Lucas got into a fight with drunk Santa at a mall and Maya kissed Lucas to avoid Goggles.” Riley said.

“Who?” Cory asked.

“This kid who was trying to hit on me at the mall.” Maya said.

“And you kissed Lucas?” Topanga asked.

“Because he was getting attacked by Santa Claus and his workers.” Maya said.

“Ugh!” Cory exclaimed.

“Lucas, can me and Cory have a word with you in private while Riley and Maya talk to each other?” Topanga asked.

“Sure.” Lucas said as he gets up from the window seat and leaves the room with Cory, Topanga, Auggie and Charlie, leaving Riley and Maya alone in her bedroom. Maya went silent for a couple of minutes and began to notice a mischievous smile on the brunette’s face.

“Riles, about what happened back at the mall. I’m sorry for using your husband as my boyfriend and kissed him while you were right in front of us while he was getting beaten up by a bunch of elves. It would’ve been different if Josh was with us instead of being at work. Josh would be the one getting beaten up by elves and I could’ve kissed him. I shouldn’t have kissed Lucas and I should both you and Lucas. So come on, Christmas is coming up, have some holiday cheer and forgive your best friend.” Maya said.

“I forgive you, Maya. I forgive you for kissing my husband and using him as your boyfriend.” Riley said.

“Thank you, Riley.” Maya said.

“But, I’m not going to let you off that easy.” Riley said.

“What?” Maya asked.

“Remember the episode of Friends where Joey has Chandler stay in the box for six hours because he kissed Joey’s girlfriend?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, why?” Maya asked. Riley gets up from the window seat and walks over to her walk-in closet and pulls out a large wooden box with the word “Fragile” printed on the box. “What the? You’re kidding.”

“No, I’m serious. You are going to sit in the box just to give you time to think about what you did, it proves how much you care about our friendship and how much you care about my uncle. And three….I’m trying to come up with a third reason.” Riley said.

“What is the meaning of the box?” Maya asked.

“The meaning of the box is three fold.” Riley said.

“Three fold?” Maya asked.

“Stop asking questions and get in the box.” Riley said as Maya steps in the box and sits down while Riley locks her in.

“How long do I have to be in there?” Maya asked.

“For five years.” Riley said.

“Five years?!” Maya yells. “Are you out of your mind?! You’re trying to kill your best friend! Doesn’t “ring power” mean anything to you? Thunder, lightning, best friends forever. Riley, you can’t do this to your sister! After all we’ve been through! We’ve settled this whole Rucaya love triangle on New Year’s after Farkle blabbed about you still loving Lucas.” 

“Maya…” Riley said.

“Is five years punishment enough? It’s not like I slept with Lucas.” Maya said.

“I’m not keeping you in the box for five years. I’m keeping you in there for six hours.” Riley said.

“What time is it now?” Maya asked.

“It’s only 2:05 PM.” Riley said.

“It’s too long!” Maya whined.

“Stop whining.” Riley said while reading a magazine. While Riley is busy dealing with Maya, Lucas was sitting in the kitchen with Cory and Topanga while Auggie is playing with his two-year-old sister. Cory took a sip of coffee from his coffee mug while giving his son-in-law the death glare while Topanga calmly talks to him.

“Lucas, now we all know that you’re a great father to Juliet and a wonderful husband to Riley. But you need to learn that you can’t get into a fight with Santa Claus with Riley and Juliet watching. You could’ve scared your little girl. She didn’t want to see that side of you and Riley doesn’t want to see that side of you either.” Topanga said.

“Did you enjoy kissing Maya? Answer me!” Cory exclaimed after slamming his fists on the table like a cop grilling a criminal in the interrogation room.

“I did not enjoy kissing Maya. And by the way, Maya kissed me. I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me so she can avoid Goggles.” Lucas said.

“I’m warning you, Friar. If you hurt my little girl, so help me…” Cory said.

“Back off, Cory.” Topanga said.

“Maya is dating my brother. How would he react to Maya kissing Lucas?” Cory asked.

“He would be extremely disappointed and he’ll never speak to me.” Maya said. Lucas, Cory and Topanga began to look around the room to find out where that voice is coming from and began to notice the large wooden box with Riley standing right by it.

“Uh, Riley. Why is there a box in the living room?” Topanga asked.

“And where’s Maya?” Cory asked.

“I’m in the box.” Maya said.

“Riley.” Lucas said.

“Is she okay in there?” Auggie asked.

“She’s fine!” Riley yelled.

“Is she living in a box now?” Auggie asked.

“No, she’s not living in the box Auggie. This is her punishment.” Riley said.

“This reminds me of that episode of Friends where….” Topanga said.

“Where Joey locks Chandler in the box for six hours.” Cory said. “She does have air holes for her to breathe, right?”

“Yes, dad. She has air holes for her to breathe.” Riley said.

“I’m getting hungry. Do you have a chili dog from Sonic’s?” Maya asked.

“Y’know I don’t think you should be talking at all in there. I think you’ve got much thinking to do to be asking for something to eat.” Riley said as Maya groans. There was a knock on the door as Cory gets up from his seat and walks over to the door to answer it and sees it’s Josh.

“My brother.” Cory said.

“My brother.” Josh said as he hugs Cory and enters the room. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Uncle Josh.” Riley said.

“Hey, listen. Is Maya here? We’re supposed to be going out for lunch.” Josh said.

“Maya’s in box.” Charlie said. Josh walks over to the box and starts knocking on it.

“Maya?” Josh asked.

“Uncle Boing?” Maya asked.

“Maya can’t talk right now.” Topanga said.

“Why not? What’s going on?” Josh asked.

“She’s just trying to show Riley how much she means to her.” Topanga said.

“By being in a box?” Josh asked.

“Riley, had reasons.” Lucas said.

“They were threefold.” Auggie said.

“Threefold? It’s not like Maya kissed Lu…” Josh said until he glares at Lucas. Lucas smiles at Josh and runs out of the apartment with Josh trying to chase after him. Maya calls out Josh’s name to stop him.

“Josh, wait. I can explain what happened. You see, Lucas got into a fight with Santa because Santa was drunk and he hollered at Juliet. While he was getting beaten up by Santa and his elves, Goggles was trying to hit on me and used Lucas to pretend to be my boyfriend and I kissed him se the elves could get away from him. I’m very sorry that I used Riley’s husband and kissed him. That was very wrong of me. If you don’t want to speak to me and break up with me…” Maya said.

“Maya, I don’t want to break up with you. I forgive you for what you did. You did some real good thinking in there and your friendship with Riley is too important. And you’re Juliet’s godmother. Riley, open the box.” Josh said as Riley opens the box. Maya steps out of the box, hugs and kisses Josh.

“I love you, Maya.” Josh said.

“I love you too.” Maya said. “You’re not going to kill Riley’s husband, are you?”

“Well, no. I’m not going to kill her husband. Huckleberry will be fine. If he touches you again, then I’ll hurt him.” Josh said as Maya playfully slaps him on the arm.

“Next time, you’re coming with us instead of going to work. That way when a bunch of Santa’s elves attack you, I’ll have someone to kiss. You.” Maya said as Josh leans in to kiss her.

“Awww, you two are so cute together. I can’t wait till you two get married.” Riley said smiling at the cute couple.

“Oh, God!” Cory sits his head down on the dining room table.


	37. What Are You Doing, New Years Eve?

Just another cool, brisk day in New York City, Riley was busy working in Topanga’s Café working overtime to get money to buy gifts for her parents, Charlie, Auggie, Lucas and baby Juliet. Lucas was sitting down on a chair drinking hot apple cider while talking to Zay, Farkle and Smackle. Maya enters the bakery wearing a blue hat with the flaps and a scarf wrapped around her face and a heavy red winter coat with the hood raised up. Farkle, Lucas and Zay turned to Maya’s direction, who was having a bit of trouble walking.

“Are you warm enough, Maya? Or should I call you Randy from A Christmas Story?” Zay laughed.

“Shut up, Zay!” Maya glares at him. “Dad wants me to keep warm because of the weather. He doesn’t want me to get sick. I was walking around with my arms out and I fell into the snow. I couldn’t get up, I was having trouble getting up. I had to deal with a bunch of carolers singing The Twelve Days of Christmas. God, this song gives me nightmares! I laid there like a slug for a couple of minutes until this nice couple helped me up.”

“Are you alright, Maya?” Riley asked handing her best friend a cup of hot chocolate with a marshmallow, whipped cream sprayed on top of it and chocolate sprinkles sprinkled on the whipped cream. Maya removes coat, sitting it on the chair, grabs her cup of hot chocolate and sits down as she took a sip.

“God, that’s much better.” Maya sighed. “There’s nothing better than your mother’s famous hot chocolate to warm me up.”

“Well, it’s the best.” Riley smiled and sits down next to her best friend.

“So, Farkle and Smackle. How’s your s-e-x life going?” Maya asked.

“Maya, you can’t asked them about that….” Lucas said.

“Oh, it’s okay Lucas. She can talk to us about that.” Farkle said.

“I found this new experience, pleasurable. When I prepared for my first time with Farkle, I’ve looked up videos of men making love to women on a couple of sites.” Smackle said. Maya and Riley’s eyes widened when they knew what Smackle is talking about.

“Oh, boy.” Lucas said.

“Isn’t my girl the greatest? And a fast learner too. One time she….”

“WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! STOP!” Riley, Maya, Lucas and Zay shouted.

“No, we should tell you.” Smackle said.

“No way. We don’t need to hear about your sex life. I almost threw up my blueberry muffin.” Zay said.

“Well, New Year’s Eve is coming up in nine days. Does anyone have any plans for New Year’s?” Farkle asked.

“I know what I’m going to do on New Years. I’m gonna fly down to Texas and spend some time with Vanessa.” Zay said.

“Aww, that’s sweet Zay.” Riley said.

“And her family.” Zay said looking down at his muffin and pouts.

“Poor guy. And you were hopin’ to get some alone time with her. But instead you couldn’t because her family will be there. Not to mention her dad. He almost shot at you with his shotgun after he caught you and Vanessa kissing.” Lucas said.

“That’s easy for you to say. You have a father-in-law who still wants to kill you for knocking up his daughter.” Zay said.

“Let’s not forget an angry boyfriend who wants to kill you.” Maya said.

“Hey! You kissed me because you were trying to avoid Goggles and to back away the elves.” Lucas said.

“First me, now Maya. What is with you? You can be in my dreams, pretty boy.” Smackle said winking at Lucas. Riley glares evily at Smackle for hitting on her husband. She wanted to go over to her and slap her.

“Back away from my man, Smackle. He’s married to me.” Riley said.

“Sorry about that. Old habit.” Smackle said as Farkle held his intelligent girlfriend in his arms.

“She’s all mine, guys.” Farkle said as Smackle kisses him.

“Anyway, my adorable, intelligent boyfriend and fierce warrior in bed will be spending New Year’s with me. Just us, sitting by the warm fire and watching the ball drop to ring in the new year.” Smackle said.

“Well, Lucas. What are you and your wife going to do on New Year’s Eve?” Maya asked taking another sip of hot chocolate and getting some whipped cream on her nose, making Riley giggle. “What’s so funny, Riles? Do I have something on my face or was the question supposed to be funny?”

“No, you got whipped cream on your nose.” Riley points and hands a napkin to Maya so she could wipe the cream off of her face.

“They’re probably going to sit around the apartment in sweats and order pizza while Riley’s parents are out partying with Maya’s parents. Plus, they have a kid to take care of and changing dirty diapers. It’s their life.” Zay said.

“Buddy, I’m hurt. You think that’s all that me and Riley do all the time since we’re married and taking care of our daughter?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Zay said.

“Don’t worry, Lucas. I have it all arranged for us on New Year’s. We’ll celebrate it as a family. No going out. Just you, me and Juliet. And this will be her first New Years with us. Wait, what about Auggie and Charlie?” Riley asked.

“Auggie will be at Doy’s while your Aunt Morgan watches your little sister.” Maya said. “Besides, I have plans with Josh on New Year’s Eve. I’m spending it with him in his apartment and I’ll probably stay over.”

“You mean, you and Josh are going to take this huge step and that’s….” Riley said. Maya smiles and nods her head yes.

“Are you sure about this?” Lucas asked.

“Guys, I’m positive about this. I think I’m ready for this. At least I won’t be the only one on New Year’s getting lucky.” Maya said as her, Riley, Lucas and Zay look over to Farkle and Smackle making out with each other like a couple of cats in heat. Maya picks up Zay’s blueberry muffin and throws it at Farkle’s head, making him and Smackle stop.

“Not in her mother’s place of business you two. Don’t make me hose you two down.” Maya said.


	38. Girl Meets Baby's First Christmas

It’s two days left till Christmas and things were getting hectic at the Matthews apartment. Topanga was busy preparing Christmas dinner and hosting a Christmas get-together with Cory’s family, Lucas’ family, Maya, Katy and Shawn. Eric and Morgan were outside with Auggie and Charlie building a snowman and making snow angels while Riley was in her bedroom getting Juliet ready and Lucas was in the bathroom shaving. Cory opens the oven to sneak a piece of turkey to eat until his wife catches him.

“Stop!” Topanga yelled.

“I wasn’t trying to eat the turkey. I was, um, looking for the Reddi Wip to put in the hot chocolate.” Cory said sticking his hand out of the oven and grabs the can of Reddi Wip from out of the refrigerator.

“Alright, Darren McGavin. Stay away from the turkey or I’ll cut you.” Topanga said as she walks over to the stove to check on the turkey.

“Riley’s getting Juliet ready. Ah, it’s only two days left till Christmas and it is our granddaughter’s first Christmas. And she’ll see how we have Christmas here. So, are your parents coming over?” Cory asked.

“No, they’re spending Christmas at Nebula’s. She’s making tofu turkey. Yuck!” Topanga makes a disgusted face.

“Are you using my mother’s recipe?” Cory asked after tasting the butternut squash soup.

“Yep. Her specialty.” Topanga said.

“Well, did you put the marshmallows on the yams? Auggie likes that.” Cory said.

“Yes, I did that too.” Topanga said stirring the soup.

“Well, did you…” Cory said.

“Honey, I’m armed with a pot and I will beat you with it.” Topanga said as Cory sits down on the couch. Lucas steps out of the bathroom while Riley steps out of her bedroom carrying Juliet. Riley wore a cute reindeer sweater, a pair of blue jeans and boots and little Juliet wore an adorable little holiday dress and booties. She also wore a red bow on her head.

“Aww, there’s my precious angel.” Topanga walks over to Riley, Juliet and Lucas and gave Juliet a kiss on her forehead. “Is my little granddaughter ready for her first Christmas?” 

“She sure is.” Riley said. “Maya bought that dress for her.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of her.” Topanga said.

“Is Josh coming over? Because I don’t want him to try to kill me after what happened.” Lucas asked.

“Ah, the fight with Santa at the mall and Maya kissing you to avoid Goggles. Don’t worry, Josh is not going to hurt you. He got over it. But Cory’s father wants your head on a platter for getting into a fight in front of your wife and daughter.” Topanga said.

“Me? It’s not like I hurt Riley or Juliet. That guy yelled at my daughter and he was drunk. It’s not like Cory’s father got into a fight with Santa.” Lucas said Cory tries to duck down. Topanga turns to her husband and gives him a look with Riley and Lucas looking on at him. Cory looks up and smiles at them and began to chuckle.

“Dad got into a fight with Santa when Morgan was four. She told mom that dad tried to murder Santa. The guy had it coming!” Cory exclaimed. The intercom buzzes as Cory got up off of the couch and ran over to the intercom. “Shawnie?”

“It’s Maya.” Maya said on the intercom.

“And Josh.” Josh said on the intercom.

“Shawn?” Cory speaks into the intercom once more.

“Just let us in, Matthews.” Maya said as Cory buzzes them up and pouts.

“Dad, relax. Shawn will be here. Him and Katy are just getting ready or stuck in traffic.” Riley said.

“Hey, I’m trying to make the holidays look good for my mother.”  
Cory said.

“Liar! Liar!” Topanga hisses and points the butcher knife at him.

“I need the holiday to be good for Shawn.” Cory smiles at Topanga.

“What’s the matter, sir? Your boyfriend not coming over?” Lucas asked as Riley playfully slaps him on his arm and trying not to laugh.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Cory yelled. “You watch what you say, Lucas. Or I will be the next person that you’ll have to deal with.”

“Really, daddy? Then what will we do with this “Cory and Shawn 4-evah!” ornament?” Riley asked as Cory grabs the ornament and puts it in front of the Riley and Lucas ornament. Riley rolls her eyes at her father and walked over to the door to let Josh and Maya in.

“Hey, there losers.” Maya said.

“Hi, Maya.” Riley smiles at Maya and walks over to Josh to hug him. “Hi Uncle Josh.”

“Hey there, niece. And here’s my adorable little cousin.” Josh said as Juliet smiles at him. Josh sees Lucas sitting on the couch and walks over to him to shake his hand. “Hey there, Friar. How’s it going?”

“I’m pretty good. Please, don’t kill me! I have a family. I’m a married man and I have a daughter.” Lucas said fearing that Josh will hurt him.

“Lucas, I told you that I forgive you for what happened. We’re good. Just make sure that doesn’t happen again.” Josh said

“Oh, great. Thanks. That means a lot.” Lucas said. Morgan, Auggie and Charlie enter the apartment to and spots Josh. 

“Uncle Josh!” Auggie runs over to Josh and hugs him,

“Hey there, Auggie. Hey, sis.” Josh said.

“Hey, there little bro. How’s things going with you and Maya?” Morgan asked.

“Pretty good. Things are pretty good between me and Maya. And where’s my other little niece. Where is she? Charlie!” Josh smiles.

“Unca Josh.” Charlie runs over to Josh and hugs him.

“So, where’s Senator Matthews? I thought he was with you guys.” Josh said. Eric enters the apartment. His hair covered with snow and a piece of cotton on his tongue, making Topanga and Cory curious about what happened to him.

“Uh, Eric, why do you have a piece of cotton on your tongue?” Cory asked.

“I stuck my tongue on the pole.” Eric said. Cory and Topanga could not understand a word he was saying because he has his tongue out.

“What?” Cory asked.

“Our idiot senator here stuck his tongue on the flagpole and got stuck. So, I yanked him off of the pole real quick.” Morgan said as Riley, Maya and Lucas laughed at Eric.

“There was vanilla ice cream on the pole, it looked tasty so I decided to lick it off.” Eric said.

“That was frost, you idiot!” Morgan said.

“Oh, no. Oh, no. Eric, you dummy! Haven’t you seen the movie A Christmas Story? The kid stuck his tongue on the flagpole and it got stuck.” Cory said as Topanga made a facepalm.

“The movie’s not real!” Eric yelled. 

“Unca Eric funny.” Charlie giggles at Eric. The intercom buzzes as Cory jumps in joy and yells out yippee and runs to the intercom.

“Shawnie!” Cory speaks into the speaker box.

“No, it’s your father.” Alan said on the intercom.

“Damn it!” Cory growled.

“Watch it, Cornelius.” Alan said on the intercom. “Do you want me to explain how a speaker box works?”

“Oh, God. Please do not explain how it works, Alan. We already knew that.” Amy said.

“Yeah, can we please just go inside?” I want to see my granddaughter.” Ty said.

“And I’m freezing my buns off.” Amy, Lucas’ mom said.”

“And the holidays are important to Amy. Your wife. Not my wife. I’m talking about your wife.” Ty said.

“Listen Huckelberry Sr., I know who you’re talking about. Just how old do you think I am?” Alan asked.

“About 100.” Ty laughs.

“Cory, is that my parents?” Lucas asked while playing with Charlie and Juliet.

“Yep, and they’ve arrived with the maniacs.” Cory said on the intercom for his parents and Lucas’ parents to hear.

“Hey!” Alan and Amy exclaimed.

“Well, the holidays are perfect already.” Cory said smiling. Topanga picks up the pot and throws it at Cory until he caught it in his hand. “Careful! You almost killed Shawn. Shawnie, Topanga will never hurt you. Not while I’m around.”

Topanga picks up and orange and throws it at Cory’s head, making him yelp in pain. He began to rub his head while Charlie and Juliet laugh at them. A knock was heard on the door and Josh walks over to the door to let his parents and Lucas’ parents in.

“Hey there, champ.” Alan hugs his son.

“Hi, mom. Hi, dad.” Josh hugs his parents.

“Hi, my son. How are you and Maya?” Amy asked.

“We’re doing pretty good, Mrs. Matthews. Mr. Matthews, do not go after Lucas and try to kill him. Josh forgave him.” Maya said.

“Good because I don’t want him to hurt my granddaughter. And where is she and my great-granddaughter?” Alan asked looking for Riley and Juliet as they both appeared right in front of him, Amy, Ty and Lucas’ mom. “There’s my granddaughter!”

“Hi, grandpa.” Riley smiles.

“Hi, Riley.” Amy said.

“Hi, grandma. Hi, mom, hi dad.” Riley said.

“Hello, Riley. I hope Lucas is treating you right and taking good care of you and Juliet.” Amy Friar said hugging her daughter-in-law.

“He is. You should see him singing to Juliet to sleep at night. It’s so adorable.” Riley said and passes Juliet to Ty and Amy.

“Aww. She looks like her mother.” Amy said. Riley smiles. Alan and Amy walk over to hug Eric and began to notice the cotton in his mouth.

“Do I need to ask?” Alan asked.

“Don’t ask.” Morgan said.

“What happened to him?” Amy asked.

“I stuck my tongue on the flagpole and got stuck.” Eric said. While everybody was busy talking to each other, Shawn and Katy enter the apartment. Shawn quietly closes the door and removes his coat and began to sneak up on Cory. Cory was busy talking to Topanga and his mother until Shawn catches him off-guard by jumping on his back.

“Shawnie!” Yay! Ha-ha! You made it!” Cory hugs Shawn while Topanga and Katy rolled their eyes at them. “I told you that he’ll come!” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Topanga said.

“Those two are always like that all the time.” Katy said.

“Maybe we should be like them.” Topanga said as her and Katy both giggle at them.

“So Shawn, am I cooler than you yet?” Josh asked. Shawn began to notice Josh wrapping his arms around Maya.

“Are you two going to be like this all day?” Shawn asked as Josh and Maya both looked at each other and smiled.

“Maybe.” Maya said. “We’re in love with each other. We’re just like Riley and Lucas.” 

“Oh, boy.” Cory and Shawn both said simultaneously. Shawn, being the overprotective stepfather, was worried about Maya and Josh. Worried that they’ll end up having a baby and her being a mom at eighteen.

“Dad, are you alright? It’s not like Josh and I are having a baby.” Maya said.

“Well, good. Let go of her.” Shawn pulls Maya away from Josh.

“I guess that’s one of the perks of having an overprotective father.” Maya said to Riley. 

“Oh, yeah. Wait until you get married.” Riley grins.


	39. Baby Balk

“Hurry up and get the ornaments on them before they wake up. I don’t want your dad to kill me.” Lucas said rushing Auggie to put the glass red ornament on Cory’s ear while him and Alan are asleep with Josh filming the whole thing on tape. Auggie picks up a shiny blue bow to put on top of his grandfather’s head. Lucas makes his way over to an outlet to plug in the multi-colored LED teardrop lights to turn them on.

“Voila!” Auggie cheered.

“Daddy and granpa look like a tree.” Charlie said pointing at Cory and Alan.

“Yeah. Like father, like son. They both fell asleep during a party.” Josh said.

“If you don’t get these ornaments and lights off of us, I’m going to knock your block off.” Alan said while sleeping as Lucas, Josh and Auggie remove the lights and ornaments off of them. While all that is going on, Topanga, Amy, Ty and Amy Friar, Lucas’ mother, were in the kitchen setting the plates out on the table while Shawn and Katy set the cherry pie on the table. Topanga pulls the turkey out of the oven to check on it and basted it some more.

“Careful, Topanga. Try not to baste the turkey too much. You don’t want to make it extremely moist.” Amy said.

“That’s what she said!” Shawn points and laughs. Katy slaps her husband on the arm while Topanga and Amy give him a look. “What? What did I do?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny. That’s very funny. You know we have kids here and that was inappropriate.” Topanga said.

“You’re right, Topanga. And I am very sorry.” Shawn said sitting the silverware next to the plates.

“So, Katy. Did you bake the pie yourself?” Amy Friar asked?

“Yes, I did. I used my mother’s recipe for it.” Katy said.

“Well, I’ve brought us some wine to go with our dinner.” Ty said placing a bottle of wine on the table. Eric and Morgan sneak into the kitchen to sneak a piece of turkey without getting caught. Topanga turns around and notices them trying to go for the turkey.

“Stop! Back away from the turkey, you bandits!” Topanga shouts.

“It was Morgan’s idea!” Eric runs away.

“Tattle-tale!” Morgan chases Eric out of the apartment.

(With Riley and Maya)

“So, things are going great with you and Josh? I bet you’re thinking of marrying him in the future. I guess that I’m going to have to call you Aunt Maya.” Riley said.

“Riles, you can just call me Maya. Or Aunt Maya. Your grandparents will be my in-laws. I’ll call them mom and dad. Eric will be my brother-in-law, let’s hope that he doesn’t get my name wrong. But the best part is that your father will also be my brother-in-law. Oh, boy! I can’t wait to become Mrs. Joshua Matthews. But first, we want to finish college.” Maya said.

“That’s great to hear.” Riley said as she smiles at her best friend. “Maya, were you serious about what you and Josh are going to do on New Year’s Eve?”

“Of course I’m serious.” Maya said. “I want my first time to be with him and I want it to be special. But, I’ve been thinking of something else that I want.”

“What is it?” Riley asked.

“A little bundle of joy inside me.” Maya said. Riley giggled for a bit, then realized what she was talking about.

“Maya, you want to have a baby? You’re only 18 and Josh is only 20. Are you two ready for parenthood. You’ve seen what Lucas and I had to deal with. You saw what I had to deal with while I was pregnant with Juliet. I had swollen ankles, I was bloated like a whale, I had to pee a lot, I had a lot of crazy cravings….” Riley said.

“You want to talk about crazy cravings? You were eating a bowl of mac and cheese and you poured ketchup. I almost threw up from watching you eating that.” Maya said.

“Don’t blame me, blame my cravings.” Riley said. “Anyway, I’m not finished with what I had do deal with…”

“The hemorrhoids, morning sickness and post-partum depression. Yeah, I knew what you’ve dealt with. Riles, you’ve seen the way I am with Juliet. I have this motherly quality in me. What do you call it? Maternal pangs. I’m feeling maternal pangs after watching Juliet with Josh while you and Lucas were on your honeymoon.” Maya said.

“Wow, Maya. I…I…I didn’t know.” Riley said. “You are serious about wanting to have a baby. But what about college? Don’t you want to finish college? Josh is almost finished with college. And while you’re in class, Josh will be at home taking care of Mini Maya or Joshua Jr.?”

“I’ll think of something. Maybe your dad can watch the baby while I’m in school and Josh is at work. Or I’ll call a nanny. A good one. Not one that would steal from you or beat your kid. Believe me, I saw the video of the nanny in Uganda beating a toddler. I…I…I don’t know what to do. I thought that having a baby would be great.” Maya said. 

“Maya, having a baby is not that easy. I have to take my classes and take care of my child and working a job at the same time. And Lucas, well Lucas is taking his classes at Cornell and working a job and taking care of Juliet.” Riley said. “You’re great with Juliet and I know that you would make a great mother in the future and Josh would also make a great father. Maybe, you should wait till you have a kid. Look at you, you’re 18 going on 19, you two have a great relationship. Having a baby will have to wait.”

“You’re right. Riles, Josh and I will have be careful when we do the deed. I’ll be fine. Okay?” Maya asked.

“Okay.” Riley said as she hugged Maya.

“Dinner’s ready! Everybody at the table!” Topanga announced.

“Let’s go eat.” Maya said as her and Riley got up from the bay window. Riley walks over to Juliet’s crib and picks her up and stepped out of the room with Maya.


	40. A Christmas Story

It was quiet and cold Wednesday morning. The sidewalk was blanketed with snow. Riley was sitting right by the bay window looking at how beautiful it looks outside just looking at the snow. She couldn’t get back to bed because she was excited about today, she was excited because today was Christmas. Lucas turns in bed to try to cuddle with Riley, but the only thing he could feel was the bed sheets. He opened his eyes only to see his beautiful wife looking out the window.

“Riles, what are you doing up? Get back to bed.” Lucas said groggily.

“I can’t, Lucas. Don’t you know what today is?” Riley asked.

“Is it the day Batman: Mask of the Phantasm comes out in theaters?” Lucas asked.

“No, silly. That movie came out twenty-six years ago. Today is Christmas. I couldn’t go back to bed because I’m too excited.” Riley said as she got up from the bay window and walked over to her bed and sat down next to Lucas.

“Riley, you can go back to bed. You’re not six-years-old anymore. You’re eighteen now and you’re also a mother. Plus, you can sleep in with your husband. And I have to give you your present right now.” Lucas said as he gently pulls Riley down to the bed and kisses her.

“Lucas. What if my parents walk in on us? If we had our own place, we would do it.” Riley said.

“Relax, Riley. We have our private time together without anyone walking in on us.” Lucas smiles at Riley as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips soft and slow. The two continued to kiss until Auggie barges in the bedroom with excitement as Lucas and Riley pulled apart from the kiss.

“It’s today! It’s today! It’s Christmas! Santa came!” Auggie jumped in joy.

“Auggie, it’s 5:00 in the morning. Can’t you go wake up mom and dad?” Riley asked. 

“I already woke them up. They’re in the kitchen right now fixing a pot of coffee and making some silver dollar pancakes. Now come on, I want to open my presents now.” Auggie said as he grabbed Riley’s wrist and pulled her out of bed and left the room Lucas following them. Auggie, Riley and Lucas entered the living room with Auggie running over to the Christmas tree to look for some good presents.

“Good morning, you two.” Topanga said whisking the pancake batter.

“Good morning, mom.” Riley said.

“Looks like you’re too excited about today.” Cory said pouring his daughter a cup of coffee.

“Well, of course. Today is Christmas. I was practically the first one to get up out of bed look out the window. I couldn’t even go back to bed and I didn’t want to wake up Lucas.” Riley said as Cory hands his Riley her cup of coffee. Riley takes a sip from her Santa coffee mug that Eric gave her last Christmas. Lucas picks up Riley’s present and hands it to her.

“Here you go, Riley. This is for you.” Lucas said. Riley rips the pink princess wrapping paper off, revealing a white box. She opened the box and sees a purple satin robe.

“Awww, it’s a robe from my husband. I like it, Lucas. Thanks.” Riley said smiling at Lucas as she hugs him and kisses him.

“I’m glad that you like the gift.” Lucas said.

“Mommy. Mommy.” Charlie called out from her room.

“It’s Charlie, let me go get her. Riley, keep you eye on the pancakes.” Topanga leaves the kitchen to go check on Charlie while Riley enters the kitchen to cook the pancakes. Maya knocks on the door as Lucas got up from the couch to let Maya in.

“Merry Christmas, Matthews family.” Maya said hugging Lucas and Auggie.

“Hi, peaches. And a merry Christmas to you too.” Riley said. “So, where’s Josh?”

“Josh is at Eric’s. He was helping him wrap presents last night. He’ll drop by to surprise you guys.” Maya said sitting a big box with red wrapping paper on the chair. The red wrapping paper had little snowflake designs on them, a blue ribbon wrapped around it and a red bow on top with a Frosty the Snowman gift tag that says “To Riley, From Maya and Josh.”

“Hi there, Maya.” Topanga enter the living room with little Charlie.

“Hi, Mrs. Matthews.” Maya said.

“Maya!” Charlie smiles and runs over to Maya to give her a hug.

“Hi, Charlie. How’s the cutest baby of the family?” Maya asked.

“Good.” Charlie said.

“That’s good.” Maya said. “Would you like to see what Santa brought for you?”

“Yay!” Charlie said as Lucas took her to the Christmas tree to pick out her present.

“So, Maya. Who’s the gift for?” Riley asked walking over to the chair.

“That is for you. Go ahead, open it. I hope that you like it.” Maya said handing Riley her gift. Riley rips the wrapping paper off to see what it is. After unwrapping her gift, Riley’s eyes widened in surprise and a big smile appeared on her face. She’s now the proud owner of an Apple MacBook Pro.

“A laptop! Maya, you got me a laptop. How did you…?” Riley asked.

“I’ve been working overtime for a couple of days and so did Josh. With a bit of help from our parents and your Uncle Eric, bought you a new laptop. It’s for you to do your work for law school and when you work on important cases for when you become a lawyer.” Maya said.

“Thank you, Maya. It’s the best gift that I’ve gotten from you. And Josh too. I really like it.” Riley said as she hugged her best friend.

“You’re welcome, Riles. Merry Christmas.” Maya said.

“Merry Christmas, peaches.” Riley said. “Oh, I have something for you too. Let me get it for you.”

Riley looks under the Christmas tree to find Maya’s gift. It was sitting next to Cory’s gift and handed it to her. Maya unwraps her gift and saw that she’s got a new camera from Riley.

“It’s a new camera. A digital one. It looks very nice. I like it.” Maya said. “Thank you, Riles.” 

“You’re welcome, Maya.” Riley said.


	41. Pink Bunny Blues

“Here you go, Auggie. This is a gift from Grandma Rhiannon. I hope that you enjoy it. Go ahead and open it.” Topanga said handing Auggie his gift as he rolls his eyes in disgust, worried that his grandmother would give him a totally embarrassing gift.

“Do I have to?” Auggie asked.

“Come on, Auggie. You know that Grandma Rhiannon gives you the best gifts.” Riley said handing Juliet one of her teething toys.

“But every time I get a gift from grandma it’s not a cool gift, it’s a ridiculous gift. Last Christmas, she gave me a sailor outfit and I had to wear it when she comes into town. Not to mention, Ava thought that I look adorable in it. I do not want to be an adorable sailor. I wanted a Red Ryder BB gun for Christmas.” Auggie said while unwrapping his gift.

“Wait, they actually make those?” Cory asked feeding Charlie.

“Yeah.” Auggie said.

“Are you insane? Haven’t you seen A Christmas Story? You’ll shoot your eye out. Or in Ralphie’s case, you’ll shoot your glasses off and accidentally step on them causing them to break.” Topanga said. As he unwraps his gift, Auggie opens the gift from Topanga’s mother, only to see something in the color pink.

“What the?” Auggie asked.

“Well Auggie, what did you get from your grandmother?” Lucas asked.

“I, uh…..I don’t want to tell you. Heck, I don’t want to show it to anyone.” Auggie said hiding his gift under the coffee table.

“Don’t you want to show us what your grandmother gave you?” Maya asked while taking photos of Riley and Juliet.

“I don’t wanna.” Auggie said.

“C’mon.” Riley whined.

“No!” Auggie shouts.

“Auggie.” Topanga give Auggie a look.

“Fine.” Auggie sighed as he pulls out a pair of pink fuzzy bunny pajamas. Riley tries not to laugh at how ridiculous his pajamas looked while Cory looked in shock from what his son is holding in his hand. Topanga smiles at how adorable his pajamas looked.

“Awww, they look so adorable. Try them on.” Topanga said.

“Forget it.” Auggie said throwing his pajamas down on the floor.

“August Jedidiah Matthews, try them on right now! My mother paid good money to get you those pajamas.” Topanga commanded. Auggie picked up his pajamas and walks to his room in shame.

“Jedidiah?” Maya asked while trying not to laugh. “Are your parents hippies?”

“Maya!” Topanga exclaimed. Cory picks up Topanga’s gift from under the tree and sat down on the couch next to his lovely wife and holding her Christmas gift in his hand. “Cory, what is that in your hand? Is that for me?”

“Yes it is, my dear.” Cory said hand Topanga her gift. Topanga opens her gift, revealing a red velvet rectangular box. Topanga opens the box and sees a beautiful diamond bracelet from her husband.

“Oh, Cory. It’s beautiful.” Topanga gasped in joy and smiles at him.

“I’m glad that you like it. Merry Christmas, Topanga.” Cory said.

“Merry Christmas, Cory.” Topanga said as she kisses her husband with Riley, Maya and Lucas smiling at them. While some of the gifts were being handed out to each other, Auggie enters the living room as everybody in the apartment just looked at him and started laughing at Auggie’s outfit. Cory just sat there in horror while Topanga took pictures of her son.

“Auggie bad bunny!” Charlie points and smiles.

“Shut up, Charlie.” Auggie glares at his baby sister.

“Oh, my God. He looks like a pink nightmare. Topanga what was your mother thinking getting her grandson this ridiculous gift?” Cory asked.

“He does not look ridiculous, Cory. He looks adorable.” Topanga said.

“Great. I can imagine Doy seeing me in this and he’ll start to laugh at me. I bet his parents got him something cool for Christmas.” Auggie said as someone knocked on the door. Cory got up from the couch and walked over to the door to see who it was. He opened the door, only to see another ten-year-old boy wearing a pair of pink fuzzy buny pajamas. That boy was revealed to be Doy.

“Oh, no! Not you too, Doy?” Cory asked.

“I asked my parents that I wanted Batman: Arkham Knight for the Xbox One for Christmas. And what do I get? A pair of pink bunny pajamas. My life is ruined.” Doy said.

“Aww, Dewey you look soooo cute.” Topanga said.

“Ugh! Really? Mrs. Matthews, I’ve told you before my name is pronounced “Doy”. That’s my name.” Doy said.

“You’re ten-years-old. You’re supposed to grow out of this phase. You’re not six-years-old anymore. You’re ten.” Topanga said.

“You’re not going to make me cry this time.” Doy said. “I’m ten and there’s nothing you can do to make me cry.” 

Auggie enters the living room and sees his best friend Doy wearing pink bunny pajamas too.

“Let me guess, your grandmother gave you that too?” Auggie asked.

“No. My parents gave that to me.” Doy said. “I hope that your girlfriend Ava doesn’t spot your pajamas in your room. Remember the last time you wore your sailor outfit?”

“Don’t remind me.” Auggie said.

“Wait. Before Riley could give Lucas his gift from her, I wanted to give Riley and Lucas their gift.” Cory said.

“You got me and Lucas something for Christmas?” Riley asked as Juliet babbles.

“Actually, it’s from me and your father. We know how much we love having you two living under the same roof as us and helping you two out with the baby and stuff. We wanted to give you this.” Cory said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and handed it to Riley.

“It’s a key.” Riley said.

“Yes, it is a key.” Topanga said.

“Why are you two giving us a key?” Lucas asked.

“We’ve bought you an apartment. You two are going to live in your own place.” Cory said.

“What?” Lucas asked.

“Are you two serious about this?” Riley asked.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Topanga said.

“Oh, my gosh. We’re going to live in our own apartment. This is great. Daddy, are you sure about this?” Riley asked.

“Yes, Riley. I am. You two are ready for the world.” Cory said.

“Thanks, dad.” Riley smiles and hugs her father.

“You’re welcome, Riley.” Cory said. “Since you two will be moving into your new apartment, you two can do anything you want without me walking in on you two. But you have to pay rent since you two are working and don’t worry we’ll help you two out and so will Ty and Amy.”

“My parent approved of this?” Lucas asked.

“Yep.” Topanga said.

“That’s great! Hey, I can walk around my apartment wearing only my boxers or me and Riley can walk around….” Lucas said.

“God, no! Please, I do not want to hear about your sex life!” Cory covers his ears.

“No, sir. Your daughter and I will be dancing in our own apartment.” Lucas said.

“Oh. Well, that sounds fine.” Cory said with that goofy smile on his face.

“Wait a minute, Lucas and Riley get to move out of this apartment and live in their new apartment? Why can’t I get a present like that for Ava? Why can’t I get that from you guys instead of a crummy gift from grandma?” Auggie asked.

“Because you’re only ten, Auggie.” Topanga said.

“Oy! Well, merry Christmas to me.” Auggie rolled his eyes and walked over to the tree while Cory and Topanga turn to face each other.

“Kids.” They both said.


	42. The Apartment

It was the day after Christmas, Riley and Lucas were excited about checking out their new apartment with Maya and Farkle. The apartment that Riley and Lucas are going to be moving into is a lovely three-bedroom apartment on West 83rd Street that her parents gave to her as a Christmas gift. It was the best gift ever and it was time for Riley and Lucas to take this big step into the brave new world. Before heading over to their new apartment, Riley was getting ready while Lucas was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Topanga was busy giving Juliet a bath in the kitchen sink while Auggie was eating a bowl of cinnamon Life cereal.

“Lucas, hurry up! I want to check out our new apartment.” Riley said putting her shoes on her feet.

“Riley, sweetie. Relax. No need to rush your husband.” Topanga said as Juliet babbles and splashes water around.

“Sorry, mom. I’m just excited about checking out the new apartment. Can you believe it’s a three-bedroom apartment? A room for me and Lucas, a room for Juliet and the third room could be an office for me to do some of my work on and it could also be a guest room for friends to drop by and spend the night.” Riley said.

“Sounds nice.” Topanga said as Juliet splashes some water on her. “Sweetie, you shouldn’t splash water on me. You’re making a big mess.”

Juliet cooed. Lucas enters the living room and grabbed his coat from the coat hanger.

“About time you finished brushing your teeth. Maya and Farkle have been waiting for us to meet them downstairs.” Riley said.

“Riley, don’t rush me. I’m trying to get ready.” Lucas said.

“I’m sorry. I’m just very excited about checking it out.” Riley said.

“Try to relax.” Lucas said.

“I’m fine, Lucas. I’m cool and I’m calm.” Riley said putting her winter coat on before leaving the apartment. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket as Riley pulled it out to check who it was. It was Maya that texted her to hurry up. “We’ve got to get going. It was Maya and she’s telling us to hurry up and come downstairs before she gets a ticket.”

“Well, you two better get going before a cop gives her one.” Topanga said as Riley and Lucas step out of the apartment. Auggie finishes his cereal, drinking the cinnamon-sweet milk and licking the bowl before sitting it in the sink where Juliet was sitting in.

“August!” Topanga exclaimed.

“What? What did I do? It’s not like she’s going to be covered in cereal.” Auggie said.

(Later)

Riley and Lucas stepped outside to meet Maya and Farkle in front of the building. Farkle was sitting in Maya’s car eating a donut with vanilla icing and sprinkles. Maya was standing outside in the cold pacing back and forth to wait for them. 

“Well, it’s about time.” Maya said.

“What?” Riley asked.

“Oh, please. Don’t act like you don’t know. You two were taking a long time up there. What the hell were you two doing bringing another kid into your life?” Maya asked.

“Maya, Lucas and I were not working on having another baby. Besides, I want to wait till Juliet is 6-years-old just for us to have another baby.” Riley said stepping into Maya’s car with Lucas. 

“Ooooookay, I did not need to know that.” Maya said. Just before Riley could sit down on the backseat of the car, Maya picks up a bouquet of roses that Josh sent her.

“Careful, Riles. Your uncle sent me those roses to me while I was at work. He’s such a sweetie.” Maya said.

“Aww, that is so sweet of Uncle Josh. He really cares about you.” Riley said. “Will we be expecting a Joshaya baby in the future?” 

“Maybe, baby.” Maya smiled.

“Josh is so sweet. Why can’t more men send me more roses?” Riley asked as Lucas turned to her and give her a look.

“I didn’t know that Mormons couldn’t send flowers.” Lucas said.

“I said “more men”, not “Mormons”.” Riley said.

“I know they can’t dance.” Lucas said as Riley and Maya both rolled their eyes at him.

“No Lucas, that’s the, ah, that’s the Amish. They’re the ones that can’t dance.” Farkle said taking another bite of his donut while Maya starts her car up.

“Why can’t Mormons send flowers?” Lucas asked.

“They can.” Riley said,

“What are you talking about?” Lucas asked.

“I just wish someone would send me some damn roses.” Riley said.

“But why does it have to be a Mormon?” Lucas asked.

“Oh!” Riley exasperated.

“Congratulations, Riley. You married a complete idiot.” Maya teases Lucas. “And by the way, he did send you a bouquet of roses. A couple of months ago right after Juliet was born.”

“Oh, yeah. I remember. It was back in May.” Riley said. Maya started driving to their destination, playing The Chipmunk Song from Alvin and the Chipmunk, which drove Riley insane as Maya started singing the song. Lucas tried to cover his ears from hearing the annoying sounds of Alvin and the Chipmunks singing, but with Farkle, oh boy. Farkle was singing along with Maya. This was his favorite Christmas song to sing to.

“Oh, God. This song haunts me.” Lucas said.

“Same here. It’s too annoying. I don’t like it. Maya, why do you have to play Christmas music after Christmas? You do know that Christmas is over.” Riley said.

“You’re in my car and I’m driving it. We’ll listen to what I’m playing in the car.” Maya said.

“Well, let me drive your car.” Riley said.

“No way, Riles. There’s now way I’m letting you drive my car. If this was your car, that’s fine if we’re driving in your car.” Maya said.

(Minutes Later)

“Seriously? You’re driving my car and we’re listening to some song from the 80’s?” Maya asked as Riley drove her car while playing the song Man In Motion from John Parr on the radio. Maya whined and Farkle roared like a lion while banging his head on the seat.

“Turn it off! Turn it off!” Farkle yelled after dropping his donut on the floor.

“Great, Minkus! You got sprinkles all over the upholstery.” Maya slaps Farkle in the back of his head. As they arrived at their destination, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle got out of the car and entered the lobby of the apartment, where they were greeted by a friendly landlord, who was in his fifties. He had black hair with some grey in it. He had blue eyes and a mustache.

“Hello, you must be Cory and Topanga’s daughter.” The landlord said.

“Yes, I am. I’m Riley and this is my husband Lucas. These are my friends Maya and Farkle.” Riley said.

“Hello. My name is Robin. Robin Bronner. I’m the landlord of the building.” Robin shook Riley’s hand. “So, are your friends also married too or are they dating?”

“What? No way! I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend.” Maya said.

“She’s dating her best friend’s uncle.” Farkle said. “There’s no way that I would date this beautiful angel. But, I’m happily taken by my beautiful girlfriend Isadora. I love her a lot.” Farkle said.

“Ooookay. So, you two want a tour around the apartment? See what it’s like before moving in?” Mr. Bronner asked.

“Yes, sir.” Lucas said.

“Okay. Well, follow me and I’ll show you to your apartment.” Mr. Bronner said as Riley, Lucas, Maya and Farkle stepped into the elevator with him and headed to the sixth floor. Riley held Lucas’ hand and smiled at him and Lucas smiled back at her. As they arrived on the sixth floor, Riley, Lucas, Maya and Farkle followed Mr. Bronner down the hall until they stopped in front of a door marked 6B. Mr. Bronner unlocks the door and held it open for Riley and Lucas as they stepped inside their new apartment with Maya and Farkle. Riley’s eyes widened as she gasped from the surprise of seeing their new apartment. The walls in the foyer were painted eggshell white and the walk-in closet was huge. Maya and Farkle look around the apartment to check out the living room and the dining room until Farkle began to notice the balcony.

“You have a balcony. You guys have a balcony.” Farkle said.

“I know.” Riley said.

“Look at this place. This is an apartment. This is a home. But there’s one thing that’s missing here.” Maya said. Riley looks at Maya and noticed her grinning. She knew what she was talking about.

“Mr. Bronner, does this apartment have a bay window?” Riley asked.

“Yes. In the master bedroom. Why do you ask?” Mr. Bronner asked.

“Bay window?” Maya asked.

“Bay window right now.” Riley smiled as they both headed to master bedroom to check out the bay window.

“Okay, what’s the deal with them and the bay window?” Mr. Bronner asked.

“It’s their special place to talk.” Lucas said. Riley and Maya entered the master bedroom and walked over to the bay window as Riley sat down while Maya stood up.

“Well, what do you think?” Maya asked.

“Hmm, let’s see.” Riley said examining the bay window. “I love it.”

“Me too!” Maya smiled as she sat next to Riley, who was checking out the wonderful view of the city.

“Nice view.” Maya said.

“Yeah, I like it a lot.” Riley said.

“Riley, sweetie. We have a den. We have a den in our apartment. You can use that as your office. Use the third bedroom as a guest bedroom. The master bedroom for ourselves and the bedroom for Juliet. One of us have to paint it and decorate the bedroom.” Lucas said.

“Juliet is our daughter. She’s seven-months-old. You won’t mind if Lucas and I paint the baby’s room?” Riley asked.

“Feel free to do so. This is your apartment. Your parents told me that you two are good people and I trust you. Just make sure to pay the rent and don’t throw any parties.” Mr. Bronner said.

“We’re not going to throw any parties, sir.” Lucas said.

“Also, our parents are going to help us with the rent. We’ll make sure to pay for it.” Riley said.

“Okay. I’ll leave you guys alone so you two can talk.” Mr. Bronner said as he steps out of the apartment.

“So, what do you think of the apartment?” Riley asked her husband.

“Well, it’s much better than Farkle’s place. Without the train. I love it too.” Lucas held Riley in his arms and kissed her while Maya was still in the room with them.

“Oh, come on! You two haven’t moved in yet and you’re already christening the master bedroom. You two are a bunch of horny freaks.” Maya said as Riley and Lucas turn to her and give her a look. Maya steps out of the bedroom to look for Farkle while Lucas and Riley stayed in the bedroom.

“You know? I can’t wait for us to move in because I want to take you in this bedroom right now.” Lucas said as Riley giggled.

“Oh, come on!” Maya and Farkle both shouted from the other room.

“Sorry.” Riley said. “We’ll wait till New Year’s Eve.” 

“Right.” Lucas smiled.

Later that that, Maya was sitting in Josh’s apartment painting a picture while Josh was busy coming up with some plans for New Year’s Eve. Josh couldn’t help but notice his beautiful girlfriend smiling and humming a song while painting.

“So Maya, do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?” Josh asked.

“No, why?” Maya asked.

“I was hoping that we would spend New Year’s together.” Josh replied.

“What do you have in mind?” Maya asked.

“Here’s what we should do. How about we go to a shooting range and shoot some targets?” Josh asked as Maya put her paintbrush down in shock, giving Josh a horrified look.

“Are you out of your mind?” Maya asked. “I’m not spending New Year’s Eve at a shooting range. Besides, I don’t like guns.”

“Oh, come on.” Josh whined.

“Joshua Gabriel Matthews, we’re not going to act like that hillbilly couple from World’s Dumbest Hillbillies who spend their anniversary shooting guns.” Maya said.

“It’ll be fun.” Josh said.

“Oh, yeah. It might turn you on seeing firing an M16A machine gun. No, thank you.” Maya said.

“Alright. So, what do you want to do?” Josh asked.

“I want to spend New Year’s in your apartment. Just the two of us. We’ll have some dinner and we’ll watch the ball drop on television. And you’re going to have somebody warm and cuddly to kiss at midnight.” Maya said.

“I like the sound of that. But isn’t Riley and Lucas planning on doing something on New Year’s? Maybe we can spend it with them.” Josh said.

“They’re spending New Year’s at their new apartment. They need their time alone.” Maya said.


	43. Ringing the New Year

“So, who’s ready to ring in the new year? I bet you are pumpkin.” Riley said as she held Juliet while Lucas was busy painting the baby’s room. Riley could not believe that this is the last day of 2019. Now comes 2020. A new year and new beginnings. Lucas steps out of Juliet’s room to take a break from painting as he enters the living room, only to see Riley playing with Juliet. “Look who’s here to see you and mommy. It’s daddy.”

Lucas smiles at Riley and leans in to kiss her and kiss Juliet’s forehead. Riley began to notice some pink and blue paint on Lucas’ denim shirt.

“Lucas, careful. You don’t want to get paint all over Juliet.” Riley said.

“Oops. Sorry, sweetie.” Lucas said as Juliet smiles and babbles at him. Riley passes Juliet over to Lucas so he can hold her, the adorable baby began yawn. “Looks like somebody’s getting sleepy. Are you getting tired?”

“Awww. You know, it’s getting late for her. Maybe we should put her in her crib so she can get some sleep.” Riley said.

“Good idea.” Lucas said as he takes Juliet into the guest room to put her into her crib while some of the paint dries off in her bedroom. While Lucas is doing that, Riley heads into the kitchen to grab two chilled glasses from the freezer and a bottle of Welch’s sparkling white grape juice before heading into the living room to sit everything down on the mocha-colored coffee table.

“Perfect.” Riley said to herself as she filled the glasses up.

“Okay, Juliet is asleep and it’s time for me to finish painting her ro….wow. Riley, what’s the occasion? Is it our anniversary?” Lucas asked as he noticed the two glasses sitting on the table.

“No, silly. It’s New Year’s Eve and I want to spend it with my husband.” Riley said. Lucas walks over to the couch and sat down next to Riley as she hand him his glass. 

“Does it have to be next year already?” Lucas asked.

“Actually, we’ve still got an hour until it’s next year. Let’s recap what happened this year: we graduated high school and we’re in college, Juliet is born, we got married and we’re living in this apartment together. I think I can handle next year.” Riley said.

“Yeah. At least this night doesn’t involve us playing The Couples Game in front of our friends and me and Charlie Gardner fighting over you. And Farkle announcing to everyone that you still love me on the roof at midnight. What a night to remember.” Lucas said.

“Well, at least we’ve settled this whole love triangle thing in high school. You and me still like each other and we became a couple. And look at us now, married and raising an adorable baby girl.” Riley takes a sip of her sparkling white grape juice. “I’m glad that I’m married to you. I always want you around and there for me and Juliet. I don’t ever want our marriage to end.”

“I don’t want it to end either. The new year is going to be great for us. I am ready for it.” Lucas said.

“Happy New Year, Lucas.” Riley said.

“Happy New Year, Riley Matthews-Friar.” Lucas said. Riley smiles at her husband as he leans in to kiss her. 

“Well, that’s one way to start the new year.” Riley gently bit her bottom and smiles at Lucas. Lucas lightly tucks Riley’s brown hair behind her ear and gazes deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. His hand caressed the side of her face and leaned down to capture her soft, pink lips with his. The kiss was nice and slow at first, but then put more passion to it. Riley ran her fingers through Lucas dark brown hair and deepened the kiss. His hand slips underneath Riley’s sweater, gently touching her bra-covered breasts, making Riley moan into the kiss. Right when Riley and Lucas were about to take things further, until they were interrupted by the sound of Juliet crying coming from the other room.

“Aw, man.” Lucas sighed as he removes his hand from underneath Riley’s sweater. 

“So much for our romantic night.” Riley chuckled.

“I’ll go check on her.” Lucas said.

“Okay.” Riley said as Lucas gets up from the couch and headed into the room to check on Juliet.

“Jules, sweetie. It’s okay, daddy’s here.” Lucas picks up the crying baby and held her in his arms. “Shh, it’s okay. I guess you wanted daddy’s attention. Well, you’re not wet or hungry.”

Lucas puts Juliet back in her crib and sticks her pacifier in her mouth.

“Hmm, what should I do for you to go to sleep? Trying to think. Aha! I got one for ya.” Lucas said as he starts singing and dancing in front of Juliet while holding Beary the Bear bear. Unknown to Lucas, Riley was standing in the room watching him entertaining Juliet.

“Every teddy bear, that’s good is sure of a treat today. There’s lots of marvelous things to eat and wonderful games to play. Beneath the trees, where nobody sees. They’ll hide and seek as long as they please. Today’s the day the teddy bears have their picnic.” Lucas sang. He began to hear the sound of Riley giggling at her as he turned around to see her walking towards him. “Riles, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see you entertaining our daughter.” Riley couldn’t stop giggling at Lucas.

“Oh, no. Please tell me that you’re not going to tell Maya that I did that. I don’t want her to make fun of me because of that. It’s not a good way to start the new year off with Maya call me Huckleberry Bear.” Lucas said.

“I’m not going to tell her that.” Riley said as Lucas held her in his arms. “I thought it was pretty cute that you’re entertaining Jules. You remind me of dad when I was little and he tried to entertain me by doing his imitation of Marty Moose.”

“Yeah?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said. The two looked down at Juliet and watch her sleeping peacefully with the teddy bear lying next to her. “Aww, look at her.”

“Wow.” Lucas said and looked up at Riley. “You and me?”

“Next year. Bring it on.” Riley said kissing Lucas.

(With Maya and Josh)

Maya and Josh had just finished eating a wonderful meal that Maya had ordered from China Panda. Plates were sitting in the kitchen sink and the dining room table was in need to be cleared off, but instead Josh and Maya were sitting on the couch watching the ball drop on television and drinking a glass of Pepsi.

“I really enjoyed the supreme flounder from China Panda.” Maya said.

“Me too. I could’ve ordered us sweet and sour chicken and pepper steak, but the supreme flounder sound good.” Josh said.

“Well, it was pretty good.” Maya said snuggling with Josh. “So Josh.”

“Yeah.” Josh replied.

“Do you have any new year’s resolutions?” Maya asked.

“Resolutions?” Josh asked.

“Yeah.” Maya said.

“Well, my plan is to finish up college and graduate. Getting that internship at Newfield Magazine. I guess my brother gave you guys a lesson about resolutions last year.” Josh said.

“Yeah. He did. He gave us that lesson right before we leave for break.” Maya said.

“What about you? Do you have any new year’s resolutions?” Josh asked.

“I don’t know. There’s college and then there’s you and me.” Maya said.

“Are you thinking about us getting married? Do you want to get married?” Josh asked.

“No, I don’t want to get married now. I want us to wait till I finish college or during college….” Maya said.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to rush things.” Josh said.

“You didn’t. It’s not that I don’t want to get married now. I told you about my mother and my father. Not Shawn, but my real father. They were married. And he left when I was little. That part worries me because I don’t know if you’re going to run off with another woman and start a new family like him.” Maya said.

“Maya, I’m not going to be like Kermit Clutterbucket. I’m a good guy and we have a great relationship. I am very happy to be with you.” Josh said as a smile appeared on Maya’s face.

“It’s one minute to midnight, and I think you should kiss me right now before midnight.” Maya said.

“But it’s not midnight yet.” Josh said. “Wouldn’t you rather wait till midnight so we can start the new year right?”

“Will you just shut up and kiss me, Uncle Boing?” Maya asked. Josh smirks at Maya and grabbed her face, gazing deeply into her blue eyes while the countdown to 2020 starts.

“Ten, nine.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and kiss me.” Maya grinned.

“Eight, seven, six.”

Josh leans in and planted a kiss right on her lips. Her lips felt soft and warm against his. Maya felt like she was on top of the world when Josh kissed her.

“Five, four, three.”

The kiss lasted for one full glorious minute as Josh and Maya pulled apart. Maya rested her forehead on Josh’s and laces her fingers with his.

“Two, on. HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

As soon as the ball dropped, Maya kisses Josh once more. The first kiss was nice and tender, the second kiss was now passionate and it lasted for a minute just like the last kiss until they pulled apart from the kiss.

“Wow.” Josh said.

“I know.” Maya said biting her lip and smiled at him. 

“Happy New Year, Maya.” Josh said.

“Happy New Year, Josh.” Maya said. “Josh, there is something that I want us to do to start the new year off right.”

“What is it?” Josh asked.

“I want us to take the huge step in our relationship.” Maya said.

“You want to…?” Josh asked as Maya nods her head. “Wow. Maya, this…this is a big step for us. Are you sure you’re ready for your first time? If you’re not sure about this, then we won’t have to do it. Also, I don’t want Shawn to kill me for taking your virginity.”

“Yes, I’m sure. And relax, it’s not like my stepfather will find out.” Maya said. Josh pressed his lips against Maya’s again and lifted her up. Maya wraps her legs around Josh’s waist and her arms around his neck as she continues to kiss him while he carried her into his bedroom.


	44. The First Time

“Wow.” Josh said.

“I know.” Maya said biting her lip and smiled at him. 

“Happy New Year, Maya.” Josh said.

“Happy New Year, Josh.” Maya said. “Josh, there is something that I want us to do to start the new year off right.”

“What is it?” Josh asked.

“I want us to take the huge step in our relationship.” Maya said.

“You want to…?” Josh asked as Maya nods her head. “Wow. Maya, this…this is a big step for us. Are you sure you’re ready for your first time? If you’re not sure about this, then we won’t have to do it. Also, I don’t want Shawn to kill me for taking your virginity.”

“Yes, I’m sure. And relax, it’s not like my stepfather will find out.” Maya said. Josh pressed his lips against Maya’s again and lifted her up. Maya wraps her legs around Josh’s waist and her arms around his neck as she continues to kiss him while he carried her into his bedroom.

-Smut Warning-

Josh closes the bedroom door with his foot while he still has Maya wrapped around his waist. The blonde beauty clumsily fumbled with the buttons on Josh’s dark blue button-down while kissing his chest each time she removes a button. Josh threw Maya on the bed and slid his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He then proceeds to remove his white Nike sneakers off of his feet along with his socks and did the same with Maya, removing her boots off of her feet and her black knitted socks.

Josh lies next to Maya on the king-sized bed, with Maya climbing on top of him and straddles his lap while they viciously attack each other. A soft moan escapes from Maya’s lips when she was caught off-guard by Josh sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Maya could smell the Nautica cologne that he was wearing as she deepened the kiss, begging for more. Josh gently cups Maya’s face, trying to pin her tongue against his, enjoying the taste of her cherry-flavored bubble gum that she was chewing after dinner.

“Let’s…take…this…off…of…you.” Josh said in between kisses. Maya lifts her arms up as Josh began to remove her Forever 21 green varsity-striped crop sweater and threw it across the room, revealing her silk red bra. He moved his hand up to her body and gently massaged her breasts

“Mmmm.” Maya moaned. Josh began to kiss her neck, looking for her sweet spot. Maya continued to moan as Josh licked and sucked on her special spot. This was a new experience for her. Maya moaned louder as Josh sucks hard on her soft flesh while his hands moved behind her back to unhook her bra. Josh kept tugging and tugging at his girlfriend’s bra, getting frustrated at the fact that he wouldn’t get it off of her during their first time.

“Damn it! I can’t get your bra off.” Josh chuckled. “Where’s the hook on this thing to unhook it?”

“It’s on the front.” Maya giggled. Josh laughs as he moves his hands to the front of her bra, unclipping it and letting it fall onto the bed. After her bra was completely off, Josh look in awe from seeing Maya’s naked torso, he wanted to cheer in joy from seeing her breasts, but instead he complimented on how beautiful she looked. Josh left a trail of kisses down her neck and to her breasts, latching his mouth on one of her mounds while his free played with the other. Maya moaned as Josh sucked on her pink nipple while moving her hand down to his jeans, searching for his belt. Josh could feel her nipple getting hard against his tongue as he swirled it around the hardened nub. Maya ran her hands up and down Josh’s athletically toned chest while Josh continued to nibble on her breasts for a bit. Josh stops his actions on Maya’s breasts and crashed his lips on top of hers.

“Now, why don’t we remove your pants.” Maya said moving her hands down Josh’s abs and to his jeans, undoing the button and pulls the zipper down. Before Maya could remove Josh’s jeans, Josh flipped her over on the bed, this time he was now on top of her and she was beneath him. Josh starts unbuttoning her black jeans, pulling them off of her along with her panties. Maya was completely naked in front of Josh. She really wanted him right now as she began to pull his pants down along with his boxers. Her beautiful blue eyes widened from staring at the size of his exposed member. 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Josh asked.

“I was going to say “boing” after seeing, you know, that. Yeah, I am a little nervous. I’m a virgin and this is my first time. I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Maya said trying to cover up her naked body.

“Maya, it’s okay to be nervous about your first time. You don’t have to be nervous around me. Everything will be okay. If you don’t want to do it, then…” Josh said.

“Josh, relax. I’m fine. We can continue.” Maya said as she got underneath the covers and gave Josh a seductive look. Josh smirks at the blonde beauty and got underneath the covers with her and climbed on top of her, positioning himself in front of her entrance. Josh looks into Maya’s blue eyes for a moment before entering her.

“Are you ready?” Josh asked.

“Mhm-hmm. We’ve come a long way.” Maya said biting her lip. Josh slowly slid himself inside Maya, trying not to be rough with her. Maya closed her eyes tightly and whimpered. Josh stopped as he began to notice the look of discomfort on her face and wiped a tear off of her face with his thumb.

“Maya. I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m just trying to be gentle with you. Are you okay?” Josh asked.

“I’m fine. Just keep going.” Maya said. Josh continued go deeper and deeper inside Maya, slowly moving in and out of her. Maya smiled at Josh and moaned in delight and wraps her legs around his torso. Josh could feel her foot rubbing against his thigh as he continued to thrust into her. It started out slow at first, then it became heated and passionate as Josh increased his speed.

“God. Josh.” Maya moaned. Josh moves his hand up to Maya’s breast, cupping it gently and leans down to kiss her passionately. The duo moaned into the kiss as Josh went harder and faster. Her breaths hitched, her walls clench tightly around him and her toes curled. Maya grips the bed sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white while Josh slams into her furiously.

“J…Jo…Josh. Are you cl…cl…close?” Maya pants.

“Yes.” Josh said lacing his fingers with Maya’s and gazing deeply into her eyes. He could feel himself getting closer to his breaking point. Maya cries out Josh’s name while Josh did the same as they both came. Josh fell next to the girl of his dreams and wrapped his arms around her and pants heavily with Maya turning to him and smile at him before drifting off to sleep.

-Smut Ends-

The next morning, it was 9:00 AM. Maya opened her eyes to see Josh lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. A smile appeared on her face as she starts to think about what happened between them last night. Josh moves around for a bit and woke up to the sight of the blonde goddess staring down at him with a smile on her face.

“Hey.” Josh smiled.

“Hey, yourself.” Maya said. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. I slept great. What about you?” Josh asked.

“Oh, excellent. I really enjoyed last night.” Maya said.

“Me too.” Josh said.

“You know what I would like?” Maya asked.

“What is it?” Josh asked.

“Breakfast in bed. I would love some pancakes, bacon and eggs. Oh, and some coffee too. With French vanilla cream and sugar.” Maya said.

“Anything for you, Hart.” Josh kisses Maya and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to fix breakfast for Maya.


	45. Un-Impractical Jokers

“Okay, so what’s next on the shopping list?” Lucas asked pushing the shopping cart down the baby aisle looking for baby food while Zay and Farkle check to see what’s the next item is on the shopping list that Riley want him to get for the house.

“I cannot believe that you’re doing some shopping for your wife. Looks like somebody is a little whipped.” Zay said.

“Whipped? No way. I know you did not just say that I am whipped. I am not whipped. I just like to do things for Riley. It doesn’t make me whipped.” Lucas said as Zay makes a whip-cracking noise to tease him. Lucas sighed and continued to push the cart around, picking up a couple of jars of Gerber’s baby food and some baby formula. 

“Oh, you’re whipped alright.” Zay said.

“I am never whipped. Farkle, buddy. Help me out here.” Lucas pleads.

“Okay, Nancy boy. I’ll help you out here.” Farkle laughed along with Zay.

“Ugh! Okay. So what’s next on the list?” Lucas asked.

“Hmm, let’s see. Well, you’ve got your pork chops, Life cereal, milk, orange juice, diapers, baby food, baby wipes, Mr. Bubble for Juliet, some body wash for Riley. What else is left? All that’s left is…oh. Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh.” Zay groaned from seeing what was left on the list. Lucas and Farkle began to notice a horrified look on his face. 

“Zay? Hey, buddy. Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Lucas said.

“You don’t want to know, Lucas. Trust me.” Zay said.

“What is it? It couldn’t be that bad.” Farkle said grabbing the shopping list out of Zay’s hand to check to see what shocked him. “Okay. Blah, blah, blah. Mr. Bubble, milk and…AHHHHHHHHH!”

“Dude, we’re in a grocery store. People are looking at you. Quit making an ass out of yourself.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, you do not want to get that for Riley.” Farkle said.

“Why? It’s only tampons.” Lucas said as Farkle and Zay cringed in discomfort from hearing that word. “You two are a bunch of babies. All I said was that she needed tampons.”

“Tampons at the dreaded aisle seventeen. It’s no man’s land. Men are afraid of going in that aisle. I would never go in that aisle for Vanessa to buy her some tampons.” Zay said.

“I would never go in that aisle for Isadora. I’d rather eat flaming tortilla chips then finish it off with some kitty litter in a litter box.” Farkle said.

“Relax, you two. It’s only aisle seventeen. How can somebody have a problem with that? Let me call up my father-in-law.” Lucas said as he pulls out his cell phone from his pocket to call Cory. 

“Hello?” Cory answered.

“Hi, dad.” Lucas said.

“Ah, Lucas. What’s going on? Why are you calling me at this time?” Cory asked.

“Oh, I just want to call you about something. I’m doing some shopping for Riley and Zay and Farkle are freaking out about me buying tampons for Riley. Have you ever experienced this problem buying tampons for Topanga?” Lucas asked as he heard a dial tone from the other line. He got irritated from Cory hanging up on him. “Jeez! You ask your father-in-law one silly question and he hangs up on you. Unbelievable!”

The three of them headed into aisle seventeen. Lucas was the only one that walked into the aisle while Farkle and Zay just stood there and hummed the funeral march to him as he entered that aisle. Zay reaches behind his pants pocket to pull out a pen and a notepad as he began to notice a woman standing in the aisle while Lucas looks for some tampons for Riley.

“Hey, Farkle. Remember back in high school when you, me and Lucas used to play pranks on each other and we got into a prank war with Riley, Maya, Smackle, Yindra, Jade, Sarah, Darby and Haley and Yogi, Dave and Wyatt joined in?” Zay asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Farkle asked. Zay flips his notepad open to write something down. Farkle looks at what Zay was trying to write down and started chuckling from what he wrote down. “I wanna bite that juicy…Zay! You’re gonna pull a prank on Lucas? Remember the last time when you pranked him and Riley? It was at a make-out party and we were playing seven minutes in heaven, Riley and Lucas were in the bedroom and you put farm animals in there. What a night.”

“Yeah. I know. And since they’re parents and they have a kid together, I figured it would be a good time to prank him. Alright, I’m about to head into aisle seventeen. Wish me luck.” Zay said as he took a deep breath headed into the aisle, walking towards the attractive woman with red hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a black winter coat.

“Um, excuse me.” Zay taps the attractive redhead on her shoulder. “Yeah, you see this guy right there holding a box of tampons? He want me to give this to you.” 

Zay hands the redhead the note and ran out of the aisle as she turned to Lucas and read the note. The woman gasped and marched over to Lucas and slapped him in the face and throwing the note at him.

“What? What did I do?” Lucas asked as picked up the note and read it. “I wanna bite that juicy booty. Isaiah Earl Babineaux, you’re a dead man!”

“Oh, crap!” Zay runs away as Lucas chases him.


	46. Suspicion

It was a cold and snowy Tuesday afternoon in New York City, Riley was sitting in her apartment feeding Juliet while working on her class work for Mr. Russ while Lucas was at work after class. Since Maya’s 19th birthday was coming up, Riley was planning on throwing a surprise party for her. But where to have the party at? They could have it at Topanga’s Café like the last time. Maybe someplace else. While she was feeding Juliet, Riley heard the sound of frantic knocking at her door. She picks up her daughter and walked over to the door to see who it was.

“Who is it?” Riley asked.

“It’s Jacob Whitesides. Who do you think it is? It’s me, Maya.” Maya announced as Riley opened the door for her. “What are you dense? Why are did you ask who it was? If you thought I was Jacob Whitesides, then Bea Miller would get into a catfight with you while Jacob and your husband watch and film the whole thing.”

“Ooookay. So much for a “Hi, Riley. How are you?” A bit crabby today, don’t you think?” Riley asked.

“I’m sorry, Riles. I need to talk to you right away. It’s important.” Maya said.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Riley asked as she noticed a brown paper bag that Maya was holding in her hand. “Awww, peaches. You brought me lunch. That’s nice of you. Is it Izzy’s famous Reuben sandwich?”

“Yes. Yes, I brought you Izzy’s famous Reuben sandwich with a potato pancake and a side of pregnancy test.” Maya said sarcastically as Riley started laughing at her.

“Maya, be serious. You can’t be pregnant already. You and Josh haven’t done the deed yet.” Riley laughed.

“I am serious, Riles. I think I’m pregnant…with Josh’s baby.” Maya said. A smile disappeared on Riley’s face as she sits Juliet in her playpen and sat down on her couch with Maya sitting down next to her.

“You two did what?” Riley asked.

“Josh and I had sex on New Year’s Day.” Maya said.

“Too much information! Too much information!” Riley shouts as she covers her ears and shouted in a weird foreign language.

“Riles, calm down.” Maya said.

“I’m sorry. I can’t believe that you and Josh had s-e-x.” Riley whispered.

“Well, believe it. That’s what happened. We did it one time. Okay, maybe two times. Well, three. It was in bed. And the next morning it was in the shower. Then before I left his apartment, we had a little quickie on the cou….” Maya said as Riley interrupts her.

“Stop, stop, stop! My daughter’s in the room.” Riley said.

“Anyway, I found out that I was late. Riles, I don’t know what to do. I’m scared and I don’t know how Josh would react to me being pregnant.” Maya said as tears streamed down her face.

“Look, you don’t know if you’re pregnant or not. You haven’t taken the test yet. But the only important question is if you two used protection.” Riley said as Maya took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. “You did use protection, right?”

Maya stayed silent.

“Were you on the pill? Did you take the pill?” Riley asked. Maya didn’t say another word and avoided Riley’s gaze. “Maya, this is serious. You need to answer me. You two made sure if you were safe, right? Goddamnit, Maya!”

“What do you want me to do answer your question so you could act like my fucking mother! It’s not my fault I thought we were going to use protection and I forgot to take the pill. Now, I’ve got to face the consequences.” Maya said.

“I cannot believe that you two can be so careless.” Riley stood up from the couch and entered the kitchen with Maya following her.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don’t flip this around. You and Lucas were careless too. You two weren’t wearing protection and look where it’s gotten you! So don’t blame me and Josh!” Maya shouted.

“You’re eighteen and in college! You have your whole life ahead of you!” Riley shouted.

“Will you stop fucking shouting at me! You’re supposed to help me out and you’re not even helping.” Maya throw the glass cup on the floor, shattering it as Juliet started crying from the other room. Riley sighed and stepped out of the kitchen to check on Juliet and calm her down.

“It’s okay, Jules. Shhh. It’s alright. Your Aunt Maya and I just had a little argument. We didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Riley said softly.

“Riles, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out like that.” Maya said.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry that I said that you and Josh were careless. I know that Lucas and I were careless too. Look, you’ve bought yourself a pregnancy test. You’re going to take the test. If you’re not pregnant, then you just had yourself a little pregnancy scare.” Riley said.

“But what if I am pregnant?” Maya asked taking Riley’s hand.

“If you’re pregnant, then you know that I’m here for you no matter what.” Riley said. Maya smiled slightly as she went into Riley and Lucas’ bedroom to take the pregnancy test in their bathroom while Riley sat down by the bay window with Juliet in her arms. “Now, just remember to read the instruction…”

“I know what to do.” Maya said. Riley began to think about the time she found out she was pregnant with Juliet. How scared and worried she was and how supportive Maya was when she helped her. Now it was Riley’s turn to help Maya. Maya stepped out of the bathroom only to see Riley waiting for her by the bay window and sat down next to her, feeling nervous about the results.

“I need to call Josh.” Maya said.

“Maya, are you sure you want to tell him?” Riley asked.

“He needs to know that his impending fatherhood. I’m just worried how he would react. If I’m pregnant with Josh’s child, then Juliet would have a little cousin to play with.” Maya said.

“That would be so adorable. She would have a little playmate. You know what would be adorable? It would be adorable if we saw them sleeping next to each other. That would be so cute.” Riley smiled.

“Yeah.” Maya said. “I just can’t believe that this is happening right now. I don’t know how you can handle it. Look at you, you’re in college getting your degree in law and raising a baby and working at Topanga’s. You’re like a super mom like…like your mother.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. I’m like my mother.” Riley said as Lucas entered the bedroom only to see Maya and Riley sitting down by the bay window.

“Hi, Riley. Maya, what are you doing here?” Lucas asked hanging his coat in the closet.

“Hi, Huckleberry. I just wanted to talk to Riley about something personal. Will you two excuse me? I need to call Josh.” Maya stood up and left the bedroom to call Josh.

“What’s with Maya? Why is she acting strange?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, nothing. She was just coming down with a very bad case of the Stockholm syndrome.” Riley said.

“Stockholm syndrome? It’s not an illness, sweetie. It deals with hostages. Ever seen Beauty and the Beast? Belle had the case of Stockholm syndrome. She fell in love with the Beast.” Lucas said. “Don’t tell me that you and Maya are in love with each other.”

“No, we’re not in love with each other, Lucas.” Riley said. “Now, go get cleaned up. I’ve got to get dinner started soon.”

“Okay.” Lucas smiles at Riley and kissed her before entering the bathroom. Just as Riley left the bedroom, Lucas started screaming in horror from what he saw sitting on the bathroom sink. He quickly ran out of the bathroom and entered the living room to confront Riley.

“What?” Riley asked sitting Juliet in her playpen.

“Tell me it’s not true. Please tell me that you’re not pregnant again.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, now calm down. I can explai….” Riley said.

“Riley, how can you be pregnant again? We haven’t had sex last night. Can’t you close your legs, woman!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Watch it! It’s not even my pregnancy test. I’m not the one who’s pregnant here.” Riley said.

“So, who’s the one that’s pregnant? You can’t be pregnant without sexual contact. If you were pregnant, then it might’ve been under some mysterious circumstance like Village of the Damned. Oh, shit! Our second kid is going to be some creepy silver-haired kid with psychic power that could kill people like Mark Hamill, Kirstie Alley, Christopher Reeve!” Lucas freaks out.

“Believe Riley, Lucas. She’s not pregnant and she’s not having a silver-haired child with psychic abilities because somebody else in the room is pregnant.” Maya said.

“Well, who could it be? I need to know right now.” Lucas said.

“I am.” Maya said as Lucas’ eyes widened.

“You’re what?” Lucas asked.

“I think I might be pregnant with Josh’s baby.” Maya said as Josh entered the apartment with a stunned look on his face.

“You’re pregnant?” Josh asked. Maya turned and gasped as Josh found out about his impending fatherhood.

“I think.” Maya said as Lucas faints.

“Lucas!” Riley ran towards Lucas to check on him while Maya dragged Josh into Riley and Lucas’ bedroom to talk about what happened.

“Pregnant? How can you be pregnant right now? You can’t be pregnant.” Josh said.

“You think I want to be a mother right now? Not now. I wanted us to wait till after we get married. I’m still waiting for the results of the test to find out if I’m pregnant or not.” Maya said.

“How will your parents react to you being pregnant? Think about what Shawn will do to me after you tell them. He’ll probably take a knife and neuter me right now. Yeah, he’ll give me the ‘ol Bob Barker treatment!” Josh freaks out and crossed his arm.

“He will never do that.” Maya paced back and forth while looking at her watch to watch how much time has passed and played with her bracelet on her arm. “What are we going to do?”

“If you’re pregnant, then we’ll raise the child together. I’m not going to leave you by your side and I’m not going to leave the baby. Our child needs it’s father in his or her life.” Josh said. Maya smiled at Josh and heard a beeping noise coming from the bathroom.

“Oh, boy. It’s time.” Maya took a deep breath and crept towards the bathroom sink, worried about what she was going to see. Her heart was beating faster like a drum and her palms were sweaty, she closed her eyes and picked up the pregnancy test from off of the sink.

“Okay. It’s now or never, Hart. It’s the moment of truth.” Maya said to herself as she opened her eyes.

“Oh, my God.”


	47. The Results

“Oh, boy. It’s time.” Maya took a deep breath and crept towards the bathroom sink, worried about what she was going to see. Her heart was beating faster like a drum and her palms were sweaty, she closed her eyes and picked up the pregnancy test from off of the sink. “Okay. It’s now or never, Hart. It’s the moment of truth.”

Maya opened her eyes to see the results on the pregnancy test.

“Oh, my God.” She gasped as she stepped out of the bathroom. Josh stood up from the windowsill and walked over to Maya to find out what’s going on.

“Maya. Maya, did you find out the results of the test?” Josh asked.

“I did.” Maya said.

“Well, what is it? Are we having a baby or not?” Josh asked.

“No.” Maya said breathing hard.

“No? Wait, you’re pregnant? Oh, no. Shawn’s gonna neuter me.” Josh said covering his privates and noticed a smile appearing on Maya’s face. “What are you smiling about? Your stepfather is going to kill me!”

“No, I mean I’m not pregnant. You can relax. We’re not going to be parents yet.” Maya said showing Josh the results of the pregnancy test, revealing one pink line.

“Oh, thank God!” Josh was relieved at the news. “I mean, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. We were both scared. What we had was just a little pregnancy scared. It’s good news to hear that we’re not going to have a baby. We should’ve been careful of what we’re doing.” Maya said.

“Well, what about next time, if we have sex?’ Josh asked.

“If it’s a next time like this, then we won’t be so lucky. I could actually get pregnant Being pregnant is a serious matter. Think about my future in college A college girl having a baby. It was a close call, Josh.” Maya said.

“You’re right. We’re so lucky.” Josh said as Maya steps out of Riley and Lucas’s bedroom. “Maya.”

“Yeah, Boing?” Maya turned to Josh.

“If the test was positive and if you were pregnant, do you think we would do a good job being parents?” Josh asked.

“Yeah. We’ve would’ve made great parents.” Maya said as she held Josh’s hand and smiled at him as they both stepped out of the bedroom and entered the living room only to see Riley trying to wake Lucas up. With a couple of light slaps to the face, Lucas starts to come to and looks at Riley, then over to Maya and Josh.

“Ugh, what just happened?” Lucas asked.

“You fainted, honey.” Riley said.

“I did?” Lucas asked getting up from the couch and picked up Juliet from her playpen. “So, did you two find out if you’re having a baby or not?”

“Yeah. What’s the news?” Riley asked. “Is Juliet going to have a playmate?”

“I’m not pregnant, Riles. We had a little pregnancy scare.” Maya said.

“Awww.” Riley pouts.

“I know. It would’ve been nice for her to have a playmate.” Maya said as Juliet babbles and reached over to her.

“Looks like she wants you to hold her.” Lucas said passing his daughter over to Maya. Maya held the baby in her arms and looked at her and smiled at her. “You know, you two were very lucky. You should be more careful.”

“We know.” Josh said. Maya turned to Josh and smiled at him. Josh smiles back at Maya and looked at Juliet. He began to think about how great him and Maya would be as parents. Seeing how good she was with Juliet. Maybe someday, him and Maya would start a family. 

Later that night, Riley and Lucas were laying in bed together. Lucas was busy reading a book from Tom Clancy while Riley was finishing up her class work.

“Wow, talk about one eventful day.” Lucas said.

“Yeah. Josh and Maya had a little pregnancy scare. You scared me thinking that you were pregnant. I was about to faint. Oh wait, I already did faint because of Maya thinking that she’s pregnant.” Lucas said.

“So, Maya’s birthday is coming up and I was thinking of throwing a surprise party for her at our apartment and I wanted to see if you’re okay with that having our friends and family here.” Riley said.

“Riles, it’s okay. You can throw the surprise party at our apartment. It’ll be you me, your parents, Maya’s mother, Shawn, Josh, Auggie, Charlie, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Vanessa, Sarah, Dave, Wyatt, Yogi, Darby, Yindra, Jade and Haley. Get a few snacks, a cake from Topanga’s Café and some music too.” Lucas said.

“Perfect. Her birthday’s next Thursday. We’ll throw her a Surprise party Thursday.” Riley said.

“That’s great. Wait, some of our friends have work and classes. How about we do it on a Saturday if people aren’t busy?” Lucas asked.

“Okay, Saturday sounds fine. We can do that.” Riley said as Lucas removes his glasses while Riley saves her work and shuts her laptop down right before turning off the lights.

“Well, goodnight.” Lucas said.

“Goodnight.” Riley said kissing Lucas and turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.


	48. Her Surprise

“Thank you for taking me to see the new Channing Tatum movie, Riles. And taking me for ice cream and going shopping for a new dress at Demolition. A new dress that Aubrey made for me. Riles, you’re spoiling me here.” Maya said stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hallway with Riley.

“Let’s not forget Coney Island. We rode on the Cyclone and I won you a giant teddy bear.” Riley smiled while holding the giant teddy bear in her arms while eating cotton candy.

“I wonder where I’m going to put the bear at. Anyway, I’m glad that we had some girl time today. First Josh, Shawn and my mom took me out to dinner at a fancy restaurant on my birthday. And now you taking me to the movie, shopping for a new dress at Demolition and Coney Island. Riles, are you planning something for me?” Maya asked raising her eyebrow at Riley, curious to know what she’s planning on doing next.

“Why would you ask that?” Riley asked pulling the keys from out of her pocket.

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re throwing some kind of party for me or maybe you killed Ranger Rick. You’re acting mysterious. Did you kill Lucas?” Maya asked.

“No! I would never hurt my husband. I love him very much.” Riley said as she opened the door and entered the apartment with Maya following her and closing the door behind her,

“Okay, the room is dark. Did you pay the power bill?” Maya asked trying to walk though the darkened apartment, looking for the light switch until she trips over something.

“Ow!” A voice cried out.

“What the?” Maya asked flipping the light switch on, only to see Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Charlie, Auggie, Cory, Topanga, Zay, Shawn, Katy, Josh, Eric, Morgan, Vanessa, Juliet, Sarah, Yogi, Darby, Jade, Yindrah, Haley, Dave and Wyatt standing in the living room with Katy holding a birthday cake that says “Happy 19th birthday, Maya.” Maya nearly had a heart attack.

“Surprise!” Everybody in the room yelled.

“Happy birthday, Malala!” Eric shouts.

“It’s Maya, you numbskull.” Morgan slaps her brother in the back of his head.

“You planned this for me?” Maya asked in shock.

“Yeah. You planned a surprise party for me, now I planned a surprise party for you.” Riley said. Maya smiled at Riley and hugged her while everybody in the room sang Happy Birthday to Maya. After they finished singing, Maya blew out the candles on the cake while Eric pulls out a can of silly string to spray on Maya while she’s doing that.

“Don’t even think about it.” Morgan said yanking the can out of Eric’s hand. Eric pouts as Katy sits the birthday cake on the dining room table and began cutting the cake, giving her daughter the first piece. Everyone at the party were busy talking, laughing and playing party games and dancing, Maya was slow dancing with Josh while Shawn was taking pictures of them and the party.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Josh asked.

“Yeah. Definitely. It’s the best night of my life.” Maya said.

“Yeah, it sure is.” Josh said looking away from Maya’s face.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look a little nervous about something.” Maya said.

“It’s nothing.” Josh said.

“Is it about the pregnancy scare that we had a couple of weeks ago? Because if it is…” Maya said.

“No, it’s not it at all.” Josh said interrupting Maya as they continued to sway to the music.

“Then, what is it?” Maya asked. Josh and Maya stopped dancing as Josh took her hand, leaving the living room and entering Juliet’s nursery and closing the door behind him. Josh looks around at the neatly painted room while Maya just stood right by Juliet’s crib.

“Okay, why did you drag me into Juliet’s nursery?” Maya asked.

“We need to talk. And before you ask me if I’m breaking up with you, the answer is no. I’m not going to break up with you. I wanted to talk to you about the pregnancy scare.” Josh said.

“Oh, that. Well, if you want to talk to me about it, then it’s fine with me. We can talk about it. We were both scared thinking that we were going to have a baby. To be honest with you, I was hoping to see two pink lines on the pregnancy test. I wanted to have a baby but part of me wants to wait till after we’re married and then we’ll start a family. I should’ve talked to you about us starting a family together but….” Maya said.

“Maya, you can talk to me about anything. Part of me wants to be a father, but I wanted to wait. You have college and I’m almost finished with college. If Shawn found out if you were pregnant, he would kill me. And I’m glad that we’re waiting till after we’re married. Which brings me to this.” Josh said as he held Maya’s hand and looked deeply into her blue eyes and smiles at her. 

“Josh…” Maya said softly.

“Maya, ever since I first met you, I was seven and you were this adorable four-year-old girl. I thought of you as a little sister at first because I’ve been always protective of you and Riley. Then, when I was sixteen and you were fourteen, you had a crush on me and I told you that I was too old for you.” Josh said.

“And I told you that I’m in it for the long game.” Maya said.

“Yeah, and let’s not forget the time you and Riley snuck out to go to a party at NYU and you’re not afraid to tell me how you feel about me. And look at us now, I’m 20 and you’re 19 and we’re both in college and dating each other. After that pregnancy scare, I’ve been thinking about this and I’ve decided that today would be a perfect time to ask you this.” Josh said getting down on one knee and pulls out an engagement ring from out of his pocket. Maya’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she covered her mouth.

“Oh, my God. Is he going to….?” Maya thought to herself.

“Maya Penelope Hart, I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together. Will you marry me?” Josh recites.


	49. Her Surprise

“Maya, ever since I first met you, I was seven and you were this adorable four-year-old girl. I thought of you as a little sister at first because I’ve been always protective of you and Riley. Then, when I was sixteen and you were fourteen, you had a crush on me and I told you that I was too old for you.” Josh said.

“And I told you that I’m in it for the long game.” Maya said.

“Yeah, and let’s not forget the time you and Riley snuck out to go to a party at NYU and you’re not afraid to tell me how you feel about me. And look at us now, I’m 20 and you’re 19 and we’re both in college and dating each other. After that pregnancy scare, I’ve been thinking about this and I’ve decided that today would be a perfect time to ask you this.” Josh said getting down on one knee and pulls out an engagement ring from out of his pocket. Maya’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she covered her mouth.

“Oh, my God. Is he going to….?” Maya thought to herself.

“Maya Penelope Hart, I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together. Will you marry me?” Josh recites. Maya was speechless. She covered her mouth trying not to say the wrong thing to the boy that she loves.

“Maya, are you okay?” Josh asked.

“I’m fine. I’m…just….stunned. I don’t know if this is some kind of joke or if you’re serious about this. I can’t believe that this is happening so fast.” Maya wipes a tear from off of her face.

“I am serious, Maya. I meant every word. I really do want to marry you.” Josh said.

“But how will Shawn and my mother react if we tell them. I’m just a little nervous about telling them. And Riley too and your brothers and your sister and Topanga. You know, it would be great to be Juliet, Auggie and Charlie’s aunt. I will also be Riley’s aunt. She’ll have to call me Aunt Maya. She’ll call us Uncle Josh and Aunt Maya.” Maya laughed.

“Try to relax, Maya.” Josh said. “I’d like an answer from you.”

“And I’m going to give it to you.” Maya said taking a deep breath before giving Joas an answer from her. “Yes. Joshua Gabriel Matthews, I will marry you.”

Josh smiles at Maya as he puts the engagement ring on Maya’s finger and looked at it along with her friendship ring on her other hand that Riley gave to her on her fourteenth birthday.

“Wow. It looks beautiful.” Josh said.

“I know. I love it. I have a ring from Riley and now I have a ring from you.” Maya said.

“Want to announce it to our friends and family?” Josh asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go tell it to them.” Maya grabs Josh’s hand and runs out of Juliet’s nursery to tell everybody their special announcement. “Hey guys, Josh and I have an announcement to ma….”

Maya and Josh entered the living room only to see the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces in the room. Katy’s eyes widened and Shawn looked like he was about to go over to Josh and kill him. Gripping the glass cup tightly, Shawn ends up breaking the cup with his bare hand while Katy holds him back to stop him from doing something drastic to Josh.

“Well, this seems awkward.” Josh said.

“Okay, dad. Before you freak out. You see, the thing is, um, Josh and I are, you know, uh it’s really kind of amusing if you think about it.” Maya said nervously.

“Uh, see, the thing is, um Maya and are….” Josh said.

“Getting married. I know. We all know.” Shawn glared at Josh.

“Wait a minute, how did you guys know about me and Josh getting married?” Maya asked.

“We’ve heard the whole thing from the baby monitor.” Riley picks up the baby monitor from off of the table.

“We didn’t see a baby monitor.” Josh said.

“There’s one in Juliet’s nursery.” Lucas said.

“Ohhhhhh, we forgot about the nursery. Well, surprise! Josh and I are getting married.” Maya smiled, lifting up her hand to show everyone the engagement ring that Josh gave her.

“Can I shoot him now?” Shawn asked to Katy.

“No, honey. No.” Katy said.

“Are you two out of your minds?” Shawn asked.

“Why?” Josh asked.

“’Cause they love each other.” Katy said.

“No, that’s not a reason. They’re too young.” Shawn said. 

“Shawn. Mrs. Hunter. I love your daughter very much. And it would be great if you would give me your blessing to marry her.” Josh said.

“Awww, that’s very sweet of him.” Topanga and Riley both said.

“Can I shoot him now?” Shawn asked.

“No, honey. No.” Katy said.

“Dad, you’re not going to shoot Josh. He’s your best friend’s brother.” Maya said.

“I know he’s Cory’s brother. Not only I’m going to kill him for proposing to you but I am going to kill him for trying to get you pregnant. What were you two thinking?!” Shawn freaked out.

“Where have I heard this one before?” Riley asked thinking about the talk her and Maya had a couple of weeks ago. “Oh, yeah. I remember.”

“It was a pregnancy scare. They were very lucky.” Katy said.

“Lucky? What if they’re not lucky? Then they’ll end up having a baby.” Shawn said.

“Dad, it’s my life and I have the right to decide if I want to be a married woman.” Maya said.

“We’re hopelessly in love.” Josh said.

“Just like us.” Lucas said as Riley smiles at him.

“Can I please shoot him now?” Shawn asked.

“NO!” Riley, Maya, Cory, Topanga, Lucas and Katy yelled at Shawn.

“We have paid for your food, for your clothes, for your phone, for your car insurance. You think you can handle all that? You know what? Cory and Topanga got married when they were your age, right? They were dopes!” Shawn exclaimed.

“That’s true.” Cory said. Topanga gasps and turns to her husband and slaps him in the back of his head, making him drop his cake on the floor. “I..I…I…I…uh…I take that back.”

“Hey, if you two are going to do this, then you better prepare to make sacrifices.” Shawn said.

“What sacrifices did you make, Shawn?” Katy asked.

“What?” Shawn asked.

“What do you mean we’re not hopelessly in love?” Katy asked.

“I’m just trying to make a point here!” Shawn exclaimed.

“Can we all just calm down here and talk about this?” Cory asked.

“Alright, alright, alright. I’m trying not to freak out here.” Shawn said as he walked towards Josh and Maya. 

“Please don’t kill me, Shawn.” Josh said.

“I’m not going to kill you. If you got Maya pregnant, then I would murder you and get sent to Ryker’s Island. But since Maya’s not pregnant and you proposed to her without my blessing. You want it? You got it.” Shawn said as Maya gives him a confused look.

“What’s going on here?” Maya asked.

“Shouldn’t Josh talk to Maya’s father and get his blessing from him to marry Maya?” Cory asked.

“Cor, that jackass hasn’t been in Maya and Katy’s lives. I’m Maya’s stepfather and Josh should talk to me about this. So, I am give this man right here my blessing. Josh, do you really want to marry Maya?” Shawn asked.

“Yes, sir. I do. I really do. She’s one in a million.” Josh said.

“Awww. Aren’t they so cute?” Sarah asked.

“Cuter than me and Yogi?” Darby asked.

“Are you the one’s getting married?” Haley asked.

“Nope.” Yogi said.

“Then it’s their time. Come on, Josh. Propose to Maya in front of us!” Yindra cheered.

“But I proposed to her from Juliet’s nurser….” Josh said.

“Just shut up and propose to her!” Eric yelled out.

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it.” Josh said as he gets down on one knee and takes off Maya’s engagement ring from off of her finger and held her hand.

“Maya Penelope Hart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Josh asked.

“Say yes, Moesha!” Eric yelled as Morgan shoves a piece of cake in his face.

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you!” Maya smiles as Josh puts the engagement ring on her finger. Josh got up and kissed Maya while Shawn took photos of them and everyone applauds.

“We’re getting married!” Maya cheered.

“I’m very happy for you, baby girl.” Katy said.

“Thank you, mom.” Maya said. “Dad?”

“I’m happy for you too, Maya.” Shawn said hugging Maya.

“Awww, I can’t believe that my best friend and my uncle are getting married. I’m very happy for you two. I guess I’m gonna start calling you Aunt Maya.” Riley said.

“Hey, I’m still your best friend. You don’t have to call me Aunt Maya.” Maya said. “Hey Mr. Matthews. I mean, Cory. Looks like I’m going to be your sister-in-law.” 

“Oh, boy. Do you two have to get married?” Cory asked.

“Yeah. That way I can hear some funny stories about you from your parents, Eric and Morgan. Oh, make sure to tell your parents about us.” Maya said.

“You got it, Mrs. Matthews.” Josh winked.

“Maya Hart-Matthews. Or Maya Matthews. I love the sound of that. Just like Riley Friar.” Maya said as Cory and Shawn faints.

“Oh, brother!” Topanga and Katy both said.


	50. First Words and Interships

Three Months Later

“Come on, Jules. You can say it. Say “mama”. I know you can say it.” Riley said as Juliet babbles and smiles at her while Maya and Farkle both watch her as Lucas enters the apartment carrying a large pizza from Bingo’s Pizza and the mail. Riley was sitting on the floor playing with Juliet. They’ve been going at it for days.

“Riles, she’s only eleven months old. Don’t force her to say her first word. Now, I need to pick a song to play at our wedding. Farkle, which song do you like?” Maya asked picking out some songs to play at the wedding. The blonde beauty began to play the song A Whole New World by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle at first. Then, began to play What If We Fall In Love by Eugene Wilde and Sheena Easton.

“Hmm, let’s see. Did you play After All by Peter Cetera and Cher yet?” Farkle asked.

“Not yet. Why?” Maya asked.

“Because it’s an excellent love song to play at your wedding. Heck, it’ll be yours and Josh’s song. Plus, it was played during the wedding scene at the end of Chances Are.” Farkle said.

“Awww, I love that movie.” Maya said.

“Awww, me too.” Riley said smiling as Farkle and Lucas both looked at each other.

“Chicks.” Farkle and Lucas both said simultaneously as Riley and Maya both gave them the death glare.

“You know, I always thought that I was going to be the one that was going to propose to you. I know that I had a crush on you and I was madly in love with you and I wanted you to be the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and we’ll have a bunch of baby Minkii together. But since I’m dating Smackle and you’re marrying Riley’s uncle, I have to say that I’m very happy for you two.” Farkle said.

“Awww, that’s sweet of you Farkle. Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Maya said.

“You’re welcome. You’re my friend and friends help each other out. I hope you can do the same with me when I get married to my sweet Isadora.” Farkle said. Juliet playfully claps her hands around and gives her mother toothy grins as Lucas walks over towards them with the mail.

“Ooh, look. There’s daddy. Can you say ‘daddy’? Say ‘daddy’. You can do it.” Riley said.

“Gu-gaa.” Juliet babbles.

“Not ‘gu-gaa’, sweetie. ‘Daddy’.” Riley said as Juliet continues to babble and clap her hands some more and make gurgling sounds.

“Oh, come on. You’ve been bugging her all day. Let me try.” Farkle said as he sits down on the floor. “Okay, Juliet. I want you to say ‘Farkle’. Can you say that? Say ‘Farkle’.”

“Are you kidding me here? You think that Juliet is going to say ‘Farkle’? Give me a break. She should say ‘mommy’ or ‘daddy’ or ‘baba’ or ‘wubby’. Not ‘Farkle’.” Maya said. Lucas grabs himself a slice of pepperoni pizza, taking a bite of it and not noticing that the pizza is piping hot instantly burning his mouth.

“Ow!” Lucas spits the pizza out of his mouth. “Fuck!”

“Lucas!” Riley gasped.

“What? What did I do?” Lucas asked.

“Don’t say that word in front of my daughter. You must be out of your mind.” Riley said covering Juliet’s ears.

“What word?” Lucas asked.

“Don’t play dumb, Huckleberry. You know what word you said. The f dash-dash-dash word. God, you’re such a potty mouth. Do you even kiss your mother with that mouth?” Maya asked as Lucas covered his mouth with his hand.

“Oh, boy. Oops. Sorry, Jules. Daddy didn’t mean to say the bad word in front of you.” Lucas said.

“Somebody give Homer Simpson a swear jar.” Farkle said as Maya and Riley both started laughing. Lucas rolls his eyes and sits down at the dining room table to check the mail, going through bill after bill after bill and a letter from Pappy Joe until he came across another envelope that was from the admissions office of Texas A&M University.

“Holy cow.” Lucas said to himself opening up the envelope and starts reading the letter from the dean of admissions.

“Lucas.” Riley called.

“I’m busy, Riley.” Lucas said. “A scholarship at Texas A&M University College of Veterinary Medicine and Biomedical Sciences and an internship at Elgin Veterinary Hospital in Austin, Texas. We’ve heard a lot of great things about you and we would love to interview you over the phone. Hope to hear from you soon.”

Lucas was excited about the wonderful news. Being offered an internship at Elgin Veterinary Hospital in Austin, Texas. But then he began to think about Riley and Juliet and how Riley would feel about moving to Texas with him. Lucas sticks the envelope in the back of his pants pocket and entered the living to watch Riley with Juliet and sat down on the floor next to her.

“Come on, princess. Say ‘mommy’. Come on, you can do it.” Lucas said as Juliet babbles.

“She’s almost one, Lucas. She could say something, right? Besides she’ll probably say ‘daddy’ first before ‘mommy’.” Riley said as she picks up Juliet.

“Yeah. She’s daddy’s little girl.” Lucas grinned.

“Well, that’s true about you. And you know, she’s like her mother. She’ll take after me when she gets older.” Riley said. “So Maya, any luck with picking out a song for the wedding?”

“Yeah, I’m going for After All. Thank you, Farkle.” Maya said. Thinking about telling Riley the news, Lucas felt it was the right time to tell her about this.

“Riles.” Lucas said.

“Lucas.” Riley turns to him.

“There’s something that I have to tell you.” Lucas said.

“What is it?” Riley asked.

“Well….” Lucas was about to utter another word until he was interrupted by a single yell.

“FARKLE!”

Riley’s eyes widened and Lucas looked in shock at his eleven-month-old daughter. Maya turned to Farkle, who was standing in the kitchen eating a slice of pizza.

“D…di…did she just say ‘Farkle’?” Farkle asked.

“I believe that she did, buddy.” Lucas said.

“I don’t believe it.” Riley said.

“I don’t believe it either. Juliet said her first word. And her first word is ‘Farkle’.” Maya said as Juliet giggles, calling ‘Farkle!’ one more time.

“You little traitor. You’re supposed to say ‘daddy’.” Lucas pouts. Juliet smiles at her father and babbles once more as Riley passes her over to Lucas.

“So Lucas, what is it you were about to tell me before our daughter said her first word.” Riley said.

“Well, I….” Lucas tried say those words to her but he didn’t have the heart to tell her. He tried to come up with something real quick. “It’s nothing. Nothing at all. I’m going to go into the office and pay some of the bills. I’ll be back.”

Lucas head to the office to pay for the light bill and the water bill. Riley was getting worried about him, sensing there was something wrong.

“Riles, are you okay?” Maya asked walking over to her.

“I don’t know. I’m getting worried about Lucas. I’m worried that there’s something bothering him and he’s not telling me. Maya, do you think that Lucas doesn’t love me anymore?” Riley asked.

“Riles, relax. Lucas still loves you. He would never cheat on you. Maybe there’s something else that’s bothering him.” Maya said as Riley picks up the wedding photo of her and Lucas.


	51. The Argument

Riley was very happy about today, hearing Juliet say her first word. She actually told her parents, grandparents and her in-laws about it. Riley couldn’t stop laughing about Juliet saying Farkle’s name. It was the most wonderful moment in her daughter’s life. Riley and Lucas were sitting in the living room watching the two-part miniseries V on DVD. Riley was snuggled up to Lucas and was eating red gummies, her favorite. Lucas took his eyes off of the TV screen and starts watching the adorable way that his wife eats red gummy bears, biting the heads off so they feel less pain. Thinking that something scary is going to happen in the scene that they’re watching, Riley reaches out and grabs Lucas arm and looked up at him, noticing a worried look on his face.

“Lucas. Lucas, you haven’t said a word to me. Are you feeling okay?” Riley asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine, Riley. There’s nothing to worry about.” Lucas said.

“Are you sad that Juliet’s first word is ‘Farkle’?” Riley asked.

“No, I’m not sad about that I’m glad that she said her first word.” Lucas said as he went back to watching the show with Riley.

“Remember the last time we watched a movie together? It was back in the eighth grade and we were boyfriend and girlfriend at the time. Well, our friends were pressuring us to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We went to the movies and we went to see The Midnight Man. You had the popcorn and I had a box of red gummi bears. The movie was a thriller-comedy. And when something funny happens and I think I laughed too hard, I look around the theater to see if anybody heard me.” Riley said.

“Uh-huh. Yeah, that’s nice.” Lucas said as he continues to think about the letter from Texas A&M University. Riley sighed, picking up the remote control to turn off the television as she was getting irritated with Lucas not listening to her.

“Lucas, you haven’t listened to a word that I’ve said to you. You need to tell me what’s going on.” Riley demanded.

“There’s nothing wrong, princess. Everything’s perfectly normal. Believe me.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I’m your wife. I’m married to you and we’re in this marriage for keeps. We’ve promised to tell each other everything. I love you.” Riley said.

“And I love you too.” Lucas said.

“Married couples shouldn’t keep secrets from one another, don’t you think?” Riley asked.

“I know. I’ve learned my lesson the last time I’ve kept a secret from you. We shouldn’t keep secrets from each other. It looks like what I’m about to tell you is not going to be a big secret. I want to tell my parents first but I wanted to tell you first and see how you feel about it.” Lucas said. Riley sits her hand on top of Lucas’ hand and laces her fingers with his and stares into his emerald green eyes.

“Lucas, it’s okay. You can tell me.” Riley said as Lucas took a deep breath.

“Okay. I’ve got a letter from Texas A&M University College of Veterinary Medicine and Biomedical Sciences. Apparently, my dad’s friends with Dr. Levine at Elgin Veterinary Hospital and they’re offering me a summer internship.” Lucas said. A smile appeared on Riley’s face as she was happy to hear the great news from Lucas.

“Lucas, that’s great. I’m very happy for you. Your dream of becoming a veterinarian is gonna come true.” Riley said.

“Uh, about that.” Lucas said.

“What?” Riley’s smile turned into a frown.

“The internship is in Austin, Texas. They offered me a scholarship at Texas A&M. And they told me once I graduate, Dr. Levine would like to work for him. Now, please don’t spin out of control at the next thing that I’m about to say to you next. Riley, we have to move to Texas.” Lucas said.

“We have to move to Texas?” Riley asked as she got up from the couch and entered the kitchen with Lucas following her. 

“Yeah. Riley, you said that you liked Texas when we visited my Pappy Joe over the summer before our senior year….” Lucas said.

“Yeah, but I don’t plan to live there!” Riley shouts.

“But this is an opportunity of a lifetime. I thought you were going to be okay with this.” Lucas said.

“So did I.” Riley said in a calm tone.

“So, why can’t you be happy for me? You know how much this means to me.” Lucas said.

“I want us to stay in New York with our daughter.” Riley said.

“I don’t believe you. You don’t want me to get this internship. You want me to follow my dream. Riley,” Lucas said. In the heat of anger, Riley picks up a plate and throws it at Lucas, but misses hitting the wall.

“How can you say that?!” Riley yelled.

“Because you’re being an ungrateful bitch about it!” Lucas yelled at Riley. Riley slowly breathed in and out, trying not to do something that she will not regret. But hearing Lucas calling her an ‘ungrateful bitch’ hurt her, even angered her.

“Riley, I’m…” Lucas was interrupted by a hard slap across his face by Riley.

“How dare you?!” Riley marched marched to their bedroom trying to fight back her tears. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Lucas stormed right in.

“Get out, Lucas!” Riley yelled.

“I’m trying to apologize to you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you…” Lucas said.

“Right? You must think I’m an ungrateful bitch for keeping you away from your dream. You do realize that I do not want to move to Texas, I want us to stay here in New York, but you want to move.” Riley said,

“Riley, this internship means a lot to me. Don’t do this. We’re moving to Texas and it’s fin….” Lucas said.

“No! I’m not moving to Texas with you. Not me or Juliet! We’re both staying here in New York whether you like it or not!” Riley yelled.

“You’re not serious. Riley, you can’t keep my daughter away from me.” Lucas said.

“I can and I will.” Riley said in a serious tone as Lucas sighed sadly and sat down on the bed with Riley sitting down next to him wiping her tears off of her face. “What are we doing? Lucas, I can’t believe that we’re having our first fight. Maybe we should stop before things could get any worse.

“I don’t know, Riley. I thought that you could be supportive of me and supportive of my choices. Maybe I don’t know you well enough. I thought I did, but…” Lucas said. Riley’s heart sunk as she feared for the worst.

“No.” Riley said softly. “What are you trying to say to me, Lucas? Are you trying to say that our marriage is a lie?” 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.” Lucas said staring into Riley’s eyes. All he could see is sadness, anger and disappointment in her eyes.

“Well, what are you trying to say to me?” Riley asked.

“I…I don’t know anymore!” Lucas exclaimed as he got up from the bed. 

“Lucas, what are we?” Riley asked.

“We’re husband and wife.” Lucas replied.

“That’s correct. And we can work things out. You know we can.” Riley said.

“Riles, I can’t talk about it. I need to get out and cool off and clear my head.” Lucas said.

“But Lucas….” 

“Riley, please. Just leave me alone.” Lucas stepped out of the bedroom and grabbed his NYU letterman jacket and his keys and leaves the apartment.

(Later)

Lucas was sitting in a bar in Brooklyn drinking beer while watching television and eating peanuts. Lucas picked up his phone from off of the bar and saw that Riley left him ten messages. Lucas ignored the messages from her and turned his phone off before going back to drinking his beer. He just wants to forget about the whole argument that happened between him and Riley.

“Hey, bartender. I would like a refill please.” Lucas held up his glasses as the bartender made his way over to him.

“Hey, pal. Haven’t you had enough?” The bartender asked.

“Sorry, I’ve been having a hard day. I needed to drink my troubles away.” Lucas said.

“Well, okay. I don’t want you to go out walking the streets like a drunken maniac. Oh, the woman at the end of the bar offered to pay for your drinks. Nice gal.” The bartender said. Lucas turned and noticed a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and was wearing a seductive red dress. The woman held her glass up and smiled at Lucas. Lucas sighed as he noticed the woman. He could not believe who that was. The woman was revealed to be Missy Bradford.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take him home. Me and him go way back.” Missy said as she walked over to Lucas.

“Don’t take me home. I need to stay someplace else. Just take me to Farkle’s. I don’t want to face her.” Lucas said. Missy paid for Lucas’ drinks and helped him up before leaving the bar to drop him off at Farkle’s.

(Later)

“Lucas, what are you doing to yourself?” Missy asked putting her car in park in front of Farkle’s apartment. “You and Riley are still kids. How can you do this to yourself?”

“Please, I don’t want to talk about Riley. I don’t want to think about her. Eh, screw it. I’m drunk, so I’m gonna have to tell you. I thought I knew Riley. I thought that she would be supportive of my choices. I didn’t want to tell her about Texas but I did anyway. We got into this huge fight and I called her a bitch.” Lucas chuckled in his drunken state.

“Easy, Lucas.” Missy said.

“I could turn down Texas A&M for her and Juliet. But I couldn’t turn it down. Why do I need her to hold me down? She treats me like I’m a little kid. Why did I bother even marrying her? We could’ve liked each other as brother and sister. Oh, God. I married my sister. I committed incest!” Lucas exclaimed as he stared at Missy. “God, aren’t you beautiful. I definitely made a big mistake of not being with you.”

“Well, we can make up for lost time. You can forget about Riley. You don’t need her or the baby.” Missy said as she leans to kiss Lucas. Lucas was beginning to feel a little nauseous from the alcohol. He quickly stepped out of the car and threw up in the bushes with Missy watching in horror and driving off.

“Ugh! Oh, yuck! When did I have chicken fries? Ugh!” Lucas spits before entering the building.


	52. Girl Meets Heartbreak

Maya and Riley were sitting in Topanga’s drinking a smoothie on Riley’s day off. After her argument with Lucas last night, Maya wanted to take Riley out for some girl time and cheer her up. But none of this was helping Riley, she was still worried about Lucas not arriving home last night thinking that he might leave her and Juliet. Maya was sipping her strawberry and mango smoothie and began to notice Riley going through her phone, looking at photos of her and Lucas and the good times that they had together while they were dating. As she got to the photo of her and Lucas at Lucas’ baseball game, a photo of Lucas giving Riley a kiss on her cheek. Noticing the baseball cap that Lucas gave her, Riley tried to fight back her tears so her mother, Katy or Maya would notice.

“Riley, relax. Lucas will try to call you back. You need to give him some time to cool off.” Topanga said.

“Why? He’s still mad at me for keeping him away from his dream and threatening to keep Juliet away from him.” Riley said looking at some more photos of her and Lucas.

“Do you know where he went?” Katy asked.

“No. He walked out of the house and never came home.” Riley said.

“Maybe he was at Zay’s or Farkle’s. Nothing bad would happen to Lucas. No need to worry about him.” Maya said.

“How would you know, Maya? You and Josh are getting engaged and you two haven’t got into a fight about an internship in Texas.” Riley said.

“Sweetie…” Topanga tries to console her daughter.

“Mom, please. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t.” Riley said. Maya looked up and began to notice Missy entering Topanga’s Café and walking up to a counter to order herself something to eat.

“Uh, Riles. I don’t think you should turn over to your left.” Maya said trying to keep Riley from noticing Missy.

“Why? Is Lucas here?” Riley asked. Missy turns around and noticed a depressed Riley and Maya getting ready to attack her as she makes her way over to their direction to talk to them.

“Hello, Riley. Long time no see.” Missy said.

“What do you want, Missy? I’m not in the mood.” Riley said.

“Don’t you have a modeling shoot to go to? Oh, wait. I’m sorry. Too bad you can’t Photoshop your ugly personality.” Maya said.

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Got any more witty comebacks for me coming from your big fat mouth?” Missy asked.

“Is your drama going to have an intermission soon?” Maya asked.

“Maya, please.” Riley said.

“No, no, no. Let me continue, Riles. I’m not finished with her yet. You know something, Missy. You’re like a bag of pampers. Self absorbed and full of shit.” Maya said as Katy’s eyes widened in shock from hearing what her daughter said to Missy.

“Maya!” Katy exclaimed.

“Well, it’s true about her mom.” Maya said.

“No need to use foul language. You watch what you say to my daughter, you little bitch.” Katy said to Missy and high-fived Topanga.

“Could you please leave me alone, Missy. I’m not in the mood for you to mess with me.” Riley said.

“Is this about Lucas? I know. I’ve heard about what’s going on between you and Lucas. He told me all about what happened when we were having a drink. You keeping him away from his dream and all. How ungrateful of you. What kind of wife are you? Let’s not forget that he spent the night with me last night. He told me how great I was in bed, saying that I was better than you.” Missy said. Riley felt her heart shatter to a million pieces hearing about what happened between Lucas and Missy, trying not to believe a word that she said.

“No. No, I do not believe you. Lucas will never do that. He loves me.” Riley said trying to hold back her anger.

“Oh. Well, it’s a shame that he cheated on you. Too bad you pushed him away.” Missy said. Riley got up from the couch and walked over to the counter, grabbing a pot of coffee and made her way over to Missy. Topanga, Katy and Maya tried to stop her from pouring the hot coffee over Missy’s head, but it was too late. Riley poured the coffee over her head as Missy let’s out a bloodcurdling scream.

“Riley, what are you thinking?!” Topanga exclaimed.

“Are you nuts? You could’ve went with punching her in the face. But pouring hot coffee over her head. You’ve gone too far.” Maya said.

“The coffee’s not hot! It’s cold!” Missy yelled. Katy looked over at the coffee pot and noticed that the coffee brewer was not on.

“Oops. I forgot to turn on the coffee maker.” Katy said. Missy marched out of the café as Riley sits the coffee pot on the counter. Topanga was relieved that Missy didn’t get hurt or Riley would’ve gotten in serious trouble.

“Riley, you’re very lucky. I know that you’re upset about Lucas but you’re not sure if Lucas would cheat on you.” Topanga said.

“Your mom’s right. Lucas truly loves you. He would never do anything like that.” Maya said.

“But you’ve heard what Missy said, she said she was with him at a bar and had a couple of drinks before sleeping with him. Lucas cheated on me with Missy.” Riley walked over to the couch and sat down. “What do I do here?”

“Riles, you need to talk to him. Find out if he’s cheating on you or not before thinking about doing something that will affect Juliet.” Maya said. Riley’s phone buzzed on the table, picking up and saw it was from Lucas. “Let me guess, is it from Lucas?”

Riley opened the text from Lucas.

Riles, sorry that I didn’t come home or called you back. I was out drinking. Stayed over at Farkle’s. Don’t worry, I’ll be at home. Love you.

“It’s from Lucas.” Maya said as Riley stayed silent.

“He said that he was at Farkle’s. Thank God. I can’t stand Missy for trying to break us up.” Riley said.

“You see? Lucas would never cheat on you. You can relax.” Topanga said.

“I know. I want to talk to Lucas about the internship and Texas. If he wants to follow his dream, then I’m gonna let him. I want him to go to Texas.” Riley said.

“But what about you and Juliet?” Maya asked.

“Juliet and I are not going with Lucas. We’re both going to stay in New York.” Riley said.

“Riley, just think about thi….” Topanga said as Riley interrupts her.

“I’ve already thought about it, mom. I want to get my marriage to Lucas annulled.” Riley said.

“Uh, Riley. About the Annulment in the state of New York, New York law provides for….” Topanga said as Katy interrupts her by acting like she’s a sleep and snoring loud. “Eh, never mind.”

“Riley, are you sure about this?” Maya asked.

“Yes, I want to divorce Lucas.” Riley said.


	53. Girl Meets Divorce

Riley was sitting on the couch, staring off into space, waiting for Lucas to get home from Farkle’s to talk to him. The thought of divorcing Lucas was not going to be easy for her to tell him. They’ve been through together a lot and now they have a baby girl that will be turning one next month. She wanted Lucas to stay with her and Juliet, but if this is his dream that he wants to follow, then she’ll let him follow it, without her. Riley played around with her wedding ring for a bit and looked up to see Lucas entering the apartment wearing sunglasses and drinking a cup of coffee trying to get rid of his hangover. 

“Riles.” Lucas called as Riley stood up from the couch and ran over to him to give him a hug.

“Lucas. Where were you? I was so worried about you. I thought something bad happened to you.” Riley said.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was at Farkle’s after Missy dropped me off. I didn’t want you to see me coming home drunk and scaring Juliet.” Lucas said as him and Riley sat down on the couch. “So, where’s Juliet?” 

“Juliet’s with my parents. They’re watching her. I wanted to talk to you about something. Missy came by Topanga’s and she tried to cause some trouble by making up a story about you cheating on me with her.” Riley said.

“I know. Maya texted me about what happened. Do you think we can file a restraining order against Missy?” Lucas asked.

“My mom’s working on that. I still can’t believe that she lied about sleeping with you.” Riley said.

“Riley, she tried to kiss me. I didn’t even kiss her. She was this close to kissing me, that was when I was about to throw up. I could’ve thrown up on her while I was in the car instead of throwing up in the bushes. So, you have to believe me, nothing happened between me and Missy Bradford. But those things I said about you being ungrateful, I was drunk and I shouldn’t have said that. I’m very sorry about our fight.” Lucas said placing his hand on top of Riley’s hand.

“I believe you, Lucas. I know that you would never cheat on me because you love me and you would never leave me and Juliet.” Riley said looking down at Lucas’ hand to avoid making eye contact with him.

“I know. And about the internship in Texas, I don’t have to take it. I’ll just stay in New York with you and Jules.” Lucas said as Riley looks back up at him and sighed.

“You’re really important to me and Juliet.” Riley said. “But this is your dream, take it if you want to. You don’t need me to keep you away from it. You need to follow it.”

“Riles…” Lucas said as Riley stops him.

“I’m sorry, Lucas.” Riley apologized.

“What do you mean?” Lucas asked.

“We’ve always been good at loving each other and raising Juliet together as a family but we’ve never been to good at this marriage. And then, last night we had the argument and I don’t want that.” Riley said.

“Wait…Riley, what are you trying to say to me?” Lucas asked.

“I-I-I can’t.” Riley tries to fight back her tears.

“Riley, we can work these problems out. We can settle this together.” Lucas said wiping a tear from off of Riley’s face.

“I can’t, Lucas. I just can’t. You’re going to be miles away from home without me and Juliet. She won’t understand why you’re so far away. What I’m trying to say is, I want….I want a divorce.” Riley said. Lucas frowned from hearing the word ‘divorce’ coming from her mouth.

“What? A divorce?” Lucas stood up in front of Riley. “Riley, you can’t be serious about this. Riley…Riley, you’re overreacting about this. We can’t end our marriage because of the internship in Texas.”

“I know, but what else can we do? Lucas, we’ve tried and now it’s over. I’m glad that you made it into Texas A&M and getting that internship.” Riley got up and walked over to the balcony door with Lucas following her, standing behind her and wraps his arms around her waist to embrace her. “It’s going to make things easier.”

“Easier? It won’t make things easier because I’ll be away from you and Juliet.” Lucas said. A tear fell from Lucas’ eye as he began to realize how serious Riley was about divorcing him. “Riley, please. Don’t do this to me. You think this is easier for me? Well, it’s not.”

“It’s not easier for me either. You made this choice yourself. And we need to be apart from each other.” Riley turned to Lucas and removed her wedding ring from off of her ring finger and gave it to Lucas, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Riles…” Lucas said softly.

“Lucas, we’ll always be good friends. It’s about time for us to go our separate ways. I’ll still be here working on getting my degree in law and taking care of Juliet while you focus on veterinary medicine in Texas.” Riley said as her and Lucas both stayed silent for a moment and looked at each other.

“So, what now?” Lucas asked.

“I don’t know.” Riley said.

(The Next Day)

“Divorce? I can’t believe that Riley is letting you go to Texas A&M with out her and Juliet.” Zay said as he enters the sauna with Lucas and Farkle in Farkle’s apartment.

“I can’t believe that this is happening. Why would Riley do this? It was painful enough for her to hand over her wedding ring to me. She doesn’t know what she’s doing.” Lucas said.

“I know it’s hard for you. You’re not thinking of going to leave for Texas are you?” Farkle asked.

“Riley and I are packing my boxes. Taking some of my things with me. I promised her that I will visit her and Juliet. Part of me is excited to go to Texas A&M and to get that internship, but….” Lucas paused.

“But what?” Farkle asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s just forget it. We’re here to relax, this is guy time. There’s no need to talk about failed marriages.” Lucas said.

“Hey, Lucas. Since you and Riley are divorcing, have you two signed a peanut before you got married?” Zay asked as Lucas and Farkle both looked at him strangely.

“A what?” Lucas asked.

“A peanut. You know? One of those peanutuial agreement.” Zay said.

“That’s prenuptial agreement, idiot.” Farkle said.

“Whatever.” Zay rolled his eyes at Farkle.

“Well, what about the prenup? Were you asking if Riley and I signed a prenup? To answer your question, no we didn’t sign one. If we did, then it will upset Riley. Women hate it when you mention prenup.” Lucas said.

“Hey, if you need anything and if you need anybody to talk to about Riley, you have us to talk to. I know that divorce is hard for people. It’s also hard on a child’s life.” Farkle said. Lucas stayed silent and started to think about Riley, Juliet and the internship. He was torn between family and his future as a veterinarian. Should he stay or should he go? Lucas was truly caught in a bind.


	54. Growth

“Thank you for inviting me, Maya and Juliet over for dinner dad.” Riley said as she sits Juliet in her high chair and sat down next to Maya right at the dining room table while Topanga passes her daughter the salad bowl. 

“No problem. We’re just glad that you could make it.” Cory said grabbing a piece of garlic bread and putting it on his plate next to the spaghetti while eating his salad. Riley wanted to have a nice family dinner with her family and Maya without the mention of Lucas in their discussion.

“Where’s Lucas?” Charlie asked. Riley stayed silent for a moment. Just when she thought she wanted to keep her mind off of Lucas, her little sister had to mention him. This was going to be hard for Riley to explain to Charlie.

“Sweetie, we had a little fight.” Riley said.

“Lucas, mad?” Charlie asked eating her spaghetti as Riley explains it to her so she’ll understand. “You and Lucas no like each other?”

“We do, Charlie. We do love each other. It’s just that, we need some time apart.” Riley said eating her spaghetti.

“Why aren’t you with him right now?” Auggie asked.

“They’re taking a little break right now.” Maya said as she starts feeding Juliet.

“Maya, Augie does not need to know about what’s going on between me and Lucas.” Riley said.

“Lucas is my brother-in-law. And you’re my sister. I need to know what’s going on between you two.” Auggie said.

“Look, Lucas is going to Texas. And I’m okay with it. I’m okay with him following his dream.” Riley said.

“But he can’t be away from you and Juliet.” Cory said as Topanga sips her lemonade.

“Haven’t you two talked this over?” Topanga asked.

“We have, mom. This is his dream, I can’t take that away from him.” Riley looked down at her plate in sadness.

“But what if he wants to stay home?” Cory asked.

“I need help. Please.” Riley pleaded.

“Why? He’s your husband and you married that Huckleberry.” Auggie said.

“Auggie!” Topanga glared at her son.

“He’s right.” Riley said.

“Riley, if Lucas wants to stay in New York with you and Juliet. It’s his choice. You don’t have to make these decisions for him.” Topanga said.

“I know that! Why am I being the bad guy here? Why are we mentioning Lucas? I don’t want to mention him. If you care about me, then you’ll do the right thing.” Riley said as Juliet babbles. Maya sits her fork down on her plate and turns to her best friend.

“You want us to help you?” Maya asked as Riley nods. “Then don’t do anything stupid and end your marriage. If you love Lucas so much, then you would want him to stay. Or you can move to Texas with him.”

“Maya. I do love Lucas. It’s just…please. It’s too hard.” Riley said trying to avoid the discussion.

“I’ve tried, Matthews. It’s your turn to talk to her. If she doesn’t listen, then I’ll slap her in the face.” Maya said.

“Maya!” Riley exclaimed.

“Riles, I love you but this is an idiotic thing you’re doing. Somebody has to talk to you about this.” Maya said.

“You know, your father and I dealt with something like when we were your age.” Topanga said.

“Yeah?” Riley asked.

“Yep.” Cory said as he turns to his wife and smiled at her.

“When your father went to Pennbrook, I tried out for a Brown-Elliot internship in New York City and I told him that I got it and we have to move to New York.” Topanga said.

“How did you react to the news, dad?” Riley asked.

“What do you think? I spun out of control from hearing the news. I wasn’t ready to move to New York. Philadelphia is my home, city of brotherly love.” Cory said.

“Then what happened?” Riley asked.

“She turned it down.” Cory said.

“I turned it down because of your father.” Topanga said.

“After she told me about it, I talked to my old teacher Mr. Feeny about this and his advice made me realize that she’s only shielding herself from failure.” Cory said.

“Oh, no. Are you going to use the garden metaphor like Mr. Feeny?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” Cory said as Riley and Maya both whined. They both knew what was about to happen right now.

“Ugh, fine.” Riley groaned.

“And here comes the boring garden metaphor. Deal with this, Juliet. Your grandfather will give you a whole lot of life lessons and your mother will give you some life lessons too.” Maya said as Cory throws a piece of garlic bread at Maya’s head. Juliet starts giggling after seeing her godmother get hit by a piece of garlic bread. “Hey!”

“You watch what you say about my teacher. I love his garden metaphors.” Cory defended.

“You should just listen before he ends up throwing something else at you.” Topanga said.

“You know that flower sitting outside by your bay window? That flower was in a small pot in our living room, but it outgrew it’s surroundings, so I transplanted it here in your mini garden.” Cory said.

“How is that helping?” Riley asked.

“Let me finish. The flower is flourishing. Now, Lucas always thrived here. He was successful in whatever he did.” Cory said.

“Well, I think Lucas would be successful anywhere.” Riley said.

“Do you believe that?” Cory asked.

“Yeah, I…” Riley said until she was interrupted by Maya.

“At least you didn’t throw a steak at my head.” Maya said.

“Maya, I’m trying to listen to dad.” Riley said.

“Riley, does Lucas believe that he’d be successful anywhere?” Cory asked as Riley stayed silent without saying another word. “Did you know that, before he talked to you about Texas A&M and the internship, he called me to talk about it. He told me that he thought about not going because of you and Juliet. He was going to stay in New York.” 

“What!? Why didn’t he tell me that!?” Riley’s eyes widened in shock.

“He thought that you need room to grow. And he doesn’t think it’s fair that he’s keeping you from growing.” Cory said.

“Oh.” Riley said softly.

“Now, would you want him to stay or do you want him to go?” Cory asked as Topanga gives him a look.

“Uh, you did forget that I took the internship and we moved to New York. You forgot to tell her that part.” Topanga said.

“What!?” Riley exclaimed.

“Uh…surprise!” Cory cheered.

“Dad! Why didn’t you mention that to me?” Riley asked.

“Sorry. I forgot to mention that part.” Cory said.

“So, now what?” Riley asked.

“Do what’s best for your heart.” Cory said.

“I know. I’m…I’m scared.” Riley said as Maya hugs her trying not to cry in front of her family. As they have their tender moment, Eric barges into the apartment and walks over to the dining room table.

“Topanga! Topanga! Topanga! My wonderful sister-in-law. Remember twenty-one years ago when you and Angela moves into the apartment that Jack, Rachel and I lived in and Jack and I were wrestling the three of you for it? Well, I want a rematch!” Eric shouts and slams his fist down on the table while Cory gives his brother a confused look.

“Wait. You, Angela and Rachel wrestled Jack and my idiot brother? If that’s true, did you have your top off?” Cory asked with big smile on his face.

“Cory!” Topanga slaps Cory in the back of his head while Riley and Auggie both look disgusted.

“Dad!” Riley exclaimed.

“Ew! Dad, that’s mom you’re talking about! I think I lost my appetite.” Auggie pushes his plate away from him as Topanga stood up from her seat.

“Come on! Let’s go, baby! Come on!” Eric shouts.

“When will this ever end?” Maya asked making a facepalm and shook her head.

“Eric, you do not want a piece of me. My daughter is having a hard time and she needs me to help her.” Topanga said.

“No, no, no. I want to settle this right here, right now.” Eric said.

“Today’s not a good time, Uncle Eric. Can you come back another time?” Riley asked.

“No!” Eric whined. “I want a rematch!”

Riley rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen counter, picking up an empty can of Coca-Cola from off of the counter and held it in her hand.

“Uh, Riles. I don’t think that you should do….” Maya tries to finish her sentence as Riley shouts out a war cry and smashes the empty cola can on her head. Everyone in the apartment just looked in shock from seeing Riley do that.

“I can do that.” Eric said.

“Oh, really?” Riley raised her eyebrow at her uncle. 

“Yeah. Watch and learn.” Eric picks up Maya’s cola can from off of the dining room table. While getting prepared to smash the can on his head, Eric starts speaking in weird gibberish and tries to smash the can on his head, but instead knocks himself out.

“Ouch.” Maya said as Juliet and Charlie both giggled at Eric.

“Unca Eric funny.” Charlie giggled.

“It’s supposed to be an empty can, you idiot.” Cory said.

“Like mother, like daughter.” Topanga smiles at Riley and hugged her.


	55. Girl Meets Lucas' Choice

Riley stood in Juliet’s room, watching Juliet fall asleep in her crib. Stepping out of the nursery and entered the bedroom, only to see a couple of empty boxes that will be filled with some of Lucas’ things for him to take with him when he leaves for Texas. She looked over at the nightstand, picking up a framed picture of her, Lucas and Juliet last Christmas when Lucas and Riley took Juliet to see Santa Claus, until Lucas got into a fight with him and his elves after he yelled at his daughter.

“Riley?” A voice called her as Riley sits the framed photo back on the nightstand, only to look up and see the person standing in front of the doorway. He was wearing denim shirt, black jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers. The person was revealed to be Lucas.

“Lucas, what are you doing here?” Riley asked.

“I came over to finish packing up some of my things.” Lucas said as he enters the bedroom.

“Oh. Well, let me help you.” Riley said opening the closet.

“Thanks.” Lucas said pulling out some of his jeans from the closet and putting them in the box. “So, how’s your parents, Auggie and Charlie?”

“They’re doing fine. Charlie asked about you. She wanted to know where you were. It was hard for me to tell her. Then, dad gave me a little life lesson until my uncle Eric entered the apartment to wrestle Mom.” Riley said.

“Wow.” Lucas said.

“I know.” Riley said putting some of his shirts in the box.

“So, how’s Juliet?” Lucas asked.

“She’s fine. She’s been saying ‘dada’ all day. She misses you.” Riley said.

“I know.” Lucas said as Riley slightly smiles at him. Lucas puts another shirt in the cardboard box and walks over to the dresser, picking up a photo of him and Riley on their wedding day. “Wow.”

“Look at us.” Riley said looking at the framed photo.

“Yeah. We looked happy in that photo.” Lucas said as he continues to pack some of his things. “Riley, are you still sure about this?”

“Lucas, I told you. Yes, I want you to go follow your dream.” Riley said.

“You and Juliet can come with me.” Lucas said.

“But why can’t you stay in New York with us instead of going to Texas for some stupid internship?!” Riley asked.

“Why can’t you and Juliet come with me?” Lucas asked.

“Because….because I need room to grow. And I don’t think it’s fair that you’re keeping me from growing.” Riley said.

“Keeping you from growing? How am I keeping you from growing? Riles, you know I’d do anything for you. Would you do this for me?” Lucas asked.

“But we have our friends here. And my family too.” Riley said. “Don’t you want Juliet to grow up here?”

“Honey, I do, but becoming a vet has been a dream of mine.” Lucas said.

“I know.” Riley said as she sat down by the bay window, looking at the rain shower that was taking over New York. “I’m just afraid.” 

“Riles…” Lucas said sitting down next to Riley and held her hand.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do.” Riley moved her hand away from Lucas’.

Well, think of something damn it.” Lucas said. “You’re making this hard for me! Just tell me to stay or go. I want to get an answer from you. Please, I don’t want our marriage to end. I want to stand beside you for the rest of my life and I know that our love for each other would survive anything. I don’t want to be out of your life. I love you, Riley Amy Friar. That will never change and you know it.”

Riley stayed silent.

“Riley, please don’t ignore me.” Lucas said as Riley continues to ignore you. “You know what, fine. Just forget it. If you’re going to be stubborn and keep me out of your life, then fine. I’m out of your life. Goodbye, Riley.”

Lucas steps out of the bedroom and turned around to look at Riley one last time. Without saying another word, he left the apartment. Riley sighed trying to fight back her tears and starts playing the song Listen to Your Heart from Roxette, humming along to the song.

I know there’s something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You’ve built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

“What am I doing?” Riley asked herself as she quickly got up from the bay window and ran out of the bedroom and out of the apartment to stop Lucas from leaving. Stepping out of the building and into the rain, Riley looked around for Lucas and called out his name to get his attention. As it rained harder and harder, Riley was starting to get cold as she continued to call out Lucas’ name until she sees Lucas walking to his car.

“Lucas! Lucas, wait!” Riley ran to Lucas. Lucas steps out of his car and sees Riley running to him.

“Riley? Riles, what are you doing? You’re gonna catch a cold.” Lucas said.

“I don’t care. You were the first boy that I’ve ever liked. And that’s a big deal for me. Are you worth it? Tell me and I’ll believe you. I want to believe you, are you worth it?” Riley asked as she felt Lucas gently cupping her cheeks with his hands, staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The pretty brunette let out a soft gasp and felt her heart beating fast. Lucas leaned down and kissed her on the lips, but the kiss felt different. The kisses they shared were soft, gentle and romantic, but this kiss was passionate and intense, with pure need. It was like a scene from a cheesy romantic movie and it was every girl’s dream, being kissed in the rain.

Listen to your heart when he’s calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there’s nothing else you can do.  
I don’t know where you’re going and I don’t know why,   
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

 

The duo break the kiss as Lucas gazed deeply into Riley’s eyes.

“You’re getting drenched.” Lucas said.

“So are you. Maybe we should get inside.” Riley said as her and Lucas go back to the apartment to get out of the rain. As they entered the apartment, Riley and Lucas made their way into the bedroom. Lucas closes the door behind him and walks towards Riley.

“Let me get this off of you.” Riley said as she unbuttoned his denim shirt and removes the drenched article of clothing from off of his body. Lucas removes Riley’s Free People multicolor military stripe peplum jacket as she kissed him with every fiber of her being. The two fell back on the bed, with Riley pinned underneath Lucas, her warm hands ran up and down his back. Lucas kissed down to Riley’s neck, licking and sucking on her special area.

“Oh, God. Lucas.” Riley moaned softly as Lucas continued to kiss on her neck while he grabbed the hem of her Eiffel Tower graphic tee and tugged it over her head, revealing her pink silk bra.

“I love you, Riley.” Lucas said never breaking eye contact with Riley.

“I love you, too.” Riley said as she pulls him close to her body and kissed him again.


	56. The Decision

It was a new day in New York. The sun was shining bright, the streets were wet from the rain earlier at five in the morning. It is now 10:30 in the morning, Lucas was lying in bed next to Riley, watching her sleeping in his arms and snuggled further into him. A smile appeared on Lucas’ face as he watches her sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked as he starts leaning down and kissed his sleeping beauty on her forehead. Riley opened her eyes and looked up, meeting his piercing emerald eyes.

“Morning, princess.” Lucas said.

“Morning, cowboy.” Riley smiled. “What time is it?”

“It’s 10:35.” Lucas replied.

“I miss sleeping next to you in bed. Cuddling up next to you in your arms. I didn’t want this to be a dream.” Riley said.

“I didn’t want this to be a dream either.” Lucas said as he kissed Riley. “Look, Riley. About Texas, I’ve talked to your father about the university and the internship, I told him that I thought about not going because of you and Juliet. I was going to stay in New York with you guys.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Riley asked.

“Because I was scared. I was afraid that I wouldn’t be successful.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I know that you would be successful anywhere. I’ve already had time to grow. You’re not keeping me from growing. I want you to take the internship in Texas.” Riley said.

“Riles…” Lucas said as Riley placed a finger on his lips to interrupt him.

“Let me finish. Juliet and I should go to Texas with you. That way we can start our new life there and I can start my own world. My dad moved to New York for mom. So, I should move to Texas for you.” Riley said moving her finger away from Lucas’ lips.

“You would do that for me?” Lucas asked. Riley smiled and nods her head.

“I would do anything for you.” Riley said as she sat up, lacing her fingers with Lucas and looking into his eyes.

“Thank you, Riley. But wait, who’s going to watch Juliet while we’re in class? We can’t take a baby to class with us. Texas A&M doesn’t have a daycare for her.” Lucas said.

“Well, don’t they accept married applicants?” Riley asked.

“They do.” Lucas said.

“Well, I can take some online courses for my law degree. That way I can be at home with Juliet while you are at school and at the veterinary hospital for your internship.” Riley said. 

“Okay, I like the sound of that.” Lucas said as he leaned in and kissed Riley softly on the lips. Riley starts to hear the sound of Juliet babbling coming from her baby monitor and pulled back so she can check on her.

“I’ll go check on her.” Riley said smiling at Lucas as she got out of bed and put on her panties that she wore yesterday while it was raining harder and Lucas light blue button-down shirt. Lucas watched in amazement seeing his beautiful wife dressed like that and wearing one of his shirts.

“Wow.” Lucas said.

“What?” Riley asked.

“You know, you look cute wearing one of my shirts.” Lucas said. Riley blushed and smiled at Lucas and walked out of their bedroom to go check on Juliet in the nursery.

“Hey there, pumpkin.” Riley said. Juliet stood in her crib smiling with the pacifier in her mouth from seeing her mother, Riley walks over to the crib and picks up Juliet, holding her in her arm while lightly stroking her brown hair on her head. Carrying Juliet in her arms, Riley left the nursery and walked to the door after hearing someone knocking on the door, checking the peephole on the door to see who it was. Her parents. Riley unlocks the door and opened it for her parents to enter.

“Mom, dad.” Riley said.

“Morning, Riley.” Topanga hugged Riley and kissed Juliet on her forehead. “Hey there, Jules.”

“Morning, Riley.” Cory hugged Riley and gently ruffled Juliet’s hair.

“So, what are you two doing here? You two didn’t even call me.” Riley said.

“We did but you were not answering your phone. So, we thought we would drop by and check on you to see how you’re doing.” Topanga said hanging her jacket in the closet with Cory’s jacket.

“Oh, I’m fine. Well, me and Lucas are doing fine. We’re not getting a divorce.” Riley said showing her parents the ring on her finger.

“Awwww, that’s great. Honey, did you hear what Riley said?” Topanga asked.

“I’ve heard. That’s great that you two are not getting a divorce. We’re glad that you two are working things out together.” Cory said as he noticed his daughter wearing only a button-down shirt with no pants. “Uh, Riley. Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“I…..I…..I was hot. So, I’ve decided to not wear any pants in bed.” Riley said.

“But it’s spring.” Topanga said.

“I know that.” Riley said.

“And you’re wearing a men’s button-down shirt.” Cory said sitting down in the kitchen with Topanga. Riley passes Juliet over to her mother as she starts fixing a pot of coffee for them and preparing breakfast. “Riley, did Lucas sleep over last night?

“Cory!” Topanga slaps Cory in the back of his head.

“Dad! It’s none of your business if Lucas slept over. It’s not like we’re having sex again.” Riley said. Lucas enters the kitchen in only his black boxers. Cory’s eyes widened in shock and Riley and Topanga noticed the look on Cory’s face. He was getting ready to attack his son-in-law. Lucas pours himself a glass of orange juice and noticed Cory staring at him in shock?

“What? Why are you looking at me like that, sir? Do I have an orange juice mustache on my face?” Lucas asked.

“UNDERPANTS!” Cory point at Lucas.

“I always sleep like this, sir.” Lucas said.

“UNDAPANTS!” Cory shouts while pointing at Lucas.

“Oh, here we go.” Topanga rolls her eyes.

“Daddy, before you end up killing Lucas, he stayed over last night, and we kinda…” Riley said shyly.

“Oh, no. Not again.” Cory whined.

“Dad?” Riley asked.

“You and Lucas had….” Cory had realized what they’ve done, he turned to his son-in-law and gave him the death glare. “You’re dead, Ranger Rick.”

“Dad!” Riley exclaimed.

“We’re married, dad. Things were getting very emotional for us last night.” Lucas said.

“I get that, but seriously?” Cory asked.

“Sir, I wanted to talk to Riley about Texas and….” Lucas said as Riley interrupts him.

“Lucas and I are moving to Texas!” Riley blurts out. Cory’s eyes widened in shock and Topanga’s jaw dropped from hearing the news from their daughter.

“What?!” Cory asked.

“Lucas and I are moving to Texas.” Riley said.

“What do you mean Texas? Texas is crazy! They’re just babies! There’s no babies in Texas. People in Texas are armed to the teeth with guns. My baby…May baby!” Cory cried.

“You’re psycho.” Riley said as Cory sobbed uncontrollably.

“Oh, that’s very nice! I’m psycho now, Topanga! Riley and Lucas are going to Texas and I’m inconsolable!” Cory cries.

“Dad, calm down.” Riley said.

“She’s right, Cory. You’re starting to act like your mother.” Topanga tries to console her husband.

“I can’t believe it. I’m losing my baby. Because of him!” Cory growls.

“Me? It was your daughter’s choice to come with me to Texas. We’ve even talked about Riley taking online courses for her law degree while she’s at home with Juliet and I could be at my classes and at my internship.” Lucas said.

“What’s going on in this world? I’m forty years old and my daughter’s moving to Texas. Oh, boy! It’s you and me all over again.” Cory said.

“You moved to New York for me and Riley is moving to Texas for Lucas. She really loves Lucas and Juliet needs a father in her life.” Topanga said as Cory looks at Riley and Lucas.

“Riley, Lucas. Are you two sure about this?” Cory asked.

“Yes, sir. We’re both sure.” Lucas said.

“But how what will I tell Maya and what will you tell Farkle and Zay about us moving?” Riley asked.

“Oh, boy. You deal with the blonde one and I’ll deal with Farkle and Zay. I don’t want her to attack me.” Lucas said.

“Oh, I think it’s a good time to have the three of them in your apartment to talk to them about Texas. That way Maya will murder you. Say goodbye to your husband, Riley,” Cory smiled.

“Dad!” Riley glared at her father.

“Cory!” Topanga slaps Cory as Juliet giggles at him.


	57. News and First Steps

“Lucas, relax. There’s no need to be nervous about telling our friends.” Riley said as she watched Lucas pacing back and forth in the living room while she’s putting the baby shoes on Juliet’s feet. Lucas continued to think about how would Maya, Farkle and Zay react to the news and Maya trying to kill him after he tells them.

“I’m sorry, but I have strange feeling that your best friend will kill me.” Lucas said.

“Just relax. Look at your daughter. Doesn’t she look adorable?” Riley asked picking up Juliet. Lucas stops pacing around the room, turns around and sees Juliet wearing a pink unicorn-printed shirt, yellow OshKosh B’Gosh corduroy overall, a pair of pink baby shoes and a purple baby hair bow.

“Awww, she looks adorable. And you two are wearing the same color.” Lucas said noticing Riley’s Free People through the woods yellow corduroy overalls, a Free People heart on your sleeve black thermal top and a pair of black studded cowgirl boots. “You also look adorable as well.”

“Thank you, Lucas.” Riley smiles at Lucas. “So, Juliet, are you gonna walk for mommy and daddy today?”

Juliet smiled at her mother and giggled at her as she sits her onto the floor so she was sitting up. Lucas continues to pace around the room and heard somebody knocking on the door. He stops pacing and walks over to the door to see who it was, opening it and sees Maya, Farkle and Zay standing in front of the door.

“This better be important, Huckleberry. I have to meet Josh and his parents today.” Maya said as she enters the apartment with Farkle and Zay.

“I wonder what you want to tell us.” Farkle said.

“Let’s hope it’s not about you complaining about Riley. Look, we’ve all known that you two are getting a divorce, no need to act like Cory and Shawn….” Farkle said.

“What about my dad?” Riley asked.

“And what about my stepfather?” Maya asked as her and Riley both gave him a death glare.

“Uh…nothing. Nothing that I know about what your fathers did back in their teen years. No way I would know about that. So, is Juliet taking her first steps yet?” Farkle asked trying to change the conversation.

“Not yet. She’s trying.” Riley said moving a few feet away from Juliet and sat down. “Okay, Jules. Now, come to mommy. Come to mommy.”

Juliet gurgles and smiles at her mother who was motioning her to move closer while Lucas, Maya, Farkle and Zay enter the living room. Maya, Farkle and Zay make their way over to the white couch and sat down while Lucas enters the kitchen to get them something to drink. As Riley continued to motion her daughter to come forward, Juliet just stared at her as she drooled and chewed on one of her fingers.

“Hey there, Jules.” Farkle said.

“Farkle!” Juliet gives Farkle a wide smile and cooed.

“So, Riles. I see that you and Juliet are wearing matching overalls. Is she going to dress like you?” Maya asked.

“I hope so. She has her mother’s sense of wardrobe.” Riley said smiling.

“So, Lucas. What’s the big announcement that you and Riley want to tell us?” Zay asked as Lucas hands them their drinks.

“Well, last night. Riley and I got back together and we’ve worked things out.” Lucas said.

“Sooooo, are you two splitting up so you could act like Mr. Matthews and Mr. Hunter back in their teen years?” Zay asked.

“Zay, shut up!” Riley and Maya both said simultaneously as Zay stayed silent.

“No, Zay. Riley and I are not splitting up. We’re staying together.” Lucas said as Riley smiles at him.

“What about Texas?” Maya asked.

“Well, here’s the thing about Texas. Uh, Riles…..you can take over for me.” Lucas said.

“Me? You’re the one that’s gonna have to tell them the news about Texas so Maya would kill you. You’re lucky that my dad didn’t kill you while you were standing in your boxers.” Riley said. Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed, waiting for Maya to strike at him.

“Do I have to? You’re her best friend. You’re practically sisters and you two tell each other everything.” Lucas said.

“That’s true. I didn’t know that you were the type of person that would wear boxers with little red hearts printed on them.” Maya giggled as Farkle and Zay laughed at Lucas.

“Riley!” Lucas whined.

“I’m sorry, but Maya needed to know. Besides, you kinda look sexy in them.” Riley said.

“Uh, can you just tell us the news?” Farkle said.

“Okay, fine. Riley and I have talked about Lucas. I’m going to take that internship, which means that Riley and I are going to move to Texas.” Lucas smiled. Farkle and Zay both spit out their drinks and Maya drops her soda on the floor. The blonde beauty looked down at the floor and back up at Lucas, giving him a death glare and balling up her fists tightly.

“You two are what?” Maya asked.

“Riley and I are moving to Texas. Surprise!” Lucas cheered. Maya jumped up out of her seat and roared at Lucas as she ran over to him and tackled him down to the ground and strangled him.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO ARE MOVING TO TEXAS! HOW COULD YOU?!” Maya shouts.

“Maya! Let go of him. You’re killing him!” Riley tries to pull Maya off of Lucas to keep her from killing him.

“No way, Riles! I’m not ready for change! I don’t want you two moving! You did this, Huckleberry!” Maya takes off her red beanie from off of her head and starts beating Lucas up with it. Farkle and Zay continued to watch Maya beating up Lucas while Riley tries to pull her off of Lucas. Zay gets up from his seat and enters the kitchen to grab a bag of Lay’s sour cream and onion potato chips and other can of soda to enjoy the show. While all that commotion was going on, Juliet pressed her hands onto the ground and lifted herself up, teetering on two untrained legs.

“Uh, guys.” Farkle points at Juliet trying to walk.

“Uh, Riley, Lucas.” Zay said trying to get their attention.

“How could you break up me and Riley?! I am going to send you back to Texas…in a body bag!” Maya continues to beat up Lucas.

“Hey, idiots!” Farkle yelled.

“WHAT?!” Riley, Maya and Lucas yelled at Farkle.

“Will you two pay attention and look at what your daughter is doing.” Zay said. Riley, Lucas and Maya turned to Juliet’s direction and sees her standing up and taking a step.

“Oh, my God! Lucas! She’s…she’s…she’s walking! Juliet’s walking!” Riley smiled.

“Holy cow! My little girl is taking her first steps.” Lucas said.

“Let me record it on film.” Maya said as she climbs of Lucas and pulls out her phone to record the whole thing. Riley stood up and beckoned Juliet to walk over to her and Lucas.

“That’s it, Jules. Come to mommy and daddy. You can do it, princess.” Riley said. Juliet looked up at her mother and smiled at her as she took three steps forward over to them.

“You can do it, Juliet. Come to your parents.” Lucas said. Once Juliet tried to take another step forward, the little baby ended up sitting back down on the floor.

“Awww, you did pretty good Juliet.” Riley said picking up Juliet and kissed her on her forehead.

“Well done, Jules.” Lucas said as Juliet reaches for him.

Riley and Lucas both turned to Maya, who was smiling from seeing her goddaughter taking her first steps. Maya looks at Riley and Lucas and stops filming.

“So, about Texas.” Maya said.

“Yeah?” Lucas asked.

“I’m not ready for change. I’m scared of change. Not that I’m engaged to Riley’s uncle, I’m happy for that. It’s just that I’m not ready for my best friend. Good things are happening to us. Good things are happening to you two.” Maya said.

“There’s going to be a lot of changes in your life, Maya. It’s not the changes that matter, it’s how you react to the changes. I mean, that’s what makes you who you are.” Farkle said.

“He’s right.” Zay said.

“But I don’t want my best friend to move away to Texas. Why are you two not upset about this?” Maya asked.

“Things change.” Riley said.

“Yeah. You’re right. Things change.” Maya said walking out of the apartment. Riley passes Juliet over to Lucas and steps out of the apartment to go after Maya. Riley steps out of the building, only to see Maya sitting by the door crying.

“Maya, we need to talk.” Riley said sitting down next to Lucas.

“Why do you two have to move?” Maya asked.

“Maya, Lucas didn’t force me at gunpoint for him. I was being supportive of him. It’s his dream to become a veterinarian. And Juliet needs a father in her life.” Riley said.

“But I want you to stay. I don’t want my own best friend to leave. Riles, you’re like a sister to me. In my world it needs you in it.” Maya said.

“Maya, I will always be in your world and you will always be in my world.” Riley said as slight smile appeared on Maya’s face.

“Will you always come to New York with Lucas and Juliet and visit me and Josh?” Riley asked.

“I will always come to New York with Lucas and Juliet and visit you and Josh. Will you and Josh visit us in Texas?” Riley asked.

“Yeah.” Maya said wrapping her arm around Riley.

“You know something? Everybody lives on a street, in a city or a village or a town for what it’s worth. And they’re all inside a country which is part of a continent that sits upon a planet known as Earth. And the Earth is a ball full of oceans and some mountains which is out there spinning silently in space. And living on that Earth are the plants and the animals and also the entire human race. It’s a great big universe and we’re all really puny. We’re just tiny little specks about the size of Mickey Rooney. Though we don’t know how it got here we’re an important part here. It’s a big universe and it’s ours.” Riley said.

“Wow. Riles, that was deep.” Maya said.

“I’ve heard it from the Yakko’s Universe song from Animaniacs. It’s about the relative vastness of space from person to the entire universe.” Riley said as Maya giggled for a bit and hugged her.


	58. One

“Lucas. Lucas, guess what day it is.” Riley said with a big smile on her face as she tries to wake her husband up on this beautiful Saturday morning.

“Riley, stop it. Not now, I’m not in the mood for sex.” Lucas groaned.

“Lucas, I’m pregnant.” Riley said. Lucas opened his eyes wide open and shot up out of bed with a look of horror on his face hearing the news about his wife’s sudden pregnancy.

“What?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can’t be happening again. Why, Riles? Why?” Lucas asked freaking out and pacing back and forth in the bedroom. A mischievous grin appeared on Riley’s face as she got up out of bed and walked towards a hyperventilating Lucas.

“Relax, I’m not pregnant. I just said that just to get you up out of bed.” Riley laughed.

“You little…” Lucas was about to say another word when Riley interrupts him with a kiss on the lips.

“You watch what you say if you know what’s good for you.” Riley smirks as she wraps her arms around Lucas’ neck and leans in to kiss him again. “Guess what day it is.”

“Is it Hump Day?” Lucas asked.

“Unbelievable!” Riley’s face dropped in anger.

“I’m kidding, Riles. I’m kidding.” Lucas starts laughing as Riley slaps him in the back of his head. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You idiot! How could you do this?” Riley asked. “Don’t you do that ever again. I actually thought that you forgot about her birthday, I was about to kill you.”

“I said I was kidding! You didn’t have to hit me. Besides, I already know what today is. Last year, our adorable daughter Juliet Hope Friar was born on Maya 23rd. Today, our precious daughter is turning one.” Lucas said as Riley steps out of the bedroom to check on Juliet. “You know, we’ve been talking about throwing a birthday party for Juliet and we should have it here. We’ll invite our friends and family. And Maya’s mother made a birthday cake for her.”

Riley enters the bedroom holding Juliet in her arms. Juliet was wearing an adorable red plaid pajamas.

“Hey, princess. Happy birthday.” Lucas said. Juliet smiles and reaches for her father as Riley passes her to Lucas. “So, is my little princess excited about turning one?” 

Juliet gurgles and nods her head in response.

“And I have the perfect gift for her.” Riley said as she pulls out a small plush Knicks ball out from her drawer. The plush New York Knicks ball had Juliet’s name printed on it. “Ta-da! Here you go, Jules.”

“Are you serious?” Lucas raised his eyebrow at Riley.

“Yeah. My little girl is going to be a Knicks fan just like her mother.” Riley smiled.

“Uh, no chance in Hell. Our daughter is going to be a Dallas Mavericks fan.” Lucas said pulling out a royal blue Dallas Mavericks shirt and a navy blue Dallas Mavericks skirt along with a Dallas Mavericks hair bow, much to the dismay of Riley.

“I want my daughter to be a Knicks fan. Not a fan of the team owned by Mark Cuban.” Riley said.

“The Knicks are not having a good year. So, my daughter is going to be a Dallas Mavericks fan.” Lucas said as Juliet giggles from seeing her parents arguing about which team she would like.

“Knicks.” Riley said.

“Mavericks.” Lucas said.

“Knicks!”

“Mavericks!”

Juliet grabs the plush Knicks ball from out of her mother’s hands. 

“Awww, she likes it. She really likes it. Eat it, Lucas! Our little girl is going to be a Knicks fan.” Riley smiled. Juliet looks at the ball and throws it across the room. Riley was shocked and appalled. Her own daughter turned down the Knicks. Juliet clapped her little hands and babbled at the Dallas Mavericks shirt and skirt.

“Juliet made her choice. She’s going to be a Mavericks fan.” Lucas grinned.

“You little traitor.” Riley crossed her arms and pouts. “When we have our second child, he or she will be a Knicks fan.”

“Awww, poor Riley.” Lucas said as he passes Juliet over to Riley. “How about you give Juliet a bath while I fix breakfast?”

“Oh, alright. I can’t be upset at my daughter who’s a Mavericks fan. I know that I’m going to kill her father.” Riley evilly smirked at Lucas. Lucas hurried out the door to fix breakfast in the kitchen. Riley brought Juliet to their bathroom. Riley turned the water on and took Juliet out of her pajamas and set her in the tub. Juliet babbles and threw her hands down into the water, splashing water all over Riley while she’s washing her.

“Julie!” Riley exclaimed as Juliet giggles. “Ha-ha. Very funny.”

Juliet continues to splash water around. Riley groaned and grabbed the My Little Pony printed towel from off of the floor and picks up Juliet from out of the tub. Riley wraps the towel around Juliet and dries her off by rubbing the towel with her hand.

“Breakfast is ready. I’ve made pancakes with a splash of vanilla, maple sausage links, scrambled eggs, my mother’s homemade cinnamon rolls and hash browns.” Lucas said as Riley puts Juliet’s diaper on her.

“That’s good.” Riley said dressing Juliet up. “Uh, Lucas. About the party, don’t hire a clown.” 

“Why?” Lucas asked.

“Because an incident happened at my fourth birthday party involving my uncle Eric dressed as a clown trying to do a magic trick and setting himself on fire with Maya watching in joy.” Riley said.

“Jesus Christ! Who does Maya think she is the female version of Damien Thorn? Riley, when you go out with Maya, could you check to see if she has 666 on her head or on the palm of her hand?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas! Maya’s not the Antichrist. She thought that seeing Eric hurting himself was hilarious.” Riley said as she enters the bathroom to take a shower while Lucas turns on the television to put on cartoons for Juliet to watch and sits her in the play pen while he enters the bathroom to join Riley.

“Would you like for me to join you in the shower? We can save some water that way.” Lucas said as Riley pulls the shower curtain open a bit and stuck her head out and smiles at him.

“You do know that we have a one-year-old in the other room? Plus, it’s too early for that. So, why don’t you fix yourself a plate and watch the baby?” Riley closed the shower curtain. Lucas whined as he steps out of the bathroom and played with Juliet for a bit before eating some breakfast.

Later that day, guests arrived at Riley and Lucas’ apartment for Juliet’s birthday. Everyone was in the dining room talking to each other while Riley and Maya get the birthday cake ready. It was a Knicks birthday cake with orange and blue icing. The cake was half-yellow and half-chocolate cake that Katy made at Topanga’s and it was written in orange icing with the words “Happy birthday, Juliet!” on it. Amy and Rhiannon entered the kitchen with a few juice boxes and soda while Riley stuck the “one” candle in the cake.

“Everything looks great, Riley.” Amy said.

“I know. You did a great job setting everything up.” Rhiannon said.

“Thanks, grandma and grandma Rhiannon.” Riley said.

“Hey! I helped out too.” Maya points to herself.

“Well, of course you did Maya. I love what your mother did with the cake.” Amy hugs her future daughter-in-law and looks at the cake. “Oh, look. It’s a Knicks cake. But Riley, your daughter is wearing a Dallas Mavericks outfit.”

“Yeah, why is she wearing that? Don’t you want your little girl to be a Knicks fan just like mommy?” Maya asked.

“Ask her father. Lucas got her that to wear on her special day. He wants her to be a Dallas Mavericks fan like daddy.” Riley said.

“Like father, like daughter.” Maya said.

“And she’ll have the quirkiness like her mother.” Rhiannon said. “Are you going to teach her Donut in the Sky poem that your mother showed Cory when they were young?”

“Yeah. And it’s going to involve me putting lipstick on my face.” Riley laughs.

“Anybody need any help?” Morgan walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah, Aunt Morgan. Could you pass some of the gift bags to the kids? And could you stop Uncle Eric from trying to dress up as a clown?” Riley asked.

“Oh, brother. Not again.” Morgan rolled her eyes.

“Ooh! Will he light himself on fire again?” Maya asked.

“Not today.” Morgan said as she steps out of the kitchen while Riley laughs. Riley enters the living room and sees Juliet sitting in Lucas’ lap playing with her new doll that Cory gave her while Shawn is taking pictures. 

“Hey, Cor. She just loves playing her new dolly.” Shawn said.

“Yeah.” Cory said.

“So, where’s the cake? I’m starving.” Alan whined.

“It’s coming, grandpa. They’re going to bring the cake out. We have pizza here, you can eat that if you’re starving.” Riley said.

“But we don’t want pizza, we want cake.” Ty whined.

“Dad, stop acting like a baby. The only baby here is my daughter.” Lucas said.

“We want cake!” Alan cried.

“Dad! You’re an old man. You’re in that age where you’re gonna…” Cory was interrupted by his own father grabbing him by his shirt.

“Finish that sentence and you’re a dead man. Alan threatened. With a look of fear on his face, Cory nods his head in response as Alan let him go.

“Okay, okay, okay. Let’s bring the cake out before grandpa ends up killing dad.” Riley said as she sits Juliet in her high chair while Maya slowly enters the dining room with the cake and everyone stood around the table.

“Uh, Riles. Is that a Knicks birthday cake?” Lucas asked as he bends down beside Juliet? The one-year-old baby smiled and clapped her hands while Maya sits the cake on the table and stood by Josh. Josh wraps his arms around Maya’s waist and smiles at her, lacing his fingers with hers.

“Look at them.” Josh said.

“Yeah. They look great.” Maya smiles at Josh.

“So, should we tell them the news about you and me, you know?” Josh asked.

“No, not yet. We’ll tell them later. This is their special day for their daughter.” Maya said. After the singing stopped, everyone clapped their hands and Lucas blew out the candle for Juliet.

“Okay, now before Riley cuts the cake and hands the first piece to Juliet. Let me take a picture of Riley, Maya, Juliet, Cory, Topanga, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Mr. and Mrs. Friar, Josh and his bride-to-be Maya.” Shawn said as Eric pops into the dining room dressed as a clown.

“Wait! Don’t forget Funzo the Clown!” Eric cheered.

“You mean, Bozo the Clown?” Morgan asked raising her eyebrow at Eric.

“Before you take the photo, I have to do my magic trick.” Eric said.

“Oh, no.” Cory said.

“Here comes the flames.” Maya grinned. Right when Eric was about to do his magic trick, Alan pick up the seltzer bottle and squirts Eric in the face.

“Dad, why?!” Eric whined.

“You set yourself on fire the last time at Riley’s fourth birthday party and you’re not going to do that again at my great granddaughter’s birthday.” Alan said.

“Awww, I wanted to see Eric turn into the Human Torch.” Maya whined.

“Maybe next time, sweetie.” Josh said. 

“Here, Riley. You’ve already done enough for today, let me cut the cake for you.” Topanga said as Riley hands her mother the knife.

“Sure.” Riley said. Topanga cuts a piece of cake and set it down in front of Juliet.

“Okay, Jules. Hope that you enjoy this cake. I made this myself.” Katy said.

“With my help.” Topanga points to herself. Juliet looks down at her piece of cake and cooed at it. Juliet dunks her hand in the cake and starts picking at the icing and licking it off of her fingers.

“Awww, she’s eating it.” Riley said.

“She likes it, she really likes it. I still can’t believe that you got her a Knicks cake. We’ve should’ve gotten her a Mavericks cake.” Lucas said.

“Oh, Lucas.” Riley said grabbing a piece of cake.

“Riles.” Lucas turned to Riley until she smashes the piece of cake in his face, with Juliet laughing at them.

“Hey, will you two grow up? There’s no need for cake fights.” Auggie said. “This isn’t your wedding day.”

“Don’t worry, Auggie. They’re always like that.” Maya said.


	59. Their World

“Okay, so is that everything?” Cory asked putting another box into Lucas’ car. It was a beautiful June afternoon, today’s the day that Riley and Lucas are starting their new lives in Texas. Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Charlie, Maya, Josh, Farkle and Zay came to see them off. Zay and Farkle arrived earlier to help Lucas move some of the furniture in the moving van and helped pack up a few more things in boxes.

“Oh, I can’t believe that my little girl is leaving New York.” Topanga said wiping the tears off of her face.

“That’s right, Mrs. Matthews. Her and Huckleberry are going to live in Texas. Out on a farm and ride some buffalo. Not to mention, Juliet is going to watch her father deliver a baby horse.” Maya said in her Texan accent. Juliet giggled from hearing her godmother making fun of her father.

“Oh, great. Now my daughter is laughing because you’re making fun of me.” Lucas said.

“You’re making fun of me.” Maya continues to speak in her Texan accent.

“Oh, brother.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

(Flashback)  
(From Girl Meets Boy)

Maya: How else can he keep tabs on all the hoedowns and cattle pageants?

Riley: Maya!

Lucas: It’s okay, Riley. I’m unaffected by Maya’s views of country life. As my Uncle Buster always says, ‘be like an eagle and soar above the mockingbird.”

Riley: You’re the mockingbird.

Maya: I know. (Maya turns to Lucas) It kills me that I can’t get to you.

Lucas: (Tips an imaginary hat to Maya) Sorry, ma’am.

Maya: (Angrily) Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo.

(From Girl Meets Father)

Lucas: Hey.

Maya: Hey, hee haw. You’re going to tick tock shake your body time? ‘Cause, you know, it’s not a square-dancce, so not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-doin’.

Lucas: Well, then I’m sure I’ll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me.

Maya: You’re not playing this right!

Lucas: (Playfully squeezes Maya’s finger) Well, that’s certainly not my intention. I’ll try harder next time.

Maya: I will break you!

Lucas: Well, if that makes you happy, then I certainly can’t wait for it. (Tips an imaginary hat to annoy Maya) Ma’am.

Maya: (Shuddering) Ohhhh!

(At the school dance)

Maya: The hat’s just for me, isn’t it? You actually put thought into our little game, don’t you?

Lucas: I actually do.

(Lucas takes a rose out of his hat and places it in Maya’s mouth. Maya shudders)

(From Girl Meets Smackle)

Maya: You were in on this?

Lucas: I’m Ranger Roy and I’m here all week. (Tips an imaginary hat to Maya)

Maya: Oh-ho-ho!

(From Girl Meets 1961)

(Maya looks back at Lucas)

Lucas: Oh, no.

(Maya starts playing the guitar)

Maya: Hello, I’m Bucky McBoing Boing. (Sings) I’ve got a great grandson who’s a Ranger Rick and a Hopalong and a Sundance too. Everybody!

(After telling Farkle that her great grandmother’s name is May Clutterbucket)

Maya: May Clutterbucket.

Farkle: What?

Maya: I come from a long line of Clutterbuckets.

Lucas: Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!

(From Girl Meets Crazy Hat)

Maya: This isn’t fair, Mr. Matthews! I had to listen to Lucas and his mother talk about (Twangy accent) “Good eatin’” and “wholesome livin’” and “the natural cornucopia of the Earth’s bounty.”.

Lucas: Have you ever even heard me talk?

Maya: Huh-hur-rrrr!

(From Girl Meets the New World)

Lucas: Penelope?

Maya: Really, Huckleberry? You want to play with me right now?

(From Girl Meets Pluto)

Farkle: A buffalo nickel. That’s what you’re putting in the time capsule?

Lucas: Yeah, my grandfather gave it to me for….(notices a smile on Maya’s face) anyway, my grandfather gave it to me.

Maya: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, for what? Pappy Joe gave it to you for what?

Riley: Don’t call his grandfather Pappy Joe.

Lucas: It actually was Pappy Joe.

Riley: You knew that?

Maya: Eh, it would’ve been anything I said. Why’d he give you the nickel? Why?

Lucas: Nothing. He gave it to me for being a good little boy.

Maya: No, no, no, no, no, no, tell us.

Lucas: I was a little kid, I went to a kiddie rodeo, and I was the only one who made it the whole eight seconds.

Riley: You rode a bull?

Lucas: It was sort of like a bull.

Maya; Here comes funny.

Lucas: I rode a sheep.

(Riley, Maya and Farkle start laughing at Lucas)

Lucas: It’s a real thing! It’s called mutton busting. Riley, you’re laughing at me?

Riley: No.

(End flashback)

“You’re gonna miss this that, Huckleberry.” Maya said. “Hey, Jules. Want to know some more nicknames that I’ve given your father?”

Juliet smiles and nods her head in response.

“Please, for God’s sake. Don’t do this to me.” Lucas said.

“I’m gonna do it. His nicknames are Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Moral Compass, Hopalong, Sundance…” Maya said as Lucas cuts her off.

“Watch it, Penelope.” Lucas said as Juliet laughs at her godmother. 

“Ugh! You’re lucky you two are moving.” Maya rolled her eyes at Lucas and stepped back. Zay and Farkle stepped forward to shake Lucas’ hand.

“I can’t believe that the Three Amigos are going to be apart.” Zay said.

“Now, it’s going to be the Two Amigos.” Farkle said.

“Hey, you guys can fly down to Texas to visit us. We can all hang out and go down to Chubbie’s for a bite to eat and listen to some music.” Lucas said.

“Then, we can all go down to the shooting range and shoot some guns because in Texas, everyone has a gun.” Maya said in a Texan accent.

“That’s not true, Maya.” Riley said.

“Uh, actually. Pappy Joe has a shotgun in his house. Remember the last time we went to Texas, he threatened Farkle with it?” Lucas asked.

(Flashback to Girl Meets Texas Part 2)

Farkle: But barbecued foods aren’t good for you.

Pappy Joe: Let me tell you what ain’t good for you.

Farkle: You’re not gonna do anything to me because you know I’m a New York intellectual and you don’t want to be a cliché.

Pappy Joe: Lucas, fetch me my shotgun.

Lucas: Okay.

Farkle: Lucas!

Lucas: Okay.

(End Flashback)

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. Yeah, when you see your great grandfather, don’t go all city slicker on him.” Farkle said as Juliet cooed and chewed on her finger. “But when you get older and try their hometown cuisine, you’re definitely going to enjoy it. And here’s another thing about your father, he rode a sheep named Judy when he was little. And when he was 14, he rode a bull named Tombstone. Maybe you can ride a sheep or a bull just like your daddy.”

“I don’t think so, buddy.” Lucas said.

“We’re going to miss you. I’m definitely going to miss all of the great time that we had.” Zay said.

(Flashback to Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels)

Farkle: You know, I’ve never admitted this before, but sometimes I wonder if my desire for world domination actually comes from deep down feeling like I’m Squeaky the Mouse.

Lucas: What makes you feel like that?

Farkle: You do.

Lucas: How?

Farkle: Just by being alive, you freak!

Lucas: I’m a freak?

Farkle: Look at you! Look at your freak face, and your freak hair. You make me sick!

Lucas: Hey, you think this is easy? You think it’s easy being me every day?

All: Shut up!

Lucas: Yeah, okay.

Zay: One dollar to look at the freak.

Lucas: Oh, be quiet, flat butt.

(Flashback to Girl Meets Rileytown)

Farkle: They talk it out.

Lucas: They go to war!

Zay: Let’s get him!

(Farkle shoots ping pong balls at Lucas and Zay)

Farkle: You shoulda talked it out.

(End flashback)

“When we’re in Texas, we should catch a movie sometime.” Farkle said.

“Uh, you better not spoil the film for us.” Lucas said as Farkle laughs.

“So, Riley.” Maya said as she walked over to her best friend.

“Peaches.” Riley said. Maya tries to fight back her tears, trying not to cry. Riley just hugged for a minute or two and started crying.

“I-I’m gonna…miss you, you superklutz.” Maya said between sobs.

“I know. I’m gonna miss you too.” Riley said wiping her eyes. “You make sure that you and Josh visit us in Texas.”

“We will. And you make sure that you and Lucas visit the three of us in Texas.” Maya said.

“Huh? What? What do you mean the three of you?” Riley asked.

“Should we tell them?” Josh asked.

“Well, Josh and I are going to have a baby. I’m pregnant.” Maya smiled. Riley smiles at Maya and hugged her and Josh tightly.

“Congrats, Maya. We’re happy for the both of you. Juliet is going to have a little cousin in her life. Mom, dad. Did you hear that? Maya’s pregnant!” Maya smiled.

“We’ve heard and we’re very happy for them.” Topanga said.

“Let’s hope that Shawn doesn’t kill you.” Cory said as Topanga slaps him on the back of his head. “I’m sure that Shawn and Katy will be very happy for you.”

“I know.” Maya said holding Josh’s hand.

“So, have you come up with names for the baby yet? Because if you haven’t, then your mother and I can help you out with names.” Topanga said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Matthews.” Maya said. Charlie walked over to Riley and Lucas and handed her big sister a picture that she drew for them.

“Awww, Charlie. Is that for us?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” Charlie said.

“Awww. Thank you, Charlie.” Riley said as she picks up Charlie and hugged her.

“Lucas, you’re my brother-in-law and Juliet is my niece. And Riley is my sister. You better take good care of them. And if you hurt my sister in any way….” Auggie said.

“Relax, Auggie. I’ll take good care of them.” Lucas said as he puts another box in the back of the car and put Juliet in the car right before Cory could say his goodbye to Riley.

“So, here we are.” Cory said.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“You two are heading to Texas to start your new lives. I’m trying not to cry here. Unlike your mother. She couldn’t stop crying about it. Our little girl is moving.” Cory said holding back his tears.

“Dad, it’s okay to cry. You’re sad to see that your little girl is moving to Texas. You have taught me a lot of life lesson and they’ve helped me a lot growing up.” Riley said.

“I know.” Cory said as he made his way over to Juliet. “Jules, I’m gonna tell you this that I’ve told my brother when he was little before me and your grandmother moved to New York. You know what’s out there? The world. You’re gonna be a part of it someday. You’re gonna learn something from it every day. You’re gonna make mistakes. You’re gonna make good friends. You’re gonna have a teacher like mine or me, since I was Riley’s teacher. But your mother will give you lessons of life and teach you the secret of life. And you’ll meet a boy like Lucas, whom your father will end up being over-protective all the time.”

“Like you.” Topanga said.

“Yes. Like me. And maybe you’ll make a friend like Maya.” Cory said as Juliet cooed and played with her plush Knicks ball. “But when you’re not a little girl anymore, when the world taught you how to be this woman, you know you’re still gonna make mistakes. But your family and your friends that you made along the way are gonna help you, okay.”

Juliet nods her head and gurgles.

“Even though it’ll seem like the world’s going out of it’s way to teach you these hard lessons, you’re gonna realize that you know, it’s the same world that’s given you, your family and your friends. You know? And you’re gonna come to believe that the world’s gonna protect you, too.” Cory said.

“Girl meets world.” Riley said.

“Oh, now I get it.” Maya said. Cory walks over to Riley and hugged her tightly.

“Good luck in the world, Riley.” Cory said.

“I will.” Riley said wiping her tear-stained face before entering the car with Lucas. As the two entered the car, Riley looked back at her friends and family, waving at them one last time before turning to Lucas and looked back at Juliet, who was sitting in her car seat chewing on her Knicks ball.

“Are you ready?” Riley asked.

“I was born ready.” Lucas said as he stuck the key in the ignition and drove off to start their new life. As they watched Riley and Lucas drive away, Maya hugged Josh and cried in his arms while Cory threw his arm around Topanga. Topanga rested her head on Cory’s shoulder and looked up at him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

“They’re gonna do fine.” Topanga said.

“I know, Topanga. I know.” Cory said.

“Good luck, you two.”


	60. A Brighter Future and a Better Life

Four Years Later

Zay & Vanessa

“Hey, Vanessa. Have you seen my tie?” Zay asked looking for his tie.

“No, sweetie. What color is it?” Vanessa asked.

Zay proposed to Vanessa while they were still in college. After graduating from college, Zay and Vanessa moved into an apartment together. Vanessa got a job in modeling and Zay became an ad executive at an ad agency.

“The tie is red and blue. I thought I left it on the bed but I couldn’t find it. A tie can’t just magically disappear.” Zay said. A little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes entered Zay and Vanessa’s bedroom holding a red and blue necktie in her hand. Vanessa tapped Zay’s shoulder to get his attention, as he turned around to see the little girl walking over to him.

“Awww. Danielle had it with her.” Vanessa said picking up the two-year-old girl.

“Danielle, did you take daddy’s tie?” Zay asked his daughter.

“Yeah.” Danielle giggled.

Danielle was Zay and Vanessa’s pride and joy and she takes after her father. Vanessa retired from modeling after Danielle was born so she can be a stay at home mother.

“You silly girl.” Zay said and kissed Danielle on her forehead. “And let me give your mommy a kiss.”

Zay leans in to kiss to Vanessa as Danielle starts giggling from the sight of them and made a weird face while Vanessa helps Zay put on his tie.

“What’s so funny?” Zay asked as Danielle kept giggling.

“Dani, why are you laughing?” Vanessa asked.

“Mommy, daddy. Funny.” The toddler said as Zay gets ready for work while Vanessa goes into the kitchen with Danielle to fix some breakfast and feed her. Vanessa stood right by the stove fixing waffles and pouring orange juice into Danielle’s Mr. Sippy cup and handed it to her as Zay enters the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast with grape jelly while holding his briefcase in the other hand.

“Okay, I’m about to head out. I hope Mr. Jansen like my idea for the Wolf Cola ad. I’m a bit nervous about it.” Zay said taking a bite of his toast.

“Relax, Zay. You’re gonna do great. Trust me.” Vanessa said as she kissed her husband.

“Thanks. Before I leave, I need a kiss from my little girl for good luck.” Zay walks over to Danielle and picks her up, getting a kiss on the cheek from her daughter.

“Bye, daddy.” Danielle smiled.

“Bye, sweetie.” Zay said before leaving the house. “I’ll see you two when I get home.”

“Okay.” Vanessa waved at her husband as he leaves the house.

Farkle & Smackle

During their second year of college, Smackle and Farkle moved into a little apartment together. Smackle ended up being pregnant by Farkle and the two of them got married after Josh and Maya. Smackle stayed home and took online classes while Farkle was away at class. After the birth of their son, Farkle Minkus, Jr., Farkle became the youngest president at Minkus International and Smackle became the science teacher at John Quincy Adams Middle School.

“Okay, Farkle. Time for your bath.” Smackle said entering the bedroom while Farkle was working on his laptop.

“Were you talking to me, my dear?” Farkle asked taking his glasses off and sitting them on the desk.

“Not you. I was talking to our son.” Isadora said picking up her son. Farkle Jr. has short dark brown hair and blue eyes, taking after his father. The three-year-old boy smiled at his parents and ran over to his father and jumped on his lap.

“Whoa. Careful there, buddy. Your father has a lot of work to do. But you know what, I’m going to take a break from work and spend some time with my son.” Farkle said.

“Yay!” Farkle Jr. smiled and jumped off of his lap as he enters the bathroom with his mother. Farkle smiled and sighed as he picks up the framed photo of him, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Zay from off of his desk and starts looking at it.

“I miss you guys.” Farkle said to himself.

Josh & Maya

After Riley and Lucas moved to Texas, Josh and Maya broke the news to Shawn, Katy, Alan and Amy about Maya’s pregnancy. Shawn started freaking out about it and tried to kill Josh for impregnating Maya. Shawn cooled down for a bit and he was happy that he was going to become a grandfather. Josh later married Maya in November and she became Maya Hart-Matthews. Six months later, their daughter Sabrina was born. After the birth of Sabrina, Maya and Josh moved to Pennsylvania and moved into a house in the suburbs. Busy with taking care of Sabrina around the house, Maya took online courses for Penn while Josh was at the photography studio helping out a friend of his. Maya later got her art degree from Penn and sold some of her paintings, becoming a stay at home mom who paints her photos and sells them, starting her own business called Hart’s Paintings.

“No, no, no, no, no, no. Sabrina, stop painting the walls! Give me my paintbrush. Easy. Easy. Now, don’t run….” Maya said as her three-year-old daughter smiled and giggled at her and starts running away from her. Sabrina took after her mother. Having her mother’s blonde hair and blue eyes and can be a bit of a troublemaker like her.

“I see that little Sab is at it again.” Josh said entering the house.

“Yeah.” Maya said wrapping her arms around Josh and kissed him. “So, how was work?” 

“Work was pretty good. I took some pretty good pictures, plus Dave liked the photos of you and Sabrina.” Josh said.

“Awww, that’s great. I’ve talked to Riley today.” Maya said taking the box of pizza from Pizza Hut and entered the kitchen, sitting it on the kitchen table.

“That’s great. How is she?” Josh asked.

“Riley’s doing pretty good. She’s handling a case for her law firm. Lucas is trying to get adjusted to wearing glasses. He couldn’t stand being nearsighted. Riley told him that he looks sexy in glasses. And Juliet is doing pretty good. She rode a pony at Pappy Joe’s while her parents were at work.” Maya said.

“Good for them. I’m glad that you, Riley, Lucas, Zay and Farkle keep in contact with each other and….” Josh said until he starts smelling something burning coming from the other room. Uh, what’s that smell?”

Maya looks around the kitchen to check what’s burning, then checks the living room and sees Sabrina giggling and holding a lit sparkler next to the curtains.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! Sabrina Ann Lynn Matthews, you put that sparkler down right now!” Maya marched into the living room.

“You know something Maya, our little girl is just like you.” Josh grinned.

“Don’t push it, Boing.” Maya said.

Riley & Lucas

As for Riley and Lucas, the two moved to Austin, Texas and started their new lives there. Riley took online courses for her degree in law for Texas A&M and got an internship at Blanchard, Meyer and Maturo Law Firm. After earning her law degree, Riley went to work for them full-time and like her mother, she developed a reputation of being a formidable “Killer-Shark” litigator. Pappy Joe’s friend Cletus is known to be a client of the firm. Lucas started working for Elgin Veterinary Hospital after earning his degree. Riley, Lucas and Juliet live in SweetWater Glen, a suburban neighborhood and in a nice 4-bedroom home with a pool in the backyard.

“Juliet. Juliet, come downstairs. Dinner’s ready.” Riley called the four-year-old. Lucas enters the dining room and placed the dinner rolls out on the table.

“Boy, dinner does smell good.” Lucas said entering the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Riley and kissed her neck.

“Lucas, I’m trying to cook dinner here. Plus, Juliet will be coming down in any minute.” Riley said stirring the gravy for the mashed potatoes. Lucas takes the pot roast out from the oven as Juliet’s enters the kitchen with her 5-month-old German Shepherd puppy named Rover.

“Hey, Jules. You’re here. Are you ready to eat?” Riley asked.

“Yes, mommy.” Juliet said.

“Did you wash your hands?” Lucas asked sitting the pot roast on the dining room table while Riley sits the gravy and mashed potatoes on the table.

“Yes.” Juliet said.

“Oh, really?” Lucas raised his eyebrow at her.

“I did, daddy.” Juliet smiled.

“Let me check.” Lucas said as he checks Juliet’s hands to see if her hands are clean. “Okay, you’re good.”

Lucas, Riley and Juliet sit down at the table to eat while Rover is in the kitchen eating Puppy Chow.

“Now, remember to eat your vegetables. We have carrots, celery, onions and potatoes. We also have mashed potatoes too. And no feeding vegetables to the dog like last time.” Riley said.

“But the broccoli looked like a creepy tree.” The four-year-old said.

“I know. They look like creepy trees.” Riley made a face as Juliet and Lucas both laughed. While Lucas starts fixing his plate, he began to notice Riley staring at him and smiling.

“What?” Lucas asked.

“You really do look cute in glasses.” Riley said.

“You think really think so?” Lucas asked as Riley nods her head. “Thanks, Riley.”

“You know something, we did a really good job.” Riley said.

“I know. I am very thankful for our family. And I am very happy to be married to you and raising our daughter.” Lucas said.

“I know. How long does Juliet have to live in my world?” Riley asked staring at Juliet.

“Until she make it hers.” Lucas said as Juliet looks at her parents and smiled at them.


End file.
